It's a Job
by Blackholeoflogic
Summary: Ruby and Yang make their way in the world as freelance huntresses for hire. Traveling Remnant fighting monsters isn't the easiest way to make a living, but it puts food on the table, and you are sure to make a few new friends. And enemies.
1. Target of Opportunity

It's a Job Chapter 1- Target of Opportunity

Early fall is beautiful in the south of Vale. Mild days give way to crisp nights as the leaves change color and the harvests are gathered in. The woods and meadows team with wild animals preparing for winter, and birds migrate from the highlands down to warmer, lower regions. Tourists from across Remnant come to watch herds of majestic wapati stag, and see the clouds of waterfowl settle on the lakes.

One such swarm of migratory birds was wheeling low over a peaceful pond, preparing to rest for the night. Their golden feathers glimmered in the evening sun, and a lone figure on horseback paused to watch as hundreds of birds landed on the water.

"Well, Copper," the rider addressed her mount, "If we don't keep moving, we'll be joining them under the stars tonight. Come on." With a gentle twitch of the reins, Ruby Rose sent her faithful steed on down the dirt road.

As the horse settled into a trot, Ruby pulled her cape closer around her to ward off the increasingly chilly air. She wished she had taken Yang's advice, and returned to Vale with her older sister after they had finished their previous contract. By now, Yang was probably carousing in one of her favorite clubs, spending her half of their bounty. But a 3-day hunt spent accompanying a group of game wardens tracking down a troublesome deathstalker brood had left Ruby bored, and eager for a challenge. So instead of returning to Vale, she had parted ways with Yang and taken a bounty to hunt down an ursa major with a habit of harassing grain shipments. She found the ursa, about thirty seconds after Cardin Winchester and his team of goons had killed it.

Cardin. Ruby snorted in disgust. Of course it had to be him. The man embodied everything Ruby disliked about some of her fellow hunters. Arrogant, a show off, bigoted, and loud-mouthed, he hadn't changed a bit in the four years that had elapsed since their class had graduated Beacon Academy.

So to make a long story short, Ruby found herself out of her bounty fee, and out of a quick ride home to Vale. But she had Copper, so she pointed his nose north and started for home. Ruby liked hunting from horseback. Horses didn't get flat tires, or need gasoline. Water and grass would keep them running forever. Horses could travel over terrain no vehicle could handle, and outrun most grimm. Horses were quiet. And most of all, a trained horse could sense grimm long before any hunter would be aware of their presence.

But compared to to vehicles, horses were slow. And as the sun sank lower, Ruby faced the unpleasant prospect that she would be spending yet another night sleeping under a bush. She was relieved when she rounded a bend in the road and saw a column of figures marching ahead of her. If people were out walking this time of day, they couldn't be far from shelter.

As she drew closer, Ruby could see that the group was actually a faunus chain gang and their handlers. These days, faunus slavery was a common practice across most of Remnant. The failure of the Faunus Rights Revolution, combined with the brutal tactics of terrorist groups like the White Fang, had left the general public surprisingly accepting to even the most extreme measures used to control the faunus population. Ruby dislike slavery as an institution, but there was little that she could do to change the minds of millions of people. Maybe someday, she hoped, when old wounds had healed over, all of the inhabitants of Remnant could live as equals.

"Good evening, huntress!" One of the men at the back of the line waved to her as she approached.

"Hello!" Ruby waved back. "How far are we from Rockbrook?"

"It's about 4 miles on up the road," the man responded as she reined her horse in alongside him.

"Is there a good stable there?"

"Lady, in this part of the world every town has a good stable in it. But if you're looking for a place to stay the night, we'd be happy to put you up at our place. Dad's farm about 15 minutes walk from here, and I'm sure my father wouldn't begrudge a huntress room and board for the night."

Ruby considered. A farm with this many faunus slaves undoubtedly belonged to a wealthy landowner, and the accommodations would likely be comfortable. But she hated taking things for free, and four miles closer to home was four miles closer to home.

"I thank you for your offer, but I'd like to make as much progress as possible tonight. I still have two or three days ride before I get to a town where I can take a train to Vale, and I'd like to get as many miles behind me as possible."

"Suit yourself. Gray Haven Tavern has the best food for 50 miles, if you're getting tired of trail rations."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Safe travels, huntress."

Ruby nodded to the man, clucked to Copper, and passed the line of slaves and their masters at a trot. She would sleep in a real bed tonight.

* * *

Rockbrook was a small town built to support the outlying agriculture that surrounded it. In it could be found all of the usual features of the small settlements Ruby was so familiar with. There would be a couple of stores that sold everything the town needed, an inn of some kind, a couple of bars, a small schoolhouse, a church, a local sheriff's headquarters that doubled as the courthouse and jail, and maybe a thousand inhabitants, all of whom were content to trade the relative safety of larger towns for the slower, down-to-earth lifestyle of a farming settlement.

Dusk was settling thick by the time Ruby rode into town. A few vehicles and pedestrians still traversed the streets, but towns like this pretty much went to bed with the sun. The inn wasn't hard to find in a town the size of Rockbrook, and a few minutes of riding brought Ruby to the front door of Finnegan's Fine Lodging. Looping her horse's reins around the light pole, Ruby walked through the front door. A fat, jovial man stood behind the desk.

"Welcome to Finnegan's! I'm Finnegan. Need a room for the night?"

"Yes, and a stable for my horse."

"Well you've come to the right place. If you want, I can have one of my boys take your horse down the road to Victor at the stable while you get settled in."

Normally, Ruby took care of Copper herself, but after three days of riding, she felt just tired enough to take Finnegan up on his offer.

"Sure. Let me get my bags."

"I'll send someone around to help you."

Ruby went back into the street and peeled her bed roll and travel bag off of the horse. She uncliped the weapon scabbard from the saddle, and threw it over her shoulder. The familiar weight of Crescent Rose felt good, a reminder that no matter where she traveled or how far she was from home, there were some things she could still count on. The elegant weapon had been with her from her days at Signal Academy, and after 8 years of training and fighting with the rifle scythe, it felt like an extension of her hand. She scratched Copper's muzzle as she walked past him. "Looks like we'll be spending the night in luxury. I'll see you in the morning."

A boy appeared around the corner of the inn, and, taking the reins, led the horse up the street. Ruby went back inside and followed Finnegan to a room. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Ruby walked in, taking in the furnishings with a glance. The room was plain, but it was clean, and smelled of cedar. She had been in far worse. She laid her bags on the bed and carefully stood Crescent Rose in the corner of the room.

"Anything else you need?" Finnegan stepped back and turned to go.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Can you give me directions to the Gray Haven Tavern?"

* * *

The chatter of voices, clank of dishes, and soft strains of guitar music made a pleasant backdrop for a relaxing evening. Ruby sat in a corner booth, slowly working her way through a pork chop and a small glass of Menagerie Gold. It felt good to be off the clock, to kick back and take it easy. For the first time in more than a week, she was eating something not cooked over a campfire.

Nobody bothered her, and she liked it that way. If she had chosen to sit up at the bar, she wouldn't have had to pay for anything all night, but she would have been pestered with a nonstop stream of men. She was a huntress, after all, and a young and beautiful one at that. Yang loved the attention, and by now she would have been laughing, flirting, and playing pool with anybody who could afford to lose five lien. Ruby was quite the opposite, and was more than content to eat her food in peace. She loved these outlying settlements for this very reason. The people here left you alone. If you didn't want to talk, they wouldn't talk. There was none of the aggressive, fast-paced social requirements that the society of Vale pushed on you. Here, people were respectful enough to let the huntress in the corner booth alone.

The man on the road had been right, Ruby decided. As she mopped up the last of the gravy with a bite of pork, she made a mental note to bring Yang by the Gray Haven Tavern if the two of them ever made it back this way. She was about to stand up and leave when the door opened, and a tall man in a sheriff's uniform walked in. He walked to the bar, said a few words to the owner, then turned, and headed straight for Ruby's booth.

"Evening, ma'am. Mind if I sit down?"

Ruby gestured to the opposite seat, and the sheriff slid into it. He stuck a hand out, and Ruby shook it.

"Name's Sheriff John Martin, but around here folks just call me Mart."

"Ruby Rose."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am. Finnegan said I might find you here. What brings a huntress to this part of the world?"

Ruby sipped her Menagerie Gold. "Just passing through. Headed up to North Bend, and from there I'll take the train to Vale."

"I see. You aren't looking for a little work in the meantime, by chance? I've got a little job they could net you an easy 1500 lien if you're interested."

Ruby was interested. Until she got back to Vale and collected her half of the bounty for their last job, her finances were meager at best. She had just enough money left for rail fare for her and her horse, beside her food and lodging for the night. 1500 lien was a decent bounty. "What's the job?"

"We've got a taijitu pair, a big one, that's moved in to the dense forest west of here. Normally, we'd just put together a hunting party of a dozen or so the men from around here and to go kill it, but the blasted thing's gone nocturnal. I don't mind admitting that I've got no stomach for tackling a grimm of that size in the dark, and it's only a matter of time before it gets lucky and kills somebody. I set up a bounty on it through the Vale Bounty Board, but so far, no takers."

Ruby frowned. A taijitu pair in dense woods wasn't a milk run, even for an experienced hunter. The fact that the grimm had gone nocturnal made things far harder. Sheriff Martin sensed her hesitation.

"Look. If you take the job, I'll throw in an extermination bonus of 250 for any other grimm you kill."

Ruby sighed. "The real issue is time. My sister expects me back in Vale any day, and unless you know where it lives, it could take days to find it out roaming around. If I had a partner, we could try baiting it. But baiting a grimm in the dark is an incredibly dangerous proposition, and I wouldn't try it with anything less than a fully trained hunter."

Sheriff Martin leaned across the table. "What do you mean, 'baiting'?"

"It's a tactic we use sometimes to lure dangerous or elusive grimm into a trap. As you know, they are attracted to negative emotion, so you have one hunter focus on something that makes them depressed or angry or afraid, and one or more other hunters lie in ambush nearby. It's highly dangerous, because it involves allowing yourself to be attacked by a grimm. Normally, we do everything we can to stay hidden and take them by surprise. Also, you have no idea what might respond to the bait. A trap designed to bring in a sneaky beowolf might get you an ursa alpha or a nevermore swarm. So, like I said, I wouldn't try it without another trained hunter."

Sheriff Martin stroked his chin for a second, looking thoughtful. Then he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I may have the perfect solution, but I can't talk about it here. Can you meet me down at the sheriff's office in half an hour? There's another 1500 in it for you if you take the deal."

Her better judgment screamed against it, but Ruby nodded. Three thousand lien was screaming louder. "I'll be there."

"Good. See you there." Sheriff Martin stood, and tipped his hat to her. "Pleasure meeting you, ma'am." He strode out of the tavern, leaving Ruby wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

Draining the last of her Menagerie Gold, Ruby walked over to the bartender. She pulled out her wallet, but the man waved her away. "Mart told me to put it on his tab. You're all taken care of."

"Really? Well in that case, give me a bag of those cookies." Ruby pointed to a jar on the counter. Old habits died hard.

"No problem."

She was halfway to the door and chewing her first bite of cookie when a dart sang past a foot in front of her nose and stuck in the wall beside her. Ruby paused, and slowly turned her head. The room fell quiet as she made eye contact with a smirking boy across the room. He held up four more darts.

"Wanna throw a game?"

Wordlessly, Ruby put her cookie in her mouth, and pulled the dart from the wall with her free hand. She spun the dart through her fingers, and sent it whistling back across the room. It drilled itself an inch deep in the bullseye with a resounding smack, and sat there, feathers quivering.

Ruby pulled the cookie back out of her mouth and kept walking for the door.

"Round's on him."

Whistles and cheers erupted as she let herself out into the chill night air. Ruby started in on a second cookie. Yang would have been so proud.

* * *

The Sheriff's Office was dark when Ruby got there, but the front door was unlocked. Ruby let herself in, and shut the door behind her. She could see a light on in an office of joining the lobby, so she walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

She walked in, and sat down across the desk from Sheriff Martin. "So what's this all about?"

"Couple of weeks back, a faunus woman made a run from one of the ranches here about. This ain't terribly uncommon, and in fact she'd run before, but this time around she slashed up the landowner on her way out and stole a horse. We caught up with her, and brought her back here. Now if it was up to me, I'd have had her whipped within an inch of her life and put her on hard labor for a year, but Rinehart, that's the rancher she cut up, he insisted she be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. And around here, attempted murder and horse theft is more than enough to get a faunus slave the noose."

"I think I see where you're going with this," Ruby interjected. "You want me to use her to bait the taijitu."

Sheriff Martin slapped one hand on his desk. "Exactly. I can't say getting eaten by a grimm is the most humane way for her to go, but at least we'll get some use out of it."

Ruby recoiled at the idea of intentionally feeding anyone, even a convicted faunus criminal, to the grimm. It ran counter to everything she lived by. Resolutely, she pushed back from the desk and stood up. "I'll have no part of this plan. Keep your money." She turned towards the door.

"Now just hold on a minute." The sheriff sounded exasperated. "Don't think you're doing her any favors by walking out. All you're giving her is a couple of more days of sitting in a small cell waiting to die in front of a jeering crowd."

"You make a public spectacle of it?" Ruby was suddenly reconsidering her opinion of Rockbrook.

"Look, huntress, I'll be honest with you. I don't like this business either. If she needed killed, I'd just as soon take her out back, shoot her, and bury her in the woods. Making a holiday of it for the town doesn't seem any more right to me than to you, but that's how it's done around here. That's why I came up with this idea, as a way of solving our grimm problem and my faunus problem all together."

"If you've got such a great solution, why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Don't you see? I don't because I can't!" Something like desperation crept into the man's voice. "Even if I took a dozen of our best men and we did manage ambush the grimm, I am certain we would lose people. Do you understand, Ruby? People will die. Good people, who don't deserve it. That's why I need your help. So I don't have to explain to widowed wives and fatherless children that I lost men out in the forest trying to kill a giant snake."

The truth of his words hung heavy in the air. Ruby's conscience swung back and forth between the choice of using a condemned slave as bait or leaving the people of Rockbrook to their own devices. Hard choices were common in her line of work, but this one was particularly thorny. She wished Yang were here. Yang always knew what to do.

"The offer of three thousand still stands, 1500 for the taijitu and 1500 more if the faunus doesn't come back. We both know you walking out will cost lives, not save them."

Ruby ground her teeth. The man was right, and she knew it. The townspeople were unequipped for hunting a grimm of this size, and if she attempted to track it down using conventional methods it could take days. That didn't make her any happier about being manipulated into being the town's executioner. "Fine. My horse is at the stable down the street from Finnegan's Inn. Bring the faunus, and meet me there at 4:30 sharp tomorrow morning. If you're two minutes late, I'm riding out of here and you can solve your problems yourself." Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the office.

Well, that had gone downhill quickly. As she walked along the dark streets back to the inn, Ruby couldn't help but feel resentful at the destruction of what was supposed to be a relaxing night. Oh well. If she had wanted an easy job she could have been a waitress at a coffee shop in Vale. The money was good, very good in fact, for what she was being asked to do. As near as she could figure, Sheriff Martin lacked the courage to be either a hangman or a hunter, and was throwing lien at her in an attempt to buy his way out of a problem. All she had to do was shut off her conscience and sense of decency, and finish the job. Right. That was going to be easier said than done.

She found her way back to her room, and flopped into bed. Ruby didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Authors Note:

Welcome to "It's a Job". First off, if you found your way here from my other story, "Before Their Time", thank you for your continued interest and support.

Obviously, this is a very different timeline from the actual RWBY show. I've always been kind of intrigued by the question of what a hunter's life would look like in the RWBYverse, just the day-to-day of hunting grimm, so I decided to expand on that idea in this story. This first chapter had more than its share of world building, which I will continue to flesh out as the story develops. My goal is to update this story regularly with shorter chapters. I would like to add a chapter at least every other week, so check back, and see how our intrepid huntresses fair in a world of bloody evolution.

Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. 'Til next time!


	2. Bait

It's a Job Chapter 2- Bait...

"Morning, huntress." Finnegan pushed a mug of steaming coffee and a baggle across the counter to Ruby as she walked into the lobby at 5 minutes after 4 in the morning. Ruby nodded in reply, still only partially awake. She hated early mornings. Always had, always would.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that." Ruby gratefully accepted the hot coffee. "Not your fault," she added quickly. "The room was excellent."

"Glad to hear it. If you want, you can settle up here for both the room and the stable. Old Victor and I have an arrangement worked out that way."

"Sure." Ruby started in on the bagel. "What do I owe you?"

"Fifty'll cover it."

Ruby tossed the money and her room key on the counter, and shouldered her bags. "See ya round."

"Safe travels, huntress."

The early morning air was biting cold, and a light frost covered the grass. Ruby walked quickly down the street, a part of her hoping that the sheriff would be late and she could put this town and its problems behind her. There was no such luck. A woman in farmer's clothes waited outside the stable with a lantern, and beckoned to Ruby.

"Come in out of the cold. Mart's waiting for you inside."

Ruby followed the stablehand inside, and saw Sheriff Martin standing with a lantern in front of Copper's stall. A second figure sat on a hay bale beside him, and as Ruby approached she got her first good look at The Bait. She was young, no older than Yang, Ruby guessed. Black hair fell to her shoulders, and a pair of feline ears betrayed her faunus heritage. Her arms were tied securely behind her, and a gag of black ribbon wrapped tightly around her head. A thin steel slave collar hung around her neck. She stared at the floor, sullen defiance written across her face. Ruby looked away. She couldn't afford to feel sorry for her.

"Morning, huntress." Sheriff Martin stuck out his hand, and Ruby ignored it, brushing past to see to Copper. "Uhh...right. Here. I marked the known sightings of the taijitu on this map." He produced a folded sheet of paper.

Ruby took it, and gave it a cursory glance. Dense woods, west of town. Got it. Shoving the map into a pocket, she hoisted Copper's saddle onto his back. The sorrel knickered softy, tense with excitement. He knew a hunt was imminent.

"You want some help with that or something?" Sheriff Martin looked awkwardly into the stall.

"No, I can manage. Just hold the light." Working with practiced, clipped efficiency, Ruby secured her bags and weapon. The sooner she was on her way, the better. Taking the bridle, she led her mount out of the stall.

"On your feet, faunus." The sheriff pulled the slave up off the bale. She stood, never taking her eyes off the floor, and offered no resistance as she was pushed alongside Ruby's horse. Ruby climbed into the saddle as the sheriff produced a short length of rope, and tied one end around the faunus's slave collar.

"Here." He handed the other end to Ruby, and she tied it to a hook on the saddle. "Good luck out there. When you're finished, talk to me at headquarters and I'll see that you're paid what we agreed on."

"Take it easy," Ruby responded in her most sincere sarcastic voice. "Let's go, Copper." Her horse responded eagerly, moving forward at a brisk walk. Ruby felt the rope tying the slave to Copper jerk tight, and heard a pained gasp from the faunus. She stumbled, and fell to one knee. Ruby reigned her horse in as Sheriff Martin stepped forward.

"Get up, slave." He cuffed her across the head. "Get up, or she'll drag you out to the forest." He grabbed her elbow and jerked her to her feet, addressing Ruby as he did so. "Don't give her any slack, huntress. She's a reprobate and a criminal, and should be treated as such."

Ruby didn't reply. She was liking this man, this job, and this whole town less and less with every minute. She started Copper forward at a more leisurely walk, and this time the faunus kept pace with her.

Rockbrook was still asleep as they entered the street. Somewhere, Ruby could hear the low growl of an engine warming up, but no other signs of life stirred as she pointed her horse west out of town.

The pavement ended, and the steady rhythm of hoofbeats soften on the loose gravel. Remnant's broken moon hung low in the sky, and dawn was still two hours away. A chill breeze sprang up as they left the shelter of the town, and Ruby was glad she had thought to put on a layer of thermal underwear that morning. That, combined with her normal huntress outfit and cape, kept the cold off quite nicely. Yang, whose choice of clothing was usually more suited for the Vacuan desert than the highlands of Vale, would have been freezing by now. Speaking of which...

Ruby glanced back at her captive. Even in the dim light of the moon, Ruby could see she was shivering with cold. She wore only a loose white shirt and simple black pants, and they did little to stop the cold. Ruby chewed on her lip, internal conflict raging.

"She's bait, and grimm seek negative emotions. Keeping her cold and miserable would help that."

"Don't be a monster." Her conscience retorted. "You're not hunting grimm yet anyway."

"If you get emotionally attached to this, it's going to make your job impossible to do."

"Just because she's supposed to die doesn't mean you can't show some basic humanity."

Ruby abruptly reigned Copper to a halt. The horse snorted in surprised and perked his ears warily, thinking his rider had spotted danger. Ruby turned in the saddle, and dug in her travel bag. She produced her raincoat, and jumped lightly from the saddle with it in hand. Walking back behind the faunus, Ruby threw the raincoat over her shoulders. Her arms were bound, so Ruby took the arms of the coat and loosely tied them in front, pulling the coat closed. The slave never took her eyes off the ground in front of her, and made no effort to acknowledge Ruby. Ruby stepped back, hesitated for a second, then remounted Copper. To her surprise and annoyance, she now felt even more guilty.

"You're leading her out to a horrifying death, and you expected a thank you for giving her a coat? I warned you about getting attached to this," the logical part of her mind nagged at her as they started forward again. Ruby forced herself think about something else. She drew Cresent Rose from its scabbard, and cradled her weapon as she rode. That always made her feel better.

This time, it didn't help.

* * *

An hour and a half of leisurely travel found Ruby at the base of a low hill. Dawn was filling the eastern sky, and she paused to study the map Sheriff Martin had given her. This hill marked the edge of the rough, wooded country the taijitu lived in. Houses were few and far between, mostly inhabited by lumberjacks. Ruby remembered Doctor Oobleck telling her that old, intelligent grimm tended to live further away from people. This did not bode well. This taijitu would likely be experienced and crafty. But so was she. A familiar prickle of excitement ran down her spine as she studied the map and formed her plan of attack. The hunt was on.

But first, breakfast. Ruby pulled her canteen and pouch of trail rations from her pack, and dismounted. Copper was familiar with her morning routine, and immediately fell to browsing from the leaves of a blueberry bush alongside the road. Ruby stretched her legs, and unwrapped a nutbar. She bit into it. Yep. Still tasted like sweetened cardboard. Oh well, maybe once the payout for this job came in she could afford to get some decent non-perishables, and stop subsisting on nutbars and whatever fruits she could gather along the road.

Taking a drink, she turned to her prisoner and held out the canteen. For the first time that day, she got a reaction. The faunus fixed her with a withering glare, then went back to staring at the dirt.

"Oh. Right." Ruby felt beyond stupid. She walked over, and with a deft twist of her wrist, untied the ribbon that gagged the faunus. "Here." She held the canteen up to her lips.

For a second, Ruby thought her offer would be refused, but bodily need won out over pride and her prisoner took a long swallow.

"Sit down," Ruby told the faunus. She complied, and Ruby joined her sitting alongside the road while Copper ate. "Here. Want a nutbar? They don't taste like much, but they are nutritious."

Finally, the slave woman spoke.

"Why?"

Ruby blinked. "...Because you've been walking for almost two hours and I thought you might be hungry?"

"Of course I'm hungry," the faunus snapped. "But why are you wasting food on me? Nobody else has."

"Wait. You mean they weren't feeding you?" Ruby was aghast.

The faunus laughed bitterly. "Come on. They knew what they were going to do with me from the second I was caught. Would you waste food on a slave you were going to kill at the end of the week?"

"Even condemned prisoners should get a last meal," Ruby replied. She looked at the nutbar in her hand. As last meals went, it was pretty disappointing.

"Yeah. Sure." The faunus looked away.

Frustration boiled inside Ruby. This was going about as badly as it possibly could have. "Look, do you want the nutbar or not?"

"What difference would it make? Maybe give me a little extra crunch when you feed me to the grimm?"

Ruby stood with a flash of anger. She was trying to be decent, and this was the thanks she got? "Don't forget, you're in this position because of the crimes you committed."

"Right. My crimes. The capital offense of refusing to live under the boot and lash of a brute like Reinhart." She spat the name into the dirt.

Ruby had had enough. The longer this went on, the worse it was going to get. "Last chance. You want the bar or not?"

"Sure. Can't hurt."

Ruby unwrapped the bar with a savage rip, and stuffed one end into the faunus's mouth. There. She could figure out how to chew on it herself, at least that would keep her quiet. Re-mounting Copper, she continued up the road. That had been a mistake. Ruby was generally sympathetic to the plight of faunus slaves, and now she was letting the apparent mistreatment of her captive cloud her judgment. She had to stay focused. Whatever circumstances had befallen the slave, the fact remained that by law she was guilty of attempted murder and theft. Ruby had a job to do, however unpleasant it may seem.

"Get your head in this, Rose," she chided herself. "Focus on the taijitu pair."

The sun was up now, and Ruby surveyed the forest as she passed into it. The trees were tall and spreading, with thick undergrowth and rough, rocky outcroppings disrupting the forest floor. Difficult territory indeed. The first order of business was to find a good ambush point. Known taijitu sightings seemed to clump around the hills to her right, so she decided to focus her attention there. She would get close enough that the grimm could sense her, but not so close as to make them feel that they were under attack.

She glanced back at her captive. She wasn't eating anymore, and Ruby was unsure whether she had finished the bar or simply spit it out. Whatever. Ruby tried to salve her conscience by telling herself that she had done all that could be asked of her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was party to a monstrous injustice.

* * *

Another half hour of riding brought them roughly even with the hills Ruby had spotted on the map. Finding an opening, Ruby turned Copper off the road and guided him into the forest. Branches hung low, and she slipped from the saddle. Holding Cresent Rose in one hand and the reins in the other, she led her horse and the slave deeper into the woods. Nobody spoke, and even the horse proceeded with cautious quiet. They were now both predator and prey, and behaved as such. Ruby's pulse quickened. She lived for this, the thrill of the hunt.

Pausing at a large boulder, Ruby studied her map. She should be near her desired area. Now, she had to find an exact set up position.

"Copper. Stay." Leaving the horse, Ruby crept deeper into the woods. She had no worries that Copper would leave. He was a trained hunter's horse, and if she told him to stay he would stay through storm and fire and grimm. Neither was she worried about the faunus. Her bonds were secure, and Ruby doubted that she wanted to face the dangers of the forest alone.

After covering a few hundred yards, Ruby stepped out onto a large, flat boulder, and surveyed the scene. Yes, this would do. The ground fell into a bowl on the other side of the rock, and what may have once been a shallow pond was now a weedy clearing. A huge, old, spreading elm grew beside the boulder, and overhung the grassy spot. Ruby let out a long, chirping whistle, then unfolded Crescent Rose and began using her scythe to chop the foliage down to knee-high. She repeated her whistle every minute or so as she cut, until at last Copper appeared, leading the faunus behind him.

"Good boy!" Ruby stopped her landscaping and scratched the horse on the nose. "I'd give you a sugar cube if I had one." She unfastened the slave's lead rope, and turned her horse loose to graze. The faunus looked around warily, aware they had reached their destination.

"Sit over there." Ruby motioned to the base of the rock. The faunus complied without complaint, and sat with her back against the stone.

Walking to where her horse grazed, Ruby pulled a dust lantern, rope, and a ball of string from her pack. Returning to wear her prisoner sat, Ruby knelt down in front of her and took a short piece of the rope.

"Feet."

The faunus stuck her feet out in front of her with a resigned air. Ruby bound her securely at the ankles, then walked to the base of the elm tree. She leaned Crescent Rose against the massive trunk, then tested her grip on the bark. She and Yang used to race up trees when they were girls living on Patch, and Ruby had not forgotten her well-honed tree climbing skills. Moving with grace and agility, she made her way up the tree until she reached a branch that extended over the clearing. She crawled out halfway, then hung the dust lantern below the branch. The taijitu might be nocturnal, but Ruby saw no reason to fight it in the dark. Beside the lantern, she tied one end of a heavier rope and tossed the rest of it to the ground. Crawling back to the trunk, she tied off a length of string that ran back to the lantern's switch. Good. That part of the trap was set. Now for the unpleasant part.

Ruby climbed out of the tree and returned to the faunus. Wordlessly, she untied her ankles. Gripping her elbow, Ruby helped her stand, then pushed her forward. The slave understood was Ruby was about to do, and went without a struggle. Ruby walked her forward until they reached the rope Ruby had dropped in the middle of the clearing.

"Kneel."

The faunus silently obeyed. Ruby tied the loose end of the hanging rope to her collar, leaving just enough slack to allow her to lay down in the grass. Bending down behind her, Ruby retied the ankles of her prisoner. Last of all, she strung a small bell along the main rope. Usually she kept these for noise alert tripwires, but now she could use it to keep tabs on the bait. Any movement, and she would hear it. She stepped back, not at all proud of her handiwork. The faunus had gone without resistance or protest, but Ruby could only imagine what the slave must be thinking of her right now. Ruby was effectively serving her to the grimm on a platter. The whole business was dirty, and Ruby turned quickly away.

Copper still grazed nearby. Ruby strolled over, and rumaged in her pack. She grabbed a handful of the barely edible nutbars, two spare magazines for Cresent Rose, and her notebook. Copper wandered away as Ruby returned to her boulder. He would graze close by, always staying within hearing distance. Come nightfall, Ruby would call him and hitch him under the tree, out of the way of any fighting. She wasn't worried grimm would target the horse. Grimm never pursued animals when humans or faunus could be had.

Ruby was about to climb into the elm tree and begin her wait when she realized that the faunus was still wearing her raincoat. Well, that wouldn't do. If she was actually killed by a grimm tonight, the coat would be a total loss, and Ruby couldn't afford to be without her raingear. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make doing it any easier. Returning to where the faunus knelt, Ruby bent down and untied the sleeves that she had wound together.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled the coat from the shoulders of her bait. The faunus made absolutely no reaction. She didn't complain, didn't rail at the injustice of it all, didn't strike out at Ruby in futile defiance. As Ruby took the coat and turned back towards the tree, she realized that the silence made her feel even more dirty and cruel, like she had taken the last protection from a child, and not an asset from condemned criminal that didn't deserve it. She was starting to wish that she could turn back the clock and take up that farmhand's offer of lodging for the night. This was going to be the hardest 3,000 lien she had ever earned.

Steeling herself, the huntress picked up her weapon, and climbed into a low fork in the giant elm. Ok, stakeout time.

* * *

They didn't warn you about the waiting when you were training to be a hunter. It was all fighting and tracking and memorizing the Hunter Legal Code. Nobody ever told Ruby that she would be spending hours watching trails or standing sentry on a wall, waiting for an enemy that might never even show up. As the morning wore on, a familiar sense of boredom set in. The cold morning had given way to a beautiful fall day, and Ruby occupied herself by drawing sketches of the birds that flitted back and forth through the forest. Occasionally, her alert to bell would tinkle as the faunus shifted position. Copper wandered by, then drifted away in seach of tasty morsels.

In order for grimm to sense their presence from any distance, they needed to stay in one place for most of the day. This was a good thing, for it allowed people to move without grimm instantly detecting them. This was why Ruby had started so early, to set up her bait site in plenty of time for the taijitu to detect them on the first night.

Noon passed. Ruby dozed in the fork of the tree, catching a few minutes of sleep at a time. She forced down a nutbar, then sketched designs for possible modifications to Cresent Rose. She was unlikely to ever change her beloved weapon, but it never hurt to dream. Yang should be here, she mused. These long days always went so much better when the two sisters could sit and talk of times past, and of future plans. A pair of squirrels moved through the clearing, gathering nuts for the winter.

The sun slowly began to slide towards the western horizon. A cool breeze tickled the forest, and Ruby stood to stretch her stiff limbs. Evening approached. Time to go to work.

She slid from the tree, and whistled for Copper. The sorrel trotted into the clearing a moment later, and stopped in front of his master, awaiting orders.

"Ok, Copper, time to earn our pay," she stoked his nose, and led him over against the boulder. "Stay." Ruby draped her sleeping bag over his back to keep off the cold. The horse would stay as still as the rock he was standing beside unless a grimm directly attacked him. Everything was set now.

"Huntress!" In the quiet of the woods, the unexpected call made Ruby jump like she'd been shot at. "Huntress, please. I need to ask you something."

It was the first time that day that the faunus had addressed her without Ruby talking first, and Ruby's curiosity was piqued. Leaving the horse, she approached the bait. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

The faunus looked up Ruby, and Ruby could see that the facade of defiance had cracked, and that her captive was terrified. "Look, huntress, I know I'm nothing more than a job to you, but please, I have a favor to ask."

"Ok, but I'll make no promises."

"When it's all over, please don't just leave me to rot out here in the woods. Give me a decent burial, if you can."

"Sure. That's not to much to ask." Ruby paused. "If there's anything left to bury," she added silently to herself. She felt like she should say more, but what could she say to someone she was literally throwing to the wolves?

The slave looked away, and Ruby saw her lips moving silently. She turned and walked hurriedly away. This was all a mistake.

"Its not too late..." her conscience prodded her as she climbed the tree.

"Yes, it is," she replied aloud as she reached her perch and readied Crescent Rose. "It was too late a long time ago."

* * *

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Yang's question caught her younger sister by surprise. The two girls were relaxing under the stars in the porch swing behind their father's house on Patch. Yang left for Signal Academy in the morning, and neither girl wanted the night to end.

"No, of course not," Ruby responded, just a little too quickly. "You're here, so I'm not alone."

"Don't ever be afraid of the dark, Ruby, even when you're by yourself. The dark can be your friend. You can't fight it, so use it. It can keep you safe if you're hiding, or give you the element of surprise against your enemies. Remember, you're not hiding in the dark from the monsters, they're hiding in the dark from you."

* * *

Pale silver moonlight filtering through the leaves and branches left soft, mottled shapes on the forest floor. Only the keenest of eyesight could have detected it, but a patch of the shapes was moving. Slowly, deliberately, something slipped through the grass and fallen leaves. The inhabitants of the woods scattered before it, and very air seemed to grow colder with its passing. It tasted the night breeze with a forked tounge.

Yesssss.

Despair. Confusion. Fear.

Food.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh well, if it was easy, everyone would be doing it.

I've always thought that shows and movies gloss over the amount of time you spend doing nothing. For instance, season 3 of RWBY. Half the season is taken up with the epic events that's around the fall of Beacon. Now as great as the Beacon era of the show was, think about the hours and hours that the girls would have spent doing homework or studying for exams, and just basically living normal Huntress-trainee lives. It would have been interesting to see that. Ruby sitting in a tree all day waiting for one grimm gives a different perspective to huntress-ing as opposed to a bunch of twirly whirly swordplay. And don't worry, we will get the some of that too.

Once again, thanks for reading. I'm going to attempt to continue adding a chapter per week, so stay tuned to find out if Ruby can collect her two-for-one bounty, and if she'll ever get through the last of the nutbars. 'Til next time!


	3. and Switch

It's a Job Chapter 3- ...and Switch

Inhale... One. Two. Three. Exhale... One. Two. Three. Inhale...

Ruby breathed slowly and deliberately, calming her nerves and relaxing her body. The silence of the dark forest was oppressive, and stirred the primal fear of the unknown. For generations, humans had good reason to fear of the dark, for in the dark, they were hunted. Now, the tables were turned. As Ruby crouched in the fork of her tree, her mind was alert, and every sense was atuned. Professor Port, pompous gasbag that he was, had been right. The huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant were the predators now, and the creatures of grimm were the prey. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into the dark, hands tightly gripping Cresent Rose. Ruby lived for these moments. The thrill of the hunt, and the animalistic contest of predators.

Copper sensed it first, as he always did. From her vantage point in the tree, Ruby heard her horse give a low, sharp snort. She knew that sound well, for it had saved from blundering into ambushes on more than one occasion. Moving her hand with exaggerated caution, Ruby wrapped the cord that ran back to the dust lantern through her fingers.

A long minute drug by. In the stillness of the night, Ruby heard the rustle of a leaf being crushed under foot. She caught a hint of movement on the right side of the clearing, and she tensed, ready to spring the trap. Copper snorted again, this time loud and alarmed. The threat was close.

Now!

In a single fluid motion, Ruby jerked the lantern's cord and dropped out of her tree onto the boulder below. Pale yellow light flooded the clearing as Crescent Rose swung up into firing position. Two beowolves froze in the sudden glare of the lantern, and Ruby felt a flash of disappointment. Beowolves. Not the taijitu. Oh, well. Her rifleshot shattered the silence of the night, and the forehead of the leading grimm. The second beowolf charged in with a howl. The faunus screamed in terror as the grimm bowled her over in its headlong rush across the clearing, but she was not its intended prey. Feral instinct told it that the human across the clearing was the greater threat, and it launched itself towards its target, claws extended. Crescent Rose met it as it landed with a flash of steel, and the beowolf staggered back, one arm severed at the elbow. It slipped, and fell heavily off the boulder into the clearing below. A second rifle shot made sure it didn't get up.

Well. That had gone about as efficiently as it could have. Ruby felt confident satisfaction as she jumped off the boulder into the clearing. Sheriff Martin had offered her a 250 lien extermination bonus, so the last 15 seconds had just earned her five hundred lien. Not a bad hourly rate. She pulled a small disposable camera from a pocket, and pointed it at the first grimm. She couldn't collect her bonus without proof of death, and as a result all hunters carried at least one small camera with them. Snap! She turned to the second beowolf. Now, if that light would just hold steady she could get a good picture and...

Wait. Why was the lantern moving?

A slower huntress would have died right there, but when the gaping maw of the white taijitu snapped shut where Ruby's head had been a split second before, its fangs found only drifting rose petals.

"Copper, run!"

The horse bolted as the taijitu pair dropped from the tree Ruby had occupied only a moment before. "Clever," she mused. "Using the beowolves as cover to sneak up on me." Then the fighting began in earnest.

Both snakes rivaled the girth of Professor Port, and yards of tail convulsed behind snapping fangs. The black half tried to circle behind Ruby while the white half came straight at her. Spinning her scythe until it became a lethal buzzsaw, Ruby met it head-on. The snake reared back, pulling its head away from the flashing blade. A gunshot rang out, and the taijitu flinched. Ruby was about to continue her assault when a flash of motion to her left warned her the black half was coming to the aid of its partner. It swung its massive tail, trying to knock the huntress from her feet. Ruby cartwheeled over the tail, dragging Crescent Rose behind her. She felt the blade catch and cut, and heard a whistling shriek from Black. Good. That should slow it down. White came at her again, bobbing and striking. Ruby backpedaled, meeting the assaults with counter strikes of her own. Crescent Rose cut bloody nicks in the snout of the giant snake, but the grimm's rage was up, and it pressed the attack.

A horrible scream of panic distracted Ruby for a split-second. Black, enraged by the blow Ruby had dealt it, had struck out at the first target it found. It was coiled around the faunus slave, crushing her and preparing to deliver a fatal bite.

"Don't help," her logical side screamed as she fought off strike after strike from White. "It's distracted, kill the other, then it. Don't help, don't help, don't..."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

A rapid-fire volley from Crescent Rose snapped Black's head back, and its jaws missed the faunus by inches. The snake uncoiled, writhing in pain from the damage the slugs had caused. Taking advantage of the opening, White struck. Ruby had just enough time to swing her scythe up between the fangs and her face before the mighty jaws clamped shut. Blood and the saliva sprayed everywhere. The grimm had bitten down with astonishing force, trying to swallow Ruby's arms whole. Instead, it had gotten a mouthful of Crescent Rose, and the blade protruded through the roof of its mouth and out between its beady red eyes. Ruby planted a foot against its snout, and squeezed the trigger. The scythe jerked free in a shower of gore, splitting the taijitu's head in two.

One down, one to go. Black had recovered somewhat, and circled the clearing hissing and spitting violently. Ruby jogged past the still convulsing body of White, and took her stand near the slave. She tracked the head of the snake as it circled through the grass, glad she had thought to cut the foilage down to reduce its cover. A red eye caught the lantern light, and the gleam gave Ruby a target. Methodically firing until her magazine ran dry, Ruby blasted the head of the black taijitu. It lunged at her, but it was blinded and stunned, and Ruby easily sidestepped it. Swinging Crescent Rose overhead, Ruby buried the point of her scythe in the back of the grimm's skull. She pulled it free with a wet ripping noise, and the black half went limp.

* * *

Ruby exhaled deeply. "Well. As Yang would say, that was a thing." She reached for her camera to record the victory, only to find it was gone. "Of course. I dropped it in the ambush. It should be right about...here..." Ruby swore under her breath. She found the camera, or at least, most of it. Something had crushed it into a dozen pieces, destroying her ability to document the kill. The beowolves were already mostly vaporized, and the taijitu wouldn't last long either.

"Well, that's just great." Ruby slammed a new magazine into her rifle with a frustrated snort. "Now I'm out my extermination bonus and I have to buy a new camera. At least it shouldn't be too hard to convince that oaf of a sheriff that I got rid of his taijitu for him." She whistled for Copper as she surveyed the wreckage of the clearing. The slave was pulling herself back to a kneeling position, and as she did she looked first at the dead grimm, and then at Ruby.

"Well? You got your grimm. Now get it over with."

"Get what over with?"

"You think I'm stupid?" the faunus snapped. "I could hear you and that coward of a sheriff talking the other night. He's paying you 1500 lien to kill me for him, because he doesn't have the courage to carry out his own court's sentence. So what are you waiting for? Put a bullet in my head and claim your prize money."

Ruby gulped. "Well, you didn't think this one through, Rose." She had honestly never considered what she would do if the faunus survived being grimm bait. The slave was right, Sheriff Martin had intended Ruby to kill her.

Could she?

"It wouldn't be the first time you killed somebody," her memory prodded her.

"That was self-defense."

"She's a convicted criminal."

"She's done nothing to me."

"Doesn't matter. The law is the law, and you took the job."

Ruby found herself standing behind the slave, slowly placing the muzzle of Crescent Rose against the base of her skull. The faunus tipped her head forward and closed her eyes, waiting for the jolt that would send her into oblivion.

"She'll never feel a thing. Do it, get it over with."

"You'll be a murderer, worse than her."

Ruby hesitated, a few seconds dragging out into a torturous pause. Her finger tightened on the trigger. She closed her eyes, and turned her head away.

"I can't." She lowered the gun.

"What?" The faunus sounded genuinely surprised.

"I won't kill you, not like this, not in cold blood. Get up. I'm taking you back to town. Sheriff Martin can take his 1500 lien and burn it."

The faunus made no effort to rise. "You seem to forget I'm still under sentence of death in Rockbrook. Your pretended mercy is worthless. You're just consigning me to an undignified death at the end of a rope for the entertainment of the local dregs. At least this way would be quick."

Ruby turned away, running her fingers through her hair in perplexed, conflicted frustration. There was some truth to what the faunus said. But framing the execution as a mercy killing hardly made it any easier. She cast about for a solution, and inspiration struck her.

"I know! I took this job for the money, right? Well, Sheriff Martin only said he would pay me if, and I quote, "The faunus doesn't come back." So you won't. I'll keep you, and sell you off to a dealer in North Bend before I get on the train. Sheriff Martin is never the wiser, I get paid going and coming, and you get to keep living. That's, what? like a, win-win-win...win?"

The slave scoffed. "Now your definition of mercy is throwing me back into a life of chains? I'd rather die than live as the property and toy of your race. Look, Huntress, your horse is back. Get it over with, and you can be back in town by morning."

Ruby's patience broke. "What's wrong with you? Do you have some kind of screwed up death wish? I'm offering you a way out with a clean record. Whatever crimes you're guilty of here, will, as far as anyone need know, 'die' with you. Trust me, this is the best deal you'll ever see. So you can either take it, or you can be Saturday's main event. Your choice."

The faunus hesitated. For a second Ruby was afraid that she was going to call her bluff, and demand either immediate execution or release. But after a tense pause, the slave seemed to relax, and shrugged in resignation.

"Sure. Whatever you say. You wanna make a few extra lien off me, who am I to say no?"

"That's the spirit!" Ruby pumped a fist in relieved celebration. "We'll all come out of this ahead. Or at least, with our heads."

"Right... Since I'm not under sentence of death anymore, can you please untie me from the end of this rope?"

"Oh. Right. Of course." Ruby untied the dangling rope from the slave's collar, then bent down and loosed her feet. She helped the faunus to stand, then looked at the rope binding her arms. "If I untie you, promise you won't run away?"

"Into a dark forest that just threw a pair of beowolves and a taijitu at us? I think not."

"Fair point." Ruby stepped behind the faunus, and began undoing the knots.

"You don't have much experience with slaves, do you?" The faunus said it more as a statement than a question.

"No, I don't," Ruby admitted. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really in favour of the whole practice, but the world is what it is, I guess. You're the first slave I've ever sort of owned."

"I see." Ruby's new acquisition stretched her arms, enjoying the first freedom of movement she had experienced in almost twenty-four hours. "Well then mistress, if I may, your humble slave requests that she be allowed to wear your raincoat again, as the night is none too warm."

Ruby blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change of tone. "Are you for real?"

"Of course. It's cold out here."

"No, I meant... you know what? Nevermind. Copper! Here!"

The loyal steed obediently strolled across the clearing and stopped in front of Ruby. She retrieved the raincoat from her pack, and handed it to the faunus.

"My sleeping bag is still over there by the rock. If you want, you can use it to stay warm until morning."

Now it was the slave's turn to look confused. "You're letting me use your sleeping bag?"

Ruby shrugged. "Why not? I'm back in the tree 'til morning. I'm not traveling in the dark, and there may be more grimm. Until we are out of these woods and back on the road, it would be foolish for me to let my guard down. You can sleep by the horse, and we'll move at daybreak."

"Thank you." The slave sounded genuinely grateful.

"Don't mention it," Ruby replied as she led Copper back over against the boulder. "We might have got off on a bad foot, but I'm not really a cruel person."

The faunus nodded as she sat against the rock and pulled the sleeping bag around herself. Ruby started for the tree, then paused, and turned back.

"I'm going to have to call you something for the next couple of days. What's your name?"

"My other owners called me whatever they wanted. You can to, I guess."

"Don't be ridiculous. You have to have some kind of birth name, something you were called before?"

The slave hesitated. "Blake. My name was Blake, but it's been years since anybody called me that."

"Then 'Blake' it is. I'm Ruby Rose. I suppose I should make you call me Mistress Rose, or something, but I really don't care. Just don't cause any trouble."

"Wouldn't dream off it."

"Good. See you in the morning, Blake."

Ruby climbed back into the elm and switched off the dust lantern. A self-satisfied smile played across her lips. Happy endings all around. By the end of the week she would be home with Yang, and everything would be back to normal.

* * *

"What do mean, you can't pay me?!" Ruby slapped both hands down on Sheriff Martin's desk, her patience with the man finally exhausted.

"Let me clarify. I won't pay you." The sheriff crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm no chump. You expect me to believe that you hunted down and killed a pair of highly elusive and incredibly dangerous grimm in one night? And that in the process, your camera was destroyed, leaving you with no way to prove your story? I wasn't born yesterday."

"Well? What did you expect? If you threw a baited hook into a lake, would you be surprised if you caught a fish on the first night? No. We knew exactly where they lived, we set bait, they came. End of story. The fact that you don't understand that proves I've forgotten more about hunting grimm than you'll ever know, and I have an exceptional memory."

The sheriff spluttered, turning red. "If you think you can come into my office and insult me, you're mistaken. That's what's wrong with all of you hunters, you think you're God's gift to Remnant. Keep that up, and a lodge complaint against you with the Vale Bounty Board."

Ruby leaned aross the desk, her temper thoroughly aroused. "Yeah, you do that," she snarled. "Tell them a huntress you were trying to cheat said mean things to you. See what happens. Good luck getting a hunter through the VBB ever again. In fact, I think I'll save you the trouble. I'll lodge a formal complaint against you for reneging on our contract."

Ruby knew that when it came down to it, she couldn't prove she actually had killed the taijitu. But her bluff worked, and Sheriff Martin waffled. Whether he liked it or not, the threat of being blacklisted by the hunters of the VBB was too much to ignore.

"Look, the faunus is gone." Sheriff Martin continued in a conciliatory tone. "We can at least agree on that much. I don't care what happened to her..."

"I used her for taijitu bait. What do you think happened to her?" Ruby spoke slowly, like she was explaining something simple to a small child.

"Right... for all I know, you slit her throat with that oversized gardening tool of yours, and tossed her in a ravine. Frankly, I don't care. She's off my plate, and that's what I was paying you for."

He turned, and opened a small safe in the wall beside his desk. The thought flashed through Ruby's mind that she ought to cut him off at desk height, take what she was owed, and leave. Then again, given this town's apparent affinity for public hangings, maybe that was a bad idea. The sheriff tossed a stack of fifty-lien bills on the desk.

"Fifteen hundred."

Ruby scowled.

"Ok, huntress, I'll make you a deal. You did me a favor, so if there aren't any sightings of the taijitu in a month I'll send you the other 1500 in care of the VBB. Fair enough?"

Ruby slid the cash off the desk and into her pocket as she stood to go. "Mark it on your calendar. Don't be late."

* * *

Ruby walked out into the street in front of the Sheriff's Office, disgusted with the world, and with herself most of all. Yang was never going to let her live this one down. See, this is what happened when you talked to people. If she had just kept to herself and eaten her pork chop, she would be almost home by now, and none of this would have ever happened. At least the faunus would bring a few thousand lien from a slave trader. That would be a easy score.

It was after midday, and the streets of Rockbrook were filled with people and vehicles. Ruby left Copper hitched in front of the Sheriff's Office, and walked down the block to a supplies store she had passed on her way into town.

"Afternoon! How can I help you?" A shopkeeper emerged from the back room, dusting his hands on an apron. Ah, the perks of huntress life. Merchants were always more than happy to wait on you hand and foot.

By the time Ruby left the store, she was two hundred lien poorer, but she had enough jerky, dried fruit, and cookies to ensure that she didn't have to eat another of the cheap-but-inedible nutbars for the rest of her trip. In addition, she got a spare blanket and canteen for Blake, a bag of oats for Copper, and a box of dust cartridges for Crescent Rose. Ammunition was like candy at school. If you didn't bring enough for everybody, you didn't bring enough. And in Ruby's book, you could never have too much ammunition.

"Sorry about the load, Copper," Ruby apologized as she secured her purchases to her waiting horse. "Don't worry, Blake can carry some of your baggage tomorrow."

Purchases secured, Ruby mounted her horse and rode out of town. She was not sorry to leave Rockbrook behind. Despite the excellent food at the Gray Haven, this town would not be making the list of potential retirement places.

A 15-minute ride brought Ruby back to the thick clump of gooseberry bushes where she had left Blake. After all, it wouldn't do for anyone from the town to see her with the supposedly dead faunus. She had not bothered to tie up her new slave before she left. In fact, she had given Blake permission to run away.

"You can run if you like, and I'm not even going to come after you. I'll just stop by Rinehart's ranch on my way out of here, and let him know what happened. If he wants to get his dogs and run you down again, that's his decision."

Ruby was not even a bit surprised to find Blake sitting exactly where she had left her.

"Hello!" Ruby waved from the road. "On your feet, we've got a few hours of daylight still, and home isn't getting closer by itself."

As Blake joined her on the road, Ruby took the new blanket she had purchased and tossed the food into it. Tying the corners together, she made it all into one bundle. "Here. No sense in making the horse carry all the load."

Blake took her burden without complaint, and fell in beside Copper. Ruby took the reins, clucked to the horse, and they were off. North Bend and the train to Vale was less than two day's travel away. Her wallet and provisions were full again, the weather was beautiful, and her face was pointed towards home. Life was good.

* * *

Author's Note:

Three cheers for morally questionable compromises. Selling someone back into slavery to save their life is... helping? Right? Especially if you can make money on it.

Not a bad fight scene to start things off, if I do say so myself. I'm going to keep uploading regularly on this story, so if you like what you've seen so far, check back next week. Us writers are always more than happy to see reviews, because nothing helps you hone a story like feedback from the people reading it. So drop a review, eat a nutbar, and I'll see you all again next time.

Thanks for reading!


	4. The Ties that Bind

It's a Job Chapter 4- The Ties That Bind

"Yang! Yang! Where are you?"

The grounds outside of the Beacon cafeteria were chaos. Black smoke poured from the roof of the building, the interior shattered and aflame after dust bomb attacks. Vale Defence Force soldiers were shooting it out with White Fang terrorists. Grimm rampaged back and forth, indiscriminately attacking anybody they came across. The students and faculty of Beacon were stretched thin, battling to defend their school from the vicious nighttime assault by the White Fang.

"Ruby! Over here!" Yang emerged from the melee, reloading Ember Celica. "Where's Bolt and Onyx?"

"I don't know! I thought they were with you!"

Yang shook her head. "Onyx said they were coming to find you. We thought you were in the cafeteria!"

Both girls stared in horror at the wreckage of the building. "We've gotta get in there!" Ruby sprinted for the door, Yang close on her heels. She tried the handle. "It's jammed!"

"Stand back." Yang took the door handle in both hands. Flexing her semblance and putting every ounce of her enhanced strength into the effort, Yang tore one of the heavy doors bodily from its frame. A wall of acrid smoke rolled out of the building and engulfed the sisters.

* * *

Ruby woke and sat up with a start. The campfire soldered low, and the smell of wood smoke tickled her nose. She flopped back on her pillow and sighed. It had been a long time since she had had that dream.

Not long enough.

Oh well. The first hints of dawn were beginning to fill the eastern sky. Stars were fading. She may as well get up. Ruby rolled out of her sleeping bag and stiffly got to her feet. She stretched luxuriously, letting the blood flow back into her limbs. Ahh... much better. She tossed the last handfuls of the sticks Blake had gathered into the coals that remained from her fire, and filled her camping pot with water. Nothing got the day off to a good start like a cup of hot coffee.

Blake still slumbered, wrapped tightly in her blanket. Ruby picked up a pebble, and bounced it off her back.

"Hey! There's no need to throw things." Blake mumbled and rolled over. "I'm awake. Nobody could possibly sleep through all the noise you were making. Bad dream?"

Ruby gulped. "It's nothing. A side effect of nothing but apples and jerky for supper."

"I see. I'd get up, but..." Blake held out her hands, tied securely at the wrists in front of her. Ruby had bound her hand and foot the night before, not trusting her to not make a break for it in the night.

"Ok, hold still." Ruby untied Blake and helped her to her feet. "Get a good night's sleep?" Some harmless small talk should help break the awkwardness of having to untie your traveling companion.

Blake shrugged. "I know that you're new to the whole slave owner thing, but we don't get asked questions like that. This would usually be the part of the story where you start barking orders at me."

Ruby shuffled her feet uncertainly. "Ok... Why don't you feed Copper? His oats are in the large travel bag. Just dump a couple of scoops in the grass in front of him, he'll know what to do."

While Blake tended the horse, Ruby returned to her campfire. She poured the heated water into two small mugs and added instant coffee pouches. "All the comforts of home," She mused. "When Yang wakes up in four or five hours, she'll probably go stuff her face at some fine diner. It's a good thing she has the metabolism of a forest fire, or she would be joining Professor Port in the weight loss support group sessions."

By the time Blake returned, Ruby had two servings of dried meat, raisins, and sliced apples ready. "Breakfast is served! Sorry, it's the same as last night, but it beats starving. And no nutbars!"

Blake took her plate without comment and started in on the food.

"Wanna cookie?" Ruby dug in her bag and produced her stash of desserts.

Blake paused, an apple slice halfway to her mouth. "You really don't get it, do you? You are not supposed to be nice to me. You are not supposed to make me breakfast, and offer me cookies. You are supposed to make demands and hurl insults. If the horse and I fall into a river, you throw the horse a rope first."

Ruby slowly set down her coffee. "That sounds horrible. Why would I treat you like that? You've done nothing to me."

"Because I am a faunus slave and you are a human huntress. It's as simple as that."

"Well, I won't." Ruby bit into her cookie with an air of determination. "You might be a slave, but I can at least be civil to you."

Blake shrugged. "Suit yourself. As my current master, you can, of course, treat me however you like." She turned slightly away from Ruby and continued eating, clearly not interested in further conversation.

Ruby ate in awkward silence. Blake clearly expected mistreatment, and was confused by her attempts at normal interaction. Then again, Ruby considered, if someone had just used me for grimm bait maybe I would be a little wary of them too. Whatever. They had at least another day and a half together, and for whatever it was worth, Ruby had no intention of being a harsh taskmaster.

Finishing the last of her primitive breakfast, Ruby drained her coffee in a long swallow and stood up. "I'm going to see to the horse. Finish eating, then pack everything back in your blanket that we had in it yesterday. We should be ready to go in 15 minutes."

"Understood."

Copper had long ago finished his oats and was grazing at the leaves of a nearby tree. He nuzzled Ruby's hand as she came over to him, happy to see his rider again. Producing a cookie from her pocket, she let him lick it off her palm. "We're almost home, Copper. By the end of tomorrow, you'll be back in your stable and getting all the luxury treatment you deserve."

Ruby was not exaggerating this statement. Enough Hunters used horses that an industry had developed around caring for the highly trained animals while their owners were not in the field. These specialized stables provided top-flight nutritional and medical care for the mounts of Vale's finest. All for a price, of course. But Ruby wasn't worried about that. Stable fees were a small price to pay for the peace of mind of knowing that her transport/alarm system/pack animal/friend would be 100% ready whenever she needed him.

By the time Ruby had Copper saddled and loaded, Blake had the food packed and the campfire out. Ruby swung into the saddle and Blake fell in beside her, and they left their campsite behind as the sun came over the eastern horizon. Ruby calculated that they would not quite be able to reach North Bend that day. She had planned on it before, but she had to travel slower now since Blake was on foot. She didn't care though. The weather was beautiful, cool and clear, and an extra day in the saddle didn't bother her at all.

* * *

"So. What's it like? You know, being a slave?" Ruby had ridden in silence for more than an hour trying to figure out how to ask the question, and finally had come up with the courage to just say it straight out. Blake didn't reply at first, and Ruby thought the faunus might be intentionally ignoring her. Finally, her companion spoke.

"I dunno. What's it like being a huntress?"

"Oh, I enjoy it. Aside from the obvious risks, you get to see the world, meet new people, do challenging and exciting things, and the pay is all right...too..." Ruby trailed off, realizing what Blake had just done. "So pretty much the exact opposite of being a slave."

Blake nodded silently.

"Is it really that bad?"

The faunus shrugged. "After a while you get numbed to the long hours and non-stop work, the complete lack of privacy, shouted orders, and occasional beatings. There's always enough food, because hungry slaves can't work as hard. But your nutbars would be considered delicacies. The worst part is that you have no future. You wake up every morning knowing that you will live and die as nothing more than a tool of somebody else. Your family isn't really your own, and you may be separated from them at the whim of your owner."

"I thought the Faunus Indenture Code forbade separation of children from their parents?" Ruby interrupted.

Blake gave a bitter laugh. "Right. The Faunus Indenture Code. Put in place to govern the pacification of a violent race. The code only protects children until age 12, but it's never enforced. Who's going to complain?"

Ruby bit her lip uncomfortably. Blake was right. The Code was, in theory, a body of rules set fourth to regulate faunus enslavement. It was an open secret, however, that all but the most flagrant violations went unreported and unchecked.

"Is that what happened to you?" Ruby ventured.

Blake hesitated, then looked away. "It was a long time ago. I'd rather not talk about it."

Ouch. Ruby considered telling Blake that she too had lost her mother when she was little, but thought better of it. It wasn't really the same thing, and Ruby knew it. She tried a different approach.

"What did you do at your last job?"

"Farm chores. Reinhart has a huge ranching operation southeast of Rockbrook, and I spent most of my time working around his barns. He treated his cattle better than he treated his slaves."

"Is that normal?" Ruby questioned.

"Depends. If you're lucky, you'll end up as a domestic servant in a house in a larger town, or a indentured to a business or something. If you're unlucky, you'll end up in a SDC mine, being slowly worked to death until someday you can't take it anymore and they bury you in that day's waste rock."

Ruby didn't ask any more questions. She rode on in pensive silence, wondering if she could bring herself to sell Blake back into such an existence. On one hand, she was saving her from the noose. On the other, she was condemning her back to a life sentence of hard labor. Turning her loose wasn't really an option. A unaccompanied faunus without papers would be immediately arrested, and from there it would be a short trip back to the auction block, or worse. Ruby decided there was no way around it. What she had said to Blake in the forest was right, this was the best deal she was likely to get.

"I heard you mention you had a sister who is also a huntress?" Blake pulled Ruby out of her reverie.

"Half-sister. Her name is Yang. We were on the same team in Beacon, and after we got out it was only natural that we kept working together. Normally we hunt as a pair, but I was bored after our last job and thought I could pick up a quick bounty. So that didn't go as planned in the slightest, and well, here we are."

"Who else was on your team? I know enough about the academies to know that the teams always have four trainees."

Now it was Ruby's turn to hesitate before answering. "We had a brother/sister pair from Vacuo on our team. Bolt and Onyx. They were at Beacon training so that they could go home and protect their fishing village from bandits and grimm."

Ruby stopped, and Blake looked up at her quizzically. "What happened?"

"Life took them down a different road I guess. We haven't heard from them in years."

"I see." Both travellers fell into silence, lost in their own thoughts. The morning wore on. Houses came closer together now, and vehicles passed them regularly. Shortly after noon they paused in a small village to eat and rest the horse, then they were off again, heading north, towards Vale, and home.

* * *

"How far are we from North Bend?" Blake looked over at setting sun, then back at Ruby.

Ruby reined Copper in and consulted her map. "Oh, twenty-five miles or so. There's a stream not far ahead, if I read this map right. I was planning to stop there. Are you tired?"

Blake gave her an exasperated look. "Once again, you are not supposed to ask me questions like that. Slaves don't get tired. We march until you tell us to quit. It was bad enough when you made me rest while you tended the horse at lunch, but if you keep this up you'll spoil me entirely."

Ruby laughed. "I doubt that very much, but if you insist..." she stood in the stirrups and pointed down the road like the general of an army. "Forward, scum! Double-time! Nobody rests until my tent is up and the food is served!" She kicked Copper and set off down the road at a fast walk, Blake jogging behind her. Had Ruby looked back, she would have been surprised at the look on her slave's face. It wasn't a grimace of exhaustion, or a snarl of defiance from a downtrodden faunus, but a self-satisfied smile.

Another half-hour of travel brought them to the creek Ruby had spotted on the map. She had kept up a brisk pace, and Blake was breathing heavily when they stopped.

"Save your wheezing for later, slave! There's work to be done!" Ruby gestured Blake forward with a flourish.

Blake gave her an approving look. "You're getting the hang of it now. What do you want me to do first?"

Ruby looked over the area. "Looks like people have camped here before," she observed, pointing to a circle of logs in a clearing by the bridge. "Clear a spot for a campfire while I tend to Copper."

Ruby pealed the saddle and bags from her horse while Blake examined the old campsite. "There's an old stone fire ring here, but it's overgrown."

"Here, use this." Ruby tossed a small garden spade from her tool pouch to Blake.

Blake caught the tool, and set to work. "You seem to have one of everything in there. What else you got?"

"Anything I might need when I'm away from home for weeks at a time. Yang and I spend eight to nine months out of the year in field, and most of that time is far from easy resupply. Over-preparing has saved our lives more than once."

"Do you by chance have a fishing kit?"

"I've got a hook and line in my survival bag. I haven't used it in a long time, I'm not much for fishing myself. Why, do you know how to fish?"

Blake nodded. "I learned when I was little, but opportunities to fish are few and far between for a slave. There's probably stripers in the creek. If you don't mind, I'll try to catch a few for supper."

"Actually, that sounds great. I'll take Copper downstream for watering, so he doesn't disturb you. Here." Ruby set a small leather pouch on one of the logs. "Everything you need should be in here."

Ruby led the horse 40 yards downstream and tied him off to a tree with a long rope. Satisfied he had plenty of grass and water within reach, Ruby returned to the campsite. She would bring him up closer to the camp once Blake was done fishing. Blake was already stringing up her hook and line on a branch she had chopped from a nearby sapling, so Ruby turned her attention to collecting firewood.

This wasn't so bad. She wished Yang was here. It would have been nice to have one last good camp-out out with her older sister before the approaching winter turn the nights uncomfortably cold. At least Blake was here. It was nice having somebody else... No! She couldn't start thinking like that. Blake was still a job, and it was only going to make tomorrow harder if she allowed herself to start thinking of the faunus as anything more than a slave, merchandise on her way to be sold.

* * *

Blake's prediction of fish in the creek was accurate, and she proved adept at snaring them. By the time the sun set, five stripers were sizzling on a spit over Ruby's campfire.

"I may have to practice my fishing skills," Ruby commented as she tasted a morsel of the roasted fish. "This beats trail rations any day. Yang would be impressed if I could put up meals like this in the field."

"You said you spend most of the year on the trail." Blake carefully shaved meat off one of the stripers with a fillet knife. "That can't leave much time for normal life. What do you do when you're not hunting?"

Ruby shrugged. "Not much. Visit dad? He's a teacher at Signal Academy. Every so often I help out with combat classes at either Signal or Beacon. They love to have graduates come back."

"Anything... fun?" Blake probed.

"I went to an old weapons museum once?" Ruby ventured.

Blake facepalmed. "No! I mean legitimate, non-work related relaxation. Partying! That much hunting has to accumulate a sizeable pile of lien. What are you spending it on?"

"Nothing. I save it. And Yang does enough partying for both of us. She's more a the 'eat, drink, and be merry for tomorrow we may be eaten by a ursa' type."

"All that freedom, and you still choose to pour your life into dangerous work, all the while not even enjoying what you earn. Why?"

"I can't always be a huntress. The average age a hunter quits full time fieldwork is thirty-six. That includes retirements, early deaths, and career ending injuries. Too many huntsman and huntresses leave the field only to find themselves broke and unprepared for civilian life. It's a job now, but I don't want it to become a trap later."

"So you want to settle down, have kids? A family?"

"Sure. Someday." Ruby stared into the campfire. "But I can't have that and be a huntress. It's hard to be a mom and a hunter at the same time. Doesn't end well. For anyone."

Silence fell between them, and a look of understanding slowly spread across Blake's face. "Oh. I see. I'm sorry, Ruby. How old were you?"

Ruby didn't answer right away, lost in her own memories. She flicked a fish bone into the fire and watched as it crackled and shriveled. "Three." She replied finally. "Old enough to know it hurt, but not old enough to understand. Old enough to know she was gone, but not old enough to remember when she was here. I won't do that to my children. They don't deserve it."

"Nobody does," Blake agreed.

The unstated implication of Blake's comment hung heavy in the air. Neither woman spoke, both lost their own thoughts and pasts. The fire burned lower, and Ruby abruptly stood. "I'm going to bed. We need to get an early start in the morning."

"Ruby, err.. Mistress Rose, I have a request. I know what's going to happen tomorrow, and I don't begrudge it to you. But you treated me well today, and it was nice to feel almost free. Please, don't tie me up tonight. I would like to spend one night as a normal person, even if it is just pretend."

Ruby mulled over for a second, conflicted. But her humanity won out, as she knew it would. "Ok. I trust you not to run. There's really nowhere for you to go anyway, not around here."

"Thank you." Blake sounded almost desperately grateful. "If there were more people like you in this world, maybe things would never have gotten the way they are now."

Ruby wrapped herself in her sleeping bag, and lay with her back to the fire, but sleep did not come easily to the young huntress that night.

* * *

Copper was familiar with danger. He had seen his first of the Black Ones when he was just a foal the banks of the river where he was born. Red-master had ridden him in and out of the claws of death many times. He trusted the human with his life, and she returned that trust. Copper didn't fully understand the dark shape that was descending from the shadows on it his master, but he knew, instinctively, that she was in danger.

* * *

Copper's snort of alarm snapped Ruby awake. She tried to roll out of her sleeping bag, only to have a heavy mass fall across her, and pin her arms to her side. She struggled, and got her head in the open. Blake knelt on her, squeezing Ruby's arms with her knees and raising the fillet knife overhead in both hands. Ruby jerked her head sideways as the blade fell, and her aura screamed as the point slid across the side of her neck.

"Ow! Blake! Stop! Why- Ahhhh!" Ruby cried out in pain as Blake slashed the knife across her face, tearing another chunk from her aura. Ruby felt the keen edge of the blade settle against her neck, and saw Blake lean forward, preparing to drive it through to the ground. Aura wouldn't stop that. Ruby squirmed desperately, but Blake's weight and the entangling sleeping bag were too much.

"Goodbye, huntress," Blake hissed. She shoved Ruby's chin up with the palm of one hand and started sawing at her throat with the knife.

Ruby felt her aura draining rapidly. "I'm going to die." The realization hit her with a surge of panic, but Blake had her arms pinioned against her sides, and struggle as she might, she could not break free. Her aura failed, and she felt the blade pierce her skin. For a split-second that seemed to last forever, Ruby waited for the final cut that would spill her lifeblood into the dirt of southern Vale. The cut never came.

There was a dull crack and a scream of pain. Blake was torn away, and the knife went with her. Copper loomed over Ruby, a powerful front leg raised in warning, ready to kick again. Ruby scrambled free of the sleeping bag and flipped to her feet.

"There's a good boy, Copper. Who says horseshoes don't bring good luck?"

Ruby ran a finger across the front of her neck. There was blood, but the cut was only skin deep. She was lucky. Now, back to the matter at hand. Blake was down on all fours fifteen feet away, groaning in pain and holding her side. The initial shock over, rage replaced fear on Ruby's face. She strode towards Blake.

"Why? Why'd you do it? I saved your life!"

Blake's only reply was to lunge at Ruby with a scream, slashing with the knife as she came. Ruby danced back, looking for an opening. Moonlight gleamed off the knife's honed edge as Ruby dodged attack after attack. Yang's remorseless hand-to-hand combat training was paying off now. Blake committed to a thrust, and Ruby sidestepped with blinding speed, letting the blade slip past her stomach. She struck at the Blake's elbow and tried kick her thigh, but the faunus was fast and slippery.

Blake threw a well-aimed sidekick, and the blow sent Ruby staggering backwards three steps. But Ruby was ready for the follow-up, and ducked under Blake's foot as she tried to finish her with a jumping kick. Coming up behind her opponent, Ruby drove her foot into the small of Blake's back, driving her to her knees with a gasp of pain.

Taking advantage of the opening, Ruby dashed to where she had left Cresent Rose. The scythe was gone. Of course it was. The faunus, sneaky liar that she was, would not have taken the chance of Ruby getting to her powerful weapon. Ruby smacked a closed fist into her palm with grim determination. She didn't need Crescent Rose. She was going to beat this slave into the ground the old-fashioned way.

Blake was on her feet again, but she did not rush to the attack. She circled warily, looking side-to-side as if gauging her prospects of escape. Ruby smiled viciously. "Go ahead. Run! See how far you get."

Blake clearly decided she wouldn't get far enough. Spinning the knife in her hand, she charged. Ruby had seen that coming, and had a plan. Not the most honorable plan, but a good one nonetheless. After all, fighting dirty was definitely allowed when somebody tried to stab you in your sleep. She jump back a step, putting the embers the campfire between herself and Blake. As Blake closed in, Ruby wound up and kicked the campfire as hard as she could.

The faunus shrieked and threw up her arms to protect her face as flaming coals showered over her. Ruby was on her in a flash, driving a kick into Blake's midriff. The faunus doubled over, and Ruby straightened her back up with a knee to the forehead. Blake staggered in a circle, stunned by the ringing blow.

Staying on the offensive, Ruby grabbed Blake's right arm and twisted at the wrist. The knife slipped from Blake's fingers as she gasped in pain. Ruby levered the arm back behind her opponent, and threw a sharp kick at the back of Blake's knee. The faunus fell face-first, and Ruby jumped on top of her, driving her knee into Blake's back. She reached over, and grabbed the knife. With her left hand, she grabbed one of Blake's feline ears and twisted hard, forcing her to raise her head in an attempt to relieve the pain. That was the opening Ruby needed. She pressed the knife against Blake's neck, and leaned closer.

"Stop struggling, or I'll split you open from ear to ear." She was impressed by how menacing she sounded. Blake clearly was too, for the faunus went limp underneath her.

"Fine. You win." Blake gave a humorless laugh. "I should have known. A Huntress and her horse. If it wasn't for that accursed animal, I'd be free now."

"I spared your life in the forest. I saved you from the gallows, and gave you a shot at a fresh start." Ruby's voice shook with anger. "And this is how you repay me? You try to murder me in my sleep? Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut you a second smile." Ruby twisted the ear again. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I have a son!"

Ruby paused. "What?"

"I have a son," Blake repeated with desperate intensity. "They took him from me! They took him, and I never saw him again. That's why I ran, over and over. I'll never stop! I will never stop trying to find my boy!"

Ruby snorted derisively. "Likely story. Even if I believed that, what possible good would killing me bring to you? You'd be hunted down as a murderer and be right back on death row where I found you."

Blake sighed. "See, that was the genius of the plan. I am officially dead. Riding your horse and hiding my ears with your cloak, I would have been Ruby Rose, huntress. Nobody would have been hunting for Blake, faunus criminal, because you already told everybody you had killed me. I could have traveled at will, and tracked down my boy. I'm sorry. I know you didn't deserve that. You were good to me. But you do things because it's your job, right? Well, this was mine."

Ruby hesitated, looking over at Copper as though he could provide the answer to this bizarre situation. Copper did not care. The oats had been spilled in the fight, and he was making sure none of them went to waste. Whether or not Blake's story was true was impossible to verify. And in the end, did it even make a difference? Ruby released her grip on Blake's ear and stood with an exhausted sigh.

"Stay down," she ordered the faunus. She stalked over to her luggage, her mind a hurricane of emotion. Yang would probably have killed Blake there on the ground without ever pausing to hear her story. Ruby's logical side agreed. Blake was every bit as dangerous as her criminal conviction indicated. Manipulative, deceitful, and cold-bloodedly murderous, she was a dangerous traveling companion.

But Ruby wasn't Yang. Despite the constant violence and death her job exposed her to, she fought to keep her emotions accessible, instead of burying and repressing all feeling like so many other hunters did. As she walked back over to where Blake lay, rope in hand, Ruby knew she could never bring herself to execute the faunus, no matter how much she deserved it.

"Hands."

"So... you're not going to kill me?"

"No. You're still worth a few thousand Lien on the slave market, violent tendencies notwithstanding. I'll sell you to the first trader who makes a bid." Ruby nudged Blake's wrists together with her toe, bent over, and bound her arms securely. Next, she tied her at the ankles. Blake took it without complaint or comment, but as Ruby stood up she heard the faunus sniff.

"Oh, don't try getting emotional on me. Ten minutes ago you were trying to slit my throat in my sleep. You're out of favors."

"I'll never see my son again." Blake seemed to be addressing herself more than Ruby. "They'll sell me into Vale, and who knows where from there. I'm sorry. I tried. I really tried."

Ruby turned away. Even if she could confirm Blake's story, what was she to do about it? Ruby returned to her sleeping bag, and flopped down. Well, that was one way to ruin a good night sleep. Morning was still hours away. She intended to be on the road with the sun, and in North Bend before noon. She could be in Vale before midnight, and this whole strange, difficult mess would be nothing but a footnote in the ledger. As Ruby finally drifted back into fitful sleep, her final thoughts were of Yang, hot food, and a soft bed. Home never looked so inviting.

* * *

Author's Note:

Girl Scout bonding moment ruined by cold-hearted betrayal! Seriously, if nobody's ever tried to stab you in your sleep you really don't know what you're missing.

Long story.

Anyway... thanks for reading another chapter of It's a Job. I'm going to continue regular uploads, so Fav/Follow if you like what you see.

As always, reviews are appreciated! See you next time!


	5. Crossroads

It's a Job Chapter 5: Crossroads

North Bend was a large town by the standards of southern Vale. Situated at the upper most navigable point of the Gold River, the town of nearly 10,000 residents was the primary hub of travel to and from Vale for a third of the southern continent. The city hummed with the noise of trade, as food headed north and goods came south. Everybody was in a hurry to be somewhere, and no one paid the slightest heed to a huntress on horseback leading a faunus slave behind her.

Anonymity suited Ruby just fine. If the last three days had proven anything, it was that being noticed was anything but an advantage. She was familiar with North Bend, having traveled through it many times before on her way to or from a hunt. So she kept off the main roads and out of the way of the roaring grain trucks, and made her way towards the train station by the quieter side streets. Ruby had no doubt she could find a slave trader at the train station. This time of year, with harvest in full swing, faunus labourers were brought in from larger cities to work as temporary farmhands. Slavers would unload their merchandise at the train station, and the agents of nearby landowners would be on hand to haggle over weekly rates. Any one of these traders would be happy to pay Ruby a few thousand lien for her troublesome companion.

She spared a second to look over her shoulder at the faunus. Like the first day, Ruby had run a lead rope from her saddle to Blake's collar and tied her hands before setting out. None of the strange camaraderie from the day before existed now. Blake followed sullenly, never taking her eyes off the ground and never speaking. This suited Ruby just fine. Her sense of gratitude and honor was still deeply wounded by the attempt on her life the night before. The quicker Blake was gone, the better she would like it.

It was nearly 11 o'clock by the time Ruby reached North Bend's train station. A sprawling affair with s passenger terminal, cargo handling facility, stock yard, and grain storage, the train station was every bit as rough and industrial as one would expect a frontier transportation hub to be. Ruby didn't mind. In Vale, somebody would probably call the police if she tried to ride Copper up to polished steel doors of Fairwinds Arterial Station. Here, a Huntress on horseback with a slave in tow at the door of the train station was just a normal Friday event. Hunters were a common sight, and few of the people bustling to and fro bothered to acknowledge Ruby as she pointed Copper around the corner of the station and towards a low building marked "Live Stock Management". Ground-hitching her mount, Ruby pushed open the office door and stepped inside.

"...supposed to be done a quarter of an hour ago! What do you think, half of Vale is going to wait on you? Move!" A short man bellowed orders around his fat cigar at a fleeing clerk from behind a tall counter. The din in the front lobby was incredible. Phones jangled behind desks. Operators scribbled frantic notes, and grabbed the next line. Clerks swarmed back and forth, filing shipping requests and train schedules. Organized chaos would have been a polite way to describe it. The man behind the counter caught sight of her.

"Huntress! Whadaya want?"

Ruby leaned across the counter into the maelstrom of noise and spoke loudly to make herself heard. "I need passage for myself, my horse, and luggage on the next available train to Vale."

"Noon Limited," the man replied without hesitation. "Here." He pushed a form across the counter. "Horse is 175, bags under 150 run free. Fill it out, get it back to me. Next!"

Ruby took the paper, and began checking boxes. "Let's see... basic stuff... one horse... two bags... economy seat... No. No, I don't think so. First Class." Ruby resolutely checked the upgrade box. She still had 1300 Lien from Rockbrook, and another bounty was waiting for her in Vale. She was rich for the time being, and after days on the trail, the thought of a private ride with food service appealed to her. First class it would be. She tallied it up. Five hundred and twenty-five lien. Ruby hesitated, but comfort won out over cost, and she pealed the bills off of the roll in her wallet. Somewhere, she knew Yang would be nodding approvingly.

She slid the paper and the money back across the counter to the attendant. His eyes widened in surprise. "First class, eh? Hunter bussiness must be doin' all right these days."

"It's been worse," Ruby conceded.

The man let out a thunderous laugh and slapped the counter. "Good to see somebody's gettin' ahead in this world. Roscoe! ROSCOE! Go with the lady and take her animal." A boy in faded overalls appeared from the back. "Yer freight will be on the noon train, Huntress." A machine spit out a ticket, and the attendant shoved it under Ruby's nose. "Don't be late, or it'll go to Vale withoutcha."

The noise of the office practically pushed Ruby and the boy back out the door. Roscoe closed the door behind them, mercifully cutting off the racket.

"Yours?" He gestured at Copper.

"Yes."

"Fine mount. What's his name?"

Ruby untied Blake's lead rope, but left her hands bound. "Copper. He's well-trained, and good with strangers. Shouldn't give you any trouble." She unclipped Crescent Rose, the elegant weapon none the worse for wear after having been tossed into a bush the night before.

Roscoe took the reins. "We'll take good care of him, ma'am. He'll be waiting for you in Vale."

"Thank you. Here." Ruby handed the boy ten lien. "One more thing. Where do the slavers set up shop?"

Roscoe looked Blake over. "You sellin'?"

"If the price is right."

"It will be," he replied nonchalantly. "She's a good piece of it, and no mistake."

Ruby blinked, caught off guard by this blunt but honest assessment.

"Dealers 'll be over on the other side of the station in the market, probably by the saloons." Roscoe turned and started to lead Copper toward the tracks. "Good luck!" he called over his shoulder.

Ruby slung Crescent Rose over her shoulder and took a deep breath. Even though she was about to collect a windfall of several thousand lien, she couldn't make herself feel good about it. She looked at Blake and nodded towards the terminal.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The far side of the terminal was home to a large, corrugated metal structure that had the appearance of a hastily erected barn. Inside, vendors and peddlers sold everything from suitcases to knock-off Atlesian watches. A plethora of semi-legitimate businesses fed off of a never-ending stream of travelers, with everybody trying to profit off of the loose regulations of the bustling frontier travel hub. Ruby paused inside the door, letting her eyes roam across the wide open main room and its riotous commerce. Hundreds of people filled the room, bargaining and arguing. Everything imaginable was for sale. It looked fun. Ruby wished she had more time to roam around, and see all the things she didn't know she needed yet. A huge flashing neon sign on the back wall announced "Cold Drinks, Hot Girls!"

"Advertising at its finest," Ruby muttered. "The boy said the slavers are by the saloons. I guess I'll start over there." She turned to Blake, who waited passively behind her. "Stay close. I don't want to have to find you in the crowd."

Blake never took her eyes off the floor, but she fell in behind Ruby as the huntress shouldered her way into the throng. Merchants shouted offers and sales pitches at the pair as they worked their way towards the back of the market.

"Repel grimm! Happiness in a can! Try our Mistralian spiced tea and chase your worries away!"

"Get the latest fashions from Vale! Adele's accessories, 25% off! Look great, be great!"

"Huntress! Ready to turn in that tin snips for some real protection?" That one got Ruby's attention. She turned, and saw a man standing in front of a locked display cabinet sporting a huge variety of dust pistols and small blades.

"Ok, I'll bite. What do you have in there?" A short delay wouldn't hurt anything, right? And besides, Ruby was about as likely to pass up an opportunity to try a new weapon as Nora was to pass on a plate of pancakes.

"What do I have in here? Why, Huntress, I have anything and everything you could possibly need. I've got Atlesian combi-blades, sidearms from Mistral, a brace of Vortex pistols, new in box! An ammunition for all..."

"Let me see that one," Ruby interrupted, pointing at a huge slab-sided automatic dust pistol. She shot things for a living, and something about this man and his wares didn't feel right.

"Of course, of course! Sandstone Arms Comet Breaker, model 3. Favored by frontiersmen all across Vacuo." The man handed Ruby the massive pistol, and stepped back, beaming with the anticipation of selling a weapon to an actual huntress.

Ruby dropped the magazine free with one hand and caught it as it fell. She turned it over and over in her hand, inspecting the craftsmanship. Satisfied, she placed the magazine on the table and racked the heavy slide open, locking it in place.

"You're right, the Comet Breaker is popular in Vacuo." She looked into the breach, inspecting the inner workings of the weapon with an expert eye. "Powerful, reliable, durable enough to take abuse from desert conditions, the gun was so well-liked that shady craftsman started making cheap knockoffs and selling them for the real thing."

"Huntress, I can assure you my weapons are completely authentic! Straight from the factory. If you're implying..."

"I'll do more than imply." Ruby thumbed a a dust charge out of the ammo pouch at her waist and dropped it into the chamber of the pistol. The slide closed with an authoritative snap.

"Now- now wait just a minute, there's no need to do anything rash," the man backed up, stammering and looking for an escape route.

"Funny thing about those knockoffs," Ruby put her left hand on the table and spun the pistol in her right. "They got the outside pretty good, but the inner workings are cheap and unreliable. For instance..." she flipped the pistol around so it pointed behind her. Blake gasped as the muzzle settled against her sternum, the massive bore pointed straight at her heart.

The dealer and Blake both froze, in horrified anticipation of what was about to happen. Ruby was pleased to note that she had an audience, and more than a dozen people were slowly backing away from the bizarre scene unfolding at the table.

"The firing pins were all too short."

She squeezed the trigger.

Click!

Blake flinched so hard she almost lost her balance. The color drained out of the vendors face, and his mouth opened and closed several times without forming words.

"You're a fraud. Keep the shell." Ruby dropped the pistol back on the table and turned away. "Come on, Blake, we've got business still."

"You're... you're crazy! You outta be locked up, you know that, right?" Ruby ignored the angry rantings of the weapons merchant as the crowd parted and she led a visibly shaken Blake further back into the market. Chalk that one up as a public service. No sense in letting some two-bit peddler sell inadequate weapons to the honest citizens of Vale.

"You did know it wasn't going to work, right?" Blake asked as they left the table behind.

Ruby shrugged. "Sure. Mostly." She smirked as she made her way toward the saloons. Of course she knew the pistol wasn't going to function, she wouldn't have risked killing Blake for no good reason in front of all those people. But Blake didn't need to know that, and Ruby though that in light of last night's events, if she had scared the liver out of Blake, well, she had it coming.

Spotting the slavers in the back of the market was not difficult. As Roscoe predicted, they were across from the saloons, and a small crowd of landowners and merchants surrounded them, inspecting the wares. Ruby glanced at Blake, then quickly looked away. The faunus was chewing her lower lip, obviously nervous and distressed. Ruby reminded herself she couldn't afford to feel sorry for her. After all, Blake was lucky. Ruby had saved or spared her life three times in as many days, incurring some personal risk in the process.

Working her way through the milling crowd, Ruby approached a man standing guard at the end of a line of faunus slaves.

"Hey! Got a minute?"

The man turned towards her. "Make it fast, business is good and I have to keep an eye on this lot."

"I'm looking to make a quick sale," Ruby said as she nodded toward Blake. "Your outfit buying?"

The man looked Blake up and down. He shrugged. "Probably. I'm just a wrangler, lemme get the boss." He walked over to a tall man in a long coat who was speaking with a pair of business men, said a few words in his ear. The man in the coat nodded, and the wrangler returned to Ruby.

"Boss says he'll take a look at her. Wait till he's finished up with those two, then he'll be over." The man returned to his post at the end of the line.

Ruby took in the scene while she waited for the slaver. Five different slave trading outfits were plying their trade today, and business was brisk. Between them all over a hundred faunus were for sale or rent, and a steady stream of buyers passed through. Most of them were here simply to rent temporary help for harvests, but some were taking advantage of the improved selection to find permanent help. Ruby was struck with the cold professionalism of it all. There was no physical abuse or mistreatment of the slaves, just as farmers wouldn't beat sheep they were selling at an auction. After all, pummeling the merchandize was bad business. But it was all very dehumanizing, and Ruby realized that was the point. Faunus were just another commodity, being discussed and bargained for like food or weapons or clothing. The longer she stood and watched, the dirtier she felt. These men and women had never been part of the wars, or taken an active role in the terrorism that followed. But here they were, their lives changing hands as easily as the lien for which they were sold, their fate utterly beyond their own control.

Yang would say that the faunus had brought their troubles on themselves, and tell Ruby she couldn't change the world. Ruby understood Yang's general dislike for the faunus, but she never had been able to share it, even after...

"Huntress! Huntress!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Ruby was pulled from her thoughts by voice of the slaver in the long coat. He stood a few feet away, looking at her questioningly.

"Ven Zallow." The man extended a gigantic hand toward Ruby. "Joseph said you needed to talk business with me?"

"Ruby Rose." Ruby shook the man's hand as best she could, and nodded towards Blake. "I'm on my way back to Vale, and need to sell her off. You interested?"

Zallow assessed Blake. "Seems okay. Let me take a closer look." He stepped in close, and produced a short switchblade from his pocket. He gestured at the rope that bound Blake's wrists in front of her. "You mind?"

"Go ahead," Ruby nodded.

He slit the ropes, and grasped Blake's arm in his powerful fingers. Blake stared straight ahead, stone-faced, as the man squeezed her arms, felt the muscles in her legs, and even parted her lips to check the condition of her teeth. Ruby stood back, awkwardly watching. The whole thing was invasive and indecent, but she figured that Blake was probably used to it by now. Satisfied that the stock was in good condition, Zallow turned back to Ruby.

"Thirty-five hundred."

Ruby pretended to consider. Thirty-five hundred lien seemed low for a slave woman of Blake's age, but she had no intention of bargaining. Any money she made here was pure profit, and she had a schedule to keep.

"Sold."

"Ok then, just sign her tag over to me and I'll get you your lien."

Ruby paused. "Umm, I don't have a tag for her."

Zallow's face darkened. "What do you mean, you don't have a tag? Every legally possessed slave has a tag."

"She was more of, shall we say, a field acquisition."

"Meaning what? You stole her from somebody?"

Ruby was caught off guard. She had not seen this coming. Her inexperience with slaves and slavery had left her unprepared for this. She didn't know she needed paperwork to sell Blake, and she couldn't exactly admit that she had lied to the authorities in Rockbrook and that Blake was officially dead. Zallow took her hesitation as an admission of guilt.

"Deal's off. I'm not risking my license handling slaves kidnapped from somebody else. You either possess her illegally, or you're running a sting trying to catch unethical traders. Word's out that the authorities in Vale are cracking down on the underworld slave trade, and I'm not about to be an example. Take your faunus and get out. I'll do no business with you, and neither will any other trader in this market." And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked away.

Ruby stared after him, anger and embarrassment turning her face almost as red as her cape. The nerve of the man, accusing her of being a kidnapper! And how was she supposed to know she needed paperwork to sell Blake? Wait a minute. She rounded on Blake, and found the faunus looking at her with a grin that could only be described as smugly triumphant.

"You. Knew." Ruby growled. "You knew all along that nobody here would buy you without a tag, whatever that is."

Blake shrugged. "It seemed likely. I'm honestly shocked you didn't know this. Anyway, it's not my job to make it easier for you to sell me into slavery."

Ruby cursed under her breath. Now what was she going to do? She had a train to catch, and a slave to dispose of. She could always abandon Blake to her own devices and go on her way, but then she would be out of the expected windfall of lien. Ruby paced in a circle, hoping inspiration would strike her. It didn't.

"Well. What am I going to do with you, Blake? Blake?" Ruby turned back to the faunus, and instantly stopped pacing. Blake's smirk was gone, and in its place was a mask of pure terror.

"Relax, Blake. I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

"It's him! He's here! He is here right now, right over there!" Blake's voice was a horrified whisper, and the color had drained entirely from her face.

"Who's here? What are you talking about? Hey!" Ruby exclaimed in suprise as Blake grabbed her wrist and drug towards the nearest saloon.

"Let go of me!" She jerked her hand free in annoyance. "What's gotten into you?"

"Rinehart!" Blake explained desperately. "My previous owner is right over there. If he sees us, we're both finished." Blake pointed furtively, and Ruby saw the man in question. Rinehart was built like a mountain, and his hard, cruel face was rimmed in thick black hair. Intimidating would be an understatement.

Ruby grasped the enormity of the situation in a heartbeat. If Rinehart recognized Blake, Ruby would be exposed for scamming Sheriff Martin, and Blake would be back on the fast track to the gallows. Now it was her turn it to take Blake by the arm, and walk resolutely toward the saloon. "Let's get a drink. Act casual, don't draw attention.

The fifteen steps to the door of the saloon were the longest Ruby had ever walked. As the door swung closed behind her and her eyes adjusted to the dim neon light inside, she let out a sigh of relief. They should be safe, at least for a long enough for Ruby to figure out what to do next.

"Come on," she murmured to Blake. "Let's find a table in the back or something and give it a few minutes."

"Hey! Just where do you think you are going?" The angry voice of the bartender stopped Ruby in her tracks. The man was pointing at Blake, and a sign beside the door which read, "Absolutely no faunus beyond this point."

"Wonderful, just what I needed" Ruby muttered. Aloud she replied, "Sorry, didn't see the sign. Can she wait by the door?"

The bartender pointed toward a narrow door to a small room. "Faunus sit in there."

Ruby nodded, secretly pleased. The odds of Blake being discovered in a faunus waiting room were slim to none. "Go," she ordered Blake, pointing toward the door.

Blake crossed the room and disappeared into the alcove, leaving Ruby alone. The relatively small saloon was crowded with a colorful assortment of patrons, and for once Ruby found herself in a room in which she didn't stand out.

She plopped onto a stool in front of the bar, set both elbows on the counter in front of her, and dropped her head into her hands. Things had gone downhill rather quickly. Instead of strolling out of the market with a fat roll of lien, she was trapped in a smokey saloon, at serious risk of being charged with kidnapping and fraud.

"Tough day?" Ruby looked up, and found the same bartender that had shouted at her standing in front of her, a sympathetic look on his face.

"You could say that."

"Here." He slid a shot glass across the bar. "Sorry about earlier. Some folks around here got strong opinions on the faunus, and well, I have a business to run."

"No harm done." Ruby picked up the glass, and took the contents in a gulp. As the cool liquid flooded down her throat and her insides felt like a thousand knives had been jammed into her, it crossed Ruby's mind that the free shot was probably a joke played on newcomers. What was in that glass anyway? Pure ice dust? Her vision swam, and she blinked once to regain focus. Gripping the glass tightly in one hand, she slammed it down on the bar. "Weak. Is that the best you can do?"

The bartender stared for a second, then laughed uproariously. Half the room burst into cheers and whoops, and Ruby realized she was only the latest mark in what was obviously a long running prank. What could she say? You couldn't have a sister like Yang or an uncle like Qrow and not get used to things like this happening.

"You're alright, huntress." The bartender slapped the counter as the room settled down. "Next one's on me. What'll you have?"

Ruby checked the clock on the wall. She had just over twenty minutes to catch her train. "I'll take some help, if you can give it."

The man leaned closer, interest and suspicion playing across his face. "What's the matter?" He asked in a low, conspiratorial tone.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Ruby replied with forced cheerfulness. "There's a man outside I'd rather not have to talk to. Nothing serious, just, well, let's just say we have some unfortunate personal history."

The bartender nodded sagely. "I understand. The ghost of old love dies hard. Shoot, there's a few women around here that still won't so much as look in my direction, why, when I was younger-"

"I've no doubt you were a handsome and dashing man," Ruby interrupted, "But my train leaves in 20 minutes. Can you just show me out the back door?"

"Of course I can. Go get your faunus and I'll walk you out the delivery door."

Two minutes later, Ruby and Blake stood behind the market, surrounded by empty boxes and scattered garbage. "Good luck you two," the friendly bartender waved as he stepped back into the narrow door they had just exited.

Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but never got the chance. Two men in black suits and red sunglasses pushed past the bartender. The apparent leader spoke directly to Ruby.

"You. You're not going anywhere yet. Boss wants to talk with you."

"Friends of yours?" The bartender asked, leaning around the two men.

"Go back inside, old man." The second goon pushed the bartender back inside, and closed the door.

* * *

Ruby took a step back, her hand sliding to Crescent Rose. She had no idea who the newcomers were, but she doubted their intentions were friendly.

"Now, now. There's no need for this to get out of hand. We're just here to talk some business, that's all."

"Then stay back, and talk." Ruby kept her hand on her weapon.

"That slave of yours. We're going to buy her, in cash, no questions, no papers. I'll give you seven thousand right now for her."

"Seven thousand, are you insane?" The second man hissed.

"Shut up, she'll turn a profit in three months."

"Seems awfully generous," Ruby mused. "That's twice what they offered me in there."

"Sure it is. And you were wise to turn them down. A cat faunus like that in the prime of her life? Be a real shame to waste her picking corn."

Realization clicked in Ruby's mind, and her face hardened.

"She's not for sale. Not to people like you."

"Oh, come on, Huntress, be reasonable. Why do you care what happens to some random animal? Take the lien, and walk away."

"No."

His hand dropped to his waist. There was a blur of motion, and the goon found himself staring down the barrel of Crescent Rose.

"Easy, girl! I'm unarmed!" The man slowly drew a huge roll of bills from his pocket. "Seven thousand. Take the deal, and maybe I'll forget to tell the boss you pulled a gun on me."

"Tell your boss whatever you like," Ruby snapped as she collapsed her scythe. "But she's not going with you."

For a tense moment, Ruby was sure that the standoff was about to come to blows. But the mobsters must have decided that their chances against her weren't good enough to risk a fight, and they stepped back.

"Fine. Keep the animal if she means so much to you. Next time, we won't ask so nicely." Both men turned on their heels and stalked back through the door.

Ruby watched them go, not taking her hand off Crescent Rose until the door had clicked shut. When she was sure they were gone, she turned to Blake. "Come on. I've got less than 15 minutes to make the train, and after that little exchange I'd just as soon spend that time in crowded places."

"You're...taking me with you?" Blake sounded surprised.

"I don't have much choice in it anymore, do I? Not if I want to be on the same train as my horse and luggage. Come on, clock's ticking."

Blake said nothing more during the short walk around the market and back into the terminal. Ruby had no difficulty locating the platform for the Noon Limited to Vale, and she joined the line of embarking passengers with 6 minutes to spare.

"Ticket!" The conductor held out his hand as Ruby and Blake reached the front of the line. Ruby produced the stub that the rail attendant had given her, and the conductor examined it.

"Your fare is for only one person. Does it have one?" He nodded to Blake.

Great. What else could go wrong? Ruby had not purchased a ticket for Blake, because she had intended for Blake to be sold and gone by now. She thought quickly.

"Uhh, there must have been some oversight. She's my personal attendant, she was supposed to be on the ticket."

"Well, it ain't, and you weren't charged for it. That'll be another 150 if you want it up here with you, else we'll put it in the back with the livestock."

"Fine. Here." Ruby grudgingly peeled 150 lien off her diminishing roll, and handed it to the conductor. He marked the change on the ticket, and motioned her forward.

"Second carriage. Take any empty suite."

They boarded the train car, and found an unoccupied private chamber. Ruby slid the ornately carved door closed behind them, and surveyed the accommodations. First class was everything she had expected. A plush bunk bed, soft chairs, a small television, hot and cold running water, and a mini fridge, doubtlessly stocked with the best refreshments. She flopped into the chair, exhaling deeply.

"Ahh... money well spent."

Blake stood awkwardly by the door, as if unsure if she were allowed to sit on the luxurious accommodations.

"Well, don't just stand there, might as well sit down and enjoy the ride."

Blake remained standing. "Why didn't you sell me to them?"

Ruby sat up straighter. "Look. We both know what those men were planning to do with you. You may have tried to kill me, and I may have been planning to sell you back into manual labour, but I won't sell you to sex traffickers. Nobody deserves that, and I'm not a monster. Besides, sexual abuse and exploitation of faunus slaves is specifically forbidden under the Faunus Indenture Code. To knowingly be an accessory to it would have been a crime."

Blake laughed humorously as she sat on the bed. "A crime. And who's going to complain? You don't think that thousands of faunus women and girls are forced into prostitution every day across Remnant?" Blake leaned forward, a fierce intensity in her eye. "Nobody complains, law enforcement turns a blind eye, and their lives and bodies are used up and thrown away. Believe me, I know!"

"Blake... are you saying that..."

"Rinehart." She spat the name into the floor. "That monster. Why do you think I ran, over and over, knowing that I would almost certainly be caught, and knowing that I would be whipped mercilessly every time? I did it because even the smallest chance of freedom was better than the hell he put me through. I was his personal slave and toy. The child? The son I mentioned? It was his. They took the baby from me so he would never know his mother was a slave. I guess that's why Rinehart insisted I be executed after I stabbed him. He wanted to remove every last chance that my boy would ever learn the truth." Blake seemed to run out of words, and she dropped her face into her hands.

"That's awful, Blake. Nobody should go through that." Ruby stopped, unsure what else to say.

Blake gave a shrug of resignation. "My story is hardly unique. It's just the curse of being born with these." She pointed to the feline ears protruding through her hair. "What's unusual is that you actually seem to care. Every other human I've ever known would have taken the money and abandoned me to whatever fate awaited. You didn't."

"It was the right thing to do." Ruby replied, as though no other explanation was necessary.

"Then I owe you my deepest apologies." To Ruby's shock, Blake dropped on both knees in front of her. "I beg your forgiveness for trying to murder you on the road. I assumed you were just another human and I was just another animal to you. You aren't like the others."

"I forgive you, Blake. You were acting in what you thought was self-preservation, and I can't blame you for that."

"Thank you. You told the conductor I was your personal attendant. If you will have me, I promise I'll serve you honestly and faithfully."

Ruby considered. She hadn't ever intended to keep Blake. She didn't need a servant. But now, knowing what could happen to her, could she ever bring herself to sell her?

"Ok," Ruby replied, making a snap decision. "I claim you as my servant. I'll do my best to be a reasonable and just master, provided you are honest and reliable."

"Thank you, Mistress Rose. You won't be disappointed."

"Right. My first command is for you to refer to me by Ruby. Mistress Rose makes me sound like some old, stern school principal or something. Second of all, take off my boots, get some hot water from that sink, and give my feet a good sponge bath. The first thing I plan to do when I get home is to spend about two hours in a hot shower, and that's as good a start as any."

A minute later, Ruby was reclining in the chair, relaxing luxuriously as Blake scrubbed her feet and calves with warm water. This wasn't so bad. The train was rolling by now, and Ruby soon found that the gentle rocking of the car and the soothing warmth at her feet were lulling her into peaceful sleepiness. As her consciousness slipped into relaxing blackness, her last thought was "Yang is never going to believe this one."

* * *

Author's Note:

Even the best laid plans can go awry. For instance, getting a weekly upload done. Between a round of the flu and a busy work schedule, this chapter took much longer than I expected to write. But here we are, and chapter 5 is in the books.

I based the market scene loosely on some gun shows I have been at. Seriously, even if you don't own firearms, visiting a gun show is something you should do at least once in your life. It's a totally unique experience.

Anyway... we'll meet a few new characters next chapter, and find out how Ruby adjusts to having a domestic servant. Yay! No more laundry! Or something like that. Fav/Follow if you like the story so far, and as always, reviews I appreciated. 'Til next time!


	6. Homefront

It's a Job Chapter 6: Homefront Note- If you have not read chapter 4, please do so now.

Yang Xiao-Long carefully pressed the cork back into her bottle of Polar Fire and surveyed the scene before her with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. She reclined back on the couch, crossed her feet in front of her, and threw her arms wide.

"I'll give you this one, Rubes. This is the craziest 'It followed me home, can I keep it?' story I have ever heard. And the best part is, it's all Cardin's fault!"

As she stood in the living room trying to explain to Yang why she was suddenly the proud owner of a faunus slave, Ruby was having flashbacks to the time she had to admit to her older sister that Zwei had hidden the right half of Ember Celica. At least this time, Yang was in a better mood. Perhaps the Polar Fire helped.

"So... you don't care if she stays?" Ruby tested the waters.

"Now hold on," Yang began as she stood up. "You have not thought this one through. Where would she sleep? Would whatever work she does be worth a 50% increase to our yearly food bill? Do we even need a servant? And most of all, what will we do with her for the weeks we are gone? There would be nothing to prevent her from taking anything of value she could carry, walking out the door 30 minutes after we do, and getting a three-week headstart to who-knows-where."

A wave of self-satisfaction rushed through Ruby. She had predicted Yang's response almost word-for-word, and was ready.

"I'll make her a bed in the basement. We're not using that storage room anyway, so it'll work for now. As for the rest of it, I have the perfect solution. I looked it up on the train, and I found out you can rent domestic servants to businesses in Vale on a temporary basis. People are always looking for an extra set of hands, and the money she would bring in working odd jobs while we are gone would more than cover her keep. It would keep her out of trouble, and even bring in some extra lien for us."

"Well..." Yang wavered, and Ruby pounced.

"Just think, Yang," she purred as she put one arm around her sister's waist and gestured with the other like she was showing Yang the future. "Coming home from a long hunt, and instead of a cold, dark house, the lights are on, it's clean, and food is on the table."

"We'll talk about it more in the morning." Yang responded, and Ruby knew she had her. "It's after midnight. Put your pet to bed, and I'll get some cookies and milk for you. The last few days have been a lot rougher for you than me, and I'm sure you're looking forward to sleeping in."

Ruby smiled as she followed Yang from the living room to the kitchen. That was her older sister in a nutshell. Most people thought of her as a short-tempered, hard-partying brawler, but Ruby knew that up close she was as considerate and kind-hearted as they came.

Blake sat at the kitchen table, beside the bags that she and Ruby had unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Yang stopped across the table, and looked her over. "So you're my little sister's new best friend?"

Blake nodded. "She has been very good to me. I owe her my life."

Yang nodded. "So she told me. Ruby speaks well of you, so I guess I have no complaints about you staying. Just don't cause any trouble, and we'll get along fine."

Blake dipped her head. "Thank you."

Ruby stepped up beside Yang. "Come on, Blake. I'll show you where you'll sleep for now. Bring my bedroll. You'll have to use that until I come up with something better."

Blake picked up Ruby's field gear and followed the huntress through the house and down a flight of stairs into the darkened basement. Ruby flipped on a light, and opened a narrow door.

"All yours," she stepped back and motioned Blake to go inside. Blake stepped into the door and surveyed her new home. A single bulb on the ceiling illuminated a small storage room. Except for a few boxes stacked beside an empty shelf, the room was deserted. The floor was bare concrete, but aside from a few cobwebs on the ceiling, it was clean. She had been in far worse.

"I know it's not much," Ruby sounded apologetic. "But it'll give you some privacy, and I promise I'll get you a decent bed or something."

Blake stepped inside and turned around. "It's the first room I've had to myself since I was a young girl, if you don't count my stay in the Rockbrook jail, that is. Thank you, Ruby."

"There's a small bathroom next to the furnace room. It's probably best if you use it, and not the one upstairs. Yang takes about an hour and a half for her morning routine, and trust me, you do not want to interfere with that."

"Thanks for not telling her about...well... about our fight." Blake looked guiltily at the floor.

Ruby shrugged. "What Yang doesn't know can't hurt you. What's a little attempted murder between friends?"

Blake blinked, unsure if she was joking or not.

"Anyway," Ruby continued without missing a beat, "I'm going to take a shower and sleep for twelve hours. See you tomorrow!" Ruby waved and closed the door, leaving Blake alone in her new bedroom. The faunus sat on the floor, back to the wall, and let out a deep breath. Death row to domestic servant. Not a bad three days, all things considered. Maybe things were finally going her way.

* * *

Yang set the bottle of milk back in her refrigerator and closed the door. She paused, hand on the door, and sighed. "It's not Ruby's fault," she reminded herself. "She's just trying to make the world a better place." But a faunus? Living here? Couldn't Ruby have picked a better project?

Leaving a generous helping of cookies alongside a glass of milk, Yang dimmed the lights and headed for bed. She could hear the shower running, and knew Ruby would be soaking for at least an hour. That was for the best. Yang didn't really feel like talking right now. She didn't hate the faunus, she told herself. Well, at least not all of them. She just prefered to ignore them completely, and would thank them to return the favor. And now, Ruby had brought one under their roof.

With a sudden burst of temper, Yang shoved open her bedroom door. She had good reason to feel the way she did! And Ruby knew it! Why, she had been right there with the Yang when...

* * *

"Onyx! Bolt! Where are you?" Ruby called out their teammates' names over and over as she and Yang worked their way through the smoke-filled interior of the Beacon cafeteria. Outside, the sounds of battle still raged. Inside, ominous silence reigned. Yang tried a door that lead to a extra dining room, only to find blocked from the inside. Putting her shoulder against it, she forced it open and stepped into room, only to trip over the obstacle that had barred her way.

"No!" With a horrified gasp, she knelt over the disfigured body of a Beacon student. She didn't know him, but there was no mistaking the uniform. He wasn't just dead, he had been brutally mangled, slashed and cut far beyond what would have been fatal. Rage built inside the blond huntress. "I'll make who ever did this to you pay," she whispered as she stood. "I'll make them pay with their life."

She turned back, and saw Ruby standing in the door, a horrified expression on her face. "Don't look, Ruby. There's nothing we can do for him now." She stepped out of the room, and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Yang... what if Bolt and Onyx-"

"They aren't," Yang cut her off. "Come on. Let's check towards the kitchen."

* * *

The digital clock on Yang's nightstand read 3:45 a.m. She had watched the numbers slowly tick by for nearly three hours. Ruby had finished her shower, eaten her cookies, and gone to bed. Yang wished she could sleep, but was afraid of what would happen if she did. She knew Ruby still had nightmares about that day. She could hear her younger sister talking to herself, or calling for their teammates. Yang would never admit it, but that day was still as real and as raw for her as it ever had been. When she closed her eyes, more often than not, she saw it again.

She needed a drink. Sometimes Ruby would gently admonish her about her mild alcoholism, but Yang would always laugh it off. She claimed it was just partying, just having a good time, but Yang knew better. It was a crutch. More than that, it was a blindfold. And she didn't care. It was better than the alternative. Better than waking up in a cold sweat, better hearing that soul shattering scream in her dreams.

* * *

As the terrible cry died away in the silence of the cafeteria, Ruby and Yang froze in their steps and stared at each other for a split second.

"Bolt!" Yang started forward on a dead run, her heart in her throat. She would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was her partner's, and it was a scream of mortal pain and fear. She exploded through the doors to the cafeteria kitchen, before stopping with a choked whisper of horror.

"Onyx... who did this to you?" The graceful Vacuan huntress lay sprawled across a counter, blood and viscera leaking from her shattered body. Her smooth black skin was flayed and cut in two dozen places. Yang could tell from the rictus of pain her face was contorted into that her death had not been easy.

"No! Nooo! Why, Yang? Why her?" Ruby's devastated cry shook Yang out of her trance. Onyx had been Ruby's partner and friend, and for Ruby to see her in this state was soul-shattering.

"We have to find Bolt!" The urge to action overcame the desire to mourn, and Yang stepped forward. "She'd tell us that herself if she could."

* * *

Yang took a long drink from her Polar Fire and slumped back on the couch. Oh, they'd found Bolt, all right. A single tear ran from a lavender eye as Yang lifted the bottle to her lips again, and the memories flowed with the alcohol.

* * *

"Took you long enough." The bull faunus who addressed Yang was tall, clad in black and red, and wore a white mask. He stood in the center of the supply room behind the kitchen, calmly regarding the blond huntress. "He warned me you would be coming. I think he was disappointed you were so slow." The faunus stepped to the side, and Yang's heart broke into a million pieces. Bolt lay face down, a long red sword impaling him to the floor.

Her partner. And more than that. Their feelings for each other were real, even if Ruby and Onyx had never guessed. After the night of the dance, Yang had never doubted where her heart lay. And now it was gone, swept away by the blade of this terrorist.

"You bastard." Yang's voice was calm and murderous. "I'll kill you." Her tone was rising now, headed toward a hysterical shriek. "You hear me? I. Will. KILL! YOU! RAAAAA!"

* * *

The tears fell freely now. Yang leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and sobbed at the memory of that night. She wished she could forget. She wish some merciful god would scrub the whole wretched thing from her mind. But she knew that was impossible, and she was condemned to carry the weight of that day with her until she died.

* * *

With a berserk scream of heartbroken fury, Yang hurled herself into combat. The man was fast, unbelievably fast. As the distance closed, Yang registered the red blade sweeping up, and realized too late it was a trap, and she was the next victim. She would have died right there, cut down alongside her beloved, if it wasn't for the intervening blade of Crescent Rose. Moving at inhuman speed, Ruby caught the sword with her scythe, and saved her sister's life.

Yang drove her fist down into the mask of the White Fang swordsman. He slid backwards, and Yang followed, raining down blows. Rage made her sloppy, and the man struck her in the face with the hilt of her sword. Yang staggered, and lept back to dodge a sweeping cut of the long red blade. Ruby flashed in, trading blows with the faunus in a hurricane of melee.

Yang had no clear memory of what happened next, and she had never spoken to Ruby about it since. She had seen the pictures later. The storage room and the kitchen were both utterly demolished, the contents of both rooms trampled and scattered. Cuts and burns marked the floor, walls, and ceiling, evidence of a ferocious fight to the death. The next thing she remembered clearly was Ruby dragging her backwards, screaming in her ear.

"Yang! Yang! Snap out of it!"

"Get off me!" She shook free of her younger sister's grip. "I'll kill him!"

"Yang! Stop! He's already dead!"

That had broken through the fog of rage and grief. Yang paused, and looked down. Her fists and arms were soaked in blood to the elbow. The body of the White Fang champion lay on the floor in front of her, his mask shattered into a thousand pieces and his head beaten into an unrecognizable mess.

"It's over." Ruby said in a soft voice. "We won."

The emotion overcame her, and Yang sagged to the floor, weeping bitterly. Ruby said nothing, she only knelt beside her and put her arm around her older sister's shoulder, her own tears flowing as they mourned the loss of their teammates. Yang wasn't sure how long they wept there, stunned and silent, but they were still there when the war outside caught up with them.

An errant dust rocket blasted a hole in the wall of the kitchen, showering dust and debris across the sisters. Yang looked out through the hole from her place on the floor, and saw more White Fang disembarking from Bullheads.

"They're bringing in reinforcements!" Ruby forced herself to think like a team leader again. "We need to pull back, rejoin the rest of our forces, and aid in the defense." She stood, and offered Yang her hand. "We can come back and get them after it's over." She nodded to the still bodies of the fallen siblings.

"No."

Yang spoke softly, but her tone left no room for argument. She closed her eyes and took one deep breath, and when she opened them again, they glowed a deep and terrifying crimson. "I'm not pulling back. I'm not defending. These animals killed our friends, and I'm going to hunt them down. Every. Last. One."

* * *

"Come on! Who wants some!?" Yang lurched from her seat, punching her fist in the air. She was ready. Ready to fight and kill until not a single enemy remained in front of her. Ready to avenge her loss, and set the world right again by whatever means were necessary. But the exhaustion and the alcohol had other plans. The empty bottle of Polar Fire fire slipped from her fingers, and she collapsed back onto the comforting softness of the couch, where she fell into a fitful, troubled sleep.

* * *

Blake rolled over on the sleeping bag, stretched, and yawned. Ahh... that felt good. She hadn't been this rested in-

Oh no.

What time was it?

Blake jumped up in a panic. She'd overslept for sure, and that meant punishment. The only question at this point was how much. Bolting from her closet/bedroom, she was dismayed to see mid-morning sunlight streaming through a basement window. Crossing the main room on the run, she took the stairs two at a time. She pounded up the stairs and threw the door at the top open with a bang.

"Hiiiya!" A blond streak closed in on her with a war cry. Blake almost had time to duck before a sledgehammer blow caught her in the sternum and sent her through a complete backflip. She hit the floor wheezing for air.

"Forgive me, mistress! I didn't mean to oversleep! I promise it won't happen again!" She rolled onto her knees, desperately apologizing in hopes of mitigating whatever further beating was meant for her. One blow like that was enough. When no response came, she cautiously raised her head.

Yang stood in front of her, a confused expression on her face. "Blake? Oh, dust, Blake, I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that. Are you okay?

Now it was Blake's turn to stare in puzzlement. "Wait. You aren't beating me for oversleeping?"

"Oversleeping? I don't even know what time it is. I just woke up when you came crashing through the door."

"Then why..." Blake trailed off.

Yang reached down and helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry about that. I was having a dream about fighting, and then you came bursting through the door, and well... I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Are you ok?"

Blake could smell alcohol on the other woman's breath, but she made no comment. "Yes, I'll be fine. A little winded, but unhurt. Is Ruby up?"

Yang laughed. "The day after a hunt Ruby doesn't just sleep, she hibernates. She probably won't be up until nearly noon."

"I see. What do you want me to do until then?"

Yang considered that for a minute. She'd never had a servant before, but now that one was standing in front of her, awaiting her orders, she could see obvious possibilities. She may never have to do laundry or dishes again. Blake would do her chores, right? Or would Ruby insist that the faunus was only her personal servant? Well, that was nothing a bribe of a few dozen cookies wouldn't solve. Time to get this whole master/slave relationship off to a proper start.

"For starters, if you're going to be taking care of the house, you'll have to know where everything is. We can begin in the kitchen. Go in there, I'll join you in a second. I've got to take care of something first."

"Yes ma'am." Blake turned, and headed for the kitchen. Yang almost corrected her use of such formal terms, but thought better of it. There was no harm in letting the faunus remind herself who was in charge.

Once Blake was safely out of the room, Yang walked back over to the couch and discreetly kicked the empty Polar Fire bottle underneath it. That could be taken care of that later.

She turned, and caught a glimpse of herself in a small mirror that hung on the wall. Yang winced. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was tousled, and the clothes she had slept in were covered in wrinkles. After taking a second to straighten her hair best she could, Yang started for the kitchen. She would get Blake started on some breakfast, then go and make herself presentable before Ruby woke up. There was no need for her younger sister to find out about last night, or about her awkward accident with Blake that morning. By the time the food was ready, she would be back to normal; beautiful, confident, and in charge. She was Yang Xiao-Long, and her enemies broke against her like water on a rock. She could do this. She always did.

* * *

Author's Note:

So imagine this. At the end of season 3, instead of curling up in her bed and waiting to die, Yang hardens into a vengeful John Wick type of character. Instead of letting disaster break her, let it drive her. That's kind of where I'm going with this version of Yang. I would be interested to hear what you guys think of that. Honestly, I thought the show kind of damaged Yang's character with her season 4 depression phase.

I know this chapter is kind of short, but it seemed to end well here, so it did. Don't worry, our intrepid huntresses won't waste too much time sitting at home counting their lien.

As always, fav/follow/review, and I'll see you next time!


	7. Mask of Lies

It's a Job Chapter 7: Mask of Lies

"Keep the change." Ruby handed the taxi driver twenty lien as she climbed out of the vehicle. She joined Blake on the sidewalk as the taxi pulled away into the busy afternoon traffic of downtown Vale.

"Thanks for bringing me," Blake said as the they started down the street.

"It's good to have the company," Ruby replied. "Besides, we have to get you officially registered as my servant as quickly as possible. I looked up the rules this morning while Yang was having you clean bathrooms. Right now, if somebody caught you without proper ID, you would be arrested, and I would have to prove you belonged to me."

"How are you going to register me without some proper chain of ownership?" Blake asked nervously. "Won't we get the same reaction here as we got at the slave market in North Bend?"

Ruby nodded. "We would. In all probability, you would be sent back to Rockbrook and hanged, and I'd have my huntress credentials revoked for slave-napping and fraud."

Blake looked sick. "Please, just kill me now. I'm assuming you have some kind of plan to get us out of this dilemma?"

Ruby nodded smugly. "I do. You been to Vale before?"

"I spent a couple of years here with a previous owner. I can't say I enjoyed it."

"That's too bad. Vale's a nice place. Hopefully this time around you'll like it better." Ruby pointed to a 4-story building half a block away. "That's where we're headed. The Vale Bounty Board HQ, or the VBB for short. Practically every official hunter on the continent gets their jobs through them. Keeps things orderly and legal. I have a friend or two there. With a little bit of creative paperwork, we can make you legitimate by the end of the afternoon."

"Orderly and legal, huh?" Blake sounded unconvinced.

"Ok, ok. In this case, I'm going to have to settle for orderly. We are a little bit outside of legal territory by now. Just stay close, and let me do the talking."

Ruby stopped in front of a heavy steel and glass door, and pulled it open. Blake followed her inside. They entered a large vestibule with stone walls, and were confronted by a giant armored door, engraved with images of huntsmen and huntresses and a huge VBB logo. Ruby walked up to it, and keyed an intercom.

"Huntress Ruby Rose, ID 3-7-3-R. I am accompanied by my domestic servant."

"Identification please," female voice responded as a small drawer slid open under the speaker.

Ruby dropped her ID card inside, and the drawer closed. A few seconds passed. "Wecome back, Miss Rose." With a metallic click, the massive door split in the middle and opened outwards.

* * *

Blake couldn't help but stare as she followed Ruby into the lobby of the VBB. Everything was polished marble, gleaming brass, and beautiful woodwork. Men and women in crisp dark green uniforms hurried back and forth. The guards Ruby had spoken to over the intercom nodded as they passed. Clearly, her new owner was well known here.

Ruby stopped in front of a carved elevator door and pressed the 'up' arrow. A few seconds passed, then the doors opened with a soft ding. Two huntsmen stood inside.

"Well, if it isnt Ruby Rose." The older of the two, a grizzled veteran with an eyepatch, clapped Ruby on the shoulder. "Still bustin' heads with that sister of yours?"

"Every chance I get," Ruby replied as the two men stepped out of the elevator.

"Glad to hear it. She's a good one, and no mistake. Only woman that's ever drunk me under the table!" The huntsman laughed uproariously. "Dom, this here's Ruby Rose. I ran across her and her sister when they were just pups fresh out of Beacon. Showed them a thing or two about staying alive in the field."

The second man nodded. He was young, Blake guessed he couldn't be much older than Ruby herself. "Ruby. It's been a while."

The older man paused. "Wait, you know her?"

"I started Beacon during her last year. We sparred once in Goodwitch's combat class."

"Ha! Bet that was over quick!"

Ruby shuffled awkwardly. "Actually, it was. I lost."

"An impurity in my dust," the younger man explained quickly. "She had a severe allergic reaction."

"All's fair in love and war," his companion joked.

Blake felt the air temperature drop noticeably. Ruby took a few awkward shuffles toward the elevator. The younger man who had been addressed as 'Dom' suddenly took an interest in a painting of Beacon Tower.

"Well, we'd best be going, Blake. Good seeing you again, Adrian. Watch your back out there!" Ruby pressed the 'up' arrow inside the elevator, forcing Blake to step in quickly before the door closed.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked once they were safely on their way up.

"Oh, that was Adrian Segura and Dominic Muller. Yang and I hunted with Adrian a few times when we were fresh out of Beacon."

Blake fixed Ruby with a severe look. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. What was that weirdness at the end?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Blake stood quietly, letting the silence get awkward.

"Ok, fine. Dominic and I dated for a short time. Didn't end well. Romance between hunters rarely does."

The elevator dinged as it reached the third floor.

"How... serious... did you get with him?" Blake pried, testing Ruby's reaction.

Ruby sighed, and exited the elevator. "Doesn't matter. You don't need to know that, and I don't need to revisit it. Please just leave it alone, Blake."

"Hmm. Definitely not any poorly healed scar tissue there," Blake thought to herself as she followed Ruby toward a wide office door marked "Collections". Ruby went inside without hesitation and walked up to a long wooden counter. Blake stopped just inside the door, awkwardly conscious of how out of place a faunus slave was in a hunter bounty office. She surveyed the scene before her. The collections office was very similar to a bank. Uniformed attendants manned four stations at the front, and paperwork was processed in small cubicles just behind them. Ruby was signing a form for a dark-skinned middle-aged man, who took her paperwork and disappeared into an office. She returned to where Blake stood with an exasperated wave of her arm.

"Paperwork. They didn't warn me about the paperwork in Beacon. You're lucky you don't have to care about forms and signatures and protocol and whatnot."

"If you wish, I would gladly trade the whips and chain gangs and uncertain future for your paperwork," Blake rejoined with a completely serious expression.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Miss Rose?" The attendant returned with a thick envelope. "Your allotted payment for the Gallas District field assignment. Additionally, I can confirm that you have a bounty from the Rockbrook Sheriff's Office, on hold pending the expiration of a 30-day verification period."

"Thanks, Carlos. I'll be seeing you then." She took the envelope and motioned to Blake. "Come on, we've got more work to do."

Ruby fanned the stack of bills through her hand as she walked out of the office. "Ah, payday. It's good money for helping Yang and a team of forest rangers run down a deathstalker brood. As long as our old friend Sheriff Martin comes through, we'll be looking at a fairly profitable month."

"Where to now?" Blake wondered as Ruby passed the elevator without stopping and headed deeper into the third floor.

"Now, we're going to visit an old friend of mine. Let's just say he made it a lot further up the ladder a lot faster than I did."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but Vice Director Ren is in an important meeting and positively cannot take visitors this afternoon." The secretary fixed Ruby with a stern glare, which Ruby completely ignored.

"Look, I know he told you that, but this is an emergency. Beyond high priority. If you only tell him what we want..."

"I won't, because I don't know what you want. All I know is that some huntress and a faunus slave are demanding to see the Vice Director of the VBB. That's not even close to a good enough reason for me to interrupt his meeting with the CEO of Borman's Imports. Do you have any idea how much business they would send our way by contracting hunters to escort shipments?"

"Fine. I'll just text him." Ruby pulled out her Scroll .

"Wait. You have the personal number of the Vice Director?"

"Yes, of course. I've known him for years. So unless you want me to tell him you wouldn't let us in..." Ruby held her Scroll out, dramatically entering the password.

"I guess I could see what he says." The secretary picked up her phone with distaste. "Who should I say is waiting?"

"Just tell him that RYBO wants a rematch on the food fight."

The secretary blinked. "Are you for real?"

"It's code." Ruby leaned across the desk, lowering her voice and doing her best superspy impersonation. "He'll know what it means."

Blake wasn't sure who was more surprised by what happened next, the secretary at the desk or the CEO that was politely ushered out of the office. The fat, expensively dressed businessman looked first at Ruby, then at the secretary.

"Vice Director Ren told me to send the visitors in immediately. Said it was a matter of national security. I know he's a busy man, and I will be happy to wait while you conduct your business, Huntress."

"Thank you." Ruby nodded politely. "I won't be long."

Blake could feel two sets of eyes boring into her back as she followed Ruby into the office. She couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day that a faunus slave found herself standing in front of the huge mahogany desk and the gold name plate of "Lie Ren, Vice Director, Vale Bounty Board"

The Vice Director stood stiffly and shook Ruby's hand. "Ruby. It's been too long. How's life out in the real world?"

"Oh, more of the same, only different. Grimm to kill, bandits to chase, bills to pay. How's the chair fitting these days?"

"It's a job," Ren shrugged. "Not my first choice of employment, but it's important work that keeps me busy. Nora's over on the east coast helping burn out lancer nests before winter. I'd rather be there, but that is no longer possible. Now sit, and tell me what's on your mind."

Blake studied the vice director as the three of them took their seats. He was a younger man, maybe a few years older than Ruby. It was hard to tell though, because half his face was a twisted mass of scars and burns. One eye was glass, and his left ear was obviously reconstructed. His movements were slow, and had the jerky effort of one who had been badly injured and was still healing.

Ruby launched into a recounting of the last four days, starting with the taijitu hunt and ending with the train ride home to Vale. Blake noticed that, once again, Ruby 'forgot' to mention the knife fight on the road. Ren listened carefully, waiting until the whole story was done before speaking.

"Ok... I understand your problem. You have no legal chain of ownership for your faunus. I suspect you need me to help you square that away?"

"Please, Ren, you've got to help us. As things stand now, Blake could be arrested and sent back to Rockbrook."

Ren rubbed his forehead. "What do you want me to do?"

"Create a contract to hunt down runaway slave Blake... we'll need to make up a last name I guess. Anyway, make a contract to catch a runaway slave. Make the reward for the contract possesion of the slave. I'll pick up the contract, immediately cash it in, and take legal ownership of Blake."

The vice director gave her a skeptical look. "You realize how many laws this violates? First of all, whether you and I agree with the penalty or not, she was legally sentenced to death for actual crimes."

"Which was commuted by the sheriff to a sentence of being bait for grimm, which she fulfilled."

"But that did not void the property right claim of her previous owner."

"A claim he relinquished by insisting she be killed. He wasn't getting her back anyway."

"And you have no problem bringing a convicted violent criminal faunus under your roof? How do know she won't try to stab you and your sister in your sleep? You're letting your feelings get in the way of logic, Ruby. Keep it professional."

"You know what? You're right." Ruby leaned forward, speaking with uncharacteristic intensity. "I am I putting feelings ahead of logic. There. I admit it. But all I've done for the last five years is carry precise destruction back and forth across Vale, remorselessly hunting down whatever my job told me to hunt down. I'm trying something new here. I'm trying to build something up, not cut it off at the knees."

Ren and Blake both looked at Ruby in surprise, caught off guard by her sudden admission. In the silence that followed, guilt knawed at Blake as she remembered her attempt on Ruby's life. This huntress had been trying to make something right, give her a second chance, and she had repaid it with a knife in the dark. Maybe she really was a monster.

Ren nodded slowly. "I understand, Ruby. I'll help you." He turned to his computer, and began keying in information. "I need a last name." He looked at Blake. "Do you have one?"

Blake hesitated. "Belladonna, I guess. That was my parents last name, but I haven't used it in years."

"Works for me." A few seconds later, a printer beside the desk spit out a document on official VBB stationary. Ren handed it to Ruby. "Here. This is an official custodial bounty form for escaped cat faunus slave Blake Belladonna. As long as you keep this form, she's yours. Take it by the Bureau of Faunus Indenturement and they'll give you official ownership tags."

"Thanks Ren!" Ruby exclaimed. "I knew I could count on you."

"Just be careful, I know you mean well, but not every story has a happy ending." For emphasis, Ren slowly closed the scarred lid of his glass eye.

* * *

There was a spring in Blake's step as she followed Ruby down the sidewalk outside the VBB. She was officially a slave again, but her old identity and the death sentence it carried was buried forever, and her new life looked far more promising than her old one ever had. Eager to show her new master she was ready to make the most of this second chance, Blake stepped alongside Ruby.

"Thanks again for everything you've done for me. I promise I'll do my best for you."

"I know you will," Ruby replied. "I meant what I said to Ren in his office. There's enough death and violence in this world already. Things will never get better if we don't at least try to give each other a fresh start. But I do have one question, and I want you to give me a truthful answer."

"Ok."

"The story about your child. Was it real? Or were you just saying whatever you thought you needed to say to keep me from slitting your throat?"

Blake hesitated, unsure what to tell her master. "The truth would probably be a good start," her conscience prodded. "But if they know the truth, they'll never trust you," survival instinct and its amoral practicality would not go quietly. Blake's silence drug on a few seconds longer, before Ruby nodded her head in understanding.

"It's ok, Blake. You were scared, alone, and you thought I was your enemy. But future, you have to be truthful with me. Ok?"

"Ok," Blake replied quietly, suddenly too ashamed to meet Ruby's eye. Lying had been a way of life for her. When you were a slave, you did and you said whatever was necessary to get you through another day. But now it felt... different. Dirty. Lying to Ruby felt like violating something pure and wholesome, like cutting down a flower in full bloom. Oh well, she couldn't dwell on it. It wasn't the first line she'd crossed. It wouldn't be the last.

"How do you know the vice president of the VBB?" Blake asked. Maybe a change of subject would help clear her mind.

"Oh, Ren and I go way back. He was on a team at Beacon that we spent a lot of time with. Same class as us and all that. He was badly injured when the White Fang attacked Beacon at the end of our first year. He was helping get wounded students and soldiers onto bullheads for evacuation, and a squad of terrorists shot him down with shoulder-launched rockets. He barely survived, and his injuries were severe enough he could never hunt again. Most of the wounded, they weren't so lucky. But you know what the amazing part is? Ren never held a grudge about it, never let blind hatred of all faunus cloud his judgment like some people did. He just took a job at the VBB and..."

Ruby rattled on, but Blake didn't hear a word of it. She was going to throw up. This wasn't possible. There was no way fate would play this cruel of a joke on her.

* * *

"Black One, status!"

"All Stinger elements are in overwatch position. Awaiting your go to engage bullheads." From her perch atop one of the dormitories, Blake surveyed the unfolding battle below her. Things were going well. Adam and his elite forces were driving across the grounds of Beacon Academy. Vengeance and justice were coming down on the worst of the faunus's oppressors, and Blake was honored to be a part of it.

"Bullhead spotted!" A dog faunus beside her reported.

Blake didn't hesitate. "Fire!" She commanded. A pair of dust rockets flashed out from her team. One flew wild, skimming over the ground before crashing into the wall of the cafeteria. The second locked on to the heat of the engines, and exploded with a brilliant flash.

Blake cheered as the bullhead spun out of control, but her exultation quickly turned to a cry of alarm.

"It's headed right for us! Run!" The stricken aircraft careened into their building, tearing across the roof, throwing shingles and masonry in all directions. The White Fang scattered in all directions, trying to get out of the way. Blake dove for a window, but a piece of flying lumber caught her in the gut. She remembered falling, stunned and spinning out of control. The ground rushed to meet her, there was an almighty crack... then nothing.

When she awoke, the battle was over. They had lost, and she had been captured. The chains that bound her arms and legs hurt, but not as much as the knowledge that life as she knew it had ended. She knew all too well what was coming next. Interrogation, torture, the forcible locking of her aura, and finally, slavery. Death would have been a mercy, and there was no mercy for a faunus terrorist in this world.

* * *

"Blake? Blake? You ok?" Ruby's concerned voice brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking about something else." She wasn't fine, not by a long shot, but Ruby didn't need to know that.

"Well, were here." Ruby pointed at the sign which read "Bureau of Faunus Indenturement".

Blake shuddered. The Bureau had an evil reputation among slaves, and justifiably so. Its agents were largely responsible for the non-enforcement of the Faunus Indenture Code. In theory an organization to govern the relations between master and slave, it was mostly just another tool used by the humans to oppress the faunus. The agents of The Bureau had god-like authority over any and all slaves, and hushed whispers told stories of Bureau men executing faunus at the request of their owners. The sight of a Bureau uniform was enough to send a shiver down the spine of even the bravest faunus. And now, Ruby was taking her straight into the belly of the beast.

Sensing Blake's concern, Ruby paused, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be in and out as quickly as possible. Nobody's going to hurt you." With that, Ruby turned and walked through the front doors.

"Come on Blake, get ahold of yourself. You've seen worse." Steeling herself, Blake followed Ruby into the headquarters of the enslavers of her people.

There were no armored doors like at the VBB, but security was heavy none the less. Guards with automatic dust carbines stood sentry inside the door, and more patrolled the halls leading out of the lobby. Blake couldn't blame them. The White Fang and militant faunus groups like them would have liked nothing better than to burn this monument of oppression to the ground.

Ruby crossed the lobby with a confident stride and stopped at a window marked "Information". Blake stood a few feet behind her, never taking her eyes off the floor. She could feel the guards watching her. This had to be what an animal felt like in a slaughterhouse. Every fiber of her being wanted to run for the door, but she stayed rooted to her spot. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only two or three minutes, Ruby left the window and motioned for Blake to follow.

"This way. With the paperwork Ren gave us, this won't take long." Blake stayed close on her master's heels as they walked through the halls of the Bureau. Unlike the VBB and its grand decorations of wood and brass and stone, the halls of the BFI were cold and sterile. Bright white lights glared off tile floors and undecorated painted walls. The men and women of the Bureau wore plain gray uniforms, and if they looked at Blake at all, it was with expressions of pure contempt. The unwelcoming atmosphere played on Blake's fears. All kinds of horrible fates flashed through her imagination.

"Huntress! Your slave has been identified as an escaped convict! We are seizing her for immediate execution!"

"Has anyone seen the missing test subject from the chem lab? Oh nevermind, she'll do."

"The dogs are getting restless! Run, slave, run!"

Blake pinched herself. "Focus, Belladonna. This isn't helping. They probably don't even do the experiments here."

"This looks like the place," Ruby announced after a short walk. She led Blake into a room marked "Registrations". A large sign just inside the door read 'No slaves beyond this point'.

Ruby shrugged. "Wait here, I guess." Leaving Blake, she approached a man at a desk. "Excuse me, I have a faunus in my possession on a custodial bounty. I need to officially register her."

The Bureau man took Ruby's paper and examined it. Satisfied all was in order, he stood. "Drake!" He called into an office. "We got a feral. Give me a hand out here?"

Blake's nose wrinkled in distaste. A feral. That's all she was here, an escaped animal being brought back into the pen. The man addressed as Drake emerged from the side room, and the two men returned with Ruby to where Blake waited.

"Ferals captured out on the frontier like this usually have no records of any kind, so we'll have to make a completely new ID for this one," the first man explained to Ruby as he scribbled on a clipboard. "I'll have you fill out the necessary papers while Drake processes the faunus."

Drake took a firm hold of Blake's elbow and pulled her towards his office. "Come on, cat. I'll make this quick and painless."

Well, that wasn't ominous at all. Blake glanced nervously at Ruby for reassurance, but her master was busy with the ownership forms. The room she was led into looked a bit like a doctor's office, if you ignored the handcuffs and leg irons.

"Shoes." The command was delivered in a bored monotone.

Blake kicked off her shoes without protest, mentally preparing for what she knew was coming. She had been 'processed' before. It was invasive and degrading, but she had come to accept it as just another unpleasant reality of slave life.

"On the scale."

She stepped onto a scale against the wall, and waited. Annoyance prickled inside her when she realized that the display had been intentionally covered. "Just another domination play," she though, "Not letting us see what our own bodies weigh."

Satisfied with the results, Drake put one hand on her shoulder and pushed her back against a measuring board on the wall. Once again, she realized she had been intentionally positioned so that she could not see the numbers. "It's all part of the game, just stay focused."

Next, her examiner took photographs of her standing in front of the measuring board, recording her head and shoulders for her Indentured Faunus Identification Card.

"Alright, Stray, you're doing just fine. Now sit in the chair." Blake complied, taking a seat in front of a small table. The man thumped a large touch-pad down in front of her, and firmly took Blake's right hand. Blake let her arm go limp as her palm and fingerprints were recorded first from one hand, then the other. It crossed her mind that the fingerprints could identify her as the allegedly executed slave from Rockbrook, but it was highly unlikely anybody would take the time to cross check the information of a 'dead' faunus. At least, she hoped they wouldn't.

"Ok, slave. Just one thing left. Do you have any identifying marks on your body? Scars, birthmarks, tattoos?"

"No," Blake answered quietly.

The man shrugged. "That's what they all say. Stand up, and turn around. I'm going to check for myself."

* * *

Ruby signed her name on yet another form, and pushed the paper across the desk. "Anything else?" She asked, hoping there wasn't.

"That's all of it. As soon as Drake finishes with the physical characteristics, we'll give you the tags and you'll be on your way."

Ruby was about to reply when a scuffling noise came from the office. "Hold still, animal! You're only making this worse for yourself!"

"Get your hands off me! You can't do this to me!"

"I can do whatever I want! Stop resisting or I'll tear them off you!"

Rose petals drifted in the registration office as Ruby crossed the distance to the door in the blink of an eye. Inside, she found the Bureau man struggling with Blake, trying to pin her across the table and pull her shirt over her shoulders.

"Stop!" The shout of command brought the struggle in the examination room to an abrupt end. "What in Oum's name are you doing to my servant?" The anger in Ruby's tone made the man release Blake, and step back. Blake instantly yanked her shirt back down past her waist.

"I apologize, excessive force was not my intent. But the slave refused to-"

"We are missing the point." Ruby strode into the room until she stood toe-to-toe with the Bureau agent. "Why were you trying to forcibly undress my servant?"

"Oh, that?" He waved a hand dismissively. "We have to check her for identifying marks. Scars or tattoos. It's standard procedure."

"Not today it isn't."

"But her records are incomplete! It is protocol."

"I don't care." Ruby's patience broke, and she stabbed the man in the chest with her finger. "You're not going to strip and humiliate my servant in front of me. Fill out the tag with what information you have, and I'm leaving."

Huntress and slaver glared at each other as seconds slipped by. Finally, the man gave a chuckle. "I see how it is. Nobody can do that but you. Ok, fine. If you insist on an incomplete tag, you'll get one. But don't blame us if that comes back to bite you later."

Ruby felt blood rushing to her face at the man's implication. "I think we're more than done here. Give me the tags. Now."

* * *

Blake stood to the side as her identification was finalized, staring at her feet and taking slow, measured breaths. That had been far, far too close. She owed Mistress Rose for her timely intervention, owed her far more than the huntress realized. "I'm really on a roll today," she reflected bitterly. "Here I am with the first person in years who's been legitimately good to me, and every time I turn around I'm feeding her half-truths and omissions."

"It's not too late to come clean," her long-repressed conscience refused to be quiet. Blake ground her teeth. It was too late. It had been too late a long time ago. She hadn't asked to be born with an extra set of ears. She hadn't asked to be thrown into a life of slavery and indignity. She had to look out for herself, and if other people were inconvenienced along the way? Well, that was just acceptable casualties in an unfair world. She straightened up, resolved hardening her heart. Ruby might be a decent person, but she was one human out of millions, and the rest didn't care if Blake lived or died. She couldn't rely on the goodness of her new master to protect her, and she certainly couldn't allow herself to slip into complacent servitude.

"Remember where you came from, Blake." She smiled as she watched Ruby take the completed indenture forms and coldly bid 'Good day' to the two BFI agents. She had a new lease on life, effective immediately. Her last try for freedom had ended on death row, and by all rights she should have died on the gallows or been torn apart by grimm. That would have been a horrible waste, and Blake swore to herself as she followed Ruby out of the Bureau that she would not repeat the mistakes that had so nearly cost her life. Too much depended on it.

* * *

"Well, that was unpleasant." Ruby took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air, letting the sunlight and breeze wash away the memory of the grim interior of the Indenturement Bureau. "But at least it's done, and we can get on with life. You okay, Blake?"

"Sure," Blake agreed a little too quickly, obviously doing her best to act nonchalant. "You get used to things like that happening when you're a slave."

Ruby made a face. "Just because it's normal doesn't mean it's decent. Whatever. You're under my protection now, and nobody will lay a hand on you without my say-so."

"Thank you," Blake responded without meeting her eye.

"Well," Ruby continued, "I have one more item of business. You've been wearing the same clothes since we met. Just because you're slave doesn't mean you shouldn't have a few changes of clothing. Let's catch a taxi, and I'll take you to meet a woman I know from the Beacon days. If anybody can make you look fashionable at a reasonable cost, it's her." Ruby stepped forward to the curb, and looked up and down the street for an available cab.

"Why don't you own your own car?" Blake queried.

Ruby shrugged. "I never needed to. For as much time as I spend away from Vale, vehicle taxes would be higher than the taxi fees I pay. If I need to get around in town, I can take public transport, or walk. I try to avoid riding with Yang on her motorcycle. I've always imagined living to be at least thirty, and I don't have a semblance that allows me to shrug off high speed accidents."

"And speak of the devil..." Blake pointed up the road.

A familiar yellow motorcycle raced up the street, weaving in and out between cars, driving the wrong way against traffic, and the traveling three times the posted speed limit.

"What in the actual... Yang! YANG!" Ruby screamed her sister's name as the motorcycle shot past. Yang's head whipped sideways in a flash of recognition, and she laid the motorcycle over in a suicidally sharp turn. Blake gasped in horror and looked away as Yang crossed three lanes of traffic and raced back up the street toward Ruby. Bumblebee skidded to a halt beside the curb, and Yang jumped off, leaving the engine idling.

"Ruby! Finally! I have been looking all over for you."

"Are you insane? Do you realize how many times you almost died in just the last 30 seconds?" Ruby tried her best to sound angry, but was unable to keep the concern for her sister's safety out of her voice.

"I dunno. Lost count. Anyway, you have got to see this. And I mean right now." Yang pushed her Scroll under Ruby's nose, and displayed a bounty contract screen. Ruby could tell from the glow on her older sister's face that Yang Xiao-Long, lazy alcoholic party girl, was dead and gone, and Yang Xiao-Long , expert professional huntress, was in the house.

Ruby scanned the contract, and her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my."

"That's right, little sister. We are about to be rich. Obscenely. Filthy. Rich."

* * *

Author's Note:

Kind of a slow chapter, I'll admit. Like I said at the beginning of the story, I wanted to take a look at day to day life of a hunter in Vale, so I guess that's what I did a little bit in this one. All that said, some very important details were alluded to in this chapter, things that will make sense and be important as the story progresses. And yes, the truth of Blake's backstory, as well as her actual motives, are intentionally unclear.

Things will pick up speed again next chapter. Ruby definitely deserved a longer vacation, but hey, duty calls. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. 'Til next time!


	8. A Business Doing Pleasure

It's a Job Chapter 8: A Business Doing Pleasure

"Come on, Ruby! We're going to be late!" Yang paced restlessly from one end of the kitchen to the other, checking the time every thirty seconds. "And where's that servant of yours got off to?"

Ruby dropped her bags by the door with a scowl. "She has a name, and we have plenty of time. Our ride isn't scheduled to be here for another ten minutes. Since when did you care so much about punctuality?"

"Since we picked up a fifty thousand lien bounty for none other than Mr. SDC himself, that's when. You hear that, Ruby? Fifty. Thousand. Lien."

"Yes, Yang, I heard. You've talked about nothing else for the last five days."

"And rightfully so! This is a windfall, Ruby. Pure bank robbery. If a couple of pompous Atlas businessmen want us to take them up in the mountains, and watch while they shoot a few grimm for sport, I'm all over it. All we have to do is make sure they don't get eaten while they snipe a few beowolves, and we'll collect the biggest paycheck of our lives. Now go get the faunus. I'm not going to jeopardize this job by being even one second late."

"Her name is Blake," Ruby grumbled under her breath as she headed for the basement steps. "You should know, as often as you order her around." Ruby pushed open the basement door. The downstairs was dark, but she could see a light coming through the crack under Blake's door. Hurrying down the steps and across the room, Ruby pushed the door open. "Come on, Blake. Yang's chomping at the bit and..."

Ruby trailed off, taken aback by the scene before her. Blake knelt in the back of the room, hands clasped in front of her and head bowed forward. In front of her, arranged against the back wall of the room, was what could only be described as a shrine. Two candles burned on either side, and in between them were two rocks, two flowers, a glass of water, and a small branch from an evergreen. Ruby froze in the doorway, caught by the awkward feeling she was interrupting something her eyes had not been meant to see.

Blake slowly leaned forward, and blew out both candles. She took the water, drained the glass in a long swallow, and stood up. "My apologies, Mistress Rose. I did not mean to delay you." She scooped a small bundle from the floor. "I am packed and ready."

Ruby didn't move. "What were you doing just now? And where did you get the candles?"

Blake met her eye unflinchingly. "I was petitioning the Matriarch for your protection, and mine. As for the candles... well... I borrowed them from your supplies in the pantry."

"Sure..." Ruby did not try to keep the skepticism from her voice.

"RUBY! The shuttle is here! If you aren't outside in two minutes I'm leaving without you!" Yang's impatient howl echoed from the upstairs.

"She's not kidding. Let's go." Ruby turned, and Blake followed her towards the stairs.

"I take it you don't believe in the Faith of the Matriarch?" Blake asked as they climbed the steps.

Ruby shook her head. "I know what they say, about an overarching force of good that gives life to all that is in the world, but I sure can't see the evidence of it. Like it or not, life is cruel. The weak die, or are subservient to the strong. Animals, people, it doesn't matter. Why, just look at the conditions between faunus and humans. Why the belief in the Matriarch Spirit is so common with your people I will never understand. It hasn't done you any good."

Blake looked deeply pained as they exited the front door, and Ruby locked it behind them. "Don't you see? The continued survival of the weak, and especially the Faunus, is proof of the favor of the Matriarch. Can you give any other explanation how a race that has been beaten down, murdered, enslaved, and oppressed for time out of memory can still survive, even thrive?"

"Yes, actually, I can think of several." Ruby tossed her bags in the back of the Air Terminal shuttle alongside Yang's. "Look, Blake, I don't care what you believe. If you want to burn candles and pray to your Matriarch Spirit, I'm certainly not going to stop you. To me, it's nothing more then another fairytale, just like all the rest of the fables about the origins of Remnant. But I do have one word of advice." She stopped outside the shuttle door, and put her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Don't bring it up with Yang. Ever. This is for your own protection. Ok?"

"Ok," Blake nodded.

"Good. Now let's get on with it. We've both got a job to do."

* * *

"New arrivals, please proceed to the closest customs kiosk for verification. I repeat, new arrivals..." As the PA system in the Transcontinental Air Terminal droned its prerecorded messages on interminable loop, Yang checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes late! What could possibly be keeping them? Ruby? Ruby?" Yang gave her sister a nudge. "You still with me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. What did you ask?"

"I asked how you could be daydreaming when a contact worth fifty grand is fifteen minutes late. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Blake," Ruby confessed. "I hope the people at the labor agency treat her well while we are away."

Yang's face darkened. "You need to stay focused, Ruby. Blake is not your primary concern right now. Our job is."

"I know, but I can't help it. What if whoever rents her is demanding and cruel?"

"She's a slave, Ruby, and don't forget that. That was your idea. You filled out the papers yourself. Whatever she does, it's not likely to be summer camp. Don't go soft on the faunus, Ruby. Last week, you were ready to literally throw her to the wolves."

Ruby indignantly took a step away from her sister. "How can you talk like that? That was different, and you know it!"

"Oh really? Different how?"

Ruby paused, flustered. "That- That was my job..." she trailed off, aware she had just proven Yang right.

"See?" Her sister pounced. "You stay focused on the job, whatever it is. You can not allow your personal feelings for Blake, or anyone else, to cloud your judgment when it comes to doing your duty in the field."

Ruby opened her mouth to retort, but bit off her reply as she noticed a short, well-dressed man walking quickly toward them. "Yang. There. That man practically screams "Atlas money."

Yang grinned. "Show time."

The newcomer approached the sisters. He stopped a few feet away, and looked them over. "Huntresses Xiao-Long and Rose?"

"That's us!" Yang replied cheerily. "But there's no need to be so formal. I'm Yang, this is my sister Ruby."

"Apologies, ma'am, the formality comes naturally in my line of work. I'm Klein Sieben, butler and attache to Jacques Schnee. I meant to be here sooner, but there was a slight mix-up with our luggage. Seven of Master Whitley's bags were incorrectly sorted, and I had to make sure it was all put to rights before I found you. Where are your bags at?"

Ruby tapped Crescent Rose's elegant locked travel case and hefted a large duffel bag. "This is it." Yang picked up a pair of backpacks. "We are ready to go as soon as you are."

Klein looked suprised. "That's it?

"Sure." Yang threw a pack over her shoulder. "You don't bring more equipment than you can carry on foot."

The Atlesian butler rubbed his hands nervously. "In that case, huntress, you may be in for a surprise."

* * *

"I'm not surprised. Horrified, maybe, but not surprised." Ruby stood to one side, hands on her hips, watching the unfolding scene with a critical eye. A cohort of attendants were moving a mountain of luggage and equipment from a huge transcontinental airship to a smaller aircraft for the last leg of the trip. "Yang, how in Oum's name our we supposed to hunt grimm with this circus in tow?"

"Easy." Yang clapped her sister on the shoulder. "Once these soft aristocrats realize that their Scrolls don't get a signal out in the mountains, there'll be enough negative emotion to bring in more grimm than they can shoot. The problem won't be finding grimm, it's going to be keeping all the overpriced Schnees in one piece. Speaking of that, where are the guests of honor? All I've seen so far is that butler and the workers."

Ruby snorted. "Probably inside the airship, relaxing on lambskin couches. Come on, let's see what corner of this flying palace we get to sit in."

Nobody stopped or questioned the huntresses as they made their way up the passenger gangway and into the airship. Yang let out an appreciative whistle at the ornate decorations in the entry way. Gold leaf and beautiful woodwork covered every inch of the interior. Carpet so plush that beds would have been unnecessary cushioned their footsteps.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Ruby asked in an awed whisper.

"Once. Took down a faunus drug runner in his ocean side villa. It was that Vacuo job you didn't come along for. That place was almost like this. Less gold though. And it didn't fly."

As Yang and Ruby stared in wonder at the outrageous wealth displayed around them, a soft cough at the doorway drew their attention. Klein stood in the doorway. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Mr. Schnee requests to meet you. You can leave your bags right here, they will be moved to your quarters."

"Lead the way," Yang responded, dropping the backpacks where she stood. The butler led them through a spacious sitting area, into an elaborately decorated dining room, and finally into a conference room, complete with projector and surround sound system. As Ruby gawked at her surroundings, Klein walked to a wide door emblazoned with a SDC logo, and knocked.

"Enter!"

Klein open the door, and stepped aside, motioning Yang and Ruby inside. The sisters stepped in, and Klein closed the door behind them. The private office of Jacques Schnee looked like something out of a science fiction movie. Screens, holograms, radios, and weapons consoles covered every inch of the wall. The king of this marvel of engineering sat behind a desk, a thick stack of papers in his hand. A woman in her mid-twenties stood to one side, clad in a beautifully made gray dress that hung just above her knees. White hair fell past her waist. A boy, maybe in his late teens, leaned against a filing cabinet, boredom and disinterest written clearly across his face. As the huntresses came forward, Mr. Schnee handed the papers to the woman, stood, and rounded the desk to meet them.

"Hello, and welcome aboard the Moonlight's Echo. I am sorry I could not greet you earlier, but the demands of my business follow me even on a trip meant for pleasure. I certainly hope these next few days will give us a chance to get away from all that. I'm Jacques Schnee." He extended his hand, and Yang shook it.

"Yang Xiao-Long. You can call me Yang."

He turned to Ruby, and she extended her hand. "Ruby Rose. I think you'll find our plans for the next few days will take you about as far from a conference room as you can possibly get." As she spoke, she registered the surprising grip with which Jacques Schnee shook her hand. This was no soft business tycoon. This man could be a powerful fighter.

"I'm already looking forward to it. Allow me to introduce you to two of my children. Yang, Ruby, this is my daughter, Weiss, and son, Whitley."

The girl nodded coolly. "So. You're the local huntresses my brother can't stop talking about. How... appropriate."

Yang bristled. "And what's supposed to mean?"

Weiss picked up a briefcase and started for the door. "Let's just say I'm glad it's not me entrusting my safety to somebody who wears such impractical clothing into the mountains to hunt monsters for sport." She inspected Yang's shorts and mini-skirt with a disdainful sniff.

"Then I take it we won't have the pleasure of your company?" Sarcasm dripped from Yang's voice.

"Absolutely not. I have work to do." The heiress left the office with a flourish, closing the door behind her with an authoritative thump.

"You'll have to excuse my dear sister. She's a bit too focused on her work." The boy left his place beside the desk, and approached Ruby. "I'm Whitley Schnee. Welcome aboard. I'm sure you'll do a fantastic job."

"We do our best," Ruby replied as she shook his hand.

"We'll be taking off soon," Jacques announced. "I'll have Klein show you to your room."

"Actually, father, I would be happy to show our guides to their quarters." Every trace of the boredom that Whitley had shown earlier was gone. Ruby wasn't particularly sure what replaced it was any better. She would have described Whitley's expression as something in between cunning and hunger.

"Certainly." Jacques nodded, and Whitley started for the door. "It will be a short trip, but I'm sure you will find the ride comfortable."

The sisters followed Whitley out of the office. "You know, I've been with father on several of his hunting trips, but I can already tell you're going to be the best guides we've ever had. Why, there was this one time in Mistral..."

Ruby rolled her eyes, shutting off her ears as she followed Whitley through Moonlight's Echo. She had no interest in some rich kid's tales of shooting grimm with his father. Instead, she ran through her mental checklist for the rest of the day. She had given the pilots the coordinates of their camp the day before in an encrypted data packet. The airship would drop them off mid-afternoon, which would give a few hours to set up camp, and maybe do some evening scouting. They had chosen the mountains southeast of the Grayrock dustmines for the hunting expedition. There had been an increase in griffon sightings in that area, and a full-grown griffon alpha would make a perfect kill for an Atlesian trophy hunter paying top dollar for the experience. The human element concerned her far more than the grimm. They would be far removed from help or rescue, in an unforgiving environment surrounded by a group of inexperienced civilians. It would be up to her and her sister to make sure everyone came back alive. Maybe, she reflected, she shouldn't have dismissed Blake's prayers so quickly. If there was such a thing, a little divine intervention couldn't hurt.

"And here we are!" Whitley's cheerful voice broke into her thoughts. He slid a wide door open, and stepped aside. "All the comforts of home."

"And then some!" Yang commented enthusiasticly as she stepped inside. The suite was small but immaculately furnished. Even Ruby couldn't help but be impressed by the plush carpet, soft bed, and genuine lambskin couch.

Whitley beamed as he saw the approval of his guests. "Well then, ladies, I'll leave you to prepare. We should be on our way in less than half an hour. Good day." With a nod, he closed the door.

Yang flopped full-length on the bed. "Best. Job. Ever."

"If you say so," Ruby muttered as she opened the duffle bag that waited for her and pulled out a map.

"Come on, sis. Re-lax. Take a moment to enjoy all this. There'll be time enough for work in a few hours. Besides," and Yang's voice took on a teasing tone, "Whitley will be so disappointed if you don't like his bed. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say his idea of a trophy on this hunt might be somewhat different than his father's."

"Then he'll go back to Atlas empty handed," Ruby scoffed. "And why didn't they just bring a couple of hunters with them? Atlas has plenty of qualified guides."

"Think about it, Ruby. We're part of the experience. Of course they could have brought guides with them, but Atlas is all brass and polish. If you're a wealthy businessman traveling to the untamed wildlands to hunt monsters, you don't want soldiers. No, you want to be escorted by a pair of exotic barbarian beauties. And where else could you get all this?" Yang posed seductively on the bed to accent her point.

"Yaaang," Ruby groaned, "Please don't do anything inappropriate."

"Now when have I ever..." A scathing glare from Ruby cut her off.

"Ok, fine. I'll keep it professional. Well, mostly professional."

"Just stay out of Whitley's tent," Ruby sighed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go over our travel routes for the next three days and double-check Crescent Rose. Effective immediately, we are on the clock."

* * *

The cool mountain breeze swirled Ruby's cape around her legs as she stood on a rocky outcropping watching Moonlight's Echo vanish into the distance. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the clean air and letting the familiar feeling of solitude wash over her. Ahhh... This was the life.

"RUBY!" Yang's shout from below brought reality crashing back home. "You can stare at the scenery all you want tomorrow! Help us get this set up!" Right. Back to work. Ruby descended her perch in a graceful series of jumps, landing back in the campsite. Yang, Jacques, Whitley, and four armed SDC men had begun unpacking the supplies.

"You chose this spot well," Whitley complemented her. "How did you know it was here?"

"Topographic map," Ruby responded. "We learned how to study them in Beacon, how to choose travel routes and likely ambush points. Useful knowledge when you're on unfamiliar territory."

"Are we going out hunting this evening?" Whitley asked.

"Of course," Yang cut in as she helped one of the camp guards pitch a tent. "Ruby was telling me on the flight out here that she was planning to take you and scout the crags for signs of nevermore."

"Fantastic! I'm ready to leave as soon as you are!"

Ruby shot her older sister a dirty look as Yang hid a smug grin in the folds of the tent. Oh well, might as well make the best of it. Maybe she could take some of the starch out of this over-eager Atlesian with a good hard climb.

"Ok," Ruby agreed. "If your father and Yang can finish up here, we can leave immediately. I've got everything I need in my pack. Grab your weapon, and we'll start."

Whitley practically ran to a locked weapons box, and returned with his rifle. "Here." He offered the weapon for Ruby's inspection. "What do you think?"

Try as she might, the huntress couldn't help but be impressed. The weapon was of exquisite workmanship, and like everything from Atlas, it bristled with technology. A built-in rangefinder with automatic target tracking made it more missile launcher than rifle. The twin barrels could each be loaded with a separate magazine, giving it impressive multi-projectile versatility. A wickedly sharp bayonet folded under the barrels.

"An impressive weapon," Ruby conceded. "What's its name?"

"Uhh... it's a Lancer Mk4. We make them for the Atlas Long Range Recon Brigade."

Ruby opened her mouth to explain, then closed it again. An elegant piece of machinery like this demanded its own name. If this boy didn't understand that, she wasn't going to explain it.

"Right. Afternoon's not getting any younger. If we're going to check for nevermore activity and be back before dark, we don't have any time to waste."

* * *

Ruby vaulted up onto a flat rock, before pausing to look back down the ridge. Whitley pulled himself up another boulder thirty feet below. Sweat ran on his face, and his breath was short. Ruby smiled to herself. This was a welcome improvement over his incessant chatter in the first twenty minutes of the climb. They were now far above the campsite, and were nearing the crest of the ridge they had encamped against. She crouched on the rock, scanning the far side of the draw. She noted a small cave the opposite ridge. Interesting. Could be a beowolf's lair. But that was a subject for later. Far more interesting to her was the gigantic set of claw marks scored into the rock she sat upon. With a grunt of effort, Whitley appeared at her perch and flopped full-length on the stone.

"I don't know how you can do it, Ruby. You aren't even out of breath. You must be in amazing physical condition."

Groaning inwardly at the awkward compliment, Ruby sat down beside her companion. "It's all a matter of training. I suppose I spend more time climbing and running than the average person. Having an unlocked aura helps as well."

"My sisters have aura," Whitley volunteered.

Ruby raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The girl I met earlier today is an aura user?"

"Sure. Weiss is a perfectly capable fighter. She has training. My older sister, Winter, she's in Atlas Special Forces . Weiss thought she might follow in her footsteps, but after she completed huntress basic she decided it wasn't for her, and rejoined the business. I never I had my aura unlocked. Too much hassle. Atlas makes you fill out paperwork and take exams and register and all kinds of meaningless distractions. Father says I don't need it, anyway."

"Well, you're going to need it soon enough if whatever made those claw marks decides to come back while we are sitting here." Ruby pointed to the deep scratches in the stone.

Whitley was on his feet in an instant, weapon at the ready. "Let it come! That's what we're here for, right?"

Ruby laughed. "Slow down. A nevermore of that size has an enormous range. It could land here, scratch a rock to mark its territory, and fly two-hundred miles without ever touching ground again. That's just the way they are. And the fact that a nevermore of that size was around here probably means smaller ones will have been driven off."

"Is that good thing?" Whitley sounded confused.

"For now. I was hoping to find griffons. Nevermore are a more dangerous quarry because they hunt steep hillsides like this with high speed diving attacks. The advantage is all theirs. Griffons are much slower fliers, therefore easier to hunt, and easier to avoid." Ruby was about to suggest that they keep moving, but her humanitarian nature got the better of her. She had worn Whitley down enough with her brisk 30-minute climb. "Let's sit here a few minutes. Catch our breath, and watch the valley."

"Whatever you say, Ruby." They both sat on the edge the rock, legs dangling over the side. The view was impressive, and as Whitley's breathing returned to normal, Ruby scanned up and down the valley. A low line of clouds gathered on the horizon, and the breeze was turning decidedly chill.

"Could snow tonight," Ruby commented. "At least it could up here in the higher elevations."

Whitley shrugged. "Won't stop us. There's already snow on the ground in Atlas. A little cold is normal."

Ruby was about to reply, but movement caught her eye and she grabbed Whitley's arm. "Look! There!"

Two griffons soared over the far ridgeline, banking down into the valley 1000 yards away. They were headed straight towards the two humans. Whitley had his gun out in an instant.

"Hold your fire!" Ruby hissed fiercely. "Even with that thing you'd be lucky to land a hit that far out. Flight path should take them right below us." For the first time that day, Crescent Rose left its shoulder sling. Ruby felt a familiar thrill of excitement as her trusty weapon unfolded in her hands. Predators and Prey. She lived for these moments.

The two grimm closed rapidly, and Ruby spoke in a focused whisper. "Ok. On my go, we both shoot the lead griffon. As soon as it's down, focus fire on the other."

"Why not just shoot them both at once?"

"And risk fighting two wounded grimm? No. We kill one, then the other. Get ready, they'll pass 200 feet below us. We shoot as they're passing, so the second one has to turn to come back at us."

Time crawled as the two flying monsters cruised down the valley. Ruby forced her breath into a slow, measured rhythm. Three...two...one... "Fire!" Crescent Rose jerked like a living thing in Ruby's hands as she squeezed off her first shot. Already cycling the bolt to fire again, Ruby saw the griffon flinch from the impact of the slug. She vaguely registered the sound of Whitley firing beside her as she mechanically sent shot after shot down after the grimm. The griffon's wings collapsed, and with a shriek of rage that echoed up and down the valley, the monster plummeted to its destruction hundreds of feet below.

"Yes! Woooo! That is what I am talking about!" Whitley pumped his fist as he shouted in celebration.

"Save it!" Ruby snap as she swapped magazines in Cresent Rose with practiced speed. "There's still another one." But to Ruby's shock, the second griffon had not turned to attack. Instead, it had tucked its wings and dove lower in the valley, accelerating away from them.

"You can't get away that easily! Take that! And that! And that!" Whitley blazed away at the retreating grimm with his rifle. His shots flew true, and the second griffon wobbled, then fell in an awkward heap on the valley floor. "Now that was a shot! Did you see that, Ruby?"

It was a good shot, and Ruby had seen it, but she did not care. Unease prickled her scalp. That had been entirely wrong. Those griffons should have been able to easily see and sense then, but they had totally ignored the humans, even after they were attacked. It was totally out of character, and that worried her.

"Hey! Didn't you see that?" Whitley sounded disappointed and hurt.

Cold fear ran down Ruby's spine as she saw the truth of what had just happened, and it took a lot to scare a huntress of Ruby's experience.

"Get off the rock. Now." Her tone was clipped and professional.

"Wha- hey!" Whitley squawked as Ruby grabbed him and pushed them both off the far edge of the rock and into cover. "What was that for?"

Ruby kept a tight grip on his shoulder. "Those griffons weren't just flying by. They were running."

"Running? From what?"

Ruby wordlessly pointed to the skyline over the far mountain. A black, winged form of unholy dimensions hung in the sky like some fell comet.

"Oh... that is a big nevermore ."

Ruby pulled them tight against the face of the rock. "The biggest I've ever seen, by a clear margin. I killed one like it when I was in Beacon, but I had my entire team backing me up. Just the two of us? I don't like our odds."

"I can fight," Whitley protested. "Didn't you see me shoot down that second grimm?"

"That was a starling compared to that thing. Our guns would only enrage it, and I won't risk close quarters with you here. No offense, but you're no huntsman."

"And what do you think I am? Some child you have to look after?" Injured pride and anger mixed on his face.

"It's my job to keep you safe, not risk your life fighting some bird of prey the size of an airship. Now shut up and hide if you know what's good for both of us."

"I won't, and you can't stop me. I'm no coward!" Whitley jerked free of her grasp and jumped up. "Come here, you big ugly pigeon!"

Ruby tackled him with a semblance enhanced dive. "You may not be a coward, but you are a fool, and that's worse." She threw a glance over her shoulder. The nevermore had altered its flight path, and was bearing straight towards them with slow, deliberate flaps of its enormous wings. Whether it had heard Whitley's shout or merely sensed the negative emotion from them both no longer mattered. It knew they were there.

Ruby swore under her breath as she let Whitley back to his feet. "Well, looks like you're going to get your wish. Stay behind the rock so it can't kill you in a swooping attack. Start shooting the second it comes within range, and don't stop till it's dead or you're out of ammunition."

Whitley nodded wordlessly, the bravado draining from him as he realized the seriousness of their situation.

The monstrous bird accelerated as it closed the distance. "Steady... Steady..." Ruby spoke as much for her benefit as for Whitley's as they waited behind their rock. "Ready... NOW!"

A fusilade of gunfire hammered the nevermore. Screaming in pain and fury, it thundered down on them, talons extended.

"Duck!" Ruby pulled Whitley into cover at the last possible second. Claws the size of a man's forearm showered gravel across them as the nevermore struck the boulder and shot past. A gust of wind washed over them as the bird climbed steeply, skimming up the slope toward the top of the ridge.

"Keep shooting!" Whitley needed no encouragement. He kept up a steady barrage as the nevermore gained altitude. Wheeling far above them, it turned, and plunged straight down. Ruby saw that it intended to hit them vertically, bypassing their cover. Intelligence. That made it even more dangerous.

She lept onto the rock as the grimm dove. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it!" It accepted her challenge, adjusting course to crush her. The distance between them closed in the blink of an eye. Ruby hurled herself sideways as the nevermore struck, swinging the lethal blade of Crescent Rose as its beak slammed down where she had been standing. She felt her scythe catch and cut, but instead of putting out an eye as she intended, she only succeeded in tearing a long slash below across its jaw. She was close enough to the enormous black head to smell the stinking breath that rushed from the pulsing nostrils like air from a bellows. An unnatural shriek made her take a step back, turning her head away.

It was a nearly fatal mistake. A blow from a huge wing sent her spinning through the air like a toy. She heard Whitley scream her name as she landed, but she had no time to see what had become of him. The nevermore launched itself in a long hop, trying to land on her and seize her in its mighty claws. A desperate backflip saved her, but did not carry her out of reach of the snapping beak. The beast's jaws clamped on her shoulder with incredible force, and it flung her into the air like a rag doll.

"It's going to catch me when I land, and I'll be lucky if there is enough left of me to identify. Unless..." as Ruby spun in the air above the hillside, an idea born of desperation flashed into her mind. She remembered what Yang had done with a nevermore on the first day of initiation. What had worked once...

Firing Crescent Rose straight up, Ruby arrested her flight and shot backwards towards the nevermore like a red meteor. The maw opened to take her, but instead of human flesh, the massive beak closed on Crescent Rose. There was a grinding crack as the monster bit down, and for a second Ruby hung outside the beak with a death grip on the handle of her scythe. The grimm paused in painful confusion, as if attempting to figure out why its expected meal had stabbed it in the roof of its mouth. Then, with an enraged howl, it jerked its head sideways and flung Ruby and her weapon uphill.

Her landing strategy wasn't the best. Actually, it was nonexistent. Gravity and a huge slab of shale did the work. Ruby rolled over, groaning in pain. Her aura was low, dangerously low. "Gotta get up. Can't die out here. Where's Whitley?" Forcing herself to a kneeling position, she grabbed her weapon and looked around.

"Well, that's not good."

The nevermore advanced on her, moving in long, jerky steps. Willing herself to her feet, she gripped her scythe and prepared for the next assault.

"Die, you overgrown chicken! Ahhhhh!" Screaming out a war cry, Whitley appeared from behind his rock, and charged the nevermore with his bayonet.

"Whitley, no! Run while you still can!" It was too late. The nevermore halfway turned, and reached out with a massive set of talons. It seized the boy almost casually, and tossed him to the ground in front of it. Whitley screamed in terror as it reared back its head, ready to impale him with a razor sharp beak.

The blow never fell. Summoning every ounce of strength left in her battered body, Ruby hurtled forward with all the speed her semblance could muster. Leaping off a boulder, she flew over Whitley and caught the nevermore under the chin with her scythe just as it slammed its head forward. Her weapon was torn from her grasp, and she fell awkwardly across the monster's back. The giant grimm convulsed and howled, jerking back and forth as a fountain of black blood sprayed over the hillside. Ruby rolled off its back, and staggered away. She fell to her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. There was a heavy thud, and the nevermore's thrashing subsided.

"Uh.. A little help here?" Whitley's voice was strangely muffled. Ruby looked over her shoulder, and saw her charge was pinned under one of the nevermore's wings. She rolled over, flopping onto her back. "It'll start to disintegrate in a few minutes. You'll be okay til then."

"Ruby? RUBY!" Yang's frantic shout drifted up the hillside. "Perfect timing, sis," Ruby muttered under her breath. Seconds later, her older sister was standing over her. "Ruby! I came running as soon as I saw the nevermore come over the mountain. Thank the gods you're ok!"

"Ok would be a stretch. I'm alive. I'll settle for that. Go help Whitley. I can't very well beat him for giving away our position if he suffocates under the wing. And Yang?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you volunteer me to scout for nevermore, I'm going to shoot you."

* * *

"Compliments to the chef." Ruby dropped her spoon into a bowl that had recently held rehydrated soup. She leaned back in her folding camp chair, and listened to the wind outside the tent. Her prediction of snow had been accurate. Large, soft flakes had been falling for an hour. Yang should be back soon. She was out doing a perimeter sweep with two of the guards, checking for any lurking grimm before turning in for the night. She was starting to doze in her chair when a scuffling noise outside her tent drew her attention.

"Yang? Is that you?"

"It's me." Whitley's voice came through the tent flap. "May I come in?"

"Uhh, sure." Ruby sat up in her chair, uncertain where this was going.

Whitley let himself into the tent and sealed the flap behind him. He stood in front of the entrance, awkwardly avoiding Ruby's gaze.

"Can I help you?" She broke the silence.

"I just wanted to apologize for almost getting you killed this afternoon," Whitley began. "You saved my life out there. I should have listened to you."

Ruby nodded. "You should have, but it turned out okay. Lessons learned. It's not like that's the first time I've had a hard fight against a grimm. Comes natural with the job. I don't hold it against you. Just learn from the experience, and be wiser next time."

"Thank you, Ruby. I won't forget it."

Ruby wasn't sure what to say next. Encouragement? Instruction? Whitley was still standing there like he had more to talk about. Why couldn't Yang be here? She was always better with people than Ruby was. The silence grew long and awkward. Finally, Ruby couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, Whitley. Out with it. What else did you want to talk about?"

He hesitated, then cleared his throat. "Why do you risk your life for people you've never met?"

"It's my job," Ruby replied simply. "I'm a huntresss, a professional monster killer."

"So it's for the money?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"That's rather sad, actually." Whitley sounded genuinely concerned. "It bothers me to know that a woman like you could spend her best years fighting over a few thousand lien, all the while faced with the very real prospect of a horrible death and a unmarked grave. It's not right."

"I never said it was the easiest way to make a living," Ruby agreed carefully.

"What if I offered you a way out?"

"Go on..." Ruby was cautiously interested.

"I'm going to level with you, Ruby." Whitley took a step closer, and lowered his voice, speaking in an intense whisper. "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not only that, you're strong, you're intelligent, and you're willing to fight for others. I want you, Ruby. Come back to Atlas with me. I promise you, you'll never have to risk your life alone in the cold again."

"Woah, there, Romeo." Ruby stood up, caught off guard by the sudden proposition. "We just met this morning."

"I don't care!" Whitley took another step towards her. "I know that we would be perfect for each other. Just think about it, Ruby! You wouldn't be a mercenary anymore. You would be a princess. And someday, a queen. I can give you everything you've ever wanted and more. I can give you everything you deserve."

"Whitley, you say I am a mercenary because I fight for money. That is true. But if I left this life behind, and went back to Atlas with you just for the wealth and the comfort, what would that make me? I think there's a word for women like that, too."

"You're just like my oldest sister." Whitley had a strange, glazed expression on his face. "Determined. Independent."

"You know, telling a girl that she reminds you of your sister is not the best pick-up line." This was getting out of hand. Where was Yang? This made twice today she was AWOL at the worst possible time.

"Ruby, please. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Look, Whitley, I don't doubt your intentions. I am certain you want nothing but the best for me. But I'm happy in the life I have now. Someday, when I'm ready, I'll settle down. But right now. I'm just not interested in that. I'm sorry."

"With a huntsman?" The question was sharp and sudden.

"Huh?"

"You're going to settle down someday. I suppose that would be with a huntsman?"

"Dust, Whitley I don't know. That is way off in the future. I'll know the right man when I see him."

"So it's me." Whitley's face clouded with anger. "I'm not good enough for you?"

"Hold on! I never said..."

"You didn't have to!" Whitley's voice rose to a hysterical shout. "You just think I'm some helpless child! Well, I'll show you! I'll show you I'm just as worthy as any huntsman you've ever even heard of!" With a snarl of rage, he jerked the tent flap open and ran into the gathering twilight.

"What in Oum's name..." Ruby fell back in her chair with a sigh. "That could have gone better."

The crunch of footsteps alerted her to the approach of another visitor. To her relief, Yang appeared in the door of the tent. "Ruby! Whitley just ran past me, looking like he lost his last friend and his dog died. What happened? Did you kick him out of bed?"

Ruby groaned. "Something like that." She related the bizarre encounter to her older sister.

Yang laughed. "I gotta say, Rubes, not every girl would have turned down the opportunity to go be a trophy girlfriend to the heir of the SDC. Shoot, I can't even say I would have. Would have had to think about it longer than that."

"Yaaang!"

"What? I wouldn't forget you, sis. I could make you head of my security detail or something. You could come to all my red carpet events and everything."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm kidding, Ruby. I think. Maybe if he was interested in something short-term and casual..."

"Oum save us. I swear, Yang, if you make this more awkward than it's already going to be-"

"Don't worry about it, Rubes. Whitley's pride might be hurt, but he'll get over it. I'll take him out tomorrow so you don't have to be around him. Next week he'll be back in Atlas lying to his friends about how he bedded us both, and we'll be relaxing on a beach somewhere with fifty grand in the bank. Happy endings all around."

"If you say so," Ruby sounded unconvinced. "I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when the pancakes are ready."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sometimes there are things we won't do for love or money. Oh, well. Hunt's not over yet.

Just like we have a little bit different version of Yang, here we see a little bit different version of Weiss. Don't worry, this is not the last we will see of our frigid heiress.

Next update may be delayed slightly. The next couple weeks are going to be extremely busy in real life. Don't worry, I will be back. Meanwhile, I wonder what has become of Blake...


	9. Sow the Wind

It's a Job Chapter 9: Sow the Wind Note- If you have not read chapter 6, please do so now.

The din of war reverberated across Beacon as Ruby cautiously looked through the gaping hole in the cafeteria kitchen wall. Yang crouched behind her, wiping blood from Ember Celica.

"It's standing-room-only out there," Ruby warned. "They've got fresh troops coming in now."

"How did they get air superiority?" Yang's voice was thick with anger. "What happened to our bullheads?"

Ruby pointed to the shredded roof of the dorms and the mangled wreckage beside the building. "Well, there's one of them."

Yang swore under her breath as she joined Ruby at the hole. "Animals. They think they can come in our house and push us around?" Yang reloaded her gauntlets.

"Careful," Ruby cautioned her sister. "We're badly outnumbered. A suicidal last stand is a poor way to honor Bolt and Onyx.

Yang didn't reply. She placed one hand on the edge of the gap in the wall and vaulted through.

"Yang? Yang! Stop! You'll die! You can't possibly fight them all!"

Yang hadn't stopped.

* * *

"...your fault! You were supposed to be watching!"

"Now just a minute! How was I supposed to..."

Ruby turned over in her sleeping bag and pulled the comfortable material up over her head. She'd had the dream again, like she usually did after a hard fight. She was safe now, back in the realm of reality, but waking up on a chilly mountain side was not a pleasant experience, and it was made worse by Yang having a shouting match with Jacques Schnee outside her tent. What the two of them could possibly be arguing about she did not know, and was trying not to care. Still sore from her duel with the nevermore, she had no intention of leaving her warm, soft bed until absolutely necessary. The moment of absolute necessity came sooner than she expected, when Yang yanked open the flap of the tent and let in a blast of cool air.

"Ruby. Get up. Whitley's gone missing. We've got to run him down before he does something stupid and hurts himself, if he hasn't already."

Yang vanished, leaving Ruby disgruntled and sleepy. "Stupid show-off Atlas rich kid." Ruby snarled insults under her breath as she crawled out of her sleeping bag and peeled off her thermal pajamas. A minute later, she stood outside the tent, clad in her huntress gear with Crescent Rose slung behind her shoulder. The smell of coffee and frying eggs drew her to a brisk campfire beside the supplies. One of the SDC men had made breakfast. Ahh... the perks of rich clients. There would be no nutbars on this excursion.

"Morning, huntress. Coffee?" He offered her a steaming mug.

"Yes, thanks." She took a sip of the bitter brew, soaking in the warmth. "Now. What's all this about Whitley missing?"

The guard rolled his eyes. "The boss got up this morning, and found his kid had wandered off in the night. He's been arguing with your sister ever since about whose fault it is."

"Oh for the love of..." Ruby trailed off in annoyance as she speared an egg from the frying pan. She could see where this was heading. A second egg was going the way of the first when Jacques Schnee stormed over to her, and shoved a piece of paper under her nose.

"You! Explain this!"

Ruby took the paper, and read aloud the short message. "Ruby. Don't come after me. I'll be fine. I'll be back, and I'll prove to you that I'm just as much a man as any huntsman out there. You'll see. -Whitley"

"Throne save us from amateurs," Ruby groaned as Yang stifled laughter behind the enraged tycoon.

"Well?"

Ruby sighed and took a long swallow of coffee. "Yesterday evening Whitley came to my tent to thank me for saving him from the nevermore. Then... uhh... he offered me the chance to go back to Atlas with him and be his girlfriend." Ruby looked awkwardly at her shoes, feeling blood rushing to your face. "I turned him down. I'm afraid he took it personally."

"Stupid," Jacques Schnee snorted under his breath as he turned away in disgust.

"I know!" Yang agreed with a demonstrative wave of her arms. "I told Ruby she was missing a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Not her!" Jacques rounded on them both sharply. "Him! Fool of a boy, throwing away his lineage on some penniless huntress. I'll wring his neck when we catch him."

Yang bristled. "What, my sister's not good enough for your spoiled brat of a kid?"

It might have come to blows, but Ruby stepped in between her sister and her employer before things could get physical. "Ok, both of you, calm down. Take a deep breath. We can sort this out after we make sure Whitley hasn't gotten lost or fallen in a hole or something. Pointless arguments now only delay our departure." Yang and Jacques both stepped back, falling into grudging silence and glaring at each other.

"Good." Ruby picked a third egg out of the frying pan. "If we've all gotten that out of our systems, get your gear and let's start tracking."

* * *

Following Whitley's trail proved easy. Over an inch of fresh snow blanketed the mountain, and even near the camp where the trail was the oldest the footprints were still clearly visible. Yang led the way, setting a pace that Jacques struggled to match. Ruby brought up the rear, keeping watch for grimm that may be tailing them. The feud between Yang and Jacques still simmered below the surface, and Ruby could hear the businessman muttering comments under his breath about immature children and barbarian women. Ruby ignored the remarks, but every time the breeze picked up some muttered insult, she could see Yang increase her speed. By the time they passed place where Ruby had fought the nevermore the previous afternoon, Jacques Schnee was breathing too hard to be able to comment on the evils of the world.

Whitley's trail turned now, and headed straight up the ridge toward the skyline. The climbing became difficult, and even Yang was forced to slow to a steady, careful pace. Nobody talked as they picked their way up the hillside, until finally the trio reached the crest of the ridge and paused.

"Quite a view, huh?" Yang remarked to nobody in particular as she rested with one foot up on a rock and her arms crossed on her leg. The next valley below them was deeper and wider than the one they had just left. Thick pines carpeted the lower half, the tree-line still a thousand feet below them. The morning sun lit up snow-covered rock and trees like a mosaic of jewels, and Ruby would have been content to sit there and take it all in for an hour.

Jacques Schnee was not. "Come on, you two. We're not here for the scenery. Let's find this boy of mine before he gets any more silly ideas in his head." He started forward, but Yang held out her hand.

"Wait. Look there." She pointed to something far down below in the trees.

"Look where? I don't see anything. We're wasting time. Let's get on with it!"

"Oh just shut up for 15 seconds," Yang snapped. "Ruby. Lemme see your binos."

Obligingly, Ruby handed over a small pair of binoculars. Yang took them, and studied something down in the valley. "Hmm. As I suspected. There's a road down there."

Ruby looked thoughtful. "There was a note on one of my maps about an abandoned dust prospector settlement in this valley. It didn't say where. These hills were full of little pop up settlements 30 or 40 years ago when the Grayrock dust mines were new. Everybody wanted a piece of the action. Most of them have been abandoned for decades."

"This one hasn't."

"Say what?"

Yang handed back the binoculars. "The road has fresh tire tracks on it. No snow on 'em. A vehicle has gone in or out in the last couple of hours."

"Good." Jacques started forward again. "Maybe whoever is down there has already done your job for you. Let's move."

Yang made a face and started down the hillside. Ruby bit back a retort and followed. This job was becoming entirely more trouble than it was worth. Whitley's trail was clearer than ever, and they made good time down the slope. They were nearing the tree line when Yang stopped, and pointed.

"Look. Trail takes a sharp turn to the right. Must have gone off to investigate something."

The trackers turned, and followed the footprints as they made straight for the trees. Within minutes, they were in the shadow of the first tall pine trees. Yang was about to walk under a branch when she froze, and pointed.

"Ruby. Look at this."

Ruby came forward, and her heart sank. "Oh. This is bad. This is very bad."

Whitley's trail abruptly ended in a large patch trampled snow. The undergrowth was snapped off and mangled, and a glove and two shell casings lay on the ground.

"Kidnapped," Yang announced tersely.

"How can you tell?" Jacques's voice was uncharacteristically worried. "Maybe he was killed by a grimm."

"He wasn't," Yang reassured. "Trust me, I've seen what it looks like when someone is eaten by a grimm, and this isn't it."

"He was ambushed from here." Ruby called from beside a thick stand of juniper bushes. "Six attackers. Looks like they rushed him. He fired both barrels of his rifle," she continued as she picked up the shell casings, "Judging from the lack of blood, he missed. I'd say he put up a good fight, but they subdued him and took him that way. Seven sets of tracks bearing due west."

"How long ago?" Yang asked.

"Three, maybe four hours."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jacques Schnee demanded as he drew a brace of heavy caliber revolvers. "The two of you should be more than a match for six bandits. Let's go get him back."

The sisters looked at each other. Mr. Schnee was right, if all they were up against was six bandits it wouldn't be much of a fight. It was still early in the morning. They could have Whitley back to camp by mid-afternoon. Besides, fifty-thousand lien were at stake.

"Ok. Let's do it." Yang locked Ember Celica into position, and knocked her fists together. "I'm on point. If they left a rearguard I'm better equipped to absorb the ambush. Schnee, you're with Ruby. Stick to her like glue, and do exactly as she says. This isn't a game anymore."

* * *

Jacques didn't argue. He fell in beside Ruby as Yang lead them deeper into the trees. The atmosphere in the group was different now. They moved slowly, cautiously, alert for any sign of danger. All three of them carried drawn weapons. The kidnappers had made no effort to cover their tracks, and that bothered Ruby, because it meant one of two things. One, they knew they would have escaped long before any pursuit could follow, or two, they didn't care if they were found. The second option worried her more than the first. It meant that instead of trailing six random thugs, they might be walking into a prepared position with plenty of guns and manpower.

The trail gradually turned, winding further up the valley. After twenty minutes of travel, Ruby guessed the road had to be close. She was afraid the trail would end at a set of tiretracks, and Whitley would be far beyond their reach. Ruby had almost convinced herself it was hopeless when Yang stopped in her tracks, crouched behind a log, and held up one hand.

"Ruby. Up here," she whispered.

Ruby joined her sister. "Whacha got?"

"Movement. Definitely not an animal. That patch of scrub cedar, thirty yards up."

"Lot of open ground between us and them. Could be a killzone." Ruby replied in a hushed tone.

"Could be," Yang agreed. "I'll take it head on. You burst left around that giant elm and use its cover to hit 'em in the side."

Ruby nodded. "Hammer and sickle. Got it. It'll take me about four seconds to cover that distance. I'll launch on you go."

Yang nodded, and looked over her shoulder at Jacques. "Find some cover, and wait for the fireworks to stop. Ready, Ruby?"

"Ready."

Yang vaulted over the log and charged straight for the patch of cedars. Ruby followed two seconds later. Three long strides brought her to full speed. Rose petals drifted down on the patchy snow as she crossed the clearing in a flash of red. Her boots dug long furrows in the soft ground as she banked hard around the elm tree, and bore down on the thicket from the side. She slowed as she approached, bringing Crescent Rose up into a combat grip.

On the other side of the thicket, she heard Yang shout, and Ember Celica fire once. "Runner! We got a runner! Cut her off!"

Ruby saw an indistinct blur of motion heading deeper into the woods. Changing course, she tucked her scythe behind her and raced in pursuit.

Trees blurred past as Ruby followed her quarry at breakneck speed. Yang, fast as she was, was left far behind in seconds. Ruby quickly realized that whoever she was chasing was no normal person. The speed and agility with which they cleared fallen logs and ducked under branches could only be that of another hunter. Frustration gnawed at her as her feet pounded across the forest floor. Even with the superhuman speed of her semblance, she was struggling to catch her target. Every time she got close, the person in front of her seemed to vanish into the trees like a ghost. This was impossible. Nothing outran Ruby Rose. She saw a wide clearing ahead, and put on an extra burst of speed. Out on the flat, her prey stood no chance.

She burst into the open, only to slide to a stop with a snarl of disappointment. The clearing was empty. Furthermore, there were no tracks in the melting snow.

"Great. Yang's never going to let me live this down. Oh well. Best to go back and pick up the trail. Maybe we can still make something of this." She turned back towards the trees. She had only taken one step, however, before a stinging blow caught her in between the shoulder blades, digging into her aura and sending her staggering to one knee.

Trained survival instinct kicked in. Twirling Cresent Rose into a defensive posture, she spun to her feet and faced her assailant. Thirty feet behind her, where nobody had been ten seconds before, a woman stood with a raised weapon. A second burst of energy flashed from the long, pointed barrel. Ruby deflected the shot with a deft swipe, then sprinted forward.

"Ok, this has gone far enough! Come here!" Ruby gave a warcry as she swung her scythe in a downward strike. First this girl outruns her, then she shoots her in the back? Insulting. This was personal.

Her opponent dodged her blow with a graceful flip, and the fighters exchanged a flurry of strikes. Ruby swung low, forcing the girl to jump. Predicting this, Ruby let the weight of her weapon carry her in a full circle and swung a second blow at shoulder height. The curved blade of Crescent Rose slammed into the girl's arm, shattering her aura throwing her headlong in the snow.

"Ha! Looks like you run better than you fight!" Ruby cycled Cresent Rose's bolt purposefully. "Stay down, if you know what's good for you." The girl rose to a crouch, and for a second, Ruby though she was going to make a run for it. "I'm warning you. I don't want to shoot you, but I will."

Apparently the high caliber muzzle of the rifle-scythe made a convincing argument, and Ruby's assailant sank back to a sitting position. "Fine. You win. I surrender." And as she spoke, her face turned blue.

Ruby blinked, sudden realization flooding over her. "Oohhhh. You're a chameleon faunus. No wonder I didn't see you. But how did you get all the way out there without leaving tracks?"

"Took a running jump off a tree branch. Blended where I landed. Are you going to waste my time talking about camouflage techniques, or did you chase me down and assault me to discuss the weather?"

"Neither. I'm looking for a missing boy. Late teens, white hair? You know anything? There's a reward."

The girl met Ruby's gaze defiantly. "The disgusting offspring of that monster of cruelty that calls himself Jacques Schnee is long gone out of your reach. If you had an ounce of decency in you, you'd pack your bags, go home, and leave the little worm to his fate."

"So you admit you kidnapped him?" Ruby was taken aback. As interrogations went, that had been surprisingly easy.

"No. Kidnapping implies innocence. We arrested him, and we take pride in our work, for our cause is just."

"I see. And who is this 'we' you're talking about?"

"Ruby? Ruby?" Yang's call came echoing through the trees.

"Over here!" Ruby shouted back. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Ilia Amitola, and it is my privilege and honor represent the White Fang in our ceaseless struggle against the oppression of humanity."

Ruby saw a flash of blond hair in the trees, and a second later Yang stepped into the clearing. "Listen," she spoke hurriedly to the faunus. "I am not your friend, but for your own protection, do not antagonize my sister. She will be... less reasonable than me."

* * *

"Nice work, sis," Yang congratulated her as she jogged over. "I knew I could count on you. What have we got here?"

"She's a scout," Ruby replied, motioning to where Ilia sat in the snow. "Proudly admits she was involved in snatching Whitley. Claims she's White Fang." Ruby delivered this information with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, well aware that she might as well be throwing tear gas down a deathstalker burrow.

"Oh she does, does she?" Yang's voice took on a hard edge. "So it's a faunus?"

"Chameleon," Ruby confirmed.

"I see." Yang started forward.

"Yang, restraint." Ruby laid a hand on her sister's elbow.

Yang brushed by her without a word and knelt beside the captive. "So. You're the one standing between me and fifty thousand lien?"

"That's all your soul was worth?" Ilia shot back.

"Get up," Yang growled. She pulled the faunus to her feet, then backhanded her in the face so hard that her head bounced off the snow-covered ground. Yang seized her arm and jerked her back up. "Screw with me again and I'll break your arms. Now march!" Yang shoved her back toward the tree line.

Blood dripped from Ilia's nose as Yang hurried her back into the cover of the trees. Ruby brought up the rear, her mind in turmoil. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. Yang's barely concealed dislike of all faunus and pure hatred of the White Fang posed a threat to the mission. It was going to be on Ruby to keep her sister rational. She had hoped some time around Blake might soften Yang to the whole idea of faunus/human coexistence. Apparently, it wasn't working yet.

As soon as they regained the cover of the woods, Yang slammed her prisoner face first against the truck of a pine and began to roughly pat her down. Jacques Schnee emerge from the cover of a bush.

"What's this?" He asked warily.

"White Fang faunus trash. She has something to do with whoever's taken Whitley," Yang replied contemptuously. She pulled a wallet from one of Ilia's pockets. "Here. See if there's anything useful in there." She tossed the wallet to Ruby.

Ruby flipped the billfold open. "Let's see. A few lien, a Vale bus pass..." Ruby's blood ran cold. Impossible. "Nope, she announced," desperately attempting to sound nonchalant. "Nothing that can help us."

She stuffed the wallet into an equipment pouch as Yang began firing questions at the prisoner. Ruby barely heard a word of it. Tucked inside the wallet, beside the bus ticket, was a small picture. It was of Ilia and Blake. And Blake was holding a small child.

"She lied to me!" The realization was stinging. "Or rather, she allowed me to believe she had been lying before. Why? And more importantly, how does this woman, a terrorist, know Blake well enough to have this photograph?" Ruby bit her lip in concentration, trying to force herself to stay focused on the mission. She could solve the Blake problem later. Returning her attention to the interrogation, Ruby saw that Yang had a firm grip on Ilia's braid, and was using it to lever her head back.

"I'll ask you one more time. How many of you are there, and where is the rest of the rabble hiding?"

"There's more than enough of us to kill you, and we are everywhere." The reply was delivered with defiant pride.

Yang drove her knee faunus's gut with vicious force, and shoved her to the ground. "I don't think you grasp the seriousness of your situation," Yang growled. "Nobody's coming to save you. It's just you, and me."

"If she knows something, force it out of her!" Jacques urged Yang impatiently. "Time is precious!"

Yang flipped Ilia onto her back with a sharp kick. "You hear that? I'm in a hurry. So do us all a favor, and tell us where you took the boy."

"You'll get nothing from me, you bootlicking piece of- Awwk!" Ilia's insult was cut short as Yang's boot landed on her chest.

"Get her up!" Jacques ordered. "Let me try." Yang pulled Ilia to her knees, and held her there. Jacques stepped in, and brought a powerful blow down across her shoulder. Ilia gasped in pain as her face turned deep red. "That hurt?" Jacques demanded. "I'm just getting started. Tell me where my boy is, or I'll make you wish a deathstalker had eaten you."

The faunus spat blood across his trousers. "Monster. Your empire is built on foundation of blood and bone. You're worse than the grimm."

Jacques drew back his arm for another powerful blow, but it never fell. Ruby's hand closed on his wrist, and pulled him back.

"Stop." And something in her tone left no room for argument.

Ignoring Yang's glare, she stepped in between Jacques Schnee and Ilia. "You'll never beat the truth out of her. She's a true believer, and has no qualms about suffering for the cause." She crouched in front of the faunus.

"Look. I'm the closest thing to a friend you've got right now. Do yourself a favor, and tell us where they've taken Whitley. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You don't fool me, human. And you insult me by thinking I would sell out my brothers and sisters to protect myself."

"Why should you protect them?" Ruby tried a different approach. "They left you out here, alone, with no backup, to die. Don't you see? You were nothing more than bait. A distraction. And expendable tool. Your friends have probably already divided up your personal effects among themselves."

Ilia snarled in anger and threw herself against Yang's iron grip. "Do with me what you want, but I refuse to listen to you degrade the honor of my comrades. There's more courage and loyalty in a dozen of the White Fang than in a thousand of you wretched humans. How do you think we knew where you would be? You've surrounded yourself with mercenary scum whose loyalty can be purchased with nothing but a handful of lien."

"Wait. You have a spy in the SDC?" Ruby was intrigued. Ilia's only reply was to spit more blood into the snow.

"This is a waste of time!" Jacques snorted. "We need to find the road and follow it to wherever these terrorists camped. Put it out of our misery, and let's get moving."

"Gladly." Yang gripped the faunus's neck with both hands.

"Wait!" Ruby stepped in and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You can't just kill her!"

"And why not?" Yang's voice was icy cold. "What do you propose to do with her? Turn her loose so she can warn the rest of them? Or should we bring a hardened terrorist with us on a high-stakes hostage-rescue? Or maybe we should tie her up and leave her for the grimm to find. I'd say that's more your style, Ruby."

Ruby flinched at the truth of Yang's words. The memory of what she had almost done to Blake made her protests seem hollow and hypocritical. Her mind raced. Yang was not wrong. Ilia was a liability they could not afford. But her sense of decency screamed against it. The same emotions that had lead her to spare Blake on two separate occasions refused to condone a cold-blooded execution. Besides, she needed to question Ilia about Blake's past. But the logical side of her mind, the side that had tied Blake to a tree for taijitu bait, knew what needed to be done. And feelings didn't keep you alive in the field.

"Fine," Ruby conceded bitterly. "Just make it quick." She turned away, sick to her stomach.

"May the Matriarch look on, and judge betw-" Ilia's final words were cut off in a strangled gasp. A few seconds later, Ruby heard a wet crack, and then the dull thump of a body falling to the ground.

* * *

"Good riddance," Jacques Schnee muttered.

"You can look now, sister," Yang spoke with a hint of scorn and challenge in her voice. Ruby turned, and saw the faunus sprawled on the ground, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Let's go," Yang said, stepping over the body and walking past Ruby. Ruby didn't move. "Ruby!" Yang's voice was sharp. "Today!"

"Sure. Gotta find Whitley. Right behind you." Ruby's voice was distant, almost absent-minded.

"Schnee. Give us a minute." Yang put her arm around her sister's shoulder and firmly guided her away from the tycoon. Neither spoke until they were out of earshot of their client.

"You know we had to do that, Ruby. Don't you?" Yang was keeping her voice hard, but Ruby could hear something else underneath. Yang desperately wanted Ruby to understand, and to agree.

"I... I don't know, Yang. There's a difference between hating an unpleasant necessity, and and enjoying the chance to get your hands dirty." Ruby felt mentally drained.

"And you think I liked killing her?" Yang shot back.

"Well? Didn't you? You sure didn't hesitate when Schnee told you to." Ruby pulled away from Yang's grip, and looked her in the eye challengingly.

"She deserved it!" Yang's eyes flashed red. "Terrorism! Kidnapping! Attempted murder! Attempted murder of you, or had you forgotten that? She chose this, and brought her fate on herself. It was justified, Ruby, and you know it!"

"I know," Ruby agreed miserably, feeling as though her agreement somehow shifted the blame for Ilia's death onto her shoulders.

"Good." Yang studied her for a second. "I need you to stay rational, Ruby. You're the only one I can rely on out here, and we still have to get Whitley away from the rest of these terrorists."

"I'm with you," Ruby reassured her sister. "But please, Yang, I don't want a bloodbath. Not like last time."

"Why not?" The understanding look on Yang's face vanished in an instant, replaced with impatient annoyance. "This is a war, Ruby, and don't you forget it. The White Fang and scum like them are a threat to all of humanity. You should know this better than anyone. Have you forgotten what they did at Beacon? Have you forgotten what they did to our team? Have you forgotten Onyx, butchered and left to die a miserable death? Have you forgotten how they cut down Bolt and used him as bait? Well? Have you?"

"Of course I haven't!" Anger boiled inside Ruby at Yang's stinging accusation. "How could you say that? Onyx was like a sister to me! I haven't forgotten any of what happened, but I don't let it control me, and you shouldn't either."

"Well, maybe I want to!" Yang was almost shouting now, her voice taking on a hysterical edge. "Maybe I want to think of Bolt every time I see one of the animals that killed him! Maybe I can't just let it go and move on! Maybe the cut is just too deep to heal! Did you ever think of that, Ruby? Maybe I just want to be angry!" Yang was screaming now, her eyes flaring crimson.

Ruby took a step back, and for a few tense seconds the two huntresses stared each other down. Then Yang's eyes slipped back to their normal lilac hue, and she flat out a long, shuddering breath. "Look, Ruby, I know you didn't like what I did back there, but I'm not going to apologize for it. It's a war, and they're the enemy. It's simple as that. Now can we just get on with finding your missing boyfriend?"

Ruby was about to reply when a panicked shout from Jacques Schnee grabbed their attention. "Grimm! Grimm! Help!"

Both girls took to their heals, sprinting back towards the tycoon. A pair of dark shadows flashed overhead. "Griffons!" Ruby cursed their stupidity. They had put off a tsunami of negative emotion in the last ten minutes, and probably attracted every grimm for a dozen miles in the process. The huntresses slid to a stop on either side of Jacques Schnee, weapons at the ready. Ruby gave a predator's smile as a griffon crashed through the forest canopy, and a beowolf slunk into view. She needed to blow off steam, and this was a battle they could all fight together.

"Ready, Yang?"

"I was born ready."

"Good. Melee attacks only. We'll spook any White Fang left in the valley if we come in shooting. Whoever gets the least kills buys dinner. Let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Would the good guys please raise their hands? Anybody? Anybody at all? Right... Moving on... Somebody contact Maury Povich. We need to know who the father is.

So when I said a few chapters ago that I was making Yang a darker, more driven character, I wasn't kidding. It's going to be an interesting contrast to Ruby. She wants to forgive, mend fences, and move on, while Yang has a score to settle, and Matriarch help you if you get in the way. Might be hard to maintain a good working partnership like that.

Anyway, we are about to get into the real meat of this story. The plot will accelerate rapidly from here. So drop a review, fav/follow, and I'll see you next time!


	10. Reap the Whirlwind

It's a Job

Chapter 10: Reap the Whirlwind

"Seventeen," Ruby announced as the ursa began to disintegrate behind her.

"Fifteen, Yang retorted cheerfully, "But I'm claiming assists on three of yours."

"Sure you are. You're buying at Neo's Politan when we get back." Ruby smiled as she rested Crescent Rose over her shoulder. It felt good to fight alongside Yang. The hard words that had passed between them earlier had been pushed aside as they worked their way through the forest, fighting off a steady stream of grimm. The sisters worked like a well-oiled machine, Yang's powerful frontal assault clearing the way for Ruby's fast, slashing attacks. Now, they stood at the edge of the road Yang had spotted earlier, looking down at a single set of tire tracks.

"This road probably runs for miles up and down the valley," Jacques Schnee remarked, his voice tense with frustration. "What do we do now?"

"I wish I had Copper. We could make good time on horseback," Ruby commented as she stood in the center of the road, looking in both directions in hopes of spotting something that could tell her which way to go.

Yang snorted. "You and that horse of yours. I'd leave you far behind with my motorcycle."

"And if there are any White Fang left down here, they would hear you a mile away."

"And that would give them exactly thirty-six seconds of warning. Trust me, Ruby, Bumblebee and I are kind of like an asteroid. You might see us coming, but you won't be nearly fast enough to get out of the way."

"Hey!" And impatient exclamation from Jacques Schnee cut off the latest round of the long-running Horse vs. Motorcycle debate. "None of this is getting us any closer to the animals that have my son!"

Ruby casually pointed east up the road. "That way. The ground is far too steep further up the valley for vehicles. If this road leads to a camp, it has to end that way. The question is, is anyone still there?"

"We may be able to find useful information even if they've already escaped," Yang observed. "Let's follow up on it, and see if we get lucky."

The trio turned east, and marched single file along the edge of the road at a quick pace. After ten minutes, Ruby jogged up alongside Yang.

"Hey, sis. Have you notice what's missing?"

"Grimm." Yang replied immediately.

"Exactly." Ruby looked puzzled. "We had to kill several dozen of them to cover a few hundred yards. Now, we haven't seen one for almost half a mile."

"Never question good booze, loud music, or easy travel," Yang intoned with a sage nod of her head. "You won't catch me complaining about the lack of genocidal monsters trying to eat us."

"Fair point," Ruby conceded. "But still, it's strange."

She dropped back to her rear guard position, still worrying about the unusual lack of opposition. In Ruby's experience, grimm were dangerous but predictable creatures of habit. Sudden changes in their behavior were never random. But, given the events of the last hour, Ruby decided she had more than enough to worry as it was. Maybe Yang was right. She shouldn't question the first lucky break they'd had all day.

As they marched along in silence, Ruby couldn't keep from dwelling on the incident with the scout, and the picture that was burning a hole in her pocket. It was easier if she thought of her that way. The White Fang scout. The terrorist. Not as Ilia Amitola, and definitely not as a woman similar herself who wasn't afraid to risk her life for a cause she deemed... No! What was done was done, and the less she thought of it, the better. Yang had been right. The scout had been an unacceptable risk. They had no choice. Ruby new, on a logical level, this was true. But as the sun climbed higher and the snow receded into the shady patches, Ruby couldn't make herself feel any better about what they had done.

* * *

"Jackpot!" Yang exulted under her breath. Ruby had been correct in her predicted location of the camp. From her hiding place in a pile of fallen trees, Yang could see the remnants of a prospector's ghost town. Five small buildings clustered around a large dilapidated barn. Her pulse quickened as a door opened, and two armed men walked out of one the shacks. Maybe they weren't too late.

"Ruby!" She hissed. "You seeing this?"

Ruby joined her behind the windfall. "Looks like we found our kidnappers. What's the opposition looking like?"

"Two hostiles with dust carbines just walked out of the shack by the road and went into the barn. We know for sure there's at least five, and probably a backup team."

"So, what? We got ten, maybe fifteen at the most?" Ruby nodded confidently. "We can take 'em. Where's the lookouts?"

"I haven't seen any yet," Yang admitted.

"Let's hope they don't have a whole team of chameleon faunus," Ruby muttered. "There has to be somebody out there."

"Let's split," Yang suggested. "I'll circle further into the trees, you work up the road. Your super speed gives you an advantage in the open. I'll work my way in, start a distraction."

"Good thinking," Ruby agreed. "You kick the hornet's nest, then lead them away from the buildings. I'll swoop in and grab Whitley if he's still here."

"I'm coming to," Jacques announced as he joined the sisters. "He's my son, and I can take care of myself in a fight." For proof, he produced a pair of heavy revolvers.

"I have no doubt you can handle yourself," Ruby agreed, "But this is likely to get rough. It would be hard to explain to the authorities if we got the head of the SDC killed in shootout with a band of terrorists."

"Fine. I'll take care of that for you." Jacques produced his Scroll, and spoke into it. "I, Jacques Schnee, hereby release Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose from any liability surrounding my death or injury during our attempt to rescue my son, Whitley Schnee, from the gang of faunus that have taken him." He dropped the Scroll back in his pocket. "There. If I die, that recording should keep the two of you out of jail. Now can we get on with this?"

Ruby and Yang looked each other, and Ruby shrugged. "Ok. You're with me. Yang, you circle to the far side and start the fireworks. If we're lucky, the vehicle we've been tracking is still in the barn. We can use it to escape."

"If we're lucky," Yang agreed. "Watch your back, Ruby. See you on the other side."

* * *

Yang left Ruby and Jacques in their hiding spot, and cautiously made her way deeper into the trees. This was good. She never felt more alive than she did right before she did something life-threatening. As she slipped from tree to tree, constantly staying alert for sentries, she felt her pulse quicken, and her breathing grow deep and steady. She was a volcano, slowly gathering strength and pressure, waiting for the right moment to unleash total destruction on anyone and anything that got in her way.

The melting snow squeaked underfoot as she took cover fifty feet from the first shack. Yang paused behind a pine, scanning once again for sentries. Nothing. Odd. Surely these animals hadn't become so complacent that they didn't even post guards. "Whatever. They probably fell asleep or wandered off or something."

Yang felt her lip curl in disgust as she considered what was waiting for her. The White Fang. Faunus trash. There was a reason she had left Ruby behind. Her sister was a skilled professional at hunting grimm, but lacked the resolve necessary to bury a threat like the White Fang. The incident with the scout earlier that morning had proven it. She would show restraint. Mercy.

Weakness.

See, Yang had no intention of starting a distraction and leading the terrorists away from the building. This was a fantastic opportunity to trap her arch-enemy like rats in a barrel, and wipe the board clean. She fully intended to kick in the front door and leave no survivors. Ruby would figure out quick enough what she was up to, and would come running. She would show up just in time to stop anyone trying to escape, or, if the fanatics chose to die where they stood, Ruby could catch them from behind. There would be a bloodbath, whether her little sister wanted one or not.

Yang eased out from behind the tree and dashed forward to closest structure, a dilapidated outhouse. She pressed her back against the door, waiting to see if anybody had spotted her approach.

"Ok, ok, I'm almost done! Just hold on a minute!" The voice came from inside the outhouse. Yang didn't hesitate. She turned, and jerked the door open. "Hey! Who-" The startled faunus inside never got a chance to finish this question. Yang grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him forward. He fell awkwardly toward her, only to be slammed back against the wall of the outhouse by a powerful roundhouse blow. The faunus sagged to the floor, out cold. Yang pulled a hunting knife from his belt, and drove it in to the hilt at the base of his neck. She stepped back, and casually closed the door as the faunus spasmodically gasped and flopped on the floor of the outhouse.

"Ok, that's a good start." She cleaned the splattered blood off her fingers with snow, and dusted her hands on her jacket, pleased with her work. "Now... what's the best way into that barn?" She spotted a shuttered loft window protruding from the roof. The rusted gutters were fifteen feet above the ground, but Yang knew she could get there. As the thrashing and gurgling in the outhouse subsided, Yang took a deep breath, and started for the barn on a run.

* * *

Cinder Fall was bored. Working with these loose cannons that called themselves 'freedom fighters' was taxing to both her patience and sense of professional ethics. The quicker she could wrap this up and get on to more important business, the better she would like it. Here she was, a hyper intelligent, unstoppably lethal, highly trained force of nature, and she was stuck in a dingy barn with a dozen faunus that refused to stop ogling her long, perfectly sculpted legs. Well, she couldn't blame them for that. After all, who wouldn't want to look at her? She was perfection embodied, in every way. With a final flourish of her pen, she signed the check for her hired help using one of her many aliases and turned to the cat faunus who was in charge the White Fang soldiers.

"Here. This should more than compensate you and your men for your assistance. I look forward to working with you again someday." This was of course, a blatant lie, but it never hurt maintain good relations with the locals.

She held the check out, and the faunus was about to take it, when a pair of gunshots resounded from just outside the barn. As the faunus inside scrambled for weapons, there was a heavy thud near the roof. A window in the loft was wrenched from its hinges, and light flooded into the dim interior of the barn.

* * *

Yang tossed the twisted shutters over her shoulder, and dove headfirst into the barn. Rolling to her feet in a flawless somersault, she had just enough time to duck a wild bayonet thrust from a startled dog faunus. She grabbed the barrel of the rifle, and tossed both weapon and owner back out of the loft window with a casual flip of her wrist. Yang stepped to the edge and looked down into the barn. A tall woman in red stared back at her, surrounded by armed White Fang.

"Well, hello, huntress." The woman's voice was silky and refined, but it carried an edge that was unmistakably scheming and dangerous. "You're earlier than I expected. At least have the decency to let us finish our business here."

"That check is canceled, and so are you!" Yang roared, swinging Ember Celica up to fire.

"Kill her!" somebody shouted.

Total chaos erupted inside the barn. Strong as she was, Yang couldn't stand up to concentrated fire from a dozen rifles, and she knew it. As the White Fang opened fire, Yang fired both her gauntlets and allowed the force to push her back away from the edge. Bullets tore through the loft floor, forcing Yang to run toward the back of the barn. As she ran, she launched a fusillade of shots into the rafters. The dust charges from her gauntlets blasted chunks of wood from the structure, sending dust and debris showering over the gunmen below. Reaching the far end of the barn, Yang hurled herself off the edge of the loft and flew feet-first into the wall. She pulled her knees in as she hit, making contact with the wood for a split second before propelling herself backwards with a powerful jump and a blast from Ember Celica. The faunus below fired wildly as she rocketed backward across the barn, but their aim was poor, and she was moving too fast. Yang slammed down in the middle of the main floor, driving both fists into the dirt and using her gauntlets to detonate a stunning shockwave.

The faunus surrounding her staggered back, knocked off balance by the blast. Yang seized the initiative. Grabbing the faunus closest to her, she wrenched the rifle from the man's grasp and swung it like a club. The blow split the weapon in half, and sent her target crashing back into the wall of the barn. Moving at a speed that rivaled her sister, the brawler tore into her foes. Diving into the middle of three terrorists, she seized two of them by the throat and cracked their heads together with bone-shattering force. A sidekick hit the third man in the chest with the force of a steam piston.

The White Fang had recovered by now, and a cacophony of gunfire erupted inside the barn. Yang winced as a rifle slug deflected off her shoulder. Blasting a flurry of shots around the barn, Yang backflipped over a large rotten straw bale. She paused for a heartbeat, then flexed something deep inside. A familiar rush of heat flooded through her. Her eyes glowed, her hair burned, and raw power coursed through her body.

A semblance-enhanced kick drove the massive straw bale across the barn and into the White Fang with a shower of moldy hay. Yang exploded forward, bearing down on the disoriented faunus. Grim satisfaction filled her as she fell upon them in a whirlwind of blows and gunshots. She felt no remorse as she heard the screams of pain or the crack of breaking bones. The White Fang had started this, but she, Yang Xiao-Long, was more than happy to finish it.

* * *

"The devil is she doing?" Ruby gripped Crescent rose with frustration as the gunshots intensified inside the barn. Yang was supposed to do a hit and run, and draw their enemies away. Instead, it sounded like Yang was in a protracted shootout with half the White Fang.

"Maybe she needs backup," Jacques suggested, nervously fingering his revolvers. "She could be pinned down, unable to retreat."

"I don't know," Ruby replied, indecision churning in her mind. "Sticking to the plan gives us the best chance of getting the Whitley back."

"We've got to get in there," Jacques decided. He stood, and started around the fallen tree that's concealed them.

Ruby pulled him back. "We can't just dash in blind. Or at least, you can't. Follow me, and..." The words died on her lips. The doors of the shacks surrounding the barn burst open, and White Fang reinforcements swarmed out. More than forty men surrounded the barn, weapons raised. "Well, that's a problem," Ruby deadpanned as she sunk back into cover.

"Huntress, you have no idea. Look." Something in Jaques's voice made Ruby turn her head and glance behind them. And when she did, her blood ran cold.

* * *

Ember Celica's magazine clicked shut with a metallic snap as Yang fed a fresh belt of ammunition into her weapon. The scene around her was nothing short of apocalyptic. Bodies lay scattered across the barn, broken and mangled by her ferocious assault. Blood spattered the walls and soaked the floor. Discarded weapons and shell cases they were they had fallen, testament to the faunus' ineffective attempts to defend against her wrath. On the far side of the barn, a White Fang soldier crawled towards a dust carbine. Yang paused, letting the faunus nearly reach the weapon, before she blasted it out of his reach with a single shot from her gauntlets. Her lip curled in disgust as the animal whined in fear and pain. She would gladly put him out of his misery. Yang raised her gauntlet to fire again, but before she could give the coup de gras, an arrow sang across the barn from behind her, and transfixed the faunus to the wall. Yang whirrled, and saw the woman in red toss a jet black bow over her shoulder. The weapon vaporized as it left her hand.

"Bravo, Huntress, Bravo." The woman clapped slowly as she sashayed forward, before taking a seat on an overturned feed bunk. "Textbook close-quarters combat. I have to say, that took you less time than I expected."

Yang regarded the woman coolly, keeping her weapons raised. "And why shouldn't I kill you to? Looks to me like those animals were in your pay. That makes you as bad as them, maybe worse."

"Ha! You think I would stoop to willingly work with fanatics like them?"

"Yes? And where's Whitley Schnee?"

"Like the rest have your race, petulant and short-sighted. The boy is irrelevant to me. He's gone, whisked away by an advance team as soon as he was taken. The rest of them, they're just expendable muscle. They don't even know why they're here. Frankly, you did me a service. That's twelve less witnesses my associates and I have to eliminate when we're done. Thirteen, counting the scout. You did kill her, right? Doesn't matter. With them gone, all I have to do is get rid of you."

"Yeah? And how do you expect to do that?" Yang dropped into a combat stance as the woman stood up. "Where are you going to get fifty men in a hurry?"

"Men?" The woman sounded insulted. "Why, I wouldn't dream of using such outdated weapons. The White Fang aren't out here as soldiers, you fool, they're out here as test dummies. The SDC brat was just a lure I used to get them to send a full field unit. Huntress, you're going to have the honor of dying in a whole new kind of war." She stood, and a pair if black swords materialized in her hands. "That is, if I don't kill you first."

* * *

"How..." it was all Ruby could think to say. She blinked, hoping the scene before her was some horrible figment of her imagination. It wasn't. A hundred yards behind them, a horde of hundreds of grimm marched silently through the woods. And they were marching. Slowly, deliberately, shoulder to shoulder, beowolves, ursa, boarbatusks, even a creep, they all came steadily, inexorably forward, moving to surround the encampment in a savage, unyielding wall. It was all so different from the normal berserk onslaught of a grimm horde that for a few heartbeats, Ruby froze, unsure how to proceed.

"Run!" Normally brusque and in control, Jacque Schnee's voice was raw with panic. He scrambled to his feet, and his movement snapped Ruby out of her inaction.

"No!" She blocked his retreat with a savage push. "They'd run you down and tear you to ribbons before you made it a hundred feet. We have to get to the barn. It's the only place to defend, and the White Fang have manpower. Beside, Yang is probably there, and maybe Whitley."

"Are you out of your mind? They'll shoot us down in the open long before we get to the buildings!"

"Maybe you'd rather take your chances with them?" Ruby nodded her head at the encroaching ring of monsters. "If you want to survive the next five minutes, you'll do exactly as I say. Now move!"

Ruby vaulted over the fallen tree and headed for the nearest shack at a jog. Jacques would follow her, of that she was certain. It wasn't the first time she had protected civilians in life or death situations, and when it came right down to it, most people would do as the huntress commanded. As for those that didn't, well, you couldn't save everyone.

Ruby could hear the heavy footfalls and hard breathing of the tycoon following on her heels as she covered the fifty yards to the first building. She had gambled that the White Fang would be too preoccupied with fight in the barn to notice her desperate run across the open ground. She was almost right. With no more than a dozen strides separating her from cover, one of the faunus spotted them.

"Behind us! Open fire!" Two dozen rifles swung towards the runners. Ruby could have closed the distance in the blink of an eye with her semblance, but that would have left Jacques exposed and vulnerable.

"Covering fire!" She shouted over her shoulder, hoping Jacques would follow her lead. Crescent Rose cracked off a rapid series of shots as Ruby covered the last of the open ground, and threw herself flat against the back wall of the shack.

A disorganized volley of gunfire roared from the White Fang troops. Jacques was only four steps behind her, but it was four steps too far. He jerked spasmodically as three dust slugs tore into him, and he fell headlong against wall. Blood stained his coat, and he wheezed heavily. "Animals!" He gasped. "I'm sorry, huntress. They got me."

A cheer went up from the faunus gun line. "Circle around! Cut them down!"

Ruby assessed her options at lightning speed. She was badly outnumbered. She could fight, and she might win. Serious injury was almost certain. She could run, and she could probably escape the White Fang, but the noose of grimm was growing ever tighter. Running would doom Jacques, who couldn't follow and needed immediate medical attention. There were no good options, and she was out of time and places to hide.

The White Fang maneuvered to outflank her from both sides. Ruby gritted her teeth, her jaw hardening with resolve. There would be no running. The odds were bad, her chances poor, but she had a job to do. She might be captured, she might be killed, but she would never let it be said that Ruby Rose had turned her back on her responsibilities.

And then, help arrived from an unexpected quarter. The triumphant shouts of the White Fang died in their throats. In their place, Ruby heard screams of terror.

"Grimm! Grimm! GRIMM!"

* * *

Sweat ran down Yang's face, and her breath came in quick, ragged gasps. Her aura, already depleted from her fight with the White Fang, was dangerously low. Yang longed to get her fingers around this woman's thoat and throttle the life from her, but she was just too fast. She had been blocking or evading Yang's sledgehammer punches with contemptuous ease, and returning stinging strikes with expert skill. Yang was a skilled and powerful fighter, but she was nearing her limits. In contrast, her opponent looked fresh and strong. The Woman in Red circled her, casually twirling her black scimitars.

"Had enough, huntress?" The woman paused, pointing a blade at Yang and regarding the blond brawler with a condescending smirk. "You're beat, and you know it. Give in, and I'll make your death quick."

"Never!" With a snarl of frustrated rage, Yang drove herself forward to the attack. Her opponent nimbly slipped away, dodging Yang's crushing blows with infuriating ease. Rage boiled inside Yang. This woman was making her look like a child, and where was Ruby? Her sister had abandoned her at the worst possible time.

Yang threw every ounce of her remaining strength into the attack, trying to force the woman back into a corner where her agility couldn't save her. Her enemy gave ground, and as the combatants traded blows, Yang was vaguely aware of gunfire outside the barn. At last! Her sister had finally left her hiding spot and was coming to help. Hope flared in Yang's chest, and she attacked with renewed fury. Her fingers closed on the woman's wrist, and Yang threw her opponent into the corner of the barn. Forcing her opponents to throw up a guard with a flurry of shots, Yang sprinted forward and launched a powerful jumping kick. She expected to feel her foot crush the nose of this bothersome hag, but instead, her boot found only wood. Her foot punched through the rotten wall of the barn, leaving her leg stuck and the rest of her awkwardly off-balanced and open to attack. Before Yang could regain her composure, there was a blur of red, and she was hurled back into the barn by a powerful yank on her hair.

Her hair! The nerve! As Yang sailed upwards through the barn, raw indignation surged through her. This woman had the gall to pull her hair! There would be blood. She crashed against the ceiling of the barn hard enough to dislodge ancient pigeon nests from the rafters. Yang twisted as she fell, trying to get her feet under her and land in a fighting stance. She almost made it, but as the floor rushed to meet her, there was a metallic Twang, and a black arrow hissed across the barn.

Searing pain lanced through Yang's left shoulder as she landed, and her legs crumbled beneath her. Her vision swam as her aura gave out. Struggling to rise from the floor, Yang saw a pair of athletic legs walk past, right before a foot stomped down in the middle of her back.

"Oh, it was a good try huntress, I'll give you that." The voice behind her was smug and triumphant. "But I told you that it would only be quick if you gave up, and you didn't, so this is going to be horrible."

"Go ahead, do your worst! I'm not afraid of you!" Yang spat blood into the dirt floor, rage and embarrassment making her pulse pound in her ears.

"Oh, huntress, you misunderstand. I'm not going to kill you. That would be merciful. No, I'm going to sit and watch as my associates tear you apart."

Yang's reply was cut off by a sharp snap, and white hot agony exploded in her leg. She tried to roll over, put pain so intense it took her breath away drove her back. Through the fog of pain and anger, Yang realized the woman had shot an arrow clean through her thigh, pinning her to the floor. And then she heard a new sound, and horrible understanding flooded into her mind. She heard the roar of many, many, grimm.

"Goodbye, huntress."

* * *

Total chaos reigned in the abandoned settlement. White Fang leaders shouted orders. Grimm rampaged forward. Frightened faunus fired wildly in all directions. Ruby stood with her back pressed to the shack as the grimm poured out of the forest in a black tide of death.

"Stay calm, Rose. You've got to make it to the barn. Don't do anything to draw attention." Ruby issued herself commands in a calm, measured tone. She had to keep her head. A slip here would be fatal. A beowolf broke from the horde, and charged down on Ruby's position. A single shot from Crescent Rose caved in its forehead, and the monster crumpled to the ground.

"We can't stay here! Can you walk?" She turned to Jacques, who was sitting with his back to the wall.

"If I have to," he replied through gritted teeth.

"You have to. Take my hand." Ruby reach down and locked arms with the much heavier man. He grunted with pain as she pulled him to his feet. Ruby knew that she was hurting him, that a man with his injuries needed to lie still and receive immediate medical attention, but desperate times call for desperate measures. They were sitting ducks here, trapped between the White Fang and the grimm.

"Lean on me, and shoot anyone who tries to stop us!" Ruby shouted over the chaos. Jacques Schnee wrapped one powerful arm around Ruby's shoulders, and brandished a revolver in each hand. Ruby took a deep breath, and rounded the corner of the shack. This was probably suicide, but her mind was made up. She might die, but she was going to die trying.

* * *

One step.

Then another.

And another.

Jacques Schnee was fighting a losing battle to hold on to consciousness. Every step, every breath required a monumental effort. The din of the battle that surrounded him seemed far away, sounding more like watery echos than the maelstrom he knew it should be. He blinked, trying to focus. Moving shapes blurred, then crystallized into a coherent picture. What he saw was not reassuring.

Grimm were tearing into the White Fang, attacking with a fluid, almost coordinated savagery. Just ahead of them, a juvenile deathstalker caught a fox faunus from behind, dragging the screaming man to the ground with its barbed pincers. Pain stabbed through Jacques's body as Ruby drove the grimm back with a series of shots, the sharp recoil of her rifle jostling his gunshot wounds.

The fresh jolt of pain snapped Jacques back into clarity. "Fight! We have to fight!" The thought re-animated him, and he forced his arms to raise his heavy revolvers. He hesitated, unsure where to fire. The White Fang, now fighting desperately for their own survival, seemed to have forgotten about them entirely. A hulking black shape lumbered into his field of view. Perfect!

"Die, monster! Take that! And that! And that!" He wasn't sure if his shots struck home, but it felt good to be back on the offensive. They were halfway to the barn, and still alive. This might still work. But his good cheer was short-lived, and the thrill of battle quickly turned to primal fear as the black shape he had fired on came into focus.

"Huntress! Behind us!" He gasped out a warning, and not a second too soon. Ruby had just enough time to throw both of them out of the way as a huge boarbatusk churned past. The living battering ram mowed down an unlucky faunus, crushed a beowolf, and finally collided with the corner of the barn. Rotten wood flew in all directions as the monster tore a hole the size of a small car in the unstable structure, barely slowing down as it continued its psychotic rampage across the battlefield.

"That's our entrance! Come on, we're almost there!" Jacques leaned heavily on his escort as she drove them towards the gaping hole in the wall with strength born of desperation. Firing her rifle from the hip, Ruby blasted a cat faunus out of the way and shoved Jacques Schnee through the hole into the barn. The Huntress paused to shoot at something behind her, then followed him inside.

Jacques fell against a hay bale, sliding to the floor as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Ruby turned towards him, then stiffened in shock.

"Yang!" No! No!" The reaper disappeared in a cloud of rose petals, traveling halfway across the barn in a fraction of a second. Yang lay face down on the floor, the shaft of a black arrow protruding from her left thigh. From where Jacques sat he could see clear evidence of a brutal fight. The barn floor was covered in blood and corpses. Yang had gone down swinging.

* * *

"Yang! I'm here! Please don't be dead! I can't loose you too! Yang! Answer me!" Ruby knelt beside her sister, desperately willing her to be alive. She was battered and bruised, and blood pooled beneath her, but to Ruby's vast relief, she was still breathing.

"Ok, stay with me Yang, stay with me. I'm going to get you out. If you can hear me, I'm going to cut this arrow off. It's going to hurt, but you've got to hold still."

"...still...here..." Yang groaned.

"I'm glad you're still here, but if we don't move we're all going to die. Let me help you."

"No...here! Behind-!"

Crescent Rose unfolded in a blur of lethal coordination as Ruby spun on her heel. Three black arrows shattered against the twirling scythe. The flying pieces hadn't hit the floor before Ruby unleashed a volley of gunfire into the dark corner from which the attack had come.

"Show yourself!" She screamed, voice shaking with anger. Whoever was back there had hurt her sister. There would be a reckoning.

To her surprise, a tall, dark-haired woman emerged from the shadows. She regarded Ruby with contemptuous annoyance. "Another one of you? In over your head, out of your league, interfering in that which you cannot understand, and eager to die. I get bored of you. You two seem determined to ruin my experiment."

"I'll ruin more than that," Ruby spat. "You want to kill her? You're going to have to go through me."

Twin swords appeared in the woman's hands. "Fine. I'll do that."

* * *

They were going to die, of that Jacques Schnee was certain. From where he sat near the hole in the barn, he could see the grimm destroying the last of the White Fang. He would be next, if he didn't bleed out before they got to him. Yang was down. Ruby was fighting for her life against a superior opponent. This was it. The only comfort was that Whitley appeared to be gone already. At least he would survive, albeit it as a hostage of the faunus trash.

A tremendous crash shook the barn. The front door and most of the wall was torn away, and the head of a monstrous nevermore poked inside. Then, events took an unexpected turn. The woman Ruby was dueling broke away, and sprinted straight towards the grimm. As Jacques watched, barely comprehending what he saw, the woman vaulted over the razor sharp beak and landed astride the beast's neck. With a ear-splitting cry, the nevermore pulled back from the barn. Smaller grimm swarmed around its feet, forming up in what could have been a defensive wall between the nevermore and the barn. With a powerful flap of its ponderous wings, the avian monster took to the sky. Seconds later, both grimm and rider vanished from view.

Ruby stood in the center of the barn, mouth hanging open. "Yang. Yang, did you see that?"

"No. Did we win, Ruby? Is it over?" Yang's voice was tired. "I wanna go home, Ruby. Bolt promised he'd take me clubbing."

"No! Stay with me, Yang! Focus! You're going to be ok, I promise. I'll get us out of here!"

Jacques watched as the huntress turned to face the wall of grimm crowding into the barn. Her cape caught the morning breeze, and fluttered behind her as she strode resolutely forward to meet the impossible onslaught. He saw her decapitate the first beowolf, but four more stood ready to take its place. She couldn't win, of that he was certain. It was just a matter of time.

Jacques turned back toward the hole he had entered through moments ago, and readied a revolver. He maybe about to die, but he wasn't going to die with bullets left in his guns. A hulking shadow blocked out the light. It was the boarbatusk that had nearly ran them down before, back to finish the job. Too large to fit through the hole, the grimm hooked one long tusk into the wood, trying to smash its way into the barn.

Jacques fired. The slug smashed against the grimm's boney face, showering fragments of white chitin across the ground. Another shot followed, then another, but the boarbatusk only shook its head like a cow ridding itself of pesky flies, and took another swipe at the wall. A heavy timber gave way, tumbling across the opening and barring the way. With a snarl of annoyance, the grimm backed up, and prepared to charge.

The revolver ran dry as the grimm rolled forward. Jacques screwed his eyes shut, and hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

But the blow never came. Instead of splintering wood and ravenous snarls, Jacques heard a ringing metallic crash. Curiosity forced him to see what happened. Cautiously opening one eye, he saw a broad shouldered huntsman straining against the monster, gripping a white shield with both hands. A split second later, a searing beam of dust lightning tore the boarbatusk in half.

A woman in white landed beside the huntsman as he drew a sword and roared a challenge to the surrounding grimm. The first rank of monsters swarmed forward, only to be eviscerated by a razor storm of jagged ice shards. Jacques' mind swam. This wasn't possible. This had to be some kind of of near death hallucination, a delusion brought on by shock and blood loss. Turning his head, he saw a tall huntress in gold armor fighting toward Ruby, red hair swirling behind her as she tore through the grimm like a warrior goddess from ancient myth.

Jacques blinked twice, shaking his head as he tried to clear the hallucination from his mind. But when he looked again, the three newcomers were still there, and the grimm fell before them like grass before the sickle. A smile lifted the corners of his thick white mustache as his eyes slid shut and his head fell back against the hay. Help had come. He could rest now. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Author's Note:

Long chapter is very long. Almost as long as my embarrassing gap between updates. Apologies for how long it's taken to to get this chapter posted, life's been busy and the writing has not come easy.

I do not think I was unfair to Yang in my fight scene between her and Cinder. Yang's performance against agile opponents has never been good. See Neo, Neon Cat, and season 3 Adam for more information. As for whether or not Yang has gone a little bit too far in her war with the White Fang, I will leave that for the reader to judge.

Prolonged action sequences have always been the most difficult thing for me to write. Personally, I always thought dialogue was far easier because there's a natural flow of statement and response. You try to think like the character who is speaking, and the writing practically does itself. Action sequences require far more freelance imagination. Pacing is also difficult. An event that might take less than five seconds to unfold could require 300 words of description, and the speed at which something is developing can kind of be lost. At the same time, under-describing events makes your writing boring and generic. Then, get a couple of separate action scenes going at the same time, and try balancing the timing in the story. It's fairly easy to understand why the writers over at RoosterTeeth had trouble with the climax of season 5.

Seriously, I can't be the only person who thought the fight at Haven suffered from below average scripting.

RIP Monty Oum, you were a once-in-a-generation animating talent.

But I digress. Check back next time, hopefully sooner rather than later, and we will find out what becomes of our ill-fated hunting expedition, what Cinder was actually doing, where the rescue came from, and maybe even what Blake has been up to all this time.

Yep, it's going to be a busy chapter. See you next time!


	11. Aftermath

It's a Job Chapter 11: Aftermath

The scream of jet engines pushed to their breaking point was muffled to low whine inside the cabin of the Bullhead. Ruby sat on a bench seat that ran along the interior, elbows on her knees, staring intently ahead.

One... Two... Three... Four... Exhale... One...

Yang's breathing had stabilized. It had been a close thing. Losing that much blood would have killed a normal person. Strong as she was, she still might have bled to death if it hasn't have been for the last-second intervention of Jaune Arc and his aura transfusion semblance. Now, the blonde brawler lay on a stretcher in the back of a SDC bullhead, unconscious, but stable.

Ruby closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cabin wall, trying to process the events of the last fifteen minutes. They had been played like a fiddle, she could see it now. Baited, divided, trapped, and overwhelmed. Events had lead her in deeper and deeper, until she stood at the center of a horde of grimm, faced with the Sophie's choice of running to save her own life, or fighting impossible odds to defend her sister. She hadn't hesitated, and Ruby knew deep down that there had never been a decision to make. She would have thrown herself into the teeth of the grimm a hundred times over before she abandoned Yang to die. But she was under no illusions of how the fight would have ended. They would all have died right there in the barn, torn to pieces and eaten by the grimm, if it hadn't of been for the arrival of...

* * *

"Pyrrha? How...?" Ruby stared in astonishment as her old friend sent her shield whistling through the neck of an ursa.

"I'll explain later!" Pyrrha caught Akouo in her left hand as she slid to a stop beside Ruby. "Where is she?"

Ruby cut the stinger from the tail of a small deathstalker, and finished the beast with an overhand blow. "Yang's further in the barn! She needs help, she's hurt! Is Jaune here?"

"Yang? No, not her, Cinder! I know she's here!"

"Who?" The two huntresses stood side-by-side now, cutting down the onrushing river of grimm.

"Black hair, red clothes, likes arrows."

"Was here, is gone, hurt Yang." Frankly, Ruby couldn't care less about this Cinder woman. Her sister was bleeding out on the floor behind them. "Listen, Pyrrha, I don't know what's going on here, but I've got two friendlies down and in desperate need of medical attention. Is Jaune here with you?"

"Other side of the barn. He's holding the flank with Weiss Schnee." Ruby was gone in a shower rose petals before Pyrrha had finished her sentence. She had found Jaune, and he had made it to Yang in time to jumpstart her aura and stop the bleeding.

But...

* * *

"You can't always save everyone, kiddo." Qrow Branwen laid a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Sometimes, even when you win, good people still die. I know it's cruel for me to tell you this now, but I'm not going to apologize. Huntress work ain't going to be easy, and it's a lesson you'll have to learn sooner or later. I'm just sorry it had to be like this."

Ruby choked back tears as she watched the coffins that held the remains of Bolt and Onyx being loaded onto an airship for transport back to Vacuo. The siblings would be buried in the graveyard of the fishing village they had called home. Maybe she would go visit them someday. Someday, when it hurt less.

"They deserved better than this, Uncle Qrow. Why did it have to be them?" Ruby looked into her uncle's eyes, desperately hoping for an explanation, for there to be some some reason behind all this.

Qrow shrugged, and took a long pull from his flask. "I wish I could tell you, kid. Someday, when you learn the answer to that question, you find me, and let me know."

* * *

Ruby never had answered that question, and as she looked to the other end of the bullhead's cargo hold, the solution seemed further away than ever before. The bitter taste of failure rose in her throat and settled deep in her gut as she quickly looked away from where the white haired girl knelt beside a motionless form beneath a cargo tarp.

They had done everything they could, Ruby tried to tell herself. Emergency blood clot packs, freezing the wounds with ice dust, even a desperate attempt to unlock Jacques' aura, they had tried it all. It wasn't enough. Jacques Schnee, CEO of the SDC, world famous businessman, had died right there on the dirty floor of a collapsing barn. He had died with a gun in his hand, fighting to the last. He had died trying to rescue his son. But most of all, he had died because Ruby couldn't save him. Ruby let her head hang forward, and felt about as low as she could remember feeling since the Battle of Beacon.

A hand fell softly on her shoulder, and Pyrrha Nikos slid onto the bench beside her. Ruby didn't react, but she was glad for the presence of a friend. She had met the legendary huntress early in their time at Beacon and had shared more than one dangerous adventure with her over the past six years. Ruby didn't have a lot of friends, but she was glad one sat beside her now.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Ruby. Nobody could have done more than you did." Pyrrha's voice was kind and reassuring.

"Sure I can, Pyrrha," Ruby replied bitterly, not taking her eyes off the floor. "Whitley's gone, Jacques is dead, and Yang is hurt. That Schnee girl will probably press charges for gross negligence. Dust, I doubt any of us would have made it it you hadn't come along."

"I know," Pyrrha agreed quietly. "But that's the nature of the job, Ruby. It's not all glory and cheering civilians and loral crowns. Believe me when I say I understand that as well as anybody. Sometimes we give it everything we have, and it still isn't enough."

"What happened back there, Pyrrha? What was all that? How did you know where we were?"

Pyrrha let out along breath, and leaned back on the bench. "That's a complicated answer. Some of that information is classified."

"Even from me?"

"Well..."

"Tell her." Ruby looked up, and stared into the face of Wiess Schnee. The heiress met her gaze for a second, then turned, and sat down on the bench opposite the two huntresses.

"Miss Schnee, please, I am so sor-"

"Save it," Wiess snapped. "Your sniveling won't change anything now, and whether I like it or not you are now involved. Nikos, bring her up to speed."

"Of course. Well, Weiss is head of SDC security. We met her about a year ago when she hired Nora, Jaune, and myself to assist in neutralizing an ongoing threat to SDC interests in Vale."

"Our assets have long been the targets of militant faunus vermin, the White Fang being the chief of the perpetrators," Wiess took over the story. "But about eighteen months ago, I began to notice a disturbing chain of events in which it appeared that terrorists were being assisted by grimm, or at the very least seemed to have foreknowledge of when and where grimm attacks would occur. Upon my arrival in Vale to personally head the investigation, I contacted Vice Director Lie Ren at the VBB and asked him to put me in contact with his best team. He sent me Arc, Nikos, and Valkyrie."

"Wait. The White Fang have found a way to weaponize grimm?" Ruby shuddered. The implications were apocalyptic.

"That would be an over-simplification," Pyrrha replied carefully. "Based on we have found over the last year, there seems to be an unknown third party involved. The grimm are unquestionably acting with a far higher degree of intelligence and coordination then we have previously encountered. But we have found no evidence that the White Fang is directing them. More than once, White Fang operatives that attempted to work under the cover of a grimm attack were themselves torn to pieces by the monsters."

"Just like what happened at the barn," Ruby agreed. "That woman! Before she escaped on that nevermore, she made a comment about us ruining her experiment. She has to be the one behind it!"

"That woman is Cinder Fall." Pyrrha's face darkened. "Cruel, intelligent, and elusive would about sum her up. We picked up her trail six months ago in Mistral, but she has stayed one step ahead of us ever since. Wherever she goes, incidents of grimm/White Fang collusion follow. Her escaping by nevermore is by far the most advanced display of grimm manipulation we've seen to date. The fact she mentioned this was an experiment supports our theory that what we have seen so far is research and development, somebody practicing for something far bigger. The attacks are scattered, random. There seems to be no coherent pattern or goal. Unfortunately, we know little else. We don't even know exactly how the grimm are being controlled. Cinder dropped out of sight a month ago. Yesterday, Nora took down a White Fang sleeper cell on the east coast. After a completely friendly discussion that definitely involved no broken legs, one of the operatives volunteered that Cinder was in Vale and planning some kind of operation in the Grayrock Mountains. Weiss put two and two together and we came as fast as we could, but unfortunately, we were too late."

Ruby swallowed hard and studied her boots, but Weiss started talking again without missing a beat. "Obviously this information must be guarded with the highest degree of secrecy. Rumors that grimm and faunus are working together could cause mass panic and widespread unrest. This would only serve to further the goals of the terrorists miscreants. My father's untimely death and Whitley's disappearance will not be officially announced, at least, not until later. This entire incident never happened, understand?"

Ruby nodded. "I understand. But..."

"Good." Weiss stood up. "Don't assume I'm cold and heartless, Rose. I'll mourn my father in my own way when the time comes. But now, releasing the truth would only further the goals of the people who killed him, and I'm not about to see that happen. I'm a Schnee, and we think with our heads, not our emotions. Our primary focus now must be the recovery of Whitley. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to consult with Arc."

Weiss turned to go, but Ruby stood up quickly and put her hand on the heiress's shoulder. "Look," Ruby spoke quickly, so the other girl wouldn't have a chance to leave. "I only knew your father for a few days, but I could tell he was a good man, and not afraid of anything. I am so sorry for your loss. I wish I could have done more. If there's anything I can do to help you find your brother, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Weiss Schnee regarded her cooly for a second, then nodded. "Ok. Your actions might have been reckless and unprofessional and overconfident and... well, you get the idea, but you didn't run. You had the courage to face the consequences of your actions even at the cost of your own life, and I respect that. I don't hate you, Rose, but I don't want your help either. You've done quite enough already." And with that, she turned on her heel and strode forward into the crew cabin where Jaune waited with the four SDC men they had picked up from the camp.

Ruby sank back on the bench. "She hates me," she sighed dejectedly.

"No she doesn't," Pyrrha reassured her. "Weiss is very direct about these things. If she hated you, she would say it."

"Now what?" Ruby asked the question as much to herself as to Pyrrha.

"We're going after Whitley. Nora should be back to Vale late tonight. We'll move immediately to pick up the trail."

"What about us?"

"You go about your normal lives, and pretend none of this ever happened. Not a word of this can leak out." Pyrrha's voice was deadly serious.

Ruby nodded miserably. "Right. Normal lives." She glanced at the body under the tarp, and then at Yang, still sleeping fitfully on the stretcher. That was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

"No alcohol? Are you kidding me?" Yang tried to sit up on the examination table where she lay. A nurse held her good shoulder firmly against the padded surface.

"Miss Xiao-Long, please! Lie still while we finish with your leg."And yes, no alcohol. It interferes with your body's ability to use your aura to repair damage. Also, no strenuous exercise of any kind for at least forty-eight hours. You got lucky, both your injuries are through and through flesh wounds. Painful, but not nearly as serious as they could have been. Your aura should have them both nearly healed in two, maybe three days at the most. It will that is, if you take it easy and let your body work."

Yang went limp with a frustrated grunt. "Perfect. Stuck in bed for two days with nothing to drink. I'd have been better off being eaten by grimm."

The nurse gave her a sharp look. "You don't mean that, do you? If you are feeling depressed or suicidal we have mental health counselors available free of charge."

Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby jumped up from the chair in the corner of the room. "She's kidding," Ruby reassured the nurse. "I'll see to it she follows all instructions."

"Glad to hear it." The doctor who had been cleaning and bandaging Yang's leg wound straightened up. "Your sister had a close call. Lancer stings like this are often fatal even to hunters. You got lucky, huntress. Don't squander it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yang deadpanned. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. We'll get a wheelchair and take you out through discharge."

"A wheelchair?" Ruby stifled a laugh at Yang's outraged squawk. "What do you take me for, some kind of invalid?"

"Yes." The doctor replied seriously. "You'll thank me for this someday."

"Don't bet on it." Yang swung her legs around with a grimace and started to get off the table. "I'll be just fine without... AHHH! Dust! What did you do to me?" Yang cried out in pain as her left foot touched the floor, and awkwardly hopped back onto the table. "This is ridiculous. Do something, Ruby!"

"Where's that wheelchair at?" Ruby asked the nurse, completely ignoring her sister.

"Just outside. I'll get it."

"Traitor," Yang muttered as she impotently fumed on the examination table. She scowled as the nurse reappeared with the wheelchair, but she grudgingly accepted her help getting into it.

Minutes later, Ruby was pushing her sister down the hall to Vale General Hospital's discharge desk. Ruby signed the release forms, and wheeled her sister out the door. The taxi Ruby had called for while Yang was being stitched up sat waiting under the awning. As Ruby open the back door, the nurse from the examination room hurried out of the hospital, waving a crutch.

"Here! I was supposed to give you this earlier. You should be able to walk with this immediately if you are careful."

"Wonderful." Yang replied in a tone of voice that showed it was anything but.

The nurse handed the crutch to Ruby. "Well, huntress, if you don't feel up to that, I could let you keep the wheelchair. I'll just add its cost onto your bill."

"Bill?" Yang's voice was dangerous.

"Of course. It should arrive in the mail by the end of the week. You can pay in full or send monthly installments, plus our very reasonable interest rates."

Yang's patience snapped. "Listen, Nurse Ratchet, you can take your wheelchair and your bill and get out. Do it quick, before I take this crutch and shove it so far up-"

"Yang, that's enough." Ruby cut off her sister before she could say something they would all regret. She took the crutch from the nurse, and slid it into the taxi. "Thank you for your help. Come on Yang, let's go."

The nurse fled back into the hospital while Ruby pushed her fuming sister into the taxi. Ruby handed the driver a slip of paper bearing her address, then sat back beside Yang.

Yang sighed as the taxi pulled into traffic. With one arm in a sling, a thick compression bandage on her leg, and a wide assortment of deep bruises, she looked and felt like she had come out on the wrong end of a severe beating. Reaching forward with her good arm, she flipped the switch to put up the glass shield between the front and the back seats.

"So. How much trouble are we in?"

"Huh?" Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

"I said, how much trouble are we in? Don't tell me you aren't thinking about it. We just blew the highest-profile protection assignment of all time. Atlas's richest man is dead, and his son is in the hands of terrorists. Forget about losing our 50 Grand, we'll be lucky if we don't get hauled in front of the Conduct Review Board."

"I talked to Weiss Schnee on the ride back," Ruby replied. "She's cold, but professional. I don't think she'll pursue action against us. She said she didn't hate me, but I got the impression she didn't really want to ever see us again."

"Can't say I blame her," Yang muttered. "If I was her, I'd want to wring my neck. When did it all go wrong, Ruby? What happened out there? What was all that?"

"It's a good thing you're sitting down, Yang, 'cuz this is a lot bigger than it looks." With that, Ruby launched into repeating the explanation Weiss and Pyrrha had given her.

Yang listened as the taxi sped through Vale, her brow furrowing with anger. "Faunus scum. They're showing their true colors now, unleashing soulless monsters on the honest public."

"It may not be like that," Ruby cautioned. "Remember, the grimm killed dozens of White Fang at the settlement."

"Just because you get hit by shrapnel does not mean you didn't throw the grenade," Yang shot back. "I hope that Schnee girl and JNPR don't leave any survivors when they catch up with those animals."

Both sisters fell into a troubled silence for the rest of the ride, each occupied with their own thoughts. Neither spoke again until the taxi stopped in front of the small house they called home. Ruby lowered the glass divider and handed the driver a 20 lien bill. "Here. Wait by the curb, I'll be back out in 10 minutes. I have another stop to make."

"Whatever you say, lady. But the meter stays running."

Ruby helped her sister out of the back seat, and handed her the crutch. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk," Yang replied defiantly, but her face twitched with pain as she started forward.

Ruby shook her head silently, knowing better than to force help on Yang when she didn't want it. They slowly made their way up the front walk, and Ruby unlocked the door.

"So much for your slave having the house warm and food on the table," Yang groused as they entered the dark kitchen.

"Not her fault," Ruby replied defensively. "We're not scheduled to be back until the day after tomorrow. The labor agency was going to return her that morning. As soon as I get you situated, I'll go pick her up."

As Ruby shut the door behind them, her Scroll beeped. Pulling the device from her belt, she found a message from Lie Ren. There were no words, just a screenshot from the Vale News Network celebrity page. "Altas Tycoon announces leave of absence! Ice Cold drama in the Schnee family?" A grainy shot of Moonlight's Echo sitting at the Vale Air Terminal accompanied the headline, along with an unflattering close up of Wiess Schnee.

"Well, I'd say the cover-up is well underway," Ruby commented.

"For as long as it lasts," Yang muttered darkly. "The chameleon faunus implied there is a spy in the SDC. The truth will leak, mark my words."

The sisters made their way through the house and into Yang's bedroom. Ruby helped her out of her dirty huntress gear and into clean pajamas, then said her goodbyes and headed out of the house. Once she was back in the taxi and on her way to pick up Blake, Ruby pulled out her Scroll and sent Yang a short message.

"Remember, no drinking."

* * *

"Column A, MARCH! Column B, TENNNNN-SHUN!" A potbellied man with a clipboard enthusiasticly bellowed commands at groups of faunus slaves as Ruby made her way through the receiving zone of Vale Labour, Inc. Hundreds of slaves stood in lines, either returning from the day's work or preparing to be shipped out. All the slaves in any given group were bound together by a thin chain running through their collars, and their hands were cuffed in front of them. Ruby couldn't see Blake anywhere.

Ruby found her way to the rentals desk, and approached an attendant. "Ruby Rose, here to claim rented slave Blake Belladonna."

The man checked his computer. "Says here you're not due to claim her until day after tomorrow."

"True, but I had an unavoidable change of plan. I'd like to pick her up today."

"Ok, but there will be an early termination penalty assessed against your rental payout."

"Fine, whatever. I just need her back."

"If you say so. Wait over there. I'll call back to the pens and have her sent out."

The man picked up a telephone. Ruby looked over the assembled slaves as she waited. On closer inspection, they were a sorry lot. All of them bore the marks of hard labor. Their clothes were ripped and dirty. Some had welts and bruises on their arms or faces. Ruby didn't want to imagine how those had happened. Almost all of them stared dully down at the heels of the faunus just ahead of them in the chain gang. Ruby squirmed inwardly, reminded again why she had never felt right about the faunus slave trade. This had gone far beyond the pacification of a violent race. This was abuse and exploitation on an industrial scale.

"Yang would probably slap me for feeling sorry for them," Ruby mused, "And maybe she's right. After all, wasn't it just earlier this morning that a small army of faunus was trying to kill us? It's unfortunate we can't all just coexist. Public support for this would collapse if it wasn't for the continued violence of the White Fang."

Ruby's reverie on the state of the world was interrupted by the arrival of a uniformed BFI agent. "Miss Rose?"

"That's me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Your indentured faunus acted insubordinatly during today's work detail, and per standard protocol, troublesome slaves are escorted to and from their holding cells to discourage further misbehavior. If you are here to take charge of it, my job is done and you are free to go."

The man stepped aside, and Ruby saw Blake standing behind him. She bit her lip, trying not to react at what she saw. Blake look no better than any of the other assembled slaves, and maybe worse. Her face and arms were covered in bug bites. Her clothes were dirty. Dried blood surrounded a cut on one hand.

"Here." The attendant shoved a check into Ruby's hand.

"Twenty-seven lien? For two days? What is this!?" Ruby felt offended and cheated.

"That is the early termination penalty I mentioned earlier. You rented the faunus to us for four days, and you terminated after two, invoking a 100 lien penalty. It was all clearly written in the contract you signed."

"Fine. Come on Blake, car's outside." She was vaguely curious what Blake had done to earn the label "insubordinate", but that could wait till later. Much later. The picture in Ruby's pocket of Blake, Ilia, and the child felt as heavy as a slab of lead. That had to be dealt with first.

Ruby turned on her heel and marched for the exit. This was shaping up to be about the worst 24 hours of her entire life. They had blown their assignment. Jacques was dead. Whitley was missing. Yang was hurt. They had lost their 50,000 lien bounty, they owed Vale General for Yang's medical care, and now her rented slave scheme had brought in a whopping twenty-seven lien. "At least I've still got some money left over from my Rockbrook bounty," Ruby consoled herself. "But if this keeps up, I may have to tell Yang about my savings account."

Blake hurried alongside as they neared the exit. "I apologize, Ruby, I'm a-"

"Mistress Rose," Ruby cut her off, not at all in the mood to chat.

Blake dipped her head, sensing the winds had changed. "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn. I apologize I'm still a mess. I was in line for the showers, and did not expect your return."

"We'll clean you up at the house," Ruby replied shortly, quickening her pace. Blake fell silent, and no further words were exchanged as master and slave made their way outside, and into the waiting cab.

The ride home was awkward. Blake sat quietly in the backseat, her small bag of clothes on her lap. Ruby rode shotgun, silently considering her next step. It would be unwise to involve Yang until the truth could be fully determined. Given recent events, her reaction could be... volatile. She would have to be firm with Blake. There could be no small talk and niceties, no asking her how the work detail had gone. Much as she disliked it, the master/slave relationship would have to be asserted. Blake was, at best, a violent, deceptive servant. At worst, she was a White Fang operative, and if that was the case, Ruby would not be able to shield her from the consequences that would follow.

The sun was sliding towards the western horizon by the time the taxi arrived back at Ruby's house. A chill breeze had sprung up, pushing thick clouds in off the water that threatened to turn in to an overnight rainstorm. Ruby's mood closely matched the weather as she paid the driver from her ever-diminishing roll of lien. The cab pulled away, leaving Ruby alone with Blake on the sidewalk.

"Where is Mistress Xiao-Long?" Blake asked as Ruby started up the walk.

"She's resting inside. Do not disturb her."

"Resting? Is she hurt? Oh no! Is that why you're back early?"

Ruby ignored the question and kept walking. "Just come inside."

Blake nervously followed her master into the house, and paused just inside the kitchen door. "Mistress Rose, do you require anything? Hot food? A massage? How can I be of service to you?"

"You can sit at the table and wait for me to come back," Ruby replied shortly. Leaving Blake to stew at the table, Ruby silently made her deeper into the house. Ten feet from Yang's bedroom door she stopped, and a small smile spread across her face. The snoring was audible from there.

The smile died on her lips as she walked back into the kitchen and fixed Blake with an icy stare. Blake fidgeted nervously, not meeting her eyes. Ruby slid a hand into her pocket, and withdrew the incriminating photo. Slowly, deliberately, she placed the picture on the table in front of Blake, then stepped back, arms folded across her chest.

Blake's eye grew wide as saucers and the bug bites on her forehead stood out starkly against her already pale skin as the color drained from her face. Her feline ears flattened into her dark hair.

"Well?" Ruby demanded.

"I... How... Where did you even get this?"

"That is not the point, slave." Ruby forced her voice to sound cold and harsh as she put both hands on the table and leaned toward Blake. "You've been holding out on me from the very beginning. I'm giving you one chance to come clean. You lie to me now, and I will not be merciful. So start talking."

* * *

Author's Note:

And the plot is getting thicker than Kim Kardashian! Sorry it took so long to get an update done, my work schedule has changed I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I admit this chapter has kind of an abrupt ending. If I had more time to work on it, I would have probably combined this chapter and the next one into one long chapter. As it is, this seemed like an acceptable breaking point.

Lots of unresolved loose ends floating around right now. Don't worry, we will check back in with Weiss & Associates, Yang's temperance movement, Ruby's financial difficulties, maybe even Blake's tragic(?) backstory. Lots to see in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned. As always, Fav/Follow/Share/Review. Especially review. We authors love reviews. Helps you see things in your writing that you may overlook due to confirmation bias.

Anyway, I'd better get busy on the next part. See you next time!


	12. In Cold Blood

It's a Job Chapter 12: In Cold Blood

"No, wait! I surrender! Don't-"

"I! Don't! Care!" Yang flattened the last White Fang soldier with three sledgehammer punches. The dog faunus crumpled to the ground, blood flowing from his shattered mouth.

"COME ON! WHO'S NEXT?!" Yang turned right and left, gauntlets raised. But no-one came to meet her challenge, and she lowered her arms, weapons falling silent, because there was nothing left to kill. Yang let out a deep, shuddering breath as she looked across the Beacon landing pads. The frenzied combat of the previous two minutes gave way to a tomb-like quiet, broken only by the report of gunfire deeper into the academy grounds. The bodies of more than two dozen faunus lay scattered between the cafeteria and where she now stood. Ruby was twenty feet behind her, gripping Crescent Rose with trembling hands. Smoke still drifted from the muzzle of the rifle. She looked at the carnage, and then back at her older sister with a dazed, horrified expression.

"Yang..." Ruby's voice was small and scared. "Oh Yang, what have we done?"

* * *

Yang sat up in bed with a start, then sank back against the headboard with a hiss of pain as her injured shoulder reminded her it was still there. It had been a long time since she had seen that part of the dream. Normally, she woke up while she was charging across the open ground beyond the cafeteria, listening to Ruby screaming for her to come back. That was where she had been the morning Blake had been unlucky enough to surprise her in the living room.

Yang slid down under her quilt, hoping she could just go back to sleep. But sleep proved evasive. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Cinder taunting her, or Ruby standing alone in the door of the barn, or some scene of blood and chaos from the Battle of Beacon. It all ran together in a unsettling tapestry of death and depression. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Yang finally sat up on the edge of her bed.

The dying glow of the autumn sunset filtered under her curtains. There had been a sunset like that the evening before the attack. She had sat with Bolt on a low stone wall near the cliffs and watched the sun sink away beyond the distant farms. That had been a good day. Yang remembered how she had felt, sitting there alone with her partner. Would she ever be able to feel like that again? Probably not, she decided. She was young then, full of energy and hope for the future. She was still young, but life had knocked the shine off of her dreams. Reality was cold and unforgiving. Build your castle in the sky, draw out great and noble plans, and then watch it all get shattered in a instant. "Happily-Ever-After" was nothing but a pretty lie, good only for fairy tales. Best to just live in the moment. The moment was easy. It felt good when it was here, and it didn't hurt when it was gone.

Screw the doctor's orders. She needed a drink.

Yang gingerly stood up, and limped towards the door, her hand brushing across her dresser for support. In the dark of the room, her fingers knocked against something, and a small object fell at her feet. Carefully stooping, she picked it up. A hollow laugh escaped her lips when she realized what she held. It was her Seal of Distinction, presented to her by the Vale Defense Council "In recognition of heroic conduct in the defense of Beacon Academy". Apparently killing a wanted White Fang captain and destroying an entire wave of reinforcements made you a hero. Ruby had gotten one just like it. Yang carefully set the medal back on her dresser, beside her framed picture of Bolt and Onyx. In her mind, it was theirs. They were the ones that really deserved it.

"Some heroes we turned out to be," she thought bitterly. Ruby had been tormented with nightmares for weeks after the battle, consumed by guilt for the lives she had taken and grief for the lives that were lost. Eventually, Ruby had found her way out of that dark maze of regret, channeling her sorrows into an almost fanatical drive to make the world a better, safer place.

Yang, on the other hand, had found a different source of comfort, and most of it came from a bottle. Surprisingly, it had been Cardin Winchester, not her Uncle Qrow, that had let her down that path. Yang had found Cardin sitting alone with a half a bottle of Sergeant Pepper, he had offered to share, and the rest was history.

It was a history Yang was intent on adding to as she quietly slipped from her room. But as she closed her door behind her, raised voices drifting from the kitchen caught her attention.

"...lying to me!" Her sister's voice with sharp with anger.

"Hello, what have we here?" Yang's interest was piqued. "Sounds like Ruby and her pet have had a difference of opinion. Maybe I should slip over and see what all this is about."

* * *

Ruby paced across the kitchen, struggling to stay calm. Blake sat at the table, staring at the picture on the table and refusing to meet her eye. The last ten minutes had not been productive. Blake's answers to Ruby's rapid-fire questions had been confusing and contradictory at best. No, she didn't know the girl in the picture. No she didn't know when the picture was taken. Was the child hers? Ruby wasn't even sure at this point. Did Blake know anybody in the White Fang? Possibly. Lots of faunus were associated with the White Fang.

This was going nowhere fast. Blake knew more than she was telling, of that Ruby was certain. An idea popped into Ruby's mind, something that might crack the facade of deception Blake was hiding behind. She stopped, crossed her arms, and stood directly in front of Blake.

"Ilia Amitola is dead. We killed her."

Blake flinched like she'd been slapped, only to realize a split second too late what she had done. Ruby pounced. "So you did know her!"

Blake sighed. "Yes, I knew her, and may the Matriarch show honor to her soul."

"Listen very carefully, slave," Ruby slowly and deliberately. "I do not care about your Matriarch right now. Ilia Amitola was killed in action fighting for a violent terrorist organization. You knew her, and lied about it. I don't think I have to explain the implications of this fact. I've spared your life three times already. I gave you a shot at fresh start. Dust, Blake, I even kept how you tried to kill me a secret from Yang. But I am just about done covering for you. I can't believe a word you say. Next I suppose you'll change your story again about whether or not the kid in the picture is yours. Can you give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you in to the police as a potential terrorist operative? You better talk fast. You know what they'd do to somebody like you? You'd have been better off on the gallows back in Rockbrook."

"Better off for all of us, I'd say."

Ruby whirled around, and saw Yang standing in the doorway, one hand resting against the frame. "Uhh...Yang! Hi! You're up. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Looks to me like this lying faunus isn't the only one who's been economical with the truth lately. What's this about her trying to kill you? And what kid? In what picture?" Yang's gaze bored into her younger sister.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Ok, Yang, let me finish before you get angry. When you gave me Ilia's wallet, I found a picture inside of her and Blake, and Blake was holding a baby. Blake told me once she had a kid but then she denied it later and I just wanted to find out what-"

"When did she tell you that?" Yang demanded.

"On our way home from Rockbrook."

"And you didn't tell me that because...?"

"It was right after she tried to stab me in my sleep," Ruby admitted. "But I forgave her," she added quickly. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Unbelievable. You knowingly brought a violent faunus criminal into our house on some pie-in-the-sky dream of rehabilitating her? And you didn't even tell me?" Yang stabbed an accusing finger at Ruby. "Not only that, you withheld critical information from me in the middle of a life-or-death situation to protect...it. All this over some worthless animal who'd already tried to murder you once. I... I don't even know what to say to you. But I do know what I'm going to do next." Yang pushed herself off the door frame and started towards Blake, her jaw set with determination.

Ruby stepped between the two. "Yang, wait! What are you going to do?"

Yang gripped Ruby's shoulder and used her superior strength to push the smaller girl out of the way. "Oh, don't worry, little sister. I'm not going to kill her. I'm just going to beat the truth out of her, one piece at a time."

"Stop! You can't do that!" Ruby grabbed her sister's good arm.

"Can't I? You just watch. Come here, slave!" Yang lunged awkwardly toward Blake, dragging Ruby with her. Blake jumped up, diving away from Yang and overturning her chair in the process.

"Let go of me, you urchin!" Yang snapped as she jerked her arm away from Ruby with a grunt of pain.

"Yang! Stop! This is going too far!" Ruby attempted to reason with her sister as Blake warily circled to the far side of the table.

"We'll see about that," Yang retorted as she vaulted over the table. Blake tried to dodge, but she was too slow. Yang landed beside her, and threw her into a headlock. Blake squirmed and struggled, pushing herself backwards away from Yang. Yang scrabbled for a better hold, and in the fracas, Blake's shirt slid halfway up her back. As it did, the fight in the kitchen came to an abrupt end as both Yang and Ruby stared at Blake's exposed skin.

"Oh, dust! Blake! What happened to you?" Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. Blake's back was a raw mess of welts and lash marks, clear evidence she had been the victim of a vicious whipping. "Let her go, Yang," Ruby ordered. "Can't you see she needs help?"

"She ain't the only one," Yang growled, but she released Blake and stepped back. Ruby rounded the table as Blake straightened her shirt.

"What happened, Blake? Why did they beat you?" Ruby's voice was soft with concern.

Blake looked away. "We were picking apples, and I protested when the slave boss was pushing a young boy too hard. He didn't take it well."

"I'm sorry, Blake. Here, let me help. I've got some burn gel in the cupboard, that should help soothe things."

Yang's lip curled in disgust as Ruby pulled a white tube out of the medicine cabinet. "Weak," she muttered under her breath, but Ruby ignored it.

"Ok, Blake, carefully take your shirt off and I'll rub this on."

"It's ok, Mistress Rose. I've had worse, it'll be better in a day or two."

"Nonsense. I don't want to see you suffer for a couple of days over something I can help right now. Here. Just hold still and I'll take care of this." Ruby stepped behind Blake, took hold of the hem of her shirt, and lifted.

"Mistress Rose, please! I really don't need-"

But it was too late, and Blake saw from the look on Yang's face that the damage was done. Ruby froze, and both huntresses stared at Blake's left side, where, about six inches below her armpit, she was intricately tattooed with the unmistakable symbol of the White Fang.

* * *

Blake's shirt slipped from Ruby's fingers, the soft swish of fabric strangely loud in the sudden, tense silence. A few seconds ticked past, then Yang spoke in a low, husky voice.

"Ruby, did you know?"

Ruby shook herself out of her stunned inaction. "No. No I did not." Realization flooded her mind. "She fought at the registration office when they tried to check her for tattoos or scars. Guess this explains it. I... I told them I didn't need that done. I'm sorry Yang, I didn't know."

Yang walked forward until she stood nose-to-nose with Blake, who stared woodenly down at the floor. Yang slowly placed one finger under Blake's chin, and raised her head until they locked eyes. "Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"It... it was a long time ago. I was captured young, I haven't had anything to do with them since."

"How long?" Yang's voice was ice.

"Five years? Maybe a bit more," Blake hedged.

Ruby's heart sank. She knew where this was going.

"Five years, huh? Tell me, slave, were you captured before or after the Battle of Beacon?"

"It was at Beacon." Blake whispered.

"What?" Yang tightened her grip on Blake's chin.

"I was captured at the Battle of Beacon." Blake repeated. Ruby tensed, ready to intervene if things got out of hand.

Yang stared at Blake for a long moment. Finally, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Ruby felt weak with relief. Her sister wasn't going to loose control. But when Yang's eyes opened again, they flamed crimson.

"Get on your knees, faunus."

"Yang," Ruby warned.

By now, Yang was gripping Blake's chin so tightly her fingers trembled. "Get on your knees, you terrorist."

Blake buckled under Yang's crushing grip. As she sank to her knees, Ruby stepped forward. "Yang, stop. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to deliver the justice this faunus has been dodging for far too long. Step back, Ruby."

"Why?" Ruby forced herself in between her sister and her slave. "So you can kill her for something that happened years ago? What good would that do? That won't bring anybody back, and I know Bolt and Onyx would say the same thing if they were here."

"Don't you bring them into this!" Yang shouted. "This... this... spy was directly involved with their murders! She was there, she admits it! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"The side of everybody who wants to see a world where we don't endlessly kill and trample each other! Don't you see, Yang? She's already a slave. Isn't that punishment enough? If we keep spilling blood over the grievances of the past we'll all eventually drown in it. Aren't you at least willing to hear her side of the story?"

"I've heard more than enough," Yang retorted. "You've gone soft, Ruby, I can see that now. You let yourself become friends with her, and she used that against you. She's playing you, and you're too naive to see it. She's been playing you from the minute you met. Think about it. She made you feel sorry for her while you were taking her out to the forest. She knew right then you wouldn't have the guts to kill her. She used that against you when she tried to murder you on the road. At every turn she's weaponized your sympathy and her allegedly tragic history to worm her way into your mind, until she's so far into your head that you're willing to forgive her literally being involved with the murder of your best friend!"

"At least I'm willing to try to get to the facts of the case, and I haven't let blind hatred turn me into a bloodthirsty alcoholic!" Ruby shot back, and instantly regretted her words.

Yang took a step back, her face a mixture of pain and rage. "That's what I am too you? That's how you see me? After all we've been through?"

"Yang, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

"You know what? Forget it. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go drink until I can't remember you, or her, or Bolt, or Beacon, or anything else in this god-forsaken world." Yang turned on her heel, and stalked towards the door.

"Wait, Yang! You can't do that, the doctor said you can't drink til you've healed."

"Screw them, and screw you!" Yang screamed as she tore the front door open. It slammed behind her with enough force to rattle the dishes in the cupboard, and Ruby stood alone in the kitchen with her slave.

"Great. Just great." Ruby put both hands on the table, leaning forward and letting her head hang down. That had gone about as poorly as it could have. She glanced over at Blake, still kneeling where Yang had placed her. The faunus looked like she was unsure whether she should beg for mercy or run for her life. Ruby let out a defeated sigh and looked away. "Just go to your room, Blake."

"Mistress Rose, thank you for-"

"Just. Go."

Blake dipped her head submissively and stood up. She started out of the kitchen into the living room, but when she reached the door she hesitated, then turned around and faced her master. "The child is mine."

Ruby slowly raised her head, drained and at her breaking point both physically and emotionally. "And why should I believe you this time?"

"You shouldn't. Mistress Xiao-Long was right. I have taken advantage of you, abused your trust, and lied to you. But even after all that, you were ready to stand up to your sister to save the life of someone you had every right to hate. So I'm telling you the truth this time. I swear it by the Matriarch. I swear it on my life, and by everything you consider holy."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I was captured at the Battle of Beacon. After they tortured and interrogated me, they locked my aura and sold me into slavery. Rinehart bought me on the auction. That wasn't an accident. Rinehart is deep in the pockets of some very powerful people, the kind of people that even the White Fang was taking orders from. They were using his ranch as a way to get White Fang operatives out of slavery and back into the network, and to move operatives around Vale disguised as slaves. He's an opportunistic thug, in it only for the money. Sure, he runs a few operatives through for the White Fang, but most of the faunus he owns are slaves, nothing more. The White Fang looks the other way. I was already disillusioned with the endless violence and killing, and when I saw how the White Fang allowed a monster like Rinehart to abuse and exploit our kin, well, I'd had enough. I turned my back on them, and refused to re-enter their ranks. Their response was to throw me to the tender mercies of my new owner. I... I don't like to think about the things he did to me. After about a year, I got pregnant. When I gave birth to a human instead of a faunus, Rinehart's people immediately took the baby. I've only seen him one other time, and that was when Ilia smuggled him out of the house for a short visit. That's when that picture was taken. When I learned that my boy had been moved to another one of Rinehart's properties, I started trying to escape. And that's when I met you. I'm ashamed to admit that I've been planning to escape all this time. I was trying to win your trust, and look for the right moment. That's why I let you believe I was lying about the boy. I thought you would consider me a flight risk if you believe that to be true."

"Did you know Ilia was White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. She was my friend, even after I refused to rejoin."

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Why should you care? We killed your people, you killed ours. I've seen the picture in Yang's room, and overheard enough to piece the rest together. I know what happened at Beacon. It's a war, Ruby, and we were on different sides."

"Maybe someday it won't be that way," Ruby murmured.

"Maybe," Blake agreed, but she didn't sound hopeful. "What happens now?"

"I'll try to patch things up with Yang. I don't know. That scar tissue runs pretty deep, she may not ever reconcile to you. If she refuses to let you live here, I'll find you a decent new owner. Maybe you could work at that clothing shop I took you to. For now, go to bed. I'll talk to Yang when she gets home."

"Thank you, Mistress Rose. You've saved my life again. I would do anything for you."

And with that, Blake turned and headed for her room. Ruby wandered into the living room and flopped onto the couch. What a day. Eight hours ago she'd been fighting for her life in the middle of a horde of Grimm. Frankly, that had been better than the last 15 minutes. Yang wouldn't be home for hours, if she made it home at all before morning. Ruby set the alarm on her scroll for two and a half hours, and stretched out on the couch. As she drifted off, she was reminded of a quote from an old story that read something like "Yes, sleep, and be separated for some few hours from all the torments that you have designed for yourself."

* * *

Yang slammed the empty glass down on the bar and expertly slid it towards the bartender. He nodded, and reached for his bottles. Yang took in the scene while she waited for her next round of liquid comfort. The Club was lively this evening. It was damp and turning cold outside, and everybody was more than happy to share in the raucous warmth of the dance floor. And, it was karaoke night. Yang was no songbird, but after a few more Strawberry Sunrises she would probably find her way to the microphone. She like clubbing. She could leave her cares and sorrows at the door, lose herself in the atmosphere, and for a few hours least, pretend the world was all dancing and laughter.

"Don't you just hate it when guys use cheesy pick-up lines on you?" A well dressed man with slicked-back hair slid onto the bar stool beside her.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Boy, you should have saved some money on your clothes and used the spare change to get some better one-liners."

"That bad, huh?"

"That bad."

"Oh well, a girl good as you has heard 'em all anyway. Luckily, I dance better than I talk. Wanna hit the floor with me?"

Yang laughed. "Smooth, mister, real smooth. Why not? Still too early to get drunk." She got up, and the pair joined the whirling mass of revellers on the dance floor.

"You weren't lying, you do dance better than you talk." Yang shouted to her partner over the music.

"You're not bad yourself, huntress. Name's Carlos, by the way."

"Yang. Is it really that obvious?"

"Either that or pro athlete, and judging by the scars, I'd say huntress."

"Maybe I'll show you a few more before the night's over," Yang teased.

"Looks like the huntress is on the prowl," Carlos laughed.

They danced until the music stopped, then broke away and returned to the bar. Yang sipped at her Sunrise, feeling better already.

"Ok everbody, looks like another one of you has decided to embarrass herself in public! We got another singer! Let's give it up for Snow White!"

Fake names were common at karaoke night, so Yang swiveled in her seat to see who the DJ was introducing. When she laid eyes on the girl behind the microphone, she just about spit out her drink.

"Weiss Schnee? How...?"

The music started, but instead of the lively beat of some pop song, haunting strains of piano music drifted from the speakers. The Club fell quiet as people turned to see what was happening. The girl gathered herself, then started to sing. And, oh, how she sang. Chills ran down Yang's spine as the voice of a heartbroken angel filled the room.

"Mirror, Tell me something... Tell me who's the loneliest... of all..."

Yang slowly set her drink on the bar and stood up. Nobody else was moving. Nobody else was breathing. The undivided attention of every person in the room was focused on the white haired girl and her clear, soulful voice. Suddenly, Yang saw Weiss Schnee in an entirely new light. She wasn't a prickly, arrogant, no-nonsense Atlesian brat, she was a girl just like Yang, a girl who had lost half her family in the blink of an eye and hadn't been able to do a thing about it.

"...I'm the loneliest...of...all."

The song ended, and suddenly every person in The Club was on their feet, wildly cheering and applauding. Weiss left the microphone without a word, and headed for the back of the room. On impulse, Yang followed, pushing through the crowded dance floor in pursuit.

"Yang? Yang! Where are you going?" Carlos called after her in confusion, but Yang never looked back. Good dancers were a dime-a-dozen, but this was an opportunity she wasn't going to get back. Weiss vanished through a service door, and Yang followed seconds later. She found herself in a food service hallway. A confused waitress was the only person in sight.

"Girl, white hair, white dress. Where'd she go?" Yang demanded.

"That way toward the back exit, but that's off limits to-"

"Thanks!" Yang dashed past the girl, heading deeper into the building. Dodging boxes and food trolleys, she sprinted past the kitchen. Rounding a corner. Yang found a red 'Exit' sign over a heavy metal door.

Ignoring the twinge in her leg, she closed the distance in second, then hesitated. "What are you doing here, Yang? What are you going to say?" An uncharacteristic moment of doubt nagged at her. "Sorry I got your dad killed and your brother kidnapped? Hey, we both have screwed up family stories! Let's be friends!" A few seconds passed. "Screw it." Yang pushed the door open.

* * *

Weiss Schnee sat at the end of a loading dock, legs dangling over the edge. Her shoulders were hunched, and her head hung low. She faced away from The Club, and gave no sign she was aware of Yang standing twenty-five feet behind her. She looked nothing like the icy business woman Yang had met on the airship, or the expert glyph-wielded that had remorselessly destroyed dozens of grimm. She looked like a broken, lost, and grieving girl.

New-found respect for the warrior-heiress stirred in Yang's heart. She couldn't even publicly acknowledge the tragedy that was still unfolding, so she put on a brave face and hid her sorrow in a damp, dirty alley. That took real strength and unshakable commitment. Yang was about to walk over and join the Atlesian girl when Weiss reached into a pocket, and pulled out a Scroll.

"Whitley? Is that you?" Her voice was barely audible from where Yang stood. "Whitley! Talk to me, please!"

Yang tensed, suddenly feeling like an intruder. Memories flashed through her mind's eye. Five year old Ruby setting an extra place when Yang took her on a picnic, just in case mom came home and was hungry. Yang mailing letters to a fake address, so they would be sent "Return to Sender" and she could pretend they were from Raven.

She shouldn't be here.

This was too private, too personal, and right now her place was elsewhere. Yang turned, and cautiously walked along the side of the building toward the parking lot. She stole one glance over her shoulder, and saw Weiss still sitting alone on the loading dock, pretending to talk to her brother. Yang rounded the corner of The Club and headed for her motorcycle. Forget about drinking. She was going to head straight home and patch things up with Ruby. Her relationship with some of the only family she had left was too precious to risk damaging over some faunus slave.

Reaching her motorcycle, Yang slipped her helmet over her mass of curls, and cranked the ignition. Bumblebee roared to life, and Yang backed her motorcycle out of the parking spot. She turned to leave, but that was all the farther she got.

Weiss Schnee stood in the middle of the driveway, arms crossed. "I appreciate the thought, but your stealth needs work."

"Sorry, you didn't look like you wanted company. Nice singing, by the way."

"Mantel Girls Choral Group. Father insisted."

"Right. You didn't chase me into the parking lot just to tell me I'm clumsy. What do you want?"

"Help."

"You're kidding. Even after-"

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Xiao-Long?" Weiss snapped.

"No," Yang admitted. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Whitley called." Weiss held up her Scroll as Yang blinked in suprise. "He couldn't talk for long. He said he's being held by the White Fang on Mallet Island. That's an island dust mine off the north coast of Vale. He was going on about grimm or something, but I couldn't make any sense of it and then the call was cut off. Arc, Valkyrie, Nikos and Vice Director Ren left town three hours ago to follow a lead while I stayed behind to make... arrangements. They're out of radio contact and I won't be able to reach them until tomorrow around noon. Whether I like it or not, you and your sister are the only ones I can turn to. Are you sober enough to drive?"

"Girl, I'll have you know I can drink any three men under the table. Hop on. If you have a lead on where they've got your brother, I'll personally crack every skull between us and him."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Weiss walked to Yang's side and hopped on behind her. A helmet of conjured ice materialized around her head. "Disregard the speed limits. I'm good for any fines you incur."

A devilish grin spread across Yang's face. "I've been waiting my entire life to hear somebody say that. Hold on tight. I know a few shortcuts."

* * *

Blake blew out her candle with a gentle breath. "Matriarch grant me strength." She drained the glass of water that sat between her knees, stood up. It was now or never. Ruby might be a kind, well-intentioned person, but Blake had seen the hatred in Yang's eyes. She would never allow the faunus to stay under her roof. This meant, at best, a new master, and in Blake's experience changes of scenery were never for the better. If she had any hope of seeing her boy again, the only choice was to run. She rolled Ruby's sleeping bag into a bundle, threw it over shoulder, and left her bedroom with a cautious but resolute step.

There were advantages to being a cat faunus, Blake reflected. Her feline ears could catch sounds no human could possibly detect, and her eyesight was sharp even by faunus standards. She paused at the top of the stairs and listened for any signs of life. Water was running in the upstairs bathroom. Blake remembered that Ruby took long, hot showers after returning from a hunt. Perfect. She might even have time to take some food from the kitchen.

Blake opened the door and stepped into the living room. She was halfway to the kitchen when Ruby's voice made her freeze.

"So this is how it's going to be?"

Blake whirled, and Ruby stepped from the bedroom hallway. "Careless, Blake. Very careless."

"Please, Mistress Rose, I can explain!"

"Ok, explain."

Blake sighed. "Fine. I can't explain. You caught me. I was going to make a run for it. I submit myself to whatever punishment you see fit."

Ruby crossed the room, and produced a small knapsack. "This is enough food for two or three days. Good luck, Blake. I hope you find your boy."

"Wha..." Blake blinked uncomprehendingly. "Mistress Rose, I... I mean... why?"

"I would have protected you, Blake. I would have made your life as bearable as I could. But you wouldn't ever be happy here, and I can't in good conscience condemn you to a life of hopeless bondage. If you want to run, I won't stop you. I won't report you missing, either. As long as you stay out of trouble, your chances are decent."

"Ruby... I don't know what say." Tears welled up in the faunus's eyes. "Thank you."

"Be the change you want to see," Ruby responded simply. "Now hurry. It's best if you're gone before Yang gets home. Go out the back, down the alley behind the garage, and stay out of well-lit areas. I put two hundred lien in the knapsack. Consider that payment for the work you've done around the house."

"Thank you, Ruby. I can't ever repay what you've done for me."

"I just want to make the world a better place, Blake. I hope you find peace, wherever you end up. Now go, and say hi to your son for me."

Huntress and faunus shook hands, then Blake turned and headed for the back door of the house. Ruby disappeared into her bedroom. Blake stopped at the back door, her pulse pounding in her ears. The surreal, intoxicating lure of freedom was only inches away.

Then the knob turned, and the door was pushed open from the outside.

* * *

"Oh, hello Blake. I sincerely hope you weren't going anywhere. After all, we have important company."

Blake shrank back in mortal terror as Yang stepped through the back door, followed by white-haired girl Blake did not recognize. Yang's voice was calm and smooth, but her eyes glowed red, and Blake knew that she knew.

"Blake, do show our guest into the kitchen and get her some hot tea while I fetch Ruby. We have important business to discuss."

"Yes, mistress," Blake stammered, trying to control the hurricane of emotions within her. She dropped the sleeping bag and knapsack, and headed for the kitchen. So close, and yet so very far away.

Yang stalked down the hallway and walked into Ruby's bedroom without knocking. Ruby, who had been sitting on her bed untying her boots, jumped to her feet in surprise. "Yang! Hi! I didn't expect you back so soon. How's the leg?"

"The leg is much improved, thanks for asking." Yang fixed Ruby with an icy stare. "I just bumped into your slave headed out the back door with your sleeping bag and your knapsack. So that's how you were gonna to solve it, huh? Just turn her loose?"

Ruby crossed her arms defiantly. "And your solution was better? I refuse to allow you to murder her, Yang. I draw the line, and I will not cross it."

"Look, Ruby, I'm sorry about earlier. I was on my way home to apologize and talk things out with you, but something far bigger has come up. We can deal with the Blake issue later." Yang explained what had happened at The Club to her sister.

Ruby nodded slowly. "I agree with Weiss. If we have actionable intelligence, we shouldn't wait. But are you in any condition to fight?"

"If it means a chance to mix it up with the White Fang, yes, I'm in top fighting form. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

"Sure... let's go see what Weiss has to tell us. But first, let me go turn off the shower. Long story."

By the time the huntresses entered the kitchen, Weiss was sipping from a steaming mug of fresh tea. Two more sat waiting on the table. Yang plopped into an empty chair while Blake and Ruby exchanged helpless shrugs.

Weiss got straight to business. "Mallet Island is about two hundred miles north-west of here, closer to the north island of Vacuo than to Vale. The SDC has operated a mining colony there for almost fifteen years. Between workers and their families, there's almost a thousand permanent residents. Another four hundred or so indentured faunus make up the remainder of the population."

"Isolated and full of faunus. Sounds like the perfect hideout for a White Fang base." Yang sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Weiss agreed. "Daily security updates from the island manager have given no sign of trouble, but we cannot assume the situation will be stable."

"How will we get there?" Ruby asked.

"JNPR has my Bullhead, but Moonlight's Echo is still at the Vale Air Terminal. She's not as fast as a Bullhead, but it's the best we've got. If we leave within the hour we should be there shortly after sunrise."

"Well, dust, what are we waiting for? We're still packed from the hunting trip. Let's roll!" Yang pushed back from the table, all fire and enthusiasm.

"What about her?" Ruby nodded at Blake.

"Bring her along. I have a personal servant aboard Moonlight's Echo. Your faunus can stay with her."

"Are you sure?" Yang questioned. "Won't she just get in the way?"

Weiss gave her a withering look. "Unless you plan to leave her unattended, I don't see another option."

"Right...sure. Blake, pack us some food. Weiss, could you give Ruby and I a quick minute to talk?"

"Fine. Let me know when you're ready."

Yang practically drug her younger sister into the living room. "Ruby! This is insane," Yang hissed in a furious whisper. "We can't drag the faunus along for this. A White Fang operative right in the middle of our rescue? It's crazy!"

"Ex-White Fang," Ruby corrected. "Trust me, Yang, she's not a threat."

"Well, excuse me if I find that a bit hard to believe."

"She left the White Fang after Beacon, Yang. She walked away from them, and they put her through hell for it. She owes them no loyalty."

"So she says," Yang shot back.

"Fine. You don't trust her. I get it." Ruby threw up her arms in exasperation. "So trust me. I'll vouch for her, Yang. I'll take full responsibility for her actions."

"And you're not holding anything back to cover for her? You're leveling with me this time?" Yang asked seriously.

"Yes, Yang, I am."

"Ok. I'll give her a chance to prove her loyalty, not for her sake, but for your's. But if she steps out of line in the field, I won't hesitate."

"Fair enough," Ruby nodded. "Just give me your word you'll give her a fair chance."

"Promise." Yang stuck out her hand, and Ruby shook it.

"Thank you, Yang. You won't regret this, I promise. Now let's go get Whitley back."

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me tell you, depressed and injured Yang is not to be screwed with. Please don't be too hard on her. I intentionally set her up in the worst emotional state I could, then sucker punched her with the knowledge that her sister had lied to her for a faunus. What tangled webs we weave, etc.

Oh well. This chapter got longer than I expected, but I liked it. It was familiar material for me, dark emotional drama. If you've read my other story, "Before Their Time", you know what I mean.

On that note, with this chapter "It's a Job" has now become my longest story. It's probably my best work, but "Before Their Time" will always be my fanfiction love child.

Yes, I realize Yang never paid her tab at The Club. Whatever. She's a regular.

First full assembly of RWBY! Quite a tea party, it was. Things will advance quickly from here, so Fav/Follow and fasten your seatbelts. Drop a review, tell me what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you next time!


	13. Knightfall

It's a Job, Chapter 13: Knightfall

"Now I could get used to this," Yang commented as she sunk back into a plush leather chair and set both feet up on a fur-covered ottoman. "Hey, Ruby, check this out. Servant! Fetch me a grape!"

"Yang! Don't put your feet on that," Ruby hissed. "It's probably worth more than you and I make in a year. And stop yelling for random favors. It's not like Weiss has slaves standing around just waiting to fulfill your every desire." Ruby carefully sat on the edge of another plush chair as she cautiously examined the extravagant executive lounge aboard Moonlight's Echo.

A door slid open, and a rabbit faunus girl stepped into the lounge. "Your grape, madame."

Ruby stared in wide-eyed amazement as the servant held out a small saucer containing a single grape for Yang's inspection. She wore a tight, lacy, floor-length dress of the most expensive Atlesian style, and carried herself with a polished, professional grace. Even the thin slave collar that rested at the base of her neck was polished gold and decorated with gemstones. Yang carefully took the grape, obviously surprised her request had been granted.

"Does madame require any thing else?" The servant asked in a soft voice.

Yang tipped her head, obviously intrigued by the possibilities. "Well... do you have any Cherbourg Sapphire? It's hard to get the stuff in Vale."

"Your wish is my command," came the obedient reply. The rabbit girl turned to Ruby. "May I bring you anything?"

"Uhhh... A fried egg? I never ate supper."

"My most sincere apologies, madame. I was unaware you had not eaten. If you so desire, I will have your servant assist me in preparing a small meal which we will bring to you presently."

"Thank you," Ruby replied, unsure what else to say. The faunus dipped her head, and disappeared through the door from which she had come.

"A fried egg? Really?" Yang tossed the grape in the air and caught it in her mouth. "Here we are in a flying palace and that's all you can think of to order?"

"Well I didn't want to take advantage of Weiss's generosity. Cherbourg Sapphire? Yang, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. I don't even drink like you and I know a bottle of that stuff costs a thousand lien. And take your feet off that! If Weiss gets in here and finds out you've stained her ottoman she'll probably send a legion of lawyers after you."

"Whatever." Yang crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. "We really have got to work with these people more often. This is the most comfortable commute I've ever been on. You don't even realize we're flying right now."

Ruby shot her sister an exasperated look, but never had a chance to reply. Weiss bustled into the room and dropped a thick briefcase on the polished wooden table. Yang jerked her feet off the ottoman and sat up with a start, suddenly all business.

"This is a detailed map of Mallet Island," Weiss announced as she unfolded a large sheet of paper. "As you can see, housing is clustered here on the south shore beside the harbor. Mining locations both above and below ground or scattered across the majority of the island, which is approximately 12 miles square. The north end of the island rises into a small mountain, which is honeycombed with natural and man-made mining caves. What hasn't been cleared for housing or industry is covered in pine scrub forest. This time of year, we can expect the climate to be chilly and damp as cold air begins drifting down from the north."

"Looks like a lot of places to hide," Ruby ovserved.

"Yes, and that will not play in our favor," Weiss agreed. "If the White Fang were bold enough to move Whitley to an SDC island of all places, they must be confident in their ability to remain concealed."

"What's the security presence like on the island?" Yang asked.

"Above average. When faunus terrorists began targeting our assets we reinforced remote outposts like Mallet Island with mercenary security teams. We have had zero reports of grimm or organized White Fang activity on Mallet Island."

"Who's in charge?" Ruby asked as she ran her fingers over the map.

"Effective the second we land, I am," Weiss replied. "The island manager is a man named Arthur Watts. Father hired him to manage Mallet Island a little over two years ago, and dust production has increased under his leadership. I have no doubts in his professional qualifications, but he has no experience in counterterrorism."

"Does do you know we are coming?"

"No. I have no reason to distrust the man, but if in fact the island has a covert White Fang presence they certainly have moles or sympathizers within our leadership structure. The less warning they have, the better."

"Makes sense," Yang agreed.

The sisters and Weiss spent the next twenty minutes reviewing the terrain and making plans for search patterns. They were interrupted by a quiet knock on the servant's door. Weiss quickly folded the map and pushed her other documents under the briefcase. "Enter."

The door slid open again, and the rabbit faunus emerged with a covered silver tray. Blake followed, bearing a beverage tray. Weiss's servant placed the tray on the table and removed the cover. "May it please you, madame," she murmured as she stepped aside. Blake cautiously set the drinks beside the food, and wordlessly backed away. She had changed into clean work clothes before the hurried departure from Vale, but even still she looked shabily underdressed alongside Weiss's elegant slave. Somehow, that fact made Ruby strangely self-conscious.

Weiss nodded to her servant. "That will be all for now, Velvet. Have three servings of my standard field breakfast ready at 5:45 a.m. Dismissed."

The slaves left, and Ruby examined the food. There was, in fact, a fried egg, but it was nearly hidden under bacon bits and herbs. A mouth-watering smell drifted up from a small pan of something made from noodles and cheese.

"Uh, what's that called?" Ruby asked cautiously, hoping she didn't sound too uncultured.

"Kasespatzle," Weiss responded, as though that explained everything.

Ruby tasted a noodle, and her eyes lit up. "Hey, that's amazing! How'd she do that in just twenty minutes?"

Weiss visibly swelled with pride. "Velvet was trained by my butler, Klein. He graduated with highest honors from the best culinary schools in Atlas. I dare say I have the best cooks in all of Remnant."

"I dare say I agree," Yang nodded in approval as she sipped her Cherbourg Sapphire. "Dust, that's good."

If Weiss was offended by the casual consumption of her expensive wine, she gave no sign. "Let's eat before it gets cold. We'll be over Mallet Island at 6:30 tomorrow morning. Catch some sleep before then, and we'll all meet back here at 5:00 to finalize plans."

* * *

Blake slid the last pan back into its holder, and turned to inspect the kitchen. Velvet was tidying the stove with practiced, quiet efficiency. Satisfied all was in order, Velvet stepped back, and her long ears bent in the direction of the conference room.

"They're still eating. Come on. Looks like you're staying with me tonight, so you might as well come with me on my rounds."

Blake couldn't help being impressed as as she followed Velvet out of the kitchen. Even with her extra set of ears, she couldn't hear the humans. Velvet's hearing was on another level entirely. And speaking of sound, the quiet aboard the airship was almost oppressive. As far as Blake knew, the only other occupants besides the slaves and their owners was the three-man air crew, and they were far away in the cockpit. It was an eerie feeling walking through the abandoned rooms and dimly lit halls of Moonlight's Echo.

"What are we doing?" Blake finally asked, as much to break the silence as anything.

"I'm making the nighttime flight inspection," Velvet explained. "You know, lights down, fire detection systems operational, no loose items, that sort of thing. Klein usually does this, but Mistress Schnee had him stay in Vale to attend to some sort of urgent matter."

"Any idea what?" Blake asked.

"No. Mistress Schnee did not choose to share that information with me."

"So you don't know why we're making this emergency late-night trip?"

"It is not my concern. I go when and where I am ordered."

Blake bit her lip, annoyed by Velvet's casual acceptance of her own ignorance. "Well, I know that were going to get Whitley out of some sort of trouble involving the White Fang, and we're keeping it very hush-hush and I know that Jacques has vanished. There's more going on here than we've been told. And why are you staring at me like that?"

"Blake! How can you talk like that? Matriarch's honor, but they would whip you if they heard you speak in such a way." Velvet stared at her with a mixture of awe and reproach.

"Like what? Nothing I said is inaccurate." Blake stood her ground, hands on her hips.

"Gossiping about the Masters, talking about things you aren't supposed to know about, referring to your Masters by their first names," and here Velvet shuttered like she had tasted rotten food, "And judging their reasons and intents. You are utterly out of your place, Blake. Speak like that again and I will be honor-bound to report you."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a good little slave you are. Do they throw you extra treats when you talk like that?"

Velvet backed away in horror. "Stop it, Blake, please!"

Blake snorted in disgust. "Fine. Be a subservient little pet. Go, hurry and do your mistress's bidding! You know what? While you've been living in luxury that most people could never imagine, I started today by getting drug out of my cage before sunup to pick apples in a mosquito infested swamp. Between then and now I've been fed expired food and stale water, whipped for trying to protect an overworked child, nearly murderer by my owner's head-case sister, gained and lost my freedom all in the space of a minute, and then got finally tossed on a SDC airship going who-knows-where for who-knows-why. So excuse me if I'm not in the mood to be a model slave right now. Go do whatever it is you do around here. I'm going to bed."

Blake turned on her heel and stormed away in the direction of the servants quarters, leaving Velvet staring slack-jawed after her.

Velvet's room was better furnished than anything in Yang and Ruby's house, and the opulence only made Blake's mood worse. She took a hot shower in the polished bathroom, using way too much shampoo just because she could. She stood in the middle of the floor as she dried herself off, strangely enjoying the giant puddle she left. Casually tossing the towel over her shoulder, she sprawled full length across the bed.

"Stupid rabbit," Blake thought as she drifted off to sleep. "She wouldn't last a week in the real world."

* * *

Warm ocean surf washed over Blake's feet as she dozed in the hot Menagerie sun. Cat-faunus stereotypes aside, she had to admit that the best way to spend an afternoon was asleep under a palm tree. This was the life. Maybe she would take Oscar fishing that evening. Or maybe not. They could walk on the beach and look for starfish. Any time they spent together was good.

The soft tread of feet in the sand under alerted Blake to her son's approach. "Blake! Wake up!"

"Hmmmph... too warm to wake up," Blake slurred.

"Get up! Now! There's not a second to waste!"

Suddenly realizing she was not on a tropical beach, Blake's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed. Velvet sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Oh. It's you." Blake looked away crossly, annoyed that she wasn't allowed to dream in peace.

"I was glad to see you had some fire in you earlier," Velvet said quietly. "I thought you might be one of us. Now I know for sure." She pointed at the tattoo on Blake's side.

Still irritable and too groggy, Blake didn't fully grasp what was happening. "What? You going to run and tell Mistress Schnee that I'm a criminal?"

"Absolutely not. I would never betray one of my sisters."

Blake blinked, her mind clearing. "Waaait. You're with the White Fang? Who are you, and what have you done with Velvet?"

Velvet chuckled quietly. "My name is Velvet Scarletina. The sniveling worm you met earlier exists only to protect and conceal my true purpose. Yes, I'm White Fang. I volunteered to be sold into slavery four years ago with the purpose of getting eyes and ears close to the Schnees."

"That's... quite a commitment." Blake stammered. This was all moving to fast. "But why are you telling me all this? How do you know I won't turn you in?"

Velvet shrugged. "You won't. Listen, Blake, I don't know how you got where you are, but I know a fighter when I see one. Slavery doesn't suit you. I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to help us in an endeavor that will change the world forever. I'm not just talking about faunus liberation here, Blake. This is peace and equality for all on a global scale. No more slavery, no more war, all of Remnant, humans and faunus, at peace forever."

"Is... is that even possible?" Blake questioned. It sounded too good to be real.

"It will be soon. But the SDC stands in our way. Are you in?"

Blake's mind swam. No more war and slavery? This was everything she had ever dreamed about. How could she possibly refuse? Ruby herself would help, if she was here.

"Ok. I'm in."

"Good. I knew you would be. Now get dressed, and I'll fill you in." Velvet stood, and Blake scrambled for her work clothes.

"Three years ago, a small group of very powerful people approached us with a proposition, a plan to bring peace to Remnant forever. Of course, the corrupt governments and corporations of this world will go to any lengths to hold on to their illegitimate power, so they needed an underground network of organized, committed freedom-lovers. We were the obvious choice. It hasn't been easy, but we are so close. Mallet Island is to be the staging ground from which a cleansing tide of justice and liberation will wash Remnant clean. It is inevitable." Velvet smacked a fist into her palm for emphasis.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What, exactly, are they doing out there?"

Velvet hesitated. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you everything until I'm authorized. This is all very confidential. Only the top levels of organization fully aware of the project."

"I understand. What do you need me to do?" Blake stood fully dressed and ready for action.

"We're going to infiltrate the radio room and warn our comrades on Mallet Island that the SDC is coming. I could have done this myself, but I could use the back-up of things get rough, and I thought you deserved a chance to fight for your freedom."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to blows," Blake replied.

"We'll see. Now follow me, and keep quiet."

* * *

The two faunus slipped out of the servants quarters and into the darkened hallway. Moonlight filtered through small round windows, and the faintest hint of dawn could be seen in the east. Blake followed Velvet through the airship, her heart pounding in her chest. The taste of freedom Ruby had given her was intoxicating, it's lure all the more irresistible after it had been snatched away. She could imagine the new world, a world free from war and oppression and brutes like Rinehart. It would be glorious. Blake didn't particularly care what happened to Whitley Schnee. The Schnees and the SDC had perpetrated more than their share of abuses against her kind. She had no desire to go to war with them, but if they got caught in someone else's crossfire, she would shed no tears over it. And she wasn't betraying Ruby, Blake told herself. They could warn the White Fang, and the faunus would have plenty of time to hide. Nobody would have to die today, and whatever Velvet was talking about could proceed unchecked to usher in a beautiful future. Global peace and harmony would benefit everybody. This was for the greater good. She had left the White Fang because she was tired of the violence and killing, and if whatever Velvet was working on performed as promised, this would put a permanent end to the bloodshed.

Two minutes of stealthy travel brought them to a locked door near the front of the airship. "0-2-0-1-2-0-1-5" Velvet whispered to herself as she punched in the access code. The door clicked open. "Ok, we're in."

"You've done this before," Blake observed as Velvet locked the door behind them.

"Yes, of course. It's my job to keep our people informed of the nefarious plans of the Schnees." Velvet donned a headset. "Wallaby calling Mallet Actual. Wallaby to Mallet Actual. Over."

"Go ahead, Wallaby." The reply came immediately.

"Important situation update," Velvet radioed. "Jacques Schnee confirmed dead."

"What!?" Blake exclaimed, but Velvet ignored her.

"Weiss Schnee has learned her brother is on Mallet Island," Velvet continued. "She is inbound on SDC airship Moonlight's Echo, accompanied by two huntresses and intends to search the entire island. ETA, 6:30 a.m."

"Understood. Stand by for instructions." The radio fell silent.

"Velvet!" Blake hissed. "Schnee is dead? How? Ruby and Yang were with him! They never said anything about it."

Velvet shrugged. "Obviously they are in the middle of a massive coverup and did not trust you with that information. I passed the Intel about the hunting trip to my superiors. What happened next, how it happened, and who it happened to is not my concern."

"Wallaby?" The radio cut off Blake's reply.

"Go ahead."

"Overlord deems the presence of the Schnee and her mercenaries an unacceptable risk. Perimeter defences will engage the airship on sight. If you are unable to make your escape, your memory will be honored. Mallet out."

The radio fell silent and Velvet removed the headset.

"Well, that's that. I have a contingency plan to escape Moonlight's Echo, but it was only designed for one person. We'll have to improvise, or you'll go to the bottom along with this flying monument of greed." Velvet stood and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Blake laid a hand on her shoulder. "What about Ruby?"

"What about her?"

"I can't just leave her to die. She's saved my life more than once. I owe her that much, at least."

"You owe her nothing," Velvet retorted. "To her, you're a slave, an animal, an tool. If she saved your life it was because it benefited her. Now let's get moving, Blake. Now is not the time for hesitation."

"Can't we fake an emergency or something?" Blake pleaded. "Sabotage the ship and make them turn around?"

"I have my orders," Velvet replied, clearly losing patience. "Beside, the closest land now is Mallet Island."

Blake crossed her arms defiantly. "Look. I don't care what happens to the SDC, but I can't stand by and let you kill Ruby. She doesn't deserve it, Velvet. She's a good person. I draw that line, and I will not cross it."

"Dust, Blake, don't you get it?" Velvet stabbed a finger at Blake's chest. "This Ruby you are so fond of is part of the problem! She's an tool of the SDC, a willing accomplice, her morals bought and paid for. She'd slit my throat for fifty lien if the Schnee told her to. Your's too! Now are you coming with me or not?"

Blake took a deep breath. "No."

Velvet moved so fast Blake barely had time to register what was happening before she was face down on the communications room floor, with Velvet's knee in her back. A sharp blow to the back of her head bounced her chin off the carpet. As Blake blinked to regain focus, she felt a thin cord slip across her chin. Velvet jerked the garrote tight, and pulled back with all her strength.

"I'm sorry, Blake," she said in a cold voice, "but I can't afford any loose ends."

Blake squirmed and fought under Velvet's weight, desperately trying to suck down a lungful of air. She tore at the band of pain that was crushing her trachea, but her fingers were already beginning to go numb from lack of oxygen.

"Shhh...," Velvet whispered in her ear. "This will be easier for you if you don't struggle."

Consciousness was starting to ebb, and desperate panic lanced through Blake. It gave her a burst of energy, and she drove her hands down against the floor while arching her back with every ounce of strength her body had left. Velvet bounced on her back, and for the briefest second lost her chokehold. It was all Blake needed. Twisting away from Velvet's grip, she got onto her back. Kicking one leg up, she hooked her heel across Velvet's head and raked the other girl off of her.

Blake scrambled to her feet, but her opponent was quicker. When most people see a rabbit faunus, all they look at are the inhuman ears. They forget that the faunus genetics go deeper than that, and that rabbit faunus are gifted with incredibly strong legs. This thought flashed through Blake's mind a split second before Velvet's heel caught her in the forehead. The blow hurled her across the communications room, she hit the door with a solid thud, and the lights went out.

* * *

"Ooof! Owww..." Blake grunted as she fell in a awkward heap, then moaned in pain as she felt the throbbing in her forehead. "Where...?"

She was in a small box that reeked of stale food, and had come to rest on a pile of random garbage. Dim light filtered from above. Blake rolled over, the action made difficult by the fact her hands were tied in front of her and feet were securely bound. Velvet stared down at her from a small hatch three feet above.

"I'm sorry you woke up, Blake. This would have been easier for both of us if you had stayed asleep."

"What are you doing? What is this?" Blake demanded.

"This is the garbage incinerator," Velvet explained. "Superheated fire dust turns waste to ash before it's dropped out the bottom of the ship."

Blake's eyes widdened in terror. "No, please! Velvet, you can't do this!"

"You leave me no choice. I can't have them finding you before we arrive."

"Can't you just gag me and leave me here?" Blake desperately tried to reason with her captor.

"Too risky, and beside, you'd just drown anyway when the ship is shot down."

"So you are going to murder me because I'm inconvenient? Don't you see, Velvet, you're no better than the people you're fighting!"

"If I hand our children freedom with bloodstained fingers, that is a guilt I can live with. Goodbye." Velvet pulled her head back from the hatch.

"Wait!" Blake screamed. "Velvet, please, I'm begging you! Matriarch's sake, don't burn me! If you're going to kill me, at least make it quick."

Velvet reappeared, and to Blake's suprise, she nodded. "Ok. As a mercy to a fellow faunus, I'll drop the trash out without burning it. May you find a lasting peace, Blake, wherever you end up."

With that, Velvet closed the hatch. In the cramped, stinking dark, Blake steeled herself for the inevitable. "You did this to yourself, Belladonna. You were a fool to think you could have one foot in both worlds. Now you're going die, and you've been the undoing of the only human who ever was decent to you."

A mechanical whirring told her the disposal was activated. This was it. Slaves rarely had marked graves, Blake reflected. She certainly would be no different. Her final resting place would be under a thousand feet of cold water, unknown, un-remembered, and un-mourned. Idly, she wondered what her headstone would have read, if she had one. "Here lies Blake, she betrayed everybody"

Seemed about right.

Cold air rushed up into the chute.

* * *

"Your breakfast, Madame," Velvet announced in her soft accent as she slid a silver tray onto the table.

Ruby blinked and stretched, wishing she was still asleep. The last two days had been brutal, today would be no better, and her body felt sluggish from lack of sleep. At least the food was good. Yang was already wolfing down a generous plate of fried ham, boiled eggs, and fresh fruit.

Weiss consulted her Scroll, then picked up an orange. "We caught a tailwind during the night," she announced. "We're ahead of schedule, and should nearly be within visual range of the island. If you're not already prepared to disembark, eat quickly and get ready."

"Field gear is good," Ruby replied around a mouthful of ham. "Velvet, if you don't need Blake's help, send her to pack our personal items for unloading."

"I'm sorry, Madame," Velvet replied, "But Blake is not with me. She left my room very early. I assumed you summoned her."

"What?" Yang suddenly lost interest in her eggs. "We haven't seen her since last night. Ruby, do you know anything about this?"

"No. I never called her."

Weiss gave them both a look of cold annoyance. "So now your slave is roaming around my ship? What does she think this is, a tour boat?"

"Dust, I knew bringing her was a bad idea," Yang muttered.

Ruby felt herself turning red in anger and embarrassment. "I'm sorry about this, Weiss. I'll try to hurry and find her before we are ready to land." She stood up, resenting the interruption of her breakfast.

Once she stood outside the conference room, Ruby paused, unsure where to go. "If I was an AWOL slave, where would I go? Probably as far away from everyone else as possible. I'll start in the cargo hold."

Walking quickly, she made her way to the hold. Ten minutes of searching and calling for Blake yielded no results. By now, Ruby's temper was thoroughly aroused. She stormed out of the cargo hold and into the crew area.

"Blake! Blake! Get out here this minute, or I'll put you bread and water for a week!" Nothing. Ruby stalked down the corridor. "BLAKE! If you can hear me, this is your last warning. Get out here or I'll leave you on the island to work in the mines!"

"Ruby! Heeeeeelp!"

"Blake? What? Where are you?" The voice sounded very far away.

"Garbage chute! Hurry!"

"How in Oum's name..." Ruby ran to the nearby garbage disposal. She unlocked the hatch, yanked it open, and looked inside. Blake lay six feet below at the bottom of the empty chute, bound hand and foot and covered in blood.

"Blake! Are you okay?"

"No! I am absolutely not okay. Now get me out of here, there's not a second to lose."

"Uhh...here! Grab this." Ruby shrugged off her cape and lowered one end down to Blake.

"Got it. Now lift!"

Ruby hauled back on the cape. There was sounds of confused scrambling in the garbage chute, then the top of Blake's head was visible below the hatch.

"Hold your hands where I can reach them." Ruby produced a pocket knife, reached down, and cut the paracord that bound Blake's wrists. "Take the knife and cut your feet loose," she instructed. Blake did so, then reached up and took hold of Ruby's arms. A few seconds later, both girls sat panting on the floor.

"Now, how in Remnant did you get down there?" Ruby asked.

"Velvet!" Blake wheezed, still trying to catch her breath. "She's betrayed us. She's White Fang, radioed ahead to warn them you're coming. I tried to stop her, but she knocked me out and tried to drop me out the trash chute. I'd have been fishfood an hour ago, but I caught the edge of the door on the way out. Took a nasty cut on the hands, but it's amazing how hard you can hold on when your life depends on it. Anyway, I pulled myself back in and lay there bleeding all over the place until you came stomping along shouting for me. How far are we from the island?"

"We're almost there," Ruby replied, getting to her feet. "Come on, let's go get you bandaged up and have a word with our little spy."

"Almost there?" Blake jumped up in alarm. "Ruby, my hand can wait. Velvet can wait. The man on the radio said they're going to shoot us down when we reach the island."

"What? Dust, Blake we're probably already within range. Come on!"

Ruby took to get heels in a shower of rose petals, and Blake followed, doing her best to keep up.

Yang was just finishing off the last of Ruby's eggs when the door to the conference room exploded open, and Ruby flashed into the room. "Found Blake," she announced, speaking almost as quickly as she was running. "Velvet tried to kill her, the rabbit's a spy, they know we're coming, and they have anti-air defenses."

Weiss and Yang stared in stunned silence. The heiress was the first to recover, pushing back from the table and dashing to an intercom as Blake came panting into the room.

"Bridge, do you copy?" Weiss demanded crisply.

"Affirmative, Miss Schnee," the pilot responded. "I was just about to contact you. We are 25 miles out, but we've got blips on radar. They're circling 10 miles ahead of us, but they're too small be an airships and too slow to be a Bullheads. Negative visual, sun is just coming up and we've got a light mist."

"Understood. Do not approach the island, I repeat, do not approach the island. New information suggests anti-air defenses. Standby for further instructions."

A few seconds of silence passed. "Bridge, you copy? Bridge! Come in!" There was no reply.

"That ain't good," Yang deadpanned.

Weiss sprang into action. "I'm sending both your scrolls a detailed map of Moonlight's Echo. Xiao-Long, get to my father's office and activate the defense systems. I'll scrub the security codes from here. It's all very intuitive, just point and shoot like a video game. Annihilate anything that gets close. Rose, there's an observation deck on top of the ship. Use the telescope to see what's coming."

"Sounds fun." Yang smacked her fists together. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check the pilots. Now go, and if you run into Velvet, don't kill her yet. I need to know what she knows. Move!"

The three girls sprinted in separate directions. Blake followed Ruby without hesitation. Whatever was coming, she wasn't about to be left alone to wait.

* * *

Dawn was beginning to turn the horizon into a mosaic of color when Ruby and Blake sprinted onto the observation deck of Moonlight's Echo. Wide windows faced in all directions, and telescopes were mounted in front of them.

"Right. Let's see what's out there." Ruby slung Cresent Rose over her shoulder, gripped the telescope that faced toward the island, and peered into the pre-dawn twilight.

"Nothing yet," she announced after a few seconds. "It's all soupy mist down ahead of us. Visibility is only a few miles at best."

She was interrupted by the ringing of her Scroll. "Huh. It's Weiss conference calling Yang and I." Ruby picked it up. "Hello?"

"Pilots are dead," came Weiss's terse announcement. "Looks like the cockpit took a frag grenade. Autopilot is taking us straight over the island. Controls are compromised but operational. I'm taking us off autopilot and going to try to set us down on whatever solid land we can find. No sign of Velvet, but she has to be on board somewhere. As much as I'd like to hunt her down, the hostiles ahead of us are a bigger concern right now. We'll deal with her later."

"I've got more bad news, I'm afraid," Yang added. "Your father's office has been ransacked. Looks like Velvet got here first. Computers smashed out, consoles sabotaged, the whole works. We're not going to be able to use the defense systems."

"What?" Weiss sounded stunned and outraged. "How did she even get in there? Doesn't matter, we'll figure that out later. Listen you two, there's a number of weapons stored around the ship for emergency use. They're marked on your maps. Get them out, and get ready to fight. I don't know what's about to happen, but they are obviously prepared for us. I won't be able to help, it's going to take everything I can do to keep this airship flying. Leave this call open so we can have real-time three-way communications. Good luck!"

"Well, this is going downhill rapidly," Blake observed as Ruby checked the location of the weapons caches.

"It's bound to get worse," Ruby predicted. "Come on. Let's see what kind of toys the Schnee's stashed for us."

Behind a false bookcase just down the corridor, Ruby found what she was looking for. "Dust," she whispered appreciativly. "This is some military grade weaponry. Must be nice to have a defense budget larger than most city's." Dust carbines, machine guns, and even a rocket launcher sat ready for use in a heavy gun safe.

"Heads up!" Weiss's voice came over the Scroll. "I've got unidentified incoming flyers. Looks like... oh, dust! Grimm! Five, no, six nevermore, coming up out of the fog! Hurry, get the weapons and get to any place where you can shoot out at them. I'm going to try to take us right down on the water so they can't get under us."

"You know your way around any of this stuff?" Ruby gestured at the weapons.

Blake arched an eyebrow. "You're asking a faunus slave to carry and use military hardware? That's highly illegal."

"Does it look like I care? The nevermore sure won't make the distinction."

"In that case..." Blake reached into the safe and picked up a machine gun. "PAX88 LMG. Belt fed, 950 rounds a minute, integral dust cooling." She clicked a belt of cartridges into place with praticed ease. "Give me that Redeye AA as well."

Ruby handed her the rocket launcher with a suprised expression. "How do you know..."

"White Fang specialist Black One, reporting. I... may have been on the squad that shot down Vice Director Ren's Bullhead at Beacon."

"You know what? Let's just keep that information to ourselves," Ruby replied as she picked up two boxes of shells. "Come on, let's see what you've got."

The two girls pounded back up the corridor as the airship lurched into a descent. Ruby took the stairs to the observation deck two at a time, unfolding Cresent Rose as she ran. "Grimm spotted, 1000 yards out and closing." She shattered one of the long observation windows with a sweep of her scythe. "Hurry, Blake, get that rocket up here."

Blake ran to the window and shouldered the RPG. "Let's see, safety off... auto tracking... and... fire!" Hot gases blasted out back of the tube as a dust missile hurtled away. It closed the gap in the blink of an eye, and struck one of the avian grimm center mass. A blast of dark blood and black feathers exploded out the back of the monster. "Still got it," Blake nodded in approval.

"Good shot," Ruby congratulated, but a second later her eyes widened in alarm. "Incoming! Get down!" The nevermore pulled up sharply, violently snapping their wings at the airship. A hailstorm of razor sharp feathers descended on Moonlight's Echo. A feather barrage by one giant nevermore is a force to be reckoned with. A barrage by five is death incarnate. Ruby and Blake dove under the roof in the center of the observation deck as thousands of spear-like quills peppered the airship, shattering portholes and puncturing the light outer skin.

"Status!" Weiss demanded.

"Alive and kicking," Yang responded, reinforcing her statement with a flurry of gunfire from a side portal.

"No injuries yet," Ruby added.

"Good, but the airship isn't built to withstand that kind of damage. You've got to shoot them down quickly, or we'll never make the island."

The surviving nevermore dove in. Blake jammed a fresh rocket into place as Ruby hammered away with her rifle. She fired, but the projectile flew wide of its mark. "It's no use, they're too close and too fast." She dropped the rocket and picked up her machine gun. "Time to switch to more conventional weapons."

"Watch it, we got one making a close pass on the left," Ruby warned as she loaded a fresh magazine. A huge nevermore swooped in over the front of the airship, dragging its claws across the outer skin. The shriek of tortured metal mingled with the screams of the grimm and the rattle of gunfire as the razor sharp talons ripped across the hull. Huntress and slave met the attack with a torrent of bullets. Chunks of stinking flesh, bits of chitin and a shower of blood rained down as the grimm flashed past the observation deck.

"Alright, it's hurt! Let's finish it off." Ruby leaned out a broken window, trying to keep fire on the grimm as it climbed away from the airship. But the nevermore had other plans. Wheeling high above them, it tucked its wings and fell like a black comet, heading straight for Ruby's position.

"Run for it!" Blake screamed, leading by example. Both girls threw themselves headlong down the stairs just as the nevermore bored through the observation deck with a shattering crunch. Moonlight's Echo rocked violently under the impact, and for a second Ruby was sure they were all about to go into the ocean.

"What was that?!" Yang shouted over her Scroll.

"Nevermore dive-bombed us," Ruby replied as she helped Blake up. "It's dead, and it nearly took us with it. Observation deck is toast. Weiss, how far to the island?"

"Two minutes! I've got one circling towards the engines. Xiao-Long, you're closest. Get back there and hold it off, or we'll be swimming."

"On my way!"

Ruby turned to Blake. "We've got to radio for help. There's no way a grimm attack like this is a coincidence, and nevermore don't make suicide attacks like that. I'm afraid we've stumbled into something far worse than a few terrorists hiding in a mine."

"I know where the radio room is," Blake volunteered. "Velvet was in it last night."

"Lead me to it, fast as you can."

Blake took off on a sprint through the hallways of the airship, Ruby close on her heels. Moonlight's Echo shook as Weiss pushed the engines to their maximum and the grimm battered at the hull. In less than a minute, they stood outside the locked communication room door. Blake took a deep breath, trying to remember what Velvet had entered.

"0-2... 0-1-2... 0-1-5?" The door swung open. "Ha! First try."

Ruby gave Blake a long stare. "You had to get that code from Velvet, and she wouldn't have showed you that if she didn't think you were on her side. What exactly happened here last night?"

"Does that really matter right now?" Blake dodged the question.

"No, it doesn't, but it will later. Watch my back." Ruby ran inside and grabbed the transmitter.

"This is huntress Ruby Rose, identification code 3 - 7 - 3 R. Emergency transmission, I repeat, emergency transmission. Does anybody receive?"

A garbled voice crackled back over the radio. "This is fishing trawler Toad's Gambit. We read you, Huntress."

"Rebroadcast on all possible emergency frequencies. Code word 'knightfall'. I repeat, 'knightfall'. Location, Mallet Island. This transmission must reach the Vale Bounty Board at all costs. Do you copy?"

"We copy. Will rebroadcast at five minute inter-"

The radio went dead like someone had clipped it with a scissors as the airship shook under another tremendous impact. Ruby could only hope her cry for help would make it to Ren in time. 'Knightfall' was the emergency code word for a hunter team stranded in hostile territory. She and Yang had been on two knightfall rescue missions. There had never been any survivors.

"How much further, Weiss?" Ruby asked as she bolted from the radio room.

"Thirty seconds or less. We're going to come down hard on the beach. I am losing control surfaces, landing is going to be rough."

"We're down to two nevermore," Yang reported. "I greased the one that was attacking the engines and another just crashed head-first into the side of the airship. I like our chances on dry land."

Ruby assesed the situation. "Come on, Blake, we've got to get out of here. Follow me, the map shows an emergency exit not far from here."

The pair ran through the corridors as the ride became increasingly unstable. The floor bucked and heaved. As they flashed past a portal, Ruby could see they were skimming along scant feet above the waves.

"There! There's the exit! Woah!" The hull skidded across the water, then rebounded into the air. Both girls were hurled to the floor.

"Owww..." Blake rolled onto her back, every part of her body screaming in protest.

"Come on, get up! Take my hand!" Ruby helped her back to her feet just as the airship slapped into the water. They braced against the walls as Moonlight's Echo plowed through the surf, then lurched onto the sandy beach. The airship came to a grinding halt against a sand dune, awkwardly tipped with its nose pointing into the air.

"Everybody still with us?" Yang asked.

"We're good," Ruby replied.

"I am unhurt," Weiss confirmed.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one," Yang observed. "Let's get off this thing and find some cover. See you on the beach."

Ruby steadied herself, and pushed open the emergency exit. The door was fifteen feet above the sand, but the ground was soft, and both her and Blake landed lightly.

"Heads up," Blake warned. "We got company."

Ruby looked, and saw a crowd of perhaps 30 armed men swarming down over the dune. Any hope that they were coming to assist the survivors of the crash landing died as they spread out around her with weapons raised. She reached for Crescent Rose.

"Uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, little lady," the apparent leader gestured purposefully with a shotgun.

Ruby considered her options. She might be able to escape with her semblance, but Blake would certainly be killed. Slowly and deliberately, she raised her hands.

"Good call. Cuff 'em."

Two of newcomers advanced with handcuffs. As Blake and Ruby were being restrained, Ruby could see another group of men dragging Weiss from mangled cockpit. At the other end of the wreck, Yang made a run for it, but was brought down by a net that crackled with lightning dust.

"Dogcatcher to Overlord. We've got 'em all." He turned to Ruby and flashed an evil smile. "Welcome to hell."

* * *

Author's Note:

Blake really is having the worst day ever. I seriously considered splitting this into two chapters and leaving a cliffhanger ending to make everybody think Blake was dead. But I liked the way it flowed all in one chapter, so I didn't. Maybe I should have, just for the simple reason that more shorter chapters increases your visibility on Fanfiction. O well. It is what it is now.

Note that Velvet was not necessarily wrong about what hunters would do for money. Remember Yang and Ilia? And on that note, can you blame Velvet for trying to kill Blake? Was it really any different from what Yang did?

Anyway, Weiss's insurance agent is never going to believe this one.

And what happened to Velvet, anyway?

Thanks for reading this far. Drop a review, let me know what you think of the story so far, and come back next time to see who gets voted off the island.


	14. Honor Among Thieves

It's a Job Chapter 14: Honor Among Thieves

"You can't do this to me! Do you have any idea who I am? I own this building! I own the entire island! I'll have you thrown in jail for this! Executed! Your property will be confiscated and your families left penniless! You won't get away with this, you... you-"

"Save it, princess, nobody cares. In case you hadn't noticed, you're not in charge here anymore."

Weiss spluttered with impotent rage, seeming to have run out of insults and threats. The two men that escorted her shoved her forward into a concrete cell, and slammed the heavy steel door behind her. Receding footsteps informed her she had been well and truly abandoned. The heiress sank down on a hard cot, seething with anger. This was an outrage. The detention block behind the island's administration facility was built to temporarily house drunken miners, petty thieves, and insubordinate slaves. Never in her wildest nightmares would Weiss Schnee have imagined she would have been unceremoniously locked away in her own jail, prisoner of pirates and terrorists.

"Hey! Anyone else out there?" Yang's voice echoed into the cell.

"Yang! I'm here," Ruby responded from somewhere. "Blake's in the cell across the hall from me. We're okay."

"Weiss?" Yang called. "I know you're out there somewhere, nobody could miss your tirade. Good threats, by the way."

Weiss sullenly left her cot and pressed her face to the bars that covered the small window in her cell door. If she strained, she could see Yang looking out from a cell further down the hall. "Yes, I'm down here. I'm not seriously injured, for all the good that's going to do us."

"Anyone got a plan to get out of here?" Ruby asked.

"At the moment, no," Yang answered. "Door is solid. Even I can't break it down. And even if I could, without weapons we wouldn't stand much of a chance against the horde they have out there."

"What do you suppose they're going to do to us?" Ruby asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Probably slaughter us in public, preceded by horrific tortures, all to scare the residents into further submission," Yang responded nonchalantly.

"What?" Weiss gulped.

"Not you." Blake spoke for the first time. "You're far too valuable a hostage and bargaining chip to waste on a intimidation execution. As for the rest of us? I see no reason for them to keep us alive. Frankly, I'm surprised we all weren't shot on the beach."

Further conversation was prevented when a heavy door banged open and people entered the hallway. A familiar face stared into Weiss's cell.

"Velvet." The heiress spat the name with obvious hatred. "I'm sorry to see you survived."

"Schnee. The feeling is mutual. I'll have you know I was on dry land before you were. You can do amazing things these days with a wingsuit and a dust rocket."

"Have you come to gloat, or do you have something useful to say?" Weiss snapped.

"Both. Remember that time you had me whipped because you thought I stole your gold infused perfume? The perfume you later found in a different suitcase? Or the time you just laughed when Whitley almost cut my ears off with that accursed boomerang? Or the time I almost froze to death because you forgot me in your limousine? Well? Do you?"

Weiss looked away, not sure how to respond. When it was all phrased like that...

"Well, I remember," Velvet continued, venom dripping from her voice. "And a hundred other things beside that. I've been looking forward to this day for a long, long time. Here. I've got somebody that wants to talk to you." Velvet held a Scroll up to the bars.

"Hello, 'Boss'," a smug, oily voice came from the speaker.

"Watts," Wiess growled. "You slime."

"Save your insults for people who care about them. You're in no position to make demands."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Just to offer my condolences on the untimely passing of your dear father. I liked him. He was such an easy mark. All I had to do was funnel him an ever increasing the stream of revenue, and he never thought twice about my requests for all kinds of upgrades and equipment. It was a pity he had to be removed. His death and the disappearance of your brother was intended to throw the SDC into chaos at just the moment our plans required. It was nothing personal."

"You'll pay for that," Weiss promised. "And if you've harmed one hair on Whitley's head..."

"Oh I assure you, he is intact. And don't feel bad about your father playing into my hands, you were no better. Your mercenaries? Your security upgrades? They all work for me, to a man. The future has been bought with SDC lein. You should be proud of yourself."

Weiss shook with rage. "You're dead. And I'm not going to make it quick."

Watts laughed. "Better men than you have tried. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not you, and not that troublesome brother of yours either. Did you think we were so sloppy as to let him get a phone call out to you? Don't insult me. I wanted you here. You're the last person that could provide inertia and direction to the SDC, and now you have been taken off the board. But I have good news for you. You're not permanently out of the game. You, Miss Schnee, you get to be part of the future. You may not like it at first, but you'll come around."

"If you're expecting me to beg for mercy or ask you to explain your damnable schemes, you're mistaken," Weiss snapped. "And what about my associates?" She demanded.

"Two of them will get to join you. I wanted all three, but one of my esteemed colleagues was so very disappointed at being left out. So I had to sacrifice one of them. Compromise. How distasteful. They'll be meeting him later today. I'll come down and collect you personally as soon as I am ready. Now if you will excuse me, I have important work to finish." The call ended.

Velvet smirked. "I almost feel sorry for you. Almost, but not quite. I wonder which one Tyrian will pick? I hope it's Blake. I have to say, I was surprised and impressed to see she survived. Oh, well. Doesn't matter now. I'll leave you all to contemplate your fate. G'day!" The faunus turned, and sauntered away.

"Ominous." Yang observed.

"You really do all that stuff to her?" Ruby asked.

Weiss didn't reply. She returned to her cot, rage cooling into despair. She had been played, roundly beaten before she even knew what the game was. She could see no way out of this predicament. This had to be what rock-bottom felt like.

* * *

Roman Torchwick was having a good day. The derelict airship was a treasure trove of weapons and advanced technology. Of course Watts and his minions would lay claim to all of it, but that wouldn't stop Roman and his crew from pilfering a few million lein worth of goodies. His men were crawling all over the wreck this very minute, pretending to salvage it for the White Fang, all the while keeping the most valuable bits for themselves. The boss would be pleased. He whistled to himself as he strolled into the detention block. He had it from reliable sources that the weapons confiscated from the two huntresses and the Schnee had been locked up in the detention block armory. Hunter weapons were rare and extremely valuable, and he would have them.

Turning the corner that led to the armory, he was dismayed to see two armed guards in front of the door. Well, that complicated the heist. Retracing his steps, he considered his options. Inspiration struck. Perhaps if he raised an alarm in the cellblock, he could draw the guards away long enough to get inside.

He hurried to the detention wing, made sure no one was watching, and let himself in. So far so good. Now what? There had to be an alarm around here he could trigger. Roman walked past the cells, looking for anything that looked like an alarm box. As he passed one of the heavy doors, he idly glanced in the window, and he just about spit out his cigar.

* * *

"You!"

"Me?" Ruby looked up from her seat on her cot, surprised at the sudden exclamation. "Hey! Aren't you that guy I met at the train station?"

"If you mean Roman Torchwick, the humble weapons merchant whose business was ruined by your little stunt with my guns, yes, that's me."

Recognition flooded through Ruby as she stood up. It had been less than two weeks since she had encountered the shady gun dealer at the flea market as she was trying to sell Blake. Somehow, it seemed like far longer than that. And now, here he was again, staring through the window of her cell.

"Huh. I didn't know you were White Fang. They must be getting pretty desperate for cash flow if they would resort to scams like yours."

"White Fang?" The man sounded insulted. "I'm not with those fanatics."

Ruby tipped her head, intrigued. "Then why are you here?"

"You're a smart cookie, should be obvious. I'm a gun runner. The Boss and I are just dropping off our latest shipment of arms and ammunition. I must say, it was fortunate you decided to crash here now. My boys are going to make a fat profit salvaging your airship."

A wild, desperate scheme popped into Ruby's mind. The chance of it working was slim to none, but... "It's a shame that you decided to pick today to drop off your guns. Even if you aren't part of the White Fang, you're going to die right along with them."

"Say what?"

"You didn't really think that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would actually travel all the way out here with only two huntresses for backup? Ha! Let me tell you, this entire place is about to come under attack from the kind of firepower you can only dream about. You're going to see your profit margin go up in smoke, and you right along with it. Mark my words, when the sky is darkened with an armada of airships from the SDC and Atlas Air Force, and every living thing on this island that doesn't surrender is blasted into jelly, nobody is going to save you."

"Well, thanks for the warning. I'll just pack my things and leave well ahead of your invasion." He took a step back from the cell door.

"Uh uh uh, not so fast. Why run when you have an opportunity to collect enough lein to buy that seaside mansion in south Vacuo that you've always dreamed about?"

The gunrunner paused, self-preservation battling with greed. Greed won. "I'm listening."

"Look. Nobody gives two hoots about your small-time smuggling operation. We're definitely not bringing an army here to catch you. Work with us, and we can promise you full and complete amnesty. You can take your men and your goods and your ships and leave, no questions asked. But it gets better than that. There's going to be an awful lot of unclaimed military hardware laying around this island tomorrow morning. We don't need it. Weiss Schnee has the authority to let you scavenge whatever you want from the remains of the White Fang. Guns, bombs, melee weapons, vehicles, aircraft, artillery, everything. Whatever you can carry away with you, yours to keep. How about that?"

"I don't know..." The smuggler hesitated. "The Boss ain't likely to go for that."

"Then screw the boss!" Ruby threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "It's better that way anyway. If you're in charge, that seaside mansion will be all yours. You keep him around, and he'll just throw you the scraps. Who knows, maybe I'll come visit you. You know, make up for hurting your business in North Bend." Ruby gave the man a long, fluttering wink.

"If this goes sideways, I'm dead."

"If you don't do it, your dead anyway. Let me put it like this. If you help us, you can retire with all the luxuries and excesses of life you can possibly imagine. You don't help us, and I'll see to it that you're taken alive, and then we will break every bone in your body and throw you into a deathstalker hive. Your choice." Ruby crossed her arms and stepped back, giving the man her best "Final Offer" face.

"Ok. I'm in. What do you want?"

"For starters, a complete explanation of what the White Fang is doing here."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Based on what we've been shipping them, I can tell you that they are stockpiling far more military hardware than can possibly be used by the residents of the island."

"Where are they keeping it?" Ruby cut in.

"Some of it is in their headquarters here in town. That's the old SDC administrations and communications center just across the street. The rest of it is probably up in their fortress and research base in the mines under the mountain at the far end of the island."

"Ok, good to know. What else can you tell me about what they're doing?"

"Not much, but I know grimm are involved."

"How so?"

"Well, as you know better than anyone, grimm go completely insane when they're around humans or faunus that are giving off negative emotions. Now, the White Fang and Watts's goons terrorized the residents here into submission long ago, but there has never been a single grimm attack on the town. Grimm lurk in the woods and mines around the town and function as a sort of living fence, but they never attack anybody unless that person is dumb enough to venture into their territory. Somehow, they've trained the grimm to provide perimeter security to the entire island and ignore the people inside. Now I'm no grimm expert, but even I know that this is completely unprecedented. They're onto something big, and no mistake."

"I see. Hopefully we can find some clues in the wreckage. What did Watts mean about three of us getting to see the future? He seemed disappointed that he couldn't have all four of us."

"No idea. But I can tell you that the Boss has been supplying Watts with a steady stream of physically fit faunus between the ages of 20 and 30. He won't tell me what they're doing with them, but he did once remark that 'they had won the lottery'.

"Weird. Going to have to find out more about that. Any idea what's supposed to happen to the person Watts doesn't get?"

Ruby's informant looked up and down the cellblock, suddenly visibly nervous. He leaned in, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Word is that Tyrian Callows is coming to town this evening, and that can only mean one thing. See, Tyrian is the enforcer. He's is scorpion faunus, absolutely insane, a bloodthirsty monster who gets off on over-the-top displays of cruelty. When people get out of line, they send him to restore order. He started forcing the townspeople to send one person alone out to the edge of town. As they hit the edge settlement, grimm would rush in and tear them to pieces in front of everybody. Needless to say, after that happened a few times nobody dared step out of line. It sounds like one of you is going to be tonight's sacrifice. I've never personally seen this, mind you, just heard about it later. The Boss hates Tyrian, and keeps all of us well clear of him."

"Can't say that I blame him," Ruby commented. "And who is this 'Boss' you keep mentioning?

The smuggler looked suprised. "I thought you knew. After all, he was looking for you in the North Bend market after you jacked up my weapons table. He sure seemed to know who you were. Wasn't happy when word got out you had intimidated a couple of his collectors out of a prime faunus."

"No way..." Even after the incredible events of the last three days, this was one twist Ruby had not seen coming. "You really work for Hazel Reinhart?"

* * *

Blake's could not believe her ears. Impossible. And at the same time, all too obvious. Reinhart been supplying the White Fang with people and material for years. Of course, he despised the faunus, but had no qualms about taking their money. And now, he was here. And if he was here, there was the slimmest of chances that...

"Hey! Smuggler! Over here!" Blake pressed her face against the window in her door.

The man turned, and looked her over. "Well, well. If it isn't Little Red's target dummy. Small world."

"Getting smaller by the minute. Tell me, does Reinhart have his son with him?"

Roman tipped his head and regarded Blake quizzically. "How do you know about that?"

"Like you said, small world. Is the kid with him or not?"

"Actually, he is. The Boss is a paranoid sort, comes from working with so many lowlifes and backstabbers. Present company excluded, of course. He's always been afraid that the White Fang or some other criminal element will try to snatch the kid and use him as a hostage. I honestly think that kid is the only living thing in the world that Reinhart actually cares about. Other than himself, of course. Consequently, he brings the boy with him almost everywhere he goes, and he's protected at all times by elite bodyguards. And why do you care so much about the boy?"

"Like you said, he could be leverage. Just thinking of all the possibilities." Blake sank back against the wall, leaving Ruby and her informant to their business. Her mind raced. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Here she was, backed up by three lethal warriors, with her first legitimate chance to rescue her son. But first, they had to get out of this jail and away from the White Fang. Ruby obviously had something in mind. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Blake returned to her door. Roman was talking.

"This boy you're looking for is probably up at Watt's HQ. That's where they keep all the important prisoners. You'll probably be transferred there tonight or tomorrow."

"That whole place is going to be nothing but a crater tomorrow morning," Ruby promised. "I'm more worried about the next few hours. I don't like the idea of getting tossed to the grimm just to scare the locals."

"I'm not going up against Tyrian for you, if that's what you're about to suggest." Roman stuck both hands in his pockets to emphasize his point.

"Wouldn't dream of asking. But I have a plan, and I'm going to need your help."

"I'm listening."

"Where's our weapons?"

"Armory, other side of the building. But I can't get in there, it's heavily guarded."

"Leave that to us. We can break out of here without your help, but we need to distract the White Fang. This Tyrian character is going to play right into my hands. I need you to bring us five pistols, and four magazines for each."

"I only count four of you. Why five guns?" Roman asked.

"I get two. And make mine small enough I can hide them under the clasp of my cape."

"Ok, pocket poppers. Got it. When do you want them?"

"Now. Then take anybody in your crew that you value and get them out of town. It's going to get rough here this evening, and I don't want your people getting caught in the crossfire."

"Pleasure doing business with you, huntress." Roman tipped his hat, and turned to go.

"And Roman," Ruby called after him. "Those guns better work. If they don't, I'll find you when this is all done and make you eat them."

Roman spun his cane dramatically. "Re-lax, girl. I'll test them myself."

* * *

The second Roman was gone, three faces pressed against the cell windows. "Ok, sis, what's the play?" Yang called down the corridor.

"First off, Weiss. I saw you using semblance glyphs during the fight at the barn. Do you have anything that could help break down one of our cell doors?"

"Maybe. I can do some simple summoning, you know, animated ice constructs. But they're no stronger than whatever I am copying."

Yang laughed. "Just summon another one of me. Two of me should make short work of the door."

"Impossible. I can only summon things that I have killed."

"Oh. That's a... complication."

"I know!" Weiss snapped her fingers. "I can supercool the latch on your cell door. It will take some time to get it cold enough, but I can get it close to absolute zero. The metal will get so brittle you should be able to shatter the lock."

"Good," Ruby nodded in satisfaction. "Weiss, you and Yang are in charge of the jailbreak this evening. Soon as the three of you are lose, get our weapons and move to take over White Fang HQ across the street."

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"I'll be distracting as many of their soldiers as possible. When Tyrian shows up tonight to select his victim, I'll make sure he chooses me. With my speed semblance, I can turn his public execution into a rousing game of tag. Should give the three of you manageable odds back here."

"I don't like it," Yang worried. "That puts you on the wrong end of way too much firepower with nothing but a couple a pop guns to defend yourself."

Ruby shrugged. "That's a risk I'll have to take."

"Why don't we just try to evacuate town?" Blake suggested. "You know, hide in the forest or something. Why charge straight into the middle of them shooting?"

"Because nobody is coming to save us," Ruby replied. "Contrary to what I told Torchwick, there will be no armada of airships. Shoot, I don't even know if my distress call made it back to Vale. As far as we know, we are on our own. We have to win, and win hard. Hiding just delays the inevitable."

"Once we evict the pests, then what?" Yang asked.

"Two things," Ruby continued. "First, they'll probably have communications. We'll use those to get word to the outside world. Second, we just learned that they have a weapons cache in the building. The miners that used to work for Weiss and Company might be willing to take up arms on our behalf. If we can get the populace to revolt, we will suddenly have an army and the odds tip in our favor. Once we've stabilized the situation here and beaten off the inevitable counter-attack, we can plan our next move."

"Can we trust this smuggler you seem to know?" Weiss sounded sceptical.

"No," Yang replied. "But we can trust his greed. Remember what that chameleon faunus said? That we had surrounded ourselves with people whose loyalty could be bought? Well, that works both ways. If this Roman thinks he can net a profit betraying his employer, he will."

"It's a workable plan," Weiss conceded. "I can probably rally at least some of the workers to fight. I agree we need to take the offensive. It's highly likely we've stumbled into the very conspiracy I've been tracking for the last year. JNPR was pursuing a lead on Cinder Fall, but I have no doubt she's connected to whatever is happening here. I'm looking forward to burning out this nest of vermin."

"Good." Ruby felt confident again for the first time since the crash. "Now it's a waiting game."

"Ruby!" Blake hissed as Weiss and Yang stared talking on their end of the cellblock. "Ruby! If Reinhart is here with my boy, I'll never be able to forgive myself if I let him slip away. We have to stop him."

Ruby nodded. "I know, Blake, I know, but there's only four of us and an army of them. We'll do what we can."

"I'm not leaving without him," Blake swore. "This might be a job to you, but it's a calling to me. I'll die before I lose him again."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Ruby reassured her. "One way or another, we'll know soon enough."

* * *

The cellblock door opened with enough force to rebound from the adjacent wall. Manic laughter drifted down to Ruby's cell. She stood, and straightened her cape. This had to be Tyrian. Roman had delivered the promised handguns hours before, and told them to expect Watt's executioner to arrive late in the afternoon. Ruby pressed her ear to the window, and listened to the unfolding events.

"Oooooo! Weiss Schnee, in the flesh." The voice was a deranged mix of glee and cruelty. "Such a pity you were withheld from me. With a voice like yours, the screaming would be... delectable."

Weiss made no reply, and Tyrian seemed to grow bored. "But who is next? Ahh, what have we here? Now you are a treat. Such a firm, developed body. My pets would feast on you. But that would be a waste. I'll save you for later. After all, I can't have that long, golden hair sullied with your blood." Tyrian giggled to himself as he ambled away from Yang's cell. Ruby had a feeling Yang was secretly smirking. That was just the way her sister was.

Tyrian stopped opposite Ruby, and looked into Blake's window. "Bah. Worthless." He turned away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby challenged.

Tyrian crossed the hall with a blindingly fast jump. "And what's it to you?" His eyebrows twitched strangely as he stared in at Ruby.

"Some half-baked psycho like you has no right to insult your betters." Ruby crossed her arms and glared at Tyrian. "You smell like a faunus. Disgusting. Go away."

Tyrian paused, taken aback by Ruby's dismissal. He tipped his head to a different angle and blinked, as if trying to get a closer look at the urchin who dared to insult him. "Heheheh. Aren't you a mouthy one. Tell me, girl, how old are you?"

"Twenty one," Ruby replied proudly. "I celebrated my last birthday by gutting an entire beowolf pack, before forcing two of my slaves to fight to the death for the amusement of my friends. Good Times. Next year, I'm planning-"

"Cancel whatever it is. I don't care, and you'll never see it." Tyrian disappeared from the window, and spoke to somebody Ruby couldn't see. "She'll do. Send her to the usual place just before sundown."

Ruby could hear psychotic giggling as footsteps receded down the hallway, before the heavy door opened and closed. She exhaled deeply. That had gone exactly as planned. Phase one was on track.

"Nice show, sis," Yang called. "He might have a good taste in women, but he's a couple of drinks short of a dance party. Watch your back out there."

"I'll manage. We should have about 30 minutes. When they come to take me away, you three need to make it convincing. Say goodbye and stuff. If we act too nonchalant, it could make them suspicious."

"You do realize that it could very easily really be the last time we see you?" Blake spoke up. "What if they change their plans and tie you to a stake or something? What if that madman has them break your legs? What if you get overwhelmed by a mass volley of gunfire? There's a thousand ways this could go wrong, and in all of them, you die."

"I know," Ruby agreed. "But that's just the nature of the job. There's a thousand things that could go wrong everyday. I've made it this far. I'll make it through this."

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, the door to the cellblock opened again. Ruby stood as she heard footsteps approaching, aware that the hour had come. The latch on her door rattled, and the door was swung open.

"Step out," a man demanded roughly.

Ruby calmly exited her cell. Six mercenaries surrounded her.

"March." The apparent leader gave her shoulder a push.

Blake appeared at her window. "Thanks for saving my life, Ruby. May the Matriarch grant you strength."

Ruby nodded to her as her captors marshaled her out of the cell block. "Ruby! It'll be alright! It's going to be okay," Yang called from her cell, sounding just desperate enough that Ruby wondered if Yang really thought she was saying goodbye.

"Rose. It's been an honor." Through the bars in the cell, Ruby could see Weiss give her an Atlesian salute.

The heavy door closed, and the group walked quickly through the concrete halls of the former SDC headquarters. They emerged into the street through a side door, and Ruby got her first good look at her surroundings. They had been transported to the detention building in a covered truck, so her knowledge of the town was limited. She attempted to familiarize herself with the buildings and terrain as she was marched through the streets toward the far side of the settlement. As they passed through the houses and apartments near the administration building, Ruby noticed men, women and children being herded out of the dwellings by armed men.

"Of course. They're bringing everyone out and see what happens to anybody who resists. They're going to find out that an audience can cut both ways," she thought grimly.

The crowd of onlookers grew as they neared the far edge of town. Ruby estimated that there was six or seven hundred people following them through the streets by now. The silence that had settled on the town was unnatural and oppressive. Not even the barking of a dog broke the stillness. Ruby couldn't help but feel that everyone was holding their collective breath, in horrified anticipation of what was about to happen. The clouds had cleared, and a blood red sun sinking into the ocean gave the entire scene an eerie atmosphere.

Despite her confidence earlier, Ruby could not suppress a shiver of unease. They were playing for keeps now. These men had every intention of killing her, or at the very least standing by while she was torn apart by grimm. If she had Crescent Rose in her hands, the outcome would not have been in doubt. But she didn't. The two small automatic pistols tucked into the top of her corset and concealed by her cape would help, but they would offer scant protection against something the size of an ursa alpha. She would have to count on her speed to keep her alive, and trust that Yang, Weiss and Blake could execute their end of the plan.

The mercenaries in front of Ruby stopped abruptly. Their leader pushed Ruby out ahead of the group. "Start walking towards that line of trees. If you stop, I'll blow your kneecaps off and leave you for the vultures."

Ruby brushed past the two men in front of her without so much as a glance at them, and started for the tree line with a resolute step.

"Oh, and feel free to scream and struggle! They love prey that fights." The men behind her laughed uproariously.

"Then this ought to leave them overjoyed," Ruby muttered to herself. She left the last of the buildings behind, and started down the gravel road toward the forest. The thought crossed her mind that this whole situation bore a bizarre resemblance to how she had met Blake. But there was no time to dwell on that. Dark shadows were moving in the trees.

Ruby stopped 150 yards from town as her trained eyes picked out two beowolves lurking in the cedars. She took a deep breath as the grimm shambled into view. As the beowolves split to either side, she raised both hands, and pressed her palms together beneath her chin in an attitude of prayer.

"That's right," she whispered to herself. "I'm just another helpless victim, sent out for your amusement. Come on in. I've got dinner for you."

As the beowolves stalked closer, Ruby spotted a third figure in the trees. It was a man, or rather, a faunus. Tyrian Callows lept nimbly into the branches of a pine tree and crouched there, an unsettling grin distorting his face.

"That's a complication," Ruby thought. "Oh well, we'd of had to deal with him eventually, and I've got more pressing issues."

The grimm were close now, less than thirty feet away. Ruby let her fingers drift to the grips of the pistols. She took slow, measured breaths as the grimm crouched, preparing to spring. The huntress tensed. This was it. Time crawled.

The grimm pounced. Ruby's hands moved with blinding speed, jerking the two pistols from their hiding place. She doubted the light caliber slugs could penetrate the bone-mask faces of the grimm, so she aimed lower, just below their chins at their exposed throats. Years of training and hard-won field experience saved her life. Ruby's fingers worked the triggers so fast the pistols sounded fully automatic, and eight dust slugs tore out the throats of each beowolf. Ruby took one step forward as the monsters landed awkwardly on either side of her, before collapsing into the grass where they thrashed and gurgled.

Moving with expert speed, she dropped the empty magazine from each pistol and slammed a new one home. She could hear shouting behind her, then a rifle shot whistled past far too close for comfort. The mercenaries were beyond her reach for the moment. They were too far away for a reliable shot with her pistols, and the crowd stood directly in her line of fire. Using her semblance, Ruby warped twenty feet to her left, before turning on her heel and facing back towards the woods. Tyrian was hanging upside down by his knees from the branch he had been sitting on. He let himself fall, gracefully backflipping and landing on his feet.

Ruby raised a pistol and fired one bullet at him.

"Tag. You're it."

Then she ran.

* * *

Author's note:

You know what they say, good friends will bail you out of jail, but your best friend will be there with you.

Mostly dialogue chapter is mostly dialogue. I really didn't intend for this chapter to turn out this way. It got wordier than I originally expected, then this seemed like a good breaking point so I can spend the next chapter focusing purely on the events that are about to unfold. Apologies to the audience if it was boring, but it served a necessary explanation and set-up role.

Next chapter will be a lot less talking and alot more doing, I promise. See you then!


	15. Enemy of my Enemy

It's a Job Chapter 15: Enemy of My Enemy

"Come on, Weiss! Can't you go any faster?" Yang's impatient demands grated on the heiress's concentration.

"Calm down, Xiao-Long. I'm going as fast as I can." Weiss craned her neck to look up and out of her window. Her semblance could only affect things she could see, and at times like this that was a real limitation. She could just barely see the latch on Yang's cell, but it was enough. A blue freeze glyph spun against the lock, and frost was spreading across the door. A dull crack from Yang's cell made her scowl. "I said, be patient. It's not cold enough to break yet."

"I know." Crack! "I'm just-" Crack! "Getting ready." CRACK!

"Then what in Oum's name are you doing?"

"Beating my head on the wall." Crack! "Semblance-" Crack! "Turns damage into strength." Crack! "Gotta wind it up!" Crack!

"Of all the... Listen, if you've sufficiently abused yourself, try taking a swing at the door. It's about as cold as I can get it."

A final bone jarring impact resounded from Yang's cell, then a brilliant golden light streamed through the bars. "Oh, YES! Hiiiiiya!"

The latch exploded, and Yang's boot shot through the hole. A second later, the door swung open and she emerged, dusting off her hands. "Not bad. We make a good team."

"We'll see about that. I'll start freezing my door. Cover the exit." Weiss summoned another glyph.

"Take your time. No one's getting in." Yang drew her concealed pistol, and positioned heself behind the main door. She had only been in place for a few seconds when she heard shouts and running footsteps.

"Heads up. We got incoming."

The door burst open. Yang clotheslined the first guard with a devastating roundhouse. His partner tried to bring his shotgun up to fire, but Yang tore it from his fingers. His shout of alarm was cut off as Yang clamped a powerful hand around his throat and clapped her pistol to his forehead.

"Shh. Princess Schnee is sleeping." Satisfied no one else was coming, she kicked the door shut. "Now, what's all the rush about? Dad always told me never to lie, and I get very upset when people try to deceive me. So please, think very carefully before you answer." She relaxed her chokehold.

The man wheezed for air before speaking. "The other huntress. Tyrian's victim. She killed his grimm and took off. We were supposed to come and guard you in case she was trying for a rescue."

"And they only sent two of you?" Yang wasn't sure whether to be happy or insulted.

"Everyone else is trying to box in the runner. She's stupid fast."

"I see. Where are the keys for the cells?"

The man hesitated, and Yang gestured meaningfully with her pistol. "Hey, hey! Slow down! I'm cooperating. The keys are in cabinet just outside the door."

"Ok, let's go look." Yang pulled the door open, and walked her captive backwards into the next room. Sure enough, a small box beside the door contained a set of keys.

"You'll let me go, right? I did what you wanted," the man asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you go, but I'll do you a favor and not kill you. Come on, grab your partner and drag him down to the last cell."

Yang walked over to Weiss's door. "You can chill out with the freeze glyphs, Snow Angle. I've got this one on ice." Yang jangled the keys in front of the window.

* * *

Trees and sheds blurred past Ruby as she flashed through a side street. Zooming behind a empty livestock trailer, she slid to a halt. "Right. So far so good. Deep breaths, Rose, deep breaths."

Ruby gulped in fresh air, glad for the chance to rest her burning lungs and legs. Moving at superhuman speed for extended periods of time put a severe strain on her body, despite her years of training. The plan was working. For the last ten minutes she had crisscrossed the town at maximum speed, confusing and evading the White Fang's frantic attempts to pin her down. Just when they thought they had her cornered, she would slip away in a shower if rose petals, only to reappear behind them. She would pause just long enough to snap off a couple of shots with her pistols, then she was off again. Ruby had discovered a box of hand grenades four minutes into the pursuit, and they had turned her lightning movements into lethal bombing runs. She wasn't proud of the trail of dead and injured men that she had left in her wake, but Ruby knew she had no choice but to meet force with force.

She also knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. There were limits to the semblance of every aura user, and she was nearing hers. When her speed dropped, she would be sitting duck, outnumbered 300 to 1. Her life expectancy would be measured in seconds. It was now time to head out of town, and draw off as much of the infantry as possible.

"Boo."

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled, bringing both pistols to bear on the top of the trailer where the voice had come from. Tyrian Callows leered down at her. She opened fire without hesitation, backing away as she emptied both pistols at the faunus. He deflected some of the incoming bullets with contemptuous ease, let a few of them break against his aura, and finally dodged the rest with a complex twirling leap from the top of the trailer. Ruby slammed her last spare magazines into place as Tyrian landed.

"Hold your fire!" He commanded in his raspy, unsettling voice.

Ruby paused, but only because she didn't think her weapons could kill the man. She kept her guns raised.

"I'm impressed," Tyrian announced. "You've caused far more damage than I expected. I didn't think you had it in you to kill that many men. I apologize for under-estimating you."

"You're enjoying this?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Of course! The smell of blood, the thrill of the chase! Oh, it makes my blood run hot!" He bared his teeth.

"Sicko," Ruby muttered. "You should at least care about the lives of your soldiers. I didn't come here to hurt people, but they've left me no choice. It's my job to protect my friends."

"Ha! My soldiers? These fools aren't my soldiers. You did kill two of mine earlier. Their loss is greatly mourned, and they shall be remembered. As for the others? One person's unpleasant duty is another's dream vacation." Tyrian roared with laughter. "But listen! I hear them coming! I am sorry you have to die now, I was enjoying your desperate attempts to stave off the inevitable." He snapped into a combat stance.

Ruby smirked. "You shouldn't have given me the chance to catch my breath. Round 2 starts now." She had no intention of fighting Tyrian. With less than 20 rounds for her pistols, Ruby knew she stood no chance of killing the man. Instead, she turned on her heel and dashed for the treeline. Drifting rose petals and swaying grass marked the passage of the red blur.

Tyrian cackled to himself as he watched the girl disappear under the cedars. "Fool of a huntress, I knew exactly what I was doing. Welcome to my world." He turned to the mercenaries and White Fang that were belatedly swarming the area. "Spread out! Skirmishing pattern! Push forward into the trees, and do not let her double back to town!"

The men moved toward the forest, and Tyrian followed at a leisurely pace. "You want to play games with me, human? I've got a new one, and you're going to love it."

* * *

"Hallway clear!" Weiss reported. Yang and Blake slipped out of the stairwell behind her. So far, the jailbreak had gone unbelievably well. The town was in absolute chaos. Ruby's distraction plan had succeeded beyond their wildest expectations, and in the middle of stampeding civilians, shouting militia, and random outbreaks of explosions and gunfire, nobody had even noticed they were missing. They had encountered less than a dozen armed hostiles while they recovered their weapons, crossed the street, and infiltrated White Fang HQ. Between Weiss's glyphs and Yang's brute strength, they had eliminated the opposition quickly and quietly. Now, they stood on the third floor of the old SDC administration building.

"Ok. Last door down is the communication hub." Weiss spoke rapidly. "We seize it, and we can get word back to Atlas. We cannot risk the radios being destroyed in a shootout. The room must be secured instantly. Surprise is key."

Yang nodded. "I'll take point. I can tank a few gunshots if they have the door covered, but they shouldn't know we're coming." Moving quickly and quietly, the three girls took up positions outside of the door. Yang put her hand on the knob.

"Here we go."

Yang turned the knob and flung the door open. She burst through and leveled a startled dog faunus with a powerful backhand.

"Open fire!" A familiar voice shrieked. Yang saw Velvet Scarlatina dive away from a computer and hurl herself toward a window. A spinning black glyph closed just a second too late. Ember Celica boomed, but the rabbit faunus had disappeared in a shower of broken glass.

"Hands in the air! Hands in the air!" Yang shouted. "Now!"

The five remaining faunus complied, stunned by the sudden invasion. Weiss brushed past Yang. "You look like a smart lot with good survival instincts. Sit down over there against the wall with your hands on your heads and nobody gets hurt. Cause me trouble, and I'll glass you. Understand?" Apparently they did, and the five faunus complied.

"Better make your call home fast, princess," Yang warned. "Your former servant is gonna bring down the horde."

"I'm aware," Weiss responded shortly. "Take the faunus and cover the entrance."

"I have a name," Blake retorted.

Weiss rolled her eyes. With a flourish of Myrtenaster, she trapped feet of the captive faunus in a long block of ice. "So does Whitley's pet gizka. Now go! Time is precious."

Blake made a face, but followed Yang has the blond huntress sprinted from the radio room. As she left, she heard Weiss speaking into the radio. "Ice Queen calling Ironwood. Priority relay, code word 'Hailstorm'...

Yang pounded down the stairs and poked her head out the door. "We got company," she warned Blake. "Maybe fifteen shooters taking up positions down the street. Didn't see Velvet."

Blake nodded. "Where do you want me?"

"Get to the rear door and barricade it however you can. Once that's done, work the windows on the side of the building, keep them from flanking us."

"You trust me not to let them in and stab you in the back?" Blake held Yang's eye with a challenging stare.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself. You've risked your neck for us already today, and I respect that. Ruby trusts you, and until you prove otherwise, that's good enough for now."

Blake nodded. "Thank you. I know what we did to you, and I don't fault you for hating the White Fang, but that's not me anymore. I promise I won't let you down."

"Good, because they're starting to advance. I'll hold this door. And Blake?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let Schnee's snark get under your skin. I got your back."

* * *

It was nearly night in the forest beyond the town. Sunset had given way to thick twilight, and the shadows under the trees had grown long and dark. Ruby slipped under a low branch, and stopped to listen. The voices and footsteps of the search parties were still audible, but she was well ahead of them. The mercs didn't worry her. A far greater threat was 'living fence' of grimm Torchwick had mentioned. She was definitely in the kill zone, and her senses were on high alert for any sign of trouble.

She needed to upgrade her weapons. A prickle of annoyance needled at the back of her mind as she realized how easy it would have been to pick up an assault rifle or dust carbine when she was still in town. That had been a serious oversight. Now she was going to have to liberate a weapon from one of the search parties.

Leaving her place under the tree, Ruby cautiously worked her way back toward the approaching searchers. She needed to pass through the line, get behind them, and pick off a straggler. The sound of the voices and the occasional stabbing beam of a flashlight gave warning of the location of the mercenaries. Detecting what appeared to be a gap in the approaching line, Ruby wedged herself into a depression in the ground under a fallen log and waited. She would let them pass. Ruby hardly dared to breathe as footsteps approached on either side. Not for the first time, her bright red cape could prove to be a disadvantage.

"...pointless. With the legs that girl has under her, she's halfway across the island by now." Ruby could hear a man grumbling a few yards away.

"Yeah, I nominate you to go and share that opinion with Callows. Let me know how that goes. Until we get new orders, we search," an exasperated female voice responded.

The searchers were practically on top of her now. They were making no attempt to be quiet, but over the footsteps and the voices Ruby's finely-honed huntress senses caught a new sound, and it chilled her to the bone.

"Taijitu! GRIMM! GRIIIIMM!" The mercenaries saw the danger too late. Gunfire exploded into the night as a white taijitu flashed out from the trees. Ruby exploded from her hiding spot and took off on a sprint, trying to get as much distance between this new battle and herself as possible. She quickly realized that the situation was far worse than she imagined. Screams, shouts, roars, explosions, and gunshots reverberated through the forest on all sides.

"The grimm are attacking the mercs!" The realization was surprising and horrifying. She had just assumed that these new "trained" grimm could differentiate between friend and foe. Then again, maybe this was no accident. She thought back to the incident at the barn, when Cinder's grimm had destroyed the White Fang. Weiss and Pyrrha seemed to think that had all been some sort of orchestrated test. Maybe this was something similar. Or maybe, Tyrian, in his psychotic bloodlust, just thought this was some sort of screwed up entertainment.

Anyway, none of that mattered now. The forest around her shook with the sounds of war. Ruby turned toward the town, eager to take this opportunity to escape and rejoin her team. By now, they would have broken out and retaken the SDC headquarters.

A blood curdling scream stopped her in her tracks. "HELP! HEEELP! OH GOD, PLEASE ST-" the desperate shriek was cut off with an audible crunch. Ruby hesitated. People were dying, torn apart by monsters.

"Your enemies are dying. Go. Let them kill each other off." Cold calculation argued against humanitarian instinct.

She started for the town again, but stopped after two steps, her left foot frozen midair. And idea had occurred to her. She bounced around in her mind, and decided it was pure genius. Turning, she set off towards the mercs vs. monsters deathmatch with all the speed she could muster.

Ruby burst into a clearing, the velocity of her entry stirring up a cloud of leaves. She skidded to a stop, and took in the scene before her. Being a Huntress, Ruby had seen her share of blood and gore. Grimm were not clean or merciful eaters. Even still, she couldn't repress a shudder when she saw the mess scattered in the twilight. The shredded bodies of five, maybe six, mercenaries and White Fang lay before her. Limbs had been ripped off, and bodies crushed and torn. The smell was sickening. A dead beowolf was beginning to decompose at the edge of the clearing. Clearly, the rest of the pack had wrought their vengeance. Ruby was not surprised there were no live grimm. The monsters never stopped to eat when there was more fresh prey to kill.

"...help me..." The choked plea came from somewhere ahead of her. Ruby picked her way forward until she stood over the body of a fox faunus. His camouflage fatigues were soaked in blood. His left arm was gone below the elbow, and his abdomen had been laid open by a vicious mauling. The faunus looked up at her desperately with his one remaining eye. "Please... don't leave me here."

Ruby did not hesitate. She picked up the assault rifle that lay in the grass beside him, put the muzzle to his temple, and fired. The faunus convulsed, then went limp. Ruby pulled an ammo belt with four spare magazines off the man's body, and jogged away. She felt no remorse for what she had just done. She couldn't have saved the man. He was good as dead when she found him, and she had kept him from further suffering of the claws of the grimm. Sometimes Huntress work was bloody and horrible, but you couldn't think about it. Stay focused, the job came first.

Jogging toward the nearest gunfire, Ruby caught a glimpse of a lumbering shape to her left. A boarbatusk! Time to put her plan into action. Changing course, Ruby picked up the monster's trail. The grimm was bearing down on a group of mercenaries who were making a stand on a gravel road. Gunfire and flashlights lit up the night as bullets whined through the trees. The mercenaries were giving a good account of themselves, but the grimm were gathering in rapidly increasing numbers.

Ruby's eyes narrowed with intense focus as the boarbatusk tucked its head and began to roll forward. Pulling her last grenade, Ruby yanked the pin and accelerated in pursuit. Her legs blurred, and she overtook the grimm in a flash. Moving with superhuman coordination, she jammed the explosive into the center of the whirling grimm. Ruby and the boarbatusk broke from the trees at the same instant. She had a split second to get clear, then the grenade exploded, rupturing the grimm and sending a bloody mess tumbling into the road.

Before the mercs had grasped what was happening, Ruby flashed past. An ursa was lumbering down the road. Bringing her assault rifle to bear, Ruby strafed at its knees and she closed the distance. Sliding under a clumsy blow, she grab the lowest bone spine on the beast's back and hauled herself up. The ursa roared and twisted as Ruby climbed, trying to rid itself of the insect on its back. The huntress held on with grim determination. When she was within reach of the ursa's tree-like neck, Ruby shoved the muzzle of the assault rifle into the stinking black fur and squeezed the trigger. Bits of flesh and empty shell casings sprayed in opposite directions as the ursa roared in pain, then toppled to the road.

Ruby sprang clear of the falling body, reloading her assault rifle with practiced fluidity. She shot the legs out from under a beowolf, then finished the thrashing beast with a bullet to the head. Temporarily free of grimm, she turned to face the squad of ex-SDC mercenaries. The men stared at her, as if unsure whether to shoot, run, or negotiate.

Ruby took the initiative. "Ruby Rose, huntress. I have an offer for you, and I'm only going to say this once. Watts and his band of fanatics didn't pay the rent last month, and we're here to evict the pack of 'em. Atlas is going to come down on this place like a hammer, and if you want to take your chances with Tyrian's grimm and Ironwood's fleet, it's no skin off my back. Help me out, and I'll see to it that you get safe passage off this island. What's it going to be?"

"I say we grease her where she stands," one man growled. "She's dangerous."

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Kill the huntress while you're lost in a forest full of grimm." The man Ruby took to be the leader gave his subordinate a withering glare. "Use your head, moron. Callows either sicced his grimm on us intentionally or has lost control of them. Atlas knows we're here. How much effort do you suppose Watts will spend getting you safely off the island?"

Nobody replied, the truth of this last statement impossible to ignore.

"Heads up," Ruby warned before casually shooting a pair of juvenal nevermore out of the sky.

"I'm a reasonable man, huntress," the leader adressed Ruby. "We'll help you in exchange for amnesty and safe passage."

"So she's on our side now?" one of the goons asked incredulously.

"That depends." Ruby stared the man down. "Are you on mine?"

* * *

"WOOO! That the best you can do? Get some!" Yang howled her challenge to the White Fang in the street as the ground floor of the SDC headquarters shook from the impact of a RPG. Blake took a breath to steady herself before cautiously checking the side courtyard she was covering. Empty. That was good. Yang might be a powerful huntress who enjoyed a good scrap, but Blake was more than happy for a reprieve in the fighting. She was painfully aware of her own vulnerability. Whereas Yang could soak up damage and keep going, every time Blake traded shots with the White Fang she took her life in her hands. Without aura, all it would take would be one lucky shot to leave her dying in a pool of her own blood.

"Come on, Blake, get ahold of yourself. You've been in more fights than you can count." She tried to reassure herself, but it wasn't the same and she knew it.

"Blake! East flank!" Yang's warning shout spurred Blake into action. Gripping her dust carbine firmly, she left her post at the window and sprinted to the other side of the building. A dust slug whistled through a broken window and exploded against the far wall, showering white hot sparks. Blake hissed in pain, swatting the searing embers off of her arm. She could hear voices and footsteps outside the building. Steeling herself, she moved to engage. This is no time for half measures. Her son was on this island, and she would go through whoever and whatever was necessary to save him.

But before Blake could engage the men outside her window, a voice blasted through the sounds of battle. "ATTENTION HONEST CITIZENS OF MALLET ISLAND!" The voice was unmistakably Weiss, and it was so loud and so unexpected that the fighting temporarily ground to a halt. Blake involuntarily pressed her hands over her sensitive feline ears as the shrieking roar continued. "THIS IS WEISS SCHNEE SPEAKING. ARTHUR WATTS AND HIS REIGN OF TERROR HAVE BEEN TERMINATED, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. THIS TOWN IS NOW UNDER OUR PROTECTION AND CONTROL. THE FULL MIGHT OF ATLAS WILL BE HERE SOON. RISE UP, STAND WITH ME, DEFEND YOUR LIVES AND PROPERTY, AND YOU WILL NOT FIND MY GENEROSITY LACKING. RALLY TO THE SDC HEADQUARTERS IMMEDIATELY! ATLAS FOREVER!"

* * *

Weiss dropped the PA system microphone. She nodded at White Fang captives she had frozen to the wall. "I'll be back for you. Don't try anything." Then she turned, and took a running dive out the same window Velvet had escaped through. Twirling her rapier as she fell, Weiss summoned a massive snowball glyph. She let the glyph explode as she landed in the street, sending a freezing wave of conjured snow cascading across the White Fang who had been fighting Yang. She pulled herself to her full height and brandished Myrtenaster as the vapor cleared.

"This is your only warning! Throw down your weapons and surrender and I will spare your lives!"

"Surrender to a Schnee? Never! Die, bitch!"

Weiss dove behind a parked car as a burst of rifle fire raked her position.

"You really expected that to work, princess?" Yang called from the building.

"Yes?" Weiss shouted back in exasperation.

"Well it wasn't a complete loss. Look!" Yang pointed up the street.

Weiss looked, then looked again to make sure it was real. A mob was charging down the avenue, easily a hundred strong and growing every second. It was comprised of her former mercenaries and the citizens of the town, and Ruby ran at its head. The White Fang saw it too.

"Behind us! We're surrounded! Fall back, brothers, fall back!" The White Fang scattered, running into alleys and between houses as Ruby's horde arrived.

Yang whooped in triumph as she ran into the street. "Yes! That is how it is done! We're in charge here now. Good work, Ruby! Here. I got you a present." Yang unstrapped Cresent Rose from her back and tossed it to her sister.

Weiss eyed the mercenaries suspiciously as Ruby bounded up to her. "Where did you get them?"

"Tyrian's grimm went berserk, started killing mercenaries right and left. We made an alliance of convenience to fight our way out of the forest. I rallied almost forty of them, and promised them amnesty if they helped."

Weiss nodded, the practical necessity of the situation outweighing her seething desire to punish the traitors. Sensing the moment, she jumped onto the roof of a car parked in front of the headquarters.

"Citizens of Mallet Island, you have my thanks. I have contacted Atlas, and help is on the way, but that's going to take time and until they get here we are going to have to take care of ourselves. I need 15 combat-ready volunteers to accompany Xiao-Long to the dust storage bunker near the wharfs. It's the strongest building on the island, and once it's secured, we'll move the entire population of non-combatants inside. Now, as for my former security, your actions merit the severest punishment, but pending your continued assistance and honorable behavior, I will show mercy. You can start earning your pardon by opening the armory and giving the good people of this town proper weapons. Then, assist Rose and myself in sweeping the town for any remaining White Fang. Now go! Time is not on our side."

The men and women in the street jumped into action, the entire crowd moving with the urgency that only mortal danger can provide. Blake dashed up to Ruby as Yang hurried away with her squad. "Ruby! Thank the Matriarch you're alive. What do you want me to do?"

Taking note of the weapon in Blake's hands, Ruby nodded towards the armed civilians streaming out of the armory. "You've done this before. Gather ten men and we'll start sweeping the town."

"On it!" Blake hurried away, and Ruby watched her go with a thoughtful look. Her faunus slave was completely at home in this environment. She was no stranger to life-or-death decisions and split-second timing. "She'd make a good huntress," Ruby mused. "But I better not plan for the future before we've survived the present."

* * *

"Weiss, you copy?"

"Go ahead."

"East travel corridor secure to within three blocks of the town perimeter. No sign of White Fang activity or grimm incursion." Ruby watched as one of her men swept the buildings in front of her with a flood light, and was relieved when no red eyes glowed back at her.

"Good. We've got a few of the vermin barricaded in the granary at the edge of town. They're contained for now, so I left guards and continued moving the civilians. We'll deal with them later."

"Understood. Ruby out." Ruby tucked her scroll back into her pocket and nodded in satisfaction. This was going unbelievably well. When the White Fang and the remaining traitor mercenaries realized the town had turned on them and the huntresses had captured their command center, they had retreated north out of town towards the mines. A few stragglers had been captured, but other than the group Weiss had cornered in the granary, the town was secure. Everyone who wasn't in the impromptu militia was being moved along guarded roads to the armored dust storage bunker at the dock.

What bothered Ruby was the absence of grimm. The forest was obviously teaming with them, but there hadn't been so much as a beowolf pup on the perimeter. This fact, coupled with the disappearance of Tyrian Callows, made her uneasy. Oh well. She would solve her problems as they happened, and not before. With the civilians out of the way and a formidable force backing up her team, the odds had finally tipped in her favor.

"I hear somebody running this way," Blake announced.

The SDC merc beside her scowled. "You're jumping at shadows. I can't hear anything."

Blake rolled her eyes and twitched her feline ears. "Just because you can't hear it doesn't mean it's not there."

A few seconds passed, then pounding footsteps echoed in the dark alley to their left. Blake smirked.

"Huh. Guess you animals are good for something after all," the man grunted.

Blake hissed in anger and took a step forward, but Ruby caught her elbow. "Leave it, Blake." She glared at her soldier. "You. Shut up or I'll stick my scythe down your throat. Blake, you're with me. Let's see who's coming. The rest of you, cover us."

Ruby strode into the alley as a shadowy form appeared out of the dark. It was one of the citizen volunteers. Blood ran from a deep cut on his cheek, and he collapsed against a nearby wall. Ruby helped him sit, and crouched in front of him.

"What happened?" She demanded. "Who did this?"

"Gas station..." he wheezed. "We were guarding the gas station. They ambushed us in the dark. I think I'm the only one that got away."

"How many attackers are there?" Ruby asked sharply.

"I don't know, two? Three? Maybe?"

"Rose! Rose! Come in!" Weiss's voice crackled from the Scroll, her tone edged with impatience and worry.

"Go ahead."

"My scouts just spotted a fuel truck leaving the gas station. The sentries posted there have vanished. The truck is headed for the docks. I'm in pursuit, but you're faster. Cut it off, and see who's driving."

"On it." Ruby stood up. "Hey!" She called back to her team. "This man needs medical attention. Get him inside and do what you can. Blake is in charge while I'm gone. Do what she says or you'll answer to me."

"You're leaving a criminal faunus slave in charge of a band of renegades and untrained civilians on a mission to patrol for White Fang terrorists?" Blake asked in suprise.

"No... I... yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." Ruby had to admit, that sounded worse when Blake said it out loud. "Make it happen, Black One."

Blake grinned, and snapped off a salute as Ruby turned and darted away in a shower of rose petals.

* * *

Ruby blurred through the darkened streets, passing the patrols on the perimeter before the startled men even realized she was coming. At every intersection, she slowed just enough to check the sidestreets for the rouge fuel truck. Four blocks into her search, she spotted it, headed for the docks with its headlights off.

"Weiss! I've got eyes on the truck. Closing in now."

The truck was a heavy commercial grade tanker, used to move refined dust to the massive equipment that did the heavy lifting in the mines. It was big, and moving fast. Stopping it would not be easy.

Ruby put on a burst of speed and came alongside the truck in a matter of seconds. Any doubt as to whether the truck was friendly or not was erased when, with a squeal of tires, the driver swerved sideways and tried to crush Ruby with the huge rear tires. She dodged sideways in the nick of time.

"Truck is hostile, truck is hostile!" Ruby frantically radioed.

"Understood." Weiss's voice was icy calm. "Xiao-Long. Rose and I will attempt to stop the truck. Get everybody you can off the streets. Do not engage the truck, if it's loaded and it explodes it will take down half the town."

Yang replied, but Ruby wasn't listening. She dropped back behind the truck, then sprinted forward on the passenger side, trying to get to the cab. A goat faunus leaned out the window brandishing a submachine gun, and sent a disorganized shower of bullets rattling down street. Ruby winced as a slug broke against her aura, and slipped back behind the truck. Driving forward, she jumped and caught a ladder on the back of the fuel tank.

"Right. Now we're in business," Ruby muttered grimly as she pulled herself onto the top of the truck and readied Cresent Rose.

"Rose! On your right!" Weiss zoomed into view, riding a spinning white glyph like a surfboard. "I'm going try and stop the truck!"

"Ok!" Ruby shouted back. "Just watch out for-" A dust grenade bounced from the cab and exploded, sending Weiss toppling off her glyph board and rolling into the street. "-that," Ruby groaned. "Looks like this one's on me."

Steadying herself on the speeding vehicle, Ruby started forward. A hand scrabbled for a grip on the top of the cab, and the huntress tensed. The goat faunus was back for more. This time, she was ready. When his horns appeared over the cab, Ruby fired. Cresent Rose boomed with lethal precision, and the faunus tumbled into the street. Without hesitation, Ruby jump forward and landed on the running board where the faunus had stood a second before. She looked into the cab.

"Velvet!" She wasn't suprised at all to see the White Fang spy behind the wheel. "Pull over! Stop this before more people get hurt! This is your only warning!"

"Pull over this!" Velvet screamed, and grabbed a grenade launcher beside her.

"Are you out of your mind? This whole thing is a rolling bomb!"

Velvet grinned. "Oh, that's the plan, huntress."

Velvet fired. A concussive blast rocked the the truck, and blew the passenger's door clean off its hinges. The door drove Ruby off the running board, and she tumbled awkwardly into the street.

"Oww..." Ruby wheezed for air as she lay on the pavement. Her aura was all but gone. She was vaguely aware of metallic crashing. The truck! Urgency drove her to her feet. The tanker had sideswiped a line of parked cars, mowed down a fence, and was swerving erratically through the business district.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted into her Scroll. "Yang, the truck is on the loose. Velvet is driving. She's less than three blocks away, and I don't think I can stop her!"

"Understood. I'm engaging the truck," Yang replied.

"Yang, wait! If it explodes you'll be vaporized!" Ruby scooped up her scythe and started after the truck, struggling to use her semblance with her depleted aura.

"If she breaches the outer wall of the bunker before detonation, she'll kill everybody inside. I stop her outside, and casualties are a few dozen at most. There's no decision to make. Yang out."

Fear for her sister's life gave Ruby the focus she needed. The town blurred around her as she closed in on the rampaging truck with all the speed she could muster. The outer wall of the dust storage building loomed at the end of the road. A steel gate barred the entrance, but Ruby was not confident it could stop a vehicle of that size.

The world went into slow motion as Ruby caught the truck. She saw Yang leaping from the wall, Ember Celica blazing away at the cab. Ruby swung her scythe with all her strength, trying to destroy the rear tires. Cresent Rose tore into to the rubber, but the spinning wheel jerked Ruby's weapon from her fingers. The truck lurched wildly as the shredded tires collapsed, and the rear bumper struck her a grazing blow. Her aura failed, and Ruby fell heavily to the concrete. Yang jumped clear as the tanker turned sharply to the right, overbalanced, and crashed down on its side. Sparks filled the night air as metal screamed in protest. The tanker slid to halt against the gate. Ruby held her breath, staring in horror, expecting all of them to be blasted to oblivion.

Nothing happened.

A pair of familiar rabbit ears appeared where the passengers door used to be. Velvet hauled herself out of the cab, and dropped heavily into the street beside the truck.

"You!" Ruby hissed in rage, and in a second, she understood. She understood Yang's burning hatred of White Fang. Velvet was trying to kill them all, trying to indiscriminately wipe out men, women, and children alike. To her, there were no noncombatants. To her, everybody who wasn't on her side was an enemy to be destroyed. And she wasn't done yet.

Velvet was frantically searching in the street, looking for something. She and Ruby both saw it at the same time. A small black detonator, lying in the intersection.

"No!" Ruby shouted. "Yang, help!" She scrambled forward, but Velvet was faster. The rabbit faunus made a headlong dive for the detonator, scooped it up, and looked Ruby in the eye.

"Someday, we'll win, no matter the cost."

Ruby lunged at Velvet, but she was slow, off balance, and the rabbit faunus caught her in the gut with a powerful kick. Ruby doubled over, wheezing for air. A hand clamped on her throat and pulled her upright. Velvet held the detonator up where Ruby could see it.

"Velvet! Listen to me!" Ruby rasped. "You can't kill all these people! They've done nothing to you."

"Every single human is guilty!" Velvet spat. "You pour out our blood like water. It's time we returned the favor. One of me, hundreds of you. If that's the price, I pay it gladly."

Velvet's hand went tense, and Ruby involuntarily shut her eyes. There was a loud crack, and Ruby felt an sharp jolt.

"I'm dead."

Ruby cautiously opened one eye to see what the afterlife looked like.

"I'm not dead."

Ruby had been so certain she was about to be vaporized that this realization took a second for her to wrap her mind around.

Velvet still looked at her, but instead of glinting with fanatical hatred, her eyes were dull and staring. Her ears slummped, and her grip on Ruby's throat relaxed. Ruby caught the detonator as the faunus crumpled to the pavement. A trickle of blood ran from the back of her head.

Ruby ran her hand through her hair, relief washing over her like a wave. That had been too close. Belatedly, Weiss came flying down the street on another glyph board. Yang appeared around the corner of the overturned truck as the heiress came to a halt beside Ruby.

"Huh. Guess I should have known it would be her. I just wish I could have dealt with her personally. By the way, nice shot, Xiao-Long."

Yang shrugged. "Wasn't me."

"Then who..." Ruby trailed off as Blake stepped out of the shadows. Far from looking triumphant or pleased with herself, Blake's face was a mask of pain and remorse.

"It didn't have to be like this," she murmured to herself. "None of this needed to happen." She slung her carbine over her shoulder and walked up to the three girls.

"Mistress Rose. I apologize for disregarding your direct command to stay on the perimeter. I stole a motorcycle and followed you. I wanted to help. I will turn in my weapons immediately if you so command."

Ruby blinked. "That... uh, won't be necessary. Insubordination aside, you saved lot of lives, mine included. Thank you."

Weiss sniffed. "We need to get that truck out of the way before somebody gets hurt. I'll get some workers to bring a forklift around." She turned on her heel, and walked away.

Yang scowled, then turned and clapped Blake on the shoulder. "Thanks for saving our necks. We're square, Blake. You're alright."

"Thank you, Mistress Xiao-Long, I..."

"Yang." Yang cut her off. "From here on, call me Yang."

* * *

Ruby was positively beaming as she watched the work men right the tanker truck and roll it inside the bunker. She dropped the batteries out of the detonator and crushed it under her heel. Yang had kept her promise to give Blake a chance to redeem herself, and Blake had to come through with flying colors. They would get through this, of that Ruby was certain. She still felt like she had been hit by a truck, because, well, she had been hit by a truck, but other than that things had never looked better. The townspeople were safe, they had a small but functional militia, the situation was stable, and now that Weiss actually had real reinforcements on the way, the only thing left to do was to defend this position until Atlas arrived with overwhelming force. She was allowing herself to bask in these positive thoughts when reality once again reared its ugly head.

"Ruby! Ruby! Come, quick!" Blake sprinted from bunker door, beckoning frantically.

"What's wrong?" Ruby demanded, instantly on high alert.

"Easier to show you. Come on!" Blake took her by the wrist and pulled her towards the door.

Ruby was alarmed. In the short time she had known Blake, the faunus girl had been relatively stoic, even in the worst situations. Now, she was positively rattled. When she saw what was waiting for them, Ruby couldn't blame her.

Roman Torchwick sat on a dust crate. He was covered blood, and his expensive clothes were dirty and shredded. A heavy chain had been wrapped around his neck, and from it hung a gruesome assortment of human heads, limbs, and other body parts Ruby didn't care to identify.

"Holy..." Ruby blinked, trying to wrap her head around the nightmarish scene. Weiss stood nearby, her jaw set and her arms crossed. She was trying to look the part of the ice cold Atlesian professional, but Ruby could tell she was as shook as Blake. Yang stood in front of the smuggler, mechanically detaching body parts and dropping them into a metal barrel.

"Patrol found him wandering down the beach towards the town," Weiss explained in a clipped voice. "Says he'll only talk to you."

Steeling herself, Ruby walked up and stood beside Yang. The smell was horrendous.

"Roman. What happened?"

The man stared past her. "Callows," He whispered. "Tyrian Callows. We went down by the airship like you said. We heard fighting in the city and forest, then suddenly, he was there. We never had a chance. His grimm fought like people. They moved together. They had strategy. You're doomed, huntress. If I was you, I'd put a gun to my head now and save yourself the pain."

"I'll take that under advisement," Ruby deadpanned. "How did you managed to escape?"

"Escape?" Torchwick gave a hollow laugh. "I didn't escape. Tyrian had a couple of faunus that came with him do this to me, then he sent me to you with a message."

"Wait. What other faunus? So the White Fang actually is working with grimm?" Weiss stamped her foot triumphantly. "I knew it!"

Roman ignored her. He took Ruby's hand with desperate strength, looked deep into her eyes, and delivered his message.

"Hail Salem, Goddess of Remnant! May all who resist her will and grace writhe in fire and blood. May they choke on terror and drown in sorrows. The dawn is coming, and with it, death and vengeance. You're all going to die, huntress. We're all going to die."

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all, my deepest apologies for the two months gap in uploads. I've had some major real-life events, and it was hard to make time for fanfiction. But we are back, and I'll attempt to resume regular uploads. Thank you to everybody that reads my work. Nothing looks better to a amateur author than views and reviews. Seems like a long time ago, but August was my first 1,000 view month.

Stop laughing, those of you with big pages. It was a fun milestone.

Anyways, our Huntresses are out of the frying pan and into the fire. It's going to get rough out there. Yang and Blake might be friends now, but that does you no good if you end up on Tyrian's trophy wall. Fasten your seatbelts.


	16. Anvil

It's a Job, Chapter 16: Anvil

"Perimeter check."

"East wharf, clear."

"Apartments, clear."

"Fuel station, clear."

"Equipment yard, clear."

"Cathedral, clear."

"Copy, all positions report clear. Next check in 15 minutes. Schnee out."

Ruby nodded in satisfaction as Weiss signed off. Another hour gone. Another hour closer to daylight, and to the inevitable arrival of reinforcements. Long-range radio communications had gone down shortly after Torchwick had stumbled into town. Weiss said it was probable they were being jammed from Watts' fortress under the mountain. So, with nothing to do but wait, they had established a series of defensive positions around the civilians in the dust bunker, with each hardpoint responsible for scouting a portion of the town. Ruby was in charge of the patrols around Saint Barbara's Cathedral. The large stone structure offered excellent protection and overwatch, and it formed the anchor of the west end of the defensive line. Currently, Ruby stood at the gate to the small cemetery beside the church, watching as the latest wave of patrols disappeared into the dark. She glanced up at the dark belfry, where Blake was positioned with an array of machine guns and rockets.

Her reasoning for placing Blake in charge of the heavy weapons team was simple. Blake was the only person outside of the prodigal mercenaries who had practical experience in the use of machine guns and explosives. For obvious reasons, Ruby trusted her more. Weiss would have had a coronary if she knew that an ex-terrorist slave with a history of attempted murder was in charge of enough firepower to flatten a battalion, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Ruby rested her scythe across her shoulder and strolled down the street beside the cathedral. She would rather have been inside out of the chilly night breeze, but her place was in front of her men, visible and resolute. Psychological warfare was an important part of large scale anti-grimm operations. The visible presence of hunters would inevitably raise the morale of the accompanying soldiers, and this in turn would reduce the negative emotions that attracted and empowered the creatures of grimm. Yang proudly claimed that soldiers oogling her skimpy huntress outfit did more to repel grimm than a dozen machine gun nests.

Ruby doubted that.

"Captain Rose! All quiet so far." The pair of sentries stationed on the corner acknowledged her as she approached.

"Excellent. Carry on." The militia had arbitrarily awarded Ruby the title of 'Captain'. Ruby cared little for titles, but if they wanted to call her Captain Rose, she wasn't going to-

A gunshot echoed through the night, instantly interrupting her thoughts. Ruby pivoted toward the noise, ready for action. Both sentries shouldered their rifles and nervously scanned the streets.

"No flare. That's not good," Ruby muttered. All patrols were equipped with a red flare for 'contact' and a green flare for 'all clear'. When neither appeared, Ruby was worried.

"You." She pointed to one of the sentries. "Get inside and order everyone to their assigned defensive positions. I'm going to check this out."

"You're going alone?"

"Of course. Now move!" Ruby jogged into the dark without further delay. She silently cursed their lack of radios as she hurried through the night. The decision had been made not to use the radios carried by the former SDC mercenaries, just in case they thought better of working with Weiss and tried to contact Watts or his remaining troops. Ruby knew it was a necessary security precaution, but the radio silence posed serious risks of its own.

Ruby found the patrol easily enough. The three civilians and two mercenaries were clustered on a street corner, arguing.

"What happened? Who fired?" Ruby demanded as she jogged up.

"Him!" One of mercenaries pointed accusingly at a civilian. "Stupid yokels, jumping at ghosts and-"

"If there's no threat, why didn't you send up a green flare?" Ruby cut him off.

"Because I saw something!" The man who fired protested. "I swear there's something out there!"

"Look," Ruby explained, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice, "Every patrol on this side of town is sitting there on a hair trigger now, waiting to see if we're under attack we're not. Unless you have a clear and present threat, fire the green flare."

"Glady." The mercenary produced a flare pistol, and fired. The green comet arched high into the night sky, and they all saw it at once. Ruby only got a glimpse of it, but the dark shape far above them that tucked its wings and dove away from light was unmistakable.

"Griffon! If there's one, there's probably more. You five, return to the cathedral immediately, alert our forces there, and join the defensive line around the building." Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed deeper into the city.

"Hey! What about you?" Someone shouted after her.

"I'm going to go find your ghost," Ruby called over her shoulder. "Now hurry!" Ruby had sent the patrol back for more than one reason. Mostly, she needed to get word back to the rest of her forces that grimm were beginning to move. But in addition to that, Ruby didn't want to risk the agitated militiamen accidentally firing on another patrol in the dark.

Ruby ran through the deserted streets, moving just below semblance velocity. If there were grimm lurking in the dark, she was going to find them. A few blocks into her search, she spotted a strange dark shape lying beside a car.

"Huh. What have we here?" Ruby approached the unknown object. "Oh..." Her curiosity evaporated as she recognized a dead cat faunus woman, her White Fang fatigues stained with dried blood. In a flash of realization, Ruby remembered this place. She had shot this woman in the back during her run-and-gun the previous evening. She stepped back, hardened battle insticts struggling to suppress an unwelcome feeling of remorse.

"Dust, she wasn't any older than me. I wonder what her name was?" Ruby wondered aloud. "Wait. What are doing, Rose? She would have killed you and celebrated. Get your head on straight!" She berated herself. Ruby turned quickly away.

"Captain Rose!" The shout echoed down the street. "Is everything alright?" The next patrol had found her.

"So far." Ruby jogged down toward the patrol. "We spotted a griffon at high altitude, but streets are clear so far. Proceed as planned, but stay sharp."

"Understood. We'll keep- Wait! Look!" The merc pointed behind Ruby. A single red flare arced through the night.

* * *

"That's by the equipment yard," the soldier said. "Far edge of town."

A crackle of distant gunfire echoed through the night, followed by a mournful howl that Ruby recognized as a beowolf alpha.

"It's begun," Ruby announced simply. "Pull back to the cathedral immediately. I'm going to round up the rest of our patrols. I don't want any of our people getting caught in between the grimm and our defensive line."

"Yes Ma'am! Move out!" As the patrol hurried away, the shooting across town intensified. Another red flare lit up the night, then another. Ruby quickened her pace. The equipment yard must be under sustained attack. She rounded the corner, and was surprised to see a large group of armed men in the street.

"Captain Rose!" A militiaman hissed. "We've got movement at the far end of the street."

"Noted. Why do we have two patrols here?"

"Uhh, we sent a runner for backup?"

"And left a gap in search pattern? You better hope a tiajitu hasn't slipped through thanks to your carelessness," Ruby snapped.

"Incoming! Twelve o'clock!" A flare went up, and its glare bathed a deathstalker in an eerie crimson glow.

Everybody fired. The street reverberated with dozens of gunshots, and Ruby couldn't help but be glad for the extra manpower. The beast skittered forward, dust slugs burning holes in its chitinous armor. It screeched in pain as the barrage took its toll, then abruptly swerved into a side street.

Cheers erupted from the militia. "Yeah! Look at 'em run!"

"It's not running," Ruby retorted, "It's flanking! Double time it back to the cathedral before its friends show up. I'm going to cut it off, then find our last patrol. Go!"

Without waiting to see if her orders were followed, Ruby dashed between two low concrete buildings. Calling on her semblance, she blurred through a cluttered storage yard and burst into the next street. The deathstalker was thirty yards away, moving through the dark with a sinister efficiency.

Ruby attacked with lethal skill. Ducking under a snapping claw, she caught a bony joint with with her scythe. Using the leg as a pinion, she swung under the monster. Three rifle shots slammed into the grimm. The deathstalker dropped its bulk, trying to crush the annoying insect beneath it. Ruby rolled clear, coming up behind the grimm. It swung around to face her, only to be met by a flurry of bullets. Ruby sidestepped as the lethal stinger crashed down, then grabbed ahold as the deathstalker jerked it back. The momentum carried her up over the monster, and she landed on its back.

"Gotcha," she hissed, raising Cresent Rose for a killing blow.

"Fire! Fire! Waaaaaah!" A confused warcry resounded from the dark. Gunshots flashed, and bullets whined around Ruby.

With a snarl of frustration, Ruby hurled herself off the deathstalker. A split second later, a wet explosion tore the beast apart.

"What the..."

Wild cheering erupted from the other side of the street. The last patrol swarmed into view, high-fiving and waving their weapons.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ruby growled. "Hey!" She shouted, walking into the road. "Are you crazy? You could've killed me!"

"Uhh, you're welcome?" A soldier with a grenade launcher gestured at the remains of the grimm. "Looks to me like we just saved your neck. Lucky for you we found this grenade launcher by the truck that crashed in front of the bunker."

"You saved me? I'll have you know I had this situation well under- you know what? Forget it. As I'm sure you've noticed by now the grimm have finally crawled out of their holes and are hungry. We're deploying to our defensive positions around the cathedral. You're the last group out. Stay close to me, and we'll get back to the rest of our forces before more of the vermin show up. Let's go."

Ruby produced her Scroll as she led the patrol through the night, and dialed her sister.

"Rubes! What's up? We got a radio call from your people about griffons overhead." Yang sounded slightly winded, and confused noise garbled the call.

"Yes, we spotted one, and I've got grimm on the perimeter. We're pulling back to our defensive line. Are grimm at the equipment yard?"

"Die, scum! Die! Sorry, multitasking. Yes, but they're just testing our strength. I'm literally holding them off one-handed."

"Right... keep me informed of any major changes."

A heavy crunch was the only reply.

"Yang, you there?"

"Look out!" A voice screamed behind her.

Ruby whirled in time to see a huge black mass eclipse the stars. "Griffon!" He mind warned her, but it was too late. The grimm swooped in at head height, screaming ferociously and dragging its talons through the patrol. Cresent Rose flashed out to meet the attack. Ruby caught one of the griffon's legs, but she was off balance and the force of the impact knocked her flat on her back. She sprang to her feet, but the griffon was gone. Ruby turned her attention to her patrol.

"Oh, no."

One man lay in the street, his head nearly torn off. Another was writhing on the sidewalk, gasping in pain and clutching at his chest. Ruby dashed to his side. She was no medic, but you couldn't be a hunter without knowing at least a little bit about emergency first aid.

"Let me see it," Ruby ordered, trying to calm the wounded man.

"Ahh! It hurts!" Ruby could see one arm was broken, and the man's ribs had been laid open by a powerful claw. It was a painful reminder just how lethal grimm could be to unprepared humans.

"I know, but you've got to hold still. I'm need to help you."

"Please, huntress, don't let me die! I don't wanna die!" The man grasped at her with his good arm.

"You're not going to die. Hold still so you don't make it worse. This is going to hurt, but it's got to be done." Ruby turned, looking for the rest of her patrol. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that's just great," Ruby snarled. "Cowards bolted. Probably half way back to the cathedral by now."

Now that she listened, Ruby realized the amount of gunfire around her had significantly increased. Screams and howls blended in a unholy symphony. Then one of the screams became much louder, and much closer. Ruby lept to her feet as a howling projectile flew out of the darkness and crashed against the storefront beside her. It thudded to the sidewalk in a shower of broken glass. Her breath caught when she realized what the missile had been. It was a woman in an SDC security uniform. She was clearly dead, her body mangled by the force of the impact.

"How...?" Ruby's mind swam. Then she realized the truth, and the truth was worse than anything she could have imagined. Three deep wounds marked the mercenary's body, the unmistakable claw marks of a giant nevermore. She had been picked up, carried to a great height, and dropped. Suddenly, the disappearance of the other three members of the patrol suggested far more gruesome possibilities. Surely one griffon hadn't managed to simultaneously kidnap three men?

A groan of pain from the injured soldier pulled her back to the problem at hand. Ruby knew her situation was precarious. Grimm could attack in force at any time. Her place was at the cathedral, leading the defence, but instead she was out of position, and weighted down with a badly injured man. She had to act fast before things got worse.

Moving with practiced speed, Ruby applied compression bandages to the long gash in the man's side. Satisfied he wasn't going to bleed to death in the next few minutes, she gingerly rested his broken arm across his chest. Now came the hard part. Ruby had the physique of a world-class athlete, but her raw strength lagged far behind hunters like Jaune Arc or her sister. Dragging the man all the way back to the cathedral would be slow, laborious going.

Inspiration struck. Ruby stood, and headed for a garage attached to the store.

"Huntress! Please! Don't leave me here!" The soldier tried to rise, but sagged back with a gasp.

"I'm not leaving you," Ruby called over shoulder. "I'm getting us a ride."

* * *

"Ok... Let's see if I remember how to do this." Ruby slid behind the steering wheel of a small white pickup truck, thanking her lucky stars that the keys were in the ignition. It had been nearly a year since she had driven any kind of vehicle, and frankly, she would have been more at home on a horse.

"Right. Keys... that way. No, the other." The truck growled to life. "Ha! So far so good. Now let me just set the parking brake and I'll open the garage d- Woaaah!" The truck shot forward, and the garage door collapsed out into the street in a cloud of dust. Ruby stomped down on the other pedal, and the truck skidded to a halt just outside the garage. "Well, that's one way to do it. Note to self. Accelerator on the right." Ruby put the truck in park, and climbed out. She ran to where the soldier lay on the sidewalk.

"Nice exit," man said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, well, I'll just blame it on a rampaging boarbatusk or something. Here, get a good, tight hold on me with your good arm. You're going to have to help me get you into the back of the truck." It was slow and painful work, but Ruby managed to boost the injured man into the bed of the pickup. She pushed a box against his legs to keep him from sliding, stepped back, and slammed the endgate.

Back behind the wheel, Ruby pointed the truck toward the cathedral. As she started rolling, her Scroll buzzed.

"Hel-"

"Rose! Where are you!?" Weiss was practically screaming. "We've got griffons and nevermore dive bombing our forward positions. Yang's men are fighting for their lives, and I hear you have abandoned your post!"

Ruby's temper flared. "I am making sure my patrols made it back in one piece, and it's a good thing I did. I haven't seen you out here killing deathstalkers in the dark."

"I am directing the defense from my assigned position, which is exactly what you should be doing too, Rose!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Ruby shot back. "I'm saving lives out here. Maybe you should do the same!" Ruby hung up, steaming. Weiss might be experienced at corporate security, but when they came to hunter work, Ruby trusted her own judgement. They would get through this, and she didn't need anyone looking over her shoulder telling her how to handle herself.

Ruby's mood improved as she turned the last corner and the cathedral came into view. The patrols had made it back, and Saint Barbara's Cathedral and the houses around it bristled with weapons. They were ready.

Cheers resounded from her troops as Ruby stopped in front of the cathedral and exited the truck, but the huntress spared no time for celebration.

"Get a medic out here! I've got an injured man in back. Move!"

A stretcher team ran from the cathedral, followed by a SDC merc. The man slid to stop in front of Ruby and snapped off a salute. "Captain Rose. All other defensive positions are in sustained engaged with the grimm. Flyers have made travel highly unsafe. Miss Schnee has been trying to reach you by radio."

"I already spoke to her," Ruby responded. "Are the defensive lines holding across town?"

"Yes, but-"

The response was cut short by a storm of machine gun fire from the cathedral steeple. Ruby and the merc instinctively ducked as a shrieking shape swooped out of the dark.

"Nevermore!"

The grimm fell like a meteor, its wings tucked against it's side. Ruby realized in a instant that this grimm had no intention of pulling up. It was a living missile, pure and simple.

"Blake! No!" Ruby stared in horror as the nevermore bored through the wall of the steeple. Wood and masonry exploded into the night sky as the broken body of the nevermore tumbled into the street. The pointed roof wavered, then slowly tipped backwards.

"Get out!" Ruby screamed. "Get everyone out of the cathedral!" She sprinted to the arched doorway, frantically gesturing to the men inside. "The roof is coming down! Move! Move!"

A desperate scramble insued. Supplies were dropped and heavy weapons abandoned as the milita made for the door. A tremendous crash was the only warning that they were already too late. With a roar of splintering wood, the remains of the steeple plummeted through the roof of the cathedral. A pair of muscular hands grabbed Ruby's arm.

"Captain Rose! Get back!" The SDC merc pulled Ruby clear of the chaos. A choking cloud of dust engulfed them both.

Ruby shook free of the soldier's grip as she blinked debris out of her eyes. "Oum's teeth! We gotta get in there! Get some men up here!" She shouted to nobody in particular. "Hurry!"

The door was nearly barred by a fallen roof timber. Stooping down, Ruby started to wedge herself through the narrow opening. She had to get in there. Her men were inside, trapped, injured, or worse. And what had become of Blake in this catastrophe? Ruby couldn't let herself dwell on it. She had to save as many lives as she could.

"Incoming! Here they come!"

Ruby pulled back from the door as she heard the shout of alarm. Cresent Rose flew into her hands, and she set her jaw in anger. They weren't going to catch her with her guard down again.

Rifles fired on the left flank. Ruby could see the shadowy figures of beowolves leaping from rooftop to rooftop and darting in and out between buildings. She ground her teeth in frustrated rage. She had counted on her heavy weapons to decimate an attack like this before her troops ever had to fire a shot. Now, they were going to have to dispose of these grimm the old-fashioned way. Was it possible this was no accident? This was exactly how an attack should start. Long-range bombardment to knock out emplaced positions, followed by skirmishers. If a horde of grimm could fight with that kind of strategic thinking, what chance did her militia stand?

"Take five men and start helping the survivors," Ruby ordered the mercenary beside her. "I'll deal with the grimm." She shrugged back her hood and twirled Crescent Rose once to find her grip. "You want this town? You're going to have to go through me."

* * *

"Ouch! I gotta stop hanging out with huntresses. It's just too dangerous." Blake picked the last thorn out of her leg and tossed it away. "Yeah, right. Like I have a choice in the matter." Blake brushed her hand over the steel collar at the base of her neck, the ever-present reminder that her actions were not her own to dictate.

"Stupid bush." Blake aimed a kick at the rosebush where her desperate exit from the bell tower had ended. She had thrown herself clear as the Nevermore hit, and rolled awkwardly down the roof of the cathedral before falling into the flower garden that bordered the cemetery. Cats might always land on their feet, but that didn't save you if you went into a rosebush the size of a car. Finally free of the painful foliage, Blake set off for the front of the cathedral at a trot, where, from the sounds of it, Ruby and her forces were up to their necks in grimm.

A quick look up the street confirmed that the battle was in full swing. Ruby flashed back and forth, cutting down beowolves and firing into the advancing monsters. The militia lit up the night with volleys of rifle fire, the incessant shooting mingling with the howls of the grimm in a terrifying cacophony. Blake's resolve wavered. She was unarmed, having lost her carbine in the collapsing tower.

"If only I had my old Gambol's Shroud. Then I could be of some real use out there." It had been nearly 5 years since Blake had fought with her beautiful weapon, and her fingers tingled with longing to hold it again. "Stop daydreaming, Blake," she chided herself. "Think. You were an infiltrator. So infiltrate."

Picking her moment, Blake sprinted across the street and disappeared into the shadows of the buildings on the other side. Advancing with fluid, stealthy movements, the faunus circled the melee in front of the cathedral. Taking a running start, she caught a gutter and hauled herself onto the roof of a lean-to.

"Ok, now what?" She whispered to herself. She was in perfect flanking position, but without a weapon, what could she do?

"Hey! Cat! Get down! They'll see you!"

Blake spun on her heel, and her blood went cold. Four armed White Fang stood beside the house, staring up at her in annoyance. For one horrible second, time stood still, and Blake realized that her fears were absolutely accurate. She hadn't wanted to believe it when she heard Ruby and Yang talking to Weiss about the possibility of grimm being controlled and weaponized. Even the White Fang, violent and ruthless as they had become, couldn't stoop that low, could they? Obviously, they could. These men had to have advanced with and through the beowolves Ruby was killing at this very instant. The worst case scenario was staring her in the face, and she could not deny it.

"Get down!" The command was sharp this time. "If you blow our cover, so help me, I'll break your knee caps."

Blake realized that the White Fang thought she was one of them. That was good, it gave her time to work. Stepping backward, she dropped lightly did the ground in front of the squad.

"Small arms. One huntress. Looks like the nevermore wiped out the automatic weapons." She delivered the report with crisp accuracy, slipping effortlessly back into the role of scout and saboteur.

"Easy," the leader replied with a nod of approval. "Their pathetic defenses are in full retreat all across town except for right here. The cathedral soon be isolated, then we will roll right over them and and drive all the way to the harbor. Commander Tyrian is on his way now with reinforcements."

"Understood. I'll follow your lead." Blake nodded to the leader and stepped aside. Her mind raced. Ruby didn't know she was about to be surrounded and overwhelmed. The radio that kept them in contact with Weiss and the rest of the defense had been destroyed in the collapse of the belltower. If she didn't act now, the defenders of the cathedral be slaughtered, and the way would be clear for a devastating flanking assault into the town. So she acted.

As the White Fang advanced past her toward the cathedral, Blake stepped behind the last man. With a lightning-quick movement, she pulled the pistol out of his holster.

"Hey! What-" the man spun around, and as he did Blake's foot caught him in the crotch. She grabbed his collar as he doubled over in pain, and jerked him up against herself as a shield. Blake shot the next man before he had a chance to turn. The third man fell as brought his weapon up to fire. With a furious curse, their leader leveled his rifle. Blake yanked her living shield sideways as the faunus fired, and she felt his body jerk as the slugs tore into him. Pain, shock, and rage filled his eyes as Blake stood nose to nose with the man. The fourth faunus froze, realising what he had done. Blake seized the initiative, kicking her shield away and into his leader. As the two men collided, Blake emptied her pistol.

The bodies of the last two White Fang hadn't even hit the ground before Blake was moving. Snatching the submachine gun dropped by the second faunus, she charged forward and planted her shoulder into the door of the lean-to. It gave way with a crash, and Blake fell inside. She pressed herself against the wall, watching and listening. The gunshots were sure to attract attention. Blake was no stranger to violence. She had killed before, when she fought with the White Fang. It was never something she was proud of, but she had, at least for a time, been able to justify it. Now, as she looked out of the lean-to at the four bodies she had left in the alley, she was surprised to feel nothing but cold determination. She had a cause now. She was protecting her friend and the civilians trapped in this madness. The men she had one fought alongside had betrayed the ideals that they claimed to champion. There was no decision to make. Blake's course was clear.

Satisfied that there was no immediate threat, she stepped out of the lean-to. She had to warn Ruby that the line had collapsed, and that they were about to be surrounded. As she stepped over the bodies of the patrol, a weapon caught her attention. Bending down, she removed a chain sword from the leader's belt.

"Hmm. Dual counter-cycling blades. Good hardware," she mused. "Bought and paid for with SDC money, no doubt." Blake revved the small motor in the hilt, and listened to the deadly whir of the spinning blades with appreciation. "I'll just take that with me."

Clipping the scabbard to her belt, she set course for the intersection in front of the cathedral, where she would undoubtedly find Ruby. Rounding the corner of a stone house, Blake took cover behind a chest-high wall and took stock of the battle. The defenders were being stressed to the breaking point. Beowolves and juvenile deathstalkers swarmed out of the shadows like some nightmarish flood. They came across roofs, trying to gain entrance to the upper stories of the fortified houses. The grimm were cut down in waves by Ruby's prepared defensive positions, but their numbers never thinned, and the every casualty suffered by the defense was irreplaceable. Ruby fought in the thick of it, a remorseless red tornado of death. She flashed back and forth in front of her men, leaving a carpet of evaporating black corpses in her wake.

An ursa announced its presence with a low bellow, and thundered into the fray. Ignoring the gunfire that seared its bony armor, the hulking monster closed in on the huntress. Ruby met it, dancing back from the crushing blows as she struck at the grimm's arms and legs. Blake watched the contest, unwilling to venture into the street with such a powerful threat standing between her and her master. Ruby could kill this beast, then Blake would deliver her message.

Something caught Blake's attention, and her ears flicked in alarm. She hadn't really seen anything, but she had seen a star wink out, then suddenly reappear. Her feline eyes narrowed as she glared into the moonless sky. Another star winked. Something was up there, it was coming down, and there was only one obvious target.

With a graceful jump, Blake vaulted the wall and sprinted through the melee towards Ruby and the ursa. She only had one magazine for her submachine gun, and she doubted the light caliber weapon would be much good against a grimm of that size. Slinging the gun over her shoulder, she drew her chain sword and revved the blades.

Blake had never understood why people felt it was necessary to scream as they launched an attack. Why would you alert your target of any impending assault? Consequently, the first warning the ursa had of her presence was spinning teeth of the chain sword tearing through its left knee. The beast lurched forward with a horrible roar, and tumbled awkwardly to the pavement. Professional huntress that she was, Ruby seized the initiative, and buried her scythe's blade in the back of the monster's head.

"Blake?" Ruby blinked in surprised as she caught sight of her slave standing on the other side of the carcass, a bloody weapon at her side. "Dust, it is good to see you made it out of the cathedral! You can tell me-"

"No time," Blake cut her off. "We got a flyer, and I think it's coming down."

Blake pointed, and both girls paused long enough to stare into the night. "Griffon!" Blake hissed, her faunus vision finally spotting the dark shape above them. Her submachine gun was up in an instant, and it's automatic chatter joined with Cresent Rose's heavy report as the two weapons spat a torrent of gunfire up to meet the diving grimm. Their aim was true, or perhaps the grimm was just unlucky, but one of the mighty wings that held the griffon aloft jerked and folded up, and the monster crashed through the roof of an empty house at lethal velocity.

"Thanks for the warning, Blake. This is a whole new kind of war. That ursa was nothing but a distraction, and the griffon knew when it was going to be there. We're in for a long night unless Weiss's call for help gets us some reinforcements."

Blake laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder as the huntress started forward. "Look, I don't have time to explain everything, but we're about to be surrounded. The rest of our forces are retreating, and we didn't know because our radio got lost in the collapse."

"What?" Ruby snatched her Scroll from its pouch. "Oum's teeth! Seven missed calls from Weiss!"

"It gets worse," Blake continued. "The White Fang are definitely working with grimm. I killed four of their operatives, but not before they said that Tyrian is coming with an assault force. They're going to roll right over us, Ruby. We have to fall back immediately."

"Impossible!" Ruby responded. "Untrained soldiers like we have will be torn to ribbons trying to move in the open under a grimm assault. Throw some White Fang in, and it would be a massacre. The only chance is to defend from a position of strength. Beside, retreating now would mean abandoning the injured trapped in the cathedral."

"If we stay, we are all going to die!" Blake shouted over the noise of the ongoing combat. "We might save a few if we retreat."

"We're staying here, and that's an order!" Ruby snapped. "Here, call Weiss and explain the situation. I've got a job to do!" Ruby tossed Blake her Scroll, and then sped away to continue her war.

Blake swore under her breath and looked down at the scroll. To her dismay, it was already dialing Weiss Schnee. Perfect. She wanted to have this conversation about as much as she wanted a strong kick in the teeth.

"Rose! Where in the actual-" Blake held scroll out at arm's length as the wrath of the Schnee heiress screeched from the speaker. The faunus waited until Weiss had to pause for air, then spoke rapidly.

"Miss Schnee, this is Blake Belladonna, contacting you on behalf of Ruby Rose. We-"

"Un-Be-Lievable. First she ignores me, then she sends her pet to talk to me instead. Well, speak up, faunus. What does she wants you to say?"

Blake's blood boiled. If they hadn't been in the middle of a life-or-death situation, she would probably have said something that would have got her sent to the whipping post. "Listen. Our radio got destroyed by a nevermore. Ruby couldn't contact you because we've been fighting off a serious and sustained assault. We just learned that the rest of the line has pulled back, but now Ruby says we can't retreat because we have wounded and our men can't fight in the open. We have reason to believe a stronger assault of both grimm and White Fang is approaching, and we are digging in to defend against it."

"I don't even know where to begin," Weiss sounded equal parts exasperated, defeated, and furious. "You've comprised the entire west flank. We'll consolidate at the next phase line and close the gap, but we can't send you any reinforcements. Tell Rose she's on her own. Schnee out."

The call went dead, and Blake stuffed the Scroll into her pocket with a contemptuous snort. Arrogant Atlas brat. Well, screw her. If they were on their own out here, they were just going to have to make the best of it. It wasn't the first time Blake had been surrounded and outnumbered. She ran forward at a jog find a position that covered the street most of the grimm were using. As she neared the corner, a new sound became audible over the shooting and the roaring. It was a grinding rumble, and the very ground seemed to be trembling.

"What now?" Blake cautiously peered down the street. "Oh. Crap." A solid formation of boarbatusks were rolling down the street like some unholy tsunami. Everything fell before them. Parked cars, lamp posts, a mailbox, everything was smashed down and trampled underfoot. As Blake watched in horror, one of the monsters peeled off and rammed directly into a brick house filled with mercenaries and militia. She could hear shouts and screams as the masonry collapsed, and half the house folded up on itself. The rest of the living battering ram roared on, intent on smashing all remaining resistance. Blake's submachine gun was all but empty, and it wouldn't have been much use against the onslaught anyway. Dropping the weapon, she ran.

Blake had never been ashamed to retreat. Suicidal last stands were good only in tragic romance novels. In real life, you died, your enemy rolled over whatever position you had been defending, and as an after thought someone might shovel you into a hole. Now, as she sprinted across the street towards the collapsed mess that had been the cathedral, Blake had only one thing in mind. She had to find cover hard enough that the boarbatusks couldn't squash her like an ant.

Bounding up the steps, she vaulted through had once been an expensive stained glass window. Debris choked the interior. The belltower and most of the roof had fallen into the sanctuary. A few militiamen were trying to search for survivors. One of them turned to face the new arrival.

"Sergeant Belladonna! What's happening out there?"

Blake almost laughed at the ludicrous title. Apparently, when "Captain Rose" gave you some authority, even a slave could suddenly become important.

"Line's collapsing," Blake announced tersely. "Coordinated boarbatusk rampage is tearing through our defenses. Gather whatever weapons you can and prepare to defend this building. The stone walls should give us an advantage." Blake didn't wait to see if her orders had been followed. Grabbing a dust carbine that lay discarded in the wreckage, she took up a position at a broken window and waited for the onslaught.

* * *

"Move! Move! Fall back to the cathedral! Now!" Ruby shouted to make her commands heard over the chaos of battle. The line was collapsing. Boarbatusks were crushing her forward defenses. The accursed monsters were behaving like battering rams, cracking open houses and then moving on, leaving beowolves and juvenile tiajitu to prey on the survivors. The last report from the front before boarbatusks rolled over the positions told of even more grimm approaching. Their only chance now was to defend a single hardpoint, and the only candidate was the wreckage of St. Barbara's Cathedral. She was attempting to rally as many of her men as possible and get them in cover before it was too late.

Cresent Rose ran empty, and Ruby mechanically slammed a fresh magazine into her weapon. Her ammunition supply was dangerously low, depleted by a day of running skirmishes. "Gotta conserve ammo, won't be able to resupply at the docks until morning." Ruby processed the information calmly, assessing her situation even as she cut down a leaping beowolf.

"Last man!" An SDC mercenary nodded to her as he ran past. Ruby was glad for the few professional soldiers she had under her command. They had been instrumental in providing some order to what could have been a chaotic retreat. Now, all the forces that could withdrawal were behind her, and would be in the protection of the cathedral in a matter of seconds. It was time to move. Ruby took one last look up the street, then turned and flexed her semblance.

The world around her blured as she warped up the street. Familiar with the challenges of moving at superhuman velocity, Ruby easily avoided the debris that lay in her path. She had just enough time to be surprised when she saw something dart out of the shadows and strike at her too fast to avoid.

"Oooof..." Ruby bounced off a lightpost and ricocheted into a wall. She set her feet, and slid to a stop on the sidewalk. She spun Cresent Rose into a defensive grip, her pride more than a little hurt that something had been able to hit her while she was traveling that fast. She searched the street, looking for something to take her anger out on, and was not a bit suprised when Tyrian Callows sauntered into view.

"Callows." Ruby spit out the name with all the hate she could muster. "Tired of hiding in the dark while we burn though your disgusting minions?"

"Hehehehe. Yes, actually. To see this much blood flowing from a distance is like a starving man being locked out of a banquet. Time to quench my thirst, and deliver a glorious slaughter in honor of the Goddess." Giggling maniacally, Tyrian drew a pair of bladed pistols. "Please, fight back with everything you've got."

Ruby narrowed her eyes in disgust and rage. "Putting you down is going to be both an honor and a mercy killing. Let's do this."

* * *

The crash of Crescent Rose on Tyrian's weapon resounded through street, and from Blake's position in the window she could see sparks fly from the blades. The combatants separated, and then fell upon each other in a ferocious whirlwind. Blake tried to track the faunus in her weapons sight, but both he and Ruby were moving so fast that she stood as high a chance of shooting her master is she did of shooting Tyrian. Lowering her weapon, she bit her lip in frustration. Ruby was on her own out there, and was dangerously exposed. She needed to get out there. She had a chain sword, and she knew how to fight.

Blake stood up with a burst of resolute motion, then promptly threw herself back into cover as a rifle slug exploded against the masonry beside her.

"Dust! We got incoming!" Someone shouted, but by now it was obvious the defenders of the cathedral faced a new threat. Muzzle flashes winked from the dark on three sides, and bullets whined through the windows.

"We're surrounded!"

"Run! Every man for himself!" A militia volunteer tried to sprint past Blake, his eyes wide with the panic.

"Get back here," Blake hissed furiously. She clotheslined the man with a vicious blow, and kicked him back in the direction from which he had come. "There will be no retreat!" Blake screamed. "Stand your ground, or Matriarch's honor, I'll kill you myself. Now Start! Shooting!"

Blake led by example, stepping to the window and emptying half a magazine at the muzzle flashes and shadowy forms that marked the positions of the White Fang. "Come on! You cowards want to die with loaded guns?"

That did it. The militia rallied, and a flurry of return fire ripped from the cathedral. "That's more like it," Blake shouted. "Do not let up! Your families are counting on you."

Blake looked out her window, and her lip curled in disgust as she saw a beowolf alpha dash past the White Fang. These faunus had betrayed everything she thought they stood for. They had allied themselves with unholy monsters to slaughter civilians. For maybe the first time in her life, Blake was fighting with a perfect sense of moral clarity, and it felt good.

"Die, monster!" She emptied her gun into the charging grimm. It stumbled, but pressed forward with a howl of rage. Dropping her carbine, Blake drew her chain sword and met it in the door. She ducked nimbly under the crushing blow aimed at her head, and drove the screaming teeth into the Alpha's gut. Black blood sprayed as she ripped the weapon free. She hacked at a leg, and the mortally wounded grimm toppled back down the steps.

She turned to retreat to her window, but never took the next step. A concussive blast tossed her against the door jam. Blake fell in a heap as masonry bits showered down.

"Dust rocket." Her combat training kept her mind calm and rational even as her body screamed in protest. "Get up. Move. If you stay in the door, you'll die." Blake tried to rise, but her legs refused. Everything seemed slow, distorted. The chaos of battle was far away. Struggling to her hands and knees, she saw a tiajitu streaking along the curb, heading for her.

"Not like that! Come on, Blake! Fight!" She looked again, but the taijitu had stopped. No, it was backing up. What? Blake blinked. Impossible. Then the snake-like body snapped like a whip, and the head cracked against the concrete with terminal force. Yang Xiao-Long strode into view, gauntlets smoking and eyes blazing.

"Come on! WHO IS NEXT!?"

* * *

"Aaaaaahahahaha!" Tyrian cackled as he danced away from Ruby's strike. "Getting tired, girl?"

"Never!" Ruby spat as she pressed her attack. Truth be told, she was tired. She had been in one fight after another for the last two days, and even her trained endurance had its limits. Tyrian was agile and quick, and Ruby was struggling to keep up. Gritting her teeth, she swung at him with her tried and true low-high-overhead combo. The faunus deflected her last strike, and with a animal-like snarl, sprang forward and grabbed Cresent Rose by the handle.

Ruby struggled to keep her grip and footing as Tyrian drove her back with fanatical strength. Her backpedaling came to an abrupt end as her back thumped against a wall. Tyrian leered down at her. "Oh, you're a good one. My children will feast on your bones. Goodbye, Huntress."

A tail barbed with what could only be a stinger twitched into view, and pulled back for a lethal blow. Ruby only smiled, because she could see behind Tyrian.

A hand closed just below the stinger.

Tyrian had just enough time to yelp in surprise before he was jerked backwards with the force of a steam piston. Yang's fist caught him between the shoulder blades, and hurled him forward into the wall hard enough to crack bricks.

"I leave you alone for a few hours, and look at the trouble you get into," Yang gave her sister a fake stern look. Her right hand crushed Tyrian's stinger with a iron grip, and she stomped a foot down on his back. The faunus let out an unearthly howl as he flailed under her foot.

"Look out, Yang," Ruby warned. "He's calling for help." Grimm all around the cathedral stopped whatever they were doing, turned, and headed for the sisters on the run.

"Don't care," Yang responded, and something had changed in her voice that made Ruby glanced sharply at her sister. Yang set her jaw, and methodically emptied the left half of Ember Celica straight into Tyrian's back. He screamed and thrashed as the slugs tore into his arua. It broke with the last shot, and Ruby heard ribs break as Yang slammed her boot down again.

"Yang! Incoming! Now!" Ruby stepped forward to meet the wall of grimm coming to rescue their leader. Yang hesitated. She had this monstrous scum at her mercy. Now was her chance to finish him off. But the barn debacle at the end of the disastrous hunting trip had taught Yang a valuable lesson about endangering others while satisfying her bloodlust. Killing this faunus could wait. Gripping Tyrian's stinger with both hands, Yang swung the man bodily into the air, and kicked him straight into is onrushing allies. He screamed in pain, and Yang realized she still held the end of the stinger in her hand. She tossed it aside in disgust, and stepped forward beside her sister.

"Ok then. Least kills buys breakfast."

* * *

"Sergeant Belladonna! You're going to be okay! You're gonna be just fine!" The militiaman that had drug Blake back into the cathedral knelt in front of her, holding her chin and shouting to make himself heard.

"I know that," Blake snapped, her energy returning. "Get back to the window and keep shooting!"

"Yes ma'am!" The man hurried away. Blake couldn't help but smile. Nobody had ever called her ma'am before, and nobody had willingly exposed themselves to withering gunfire to drag her to safety. These were good people, and she was going to do everything in her power to save them. Slowly and painfully, she struggled to her feet, and as she stood, a strange vibration in her pocket caught her attention. Ruby's Scroll! Blake had forgotten all about it. She fished the device from her pocket, and looked at the screen.

"Incoming Call. Lie Ren"

Blake's heart skipped a beat. This could only mean one thing. Ruby's desperate message sent as the airship was crashing had gotten through. Help had come. With trembling fingers, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ruby, I need your exact position." Ren went straight to business, his tone calm but deadly urgent.

"Uhh... this is actually not Ruby. This is Blake Belladonna. I'm the slave you helped her with."

Ren paused noticeably. "Ok. Where is Ruby?"

"She's fighting grimm with Yang in front of the cathedral. We need help quickly, sir. We're surrounded and outnumbered."

"Understood. I'm dropping Nora directly on your position. We'll handle the rest of the town. Lie Ren out."

The call ended. Blake sank against the wall, weak with relief. The odds of her living through the night had improved significantly. Over the din of battle, she thought she heard the scream of a Bullhead's afterburner.

Wait. Who was Nora, anyway?

And then, as Blake pondered that question, her faunus ears picked up a war cry, and it got rapidly louder.

"sssssSSSSMASH!"

* * *

Author's Note:

'Nora Valkyrie has entered the chat'

Yang's claims about her outfit are probably correct.

Yes, I know it's been far too long since I updated. Rule #1 for writers- Do not overcommit in the rest of your life. In case you were wondering, this story will be finished in its entire, intended, unabridged length. Thank you to everyone who fav/follow/reviews "It's a Job". The goal is always to provide a product worth reading, and maybe even reading twice. So. Back to work.


	17. All Aboard

It's a Job Chapter 17: All Aboard

A dull boom somewhere in the distance let Blake know that Ruby and her crew were still burning out remnants of the horde. She dearly wished that she was with them, but Ruby had left her in charge of evacuating the wounded, and as she was ordered, she obeyed. Dawn was breaking, and Blake's recovery team had nearly finished sweeping the cathedral and what was left of the houses around it. The damage was extreme. This "Nora", whoever she was, had struck like an asteroid. Her initial assault had hurled grimm and debris alike for a hundred yards in all directions. Blake was certain she had killed both Ruby and Yang, but when the dust settled, all the huntresses were still standing.

And then, they had gone to work. Ruby, as always, had been a blur of precision and lethality. Yang's battle fury was terrifying to behold, even from a safe distance. But it was Nora who stole the show. Screaming with berserk laughter, she charged into the melee, knocking grimm around with contemptuous ease and firing grenades with reckless abandon. The resulting property damage was extreme, but the results were undeniable. The White Fang had broke and fled. Most of the grimm retreated with them, except for a few that hurled themselves at the defenders in a suicidal rearguard action. Rallying what was left of her forces, Ruby had given chase, determined to wipe out as much of Watts' army as she could.

"Sergeant Belladonna!" A SDC merc jogged up and saluted. Blake returned the salute. "At ease. Report."

"All houses cleared. We're ready to move the last truck of wounded back to the clinic."

"Well done. I'll accompany the truck. Put the squads on roaming patrol. I wouldn't expect a renewed assault, but vigilance can't hurt."

"Yes ma'am!"

Blake found her way over to the evac truck, and swung herself into the bed. Five men lay on stretchers in the back. They were the least seriously hurt, saved for the last run because they were in no danger of bleeding out. Still, Blake couldn't help but wince the sorry assortment of bandages and crude splints.

"Hey," Blake greeted the men, trying to sound cheerful. "It's almost over, guys. We'll get you some help."

One of the men sat part way up as the truck started rolling. "Sergeant. Good to see you made it. It was an honor to fight with you."

Blake nodded. "You fought well. You saved your people here tonight."

"Don't sell yourself short," another man spoke up. "You made the difference when the line was going to crumble. Without your leadership, it would have been a bloodbath. Thank you, sergeant."

Blake laughed humorlessly. "I'm no sergeant. I'm a faunus slave." She tapped her collar for emphasis. "I've got next to nothing to lose. You men, you have houses, families, futures. And you risked it all. That's heroism. I didn't save you, you saved yourselves."

They rode in silence then, and as the sun began to come up the truck reached its destination. Mallet Island was equipped with a small but highly modern medical facility. The island was remote enough that it was necessary to have the ability to treat almost any condition, and for once the extravagant wealth of the SDC played to the advantage of the general populace. Armed personnel and first aid workers swarmed around the clinic, and the five injured men in the truck were rushed inside to be attended to.

Blake watched until the last of the injured had been carried inside, then realized she wasn't sure what to do next. Ruby had given her no orders beyond assisting with the evacuation at the cathedral, and that task was complete. Maybe she should find some food. It had been almost a day since she had had a proper meal, and she was starting to feel it.

"Belladonna! Wait! I need to speak with you." Blake turned, and suppressed a hiss of annoyance as she saw Weiss Schnee hurrying towards her. She couldn't think of anyone she wanted to see right now less than the prickly heiress. On the other hand, this was the first time that Weiss had addressed her by name, and not as 'faunus' or 'slave' or some similar put down. So she put on a carefully neutral face, and waited as Weiss hurried over.

"Miss Schnee. Good morning."

"Walk with me." Wiess ignored the greeting and turned down the street toward the waterfront. Blake fell in beside her.

"I heard you did some good work last night at the cathedral," Weiss began.

Blake shrugged. "It was fight or die. We all did what we had to."

"Uhuh." Weiss sounded sceptical, and Blake went on full alert. This conversation could go awkward places in a hurry. "I'm not stupid, Belladonna. In fact, quite the opposite. I'm an honors graduate of Atlas Academy. I have trained with the Atlas Long Range Reconnaissance Brigade. I am in charge of security for the entire SDC. I know a lie when I hear one, and I've been thinking about you. You obviously know your way around weapons. You fought on the airship. You helped Xiao-Long and I take down the headquarters. You led an organized defense, and don't sell yourself short on that. I heard all about it. There's only one place a faunus could get that kind of training and experience. So tell me, Belladonna, does your master know you were White Fang?"

Blake felt the wind sucked out of her lungs. She was caught, and they both knew it. With what this girl had gone through in the last week, Blake could expect nothing but grief-fueled vengeance. Visions of prison, torture, and firing squads danced in her head.

"Well? Does she?" Weiss asked again.

"Yes." Blake admitted, resigning herself to her fate. "She found out soon after she acquired me. Yang knows too."

"I see. And why, may I ask, did she choose to bring you on a high-stakes rescue mission knowing your history with the very organisation we would be fighting?"

"Because I earned her trust, I guess. Ruby and I have some history. The White Fang left me to die, and Ruby saved me. Believe me when I say I owe them no loyalty, and I would die before I betrayed her."

Weiss seemed to mull this over in her mind. Finally, she spoke. "Rose and I may have radically different professional styles, but on this point I am in agreement with her decision. Over the past 24 hours you've had literally dozens of opportunities to stab us in the back, and in many cases it would have bettered your situation to betray us, but you haven't. I'm not going to pretend that I have any great love for the faunus, because I don't. On the whole, they are criminal, lazy, dishonest, and dishonorable. That said, you appear to be the exception to the rule. Maybe your time with Rose has made you a better person."

"Thank you," Blake replied, uncertain whether to feel grateful or insulted.

"Anyway," Weiss continued briskly, as though she suddenly realized she had complemented a faunus, "We have a great deal of dangerous work ahead of us. I expect you to continue to do your job with clear-headed decisiveness. We've set up a food line out the back of the headquarters building. Get some breakfast, and be ready for new orders when the sweeper teams return. Dismissed."

Weiss stepped aside to converse with three militiamen that were passing, obviously done talking. Blake kept walking, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. That could have gone so much worse than it did. She had apparently been elevated to the position of "useful tool" in Weiss's eyes, and that was probably the best she could ever hope for. The next step was almost certainly an assault on Watts in his stronghold at the dust mine, and if Watts was there, Hazel Reinhardt was there too. And if Reinhardt was there, her son couldn't be far away. Nothing was going to stop her this time, Blake swore. She'd come too far, and was too close. She'd die before she left this island without her son.

* * *

"Vaporized." Nora Valkeryie stated matter-of-factly as she swallowed another pancake.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and blinked once, trying to stave off a headache. If there was a god, she was convinced he had placed Nora on Remnant as some kind of practical joke. Useful as she was for plowing through grimm, or practically anything else for that matter, Nora was a constant thorn in the side of Weiss's sense of professionalism. Looking up from the map that she was studying with Jaune and Ren, she fixed the boisterous huntress with an icy stare.

"And why, may I ask, are you so certain that Tyrian Callows was vaporized?"

"Simple. He was right in the middle of where I smashed." Nora drained a glass of milk with an atrocious slurping noise. "He'd be squashed like a bug. We found no trace of him when the shooting was over, so he must have vaporized."

"Assume Callows escaped and is still active in some capacity," Ren announced without looking up.

"What-ever. I'm going to find breakfast. This smasher don't run on blue sky and inspiration!" With that announcement, Nora scooped up her hammer and skipped out of Weiss's conference room.

"Breakfast?" Weiss repeated in a brittle whisper. "Breakfast?"

"Nora eats enough for any five men," Ren explained. "Those pancakes and milk were probably just her first appetizer course."

"Here!" Jaune exclaimed. "What's this? He stabbed his finger at something on the map.

"Rail line from the mountain to a dust refinery a mile outside of town," Weiss replied.

"Rail line, eh? How fast does the train go?"

"Maybe thirty miles an hour, if it's empty. It's not built for speed. It's a heavy freight trolley built for moving cars of raw dust ore."

"Perfect. That's our way through Watt's grimm and remaining guards without risking our one Bullhead."

"There will be a significant amount of raw dust at both ends of the line," Ren mused. "There could be real risk of blowing ourselves up if we get into a shootout."

Weiss leaned back from the table and smiled deviously. "I think we might be able to use that fact in our favor. Come on, let's find the others. The sooner we get our strike underway, the less time Watt's has to think about it."

* * *

"Blake Belladonna? Hey! Blake? Wake up. I brought you coffee."

"Huh?" Blake's head snapped up in confusion. Last thing she remembered, she was sitting against the wall of the SDC HQ, eating a plate of pancakes. Her exhaustion must have finally caught up with her. The sun was higher in the sky now, and she knew she must have been asleep for at least an hour. She scrambled to her feet. "My apologies. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Please forgive me."

The tall, red-haired woman standing in front of her smiled, and held out a large paper cup. "Nobody is blaming you. Here. I brought you coffee. I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I'm with Jaune, Ren, and Nora."

"Thank you." Blake accepted the coffee. "In my line of work, it's not often people wake me up to give me food."

Pyrrha's faced darkened. "Slavery is an abomination. It's my honor to help out my comrades in arms."

Blake took a swallow from the cup. "Ahh. Thank you. That's more like it. It's not been the easiest couple of days, but we've made it this far, I guess. What's the next step?"

"Ruby, Yang, and Weiss are going to try a lightning raid on Watts's stronghold. Eventually, Atlas is going to get their act together and descend on this island with overwhelming force, and Weiss wants to snatch her brother before he can be used as a hostage, and also to have him out of the way in case the mine explodes and vaporizes the mountain. It's going to be a quick hit, in and out."

"Good plan," Blake nodded. "When do we leave?"

"We're not going anywhere. You're supposed to stay here and guard the town with me and the rest of JNPR."

"What? Did Ruby say that? She knows I have to go with them." Blake was perplexed and angry.

"Yes, Blake, Ruby said that. She said it would be a suicide mission for you to go without aura. She told me to tell you, and I quote, "I'll come back, and I promise we'll solve the custody dispute." She said you would understand."

"Understand? Understand!" Blake's temper exploded. "She's going to leave me here and say I'll understand? Where is she? I want to talk to her!" Blake started forward, but Pyrrha laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Blake, but that's impossible. Ruby and the others have already left for the dust tram station. Don't worry, Ruby is a caring and capable person, and I'm certain-"

Pyrrha's attempt to reason with Blake was abruptly cut short by remaining contents of the coffee cup exploding in her face. "Wha- Oof!" A ringing blow caught the unprepared huntress on her collarbone, and sat her down with a thud. Now it was Pyrrha's turn to be perplexed and angry. Swiping hot coffee out of her eyes, she scrambled to her feet.

"Blake! Blake, get back here immediately!" Her shout was ignored, and Blake sprinted around the corner of the building. Gritting her teeth in anger, Pyrrha gave chase.

Blake burst into the street, unsure what to do next, running on pure adrenaline and thoughtless instinct. She saw a mercenary standing beside a motorcycle. Perfect. He never saw her coming. Blake leveled him with a two-footed jump kick, and sprang onto the motorcycle. She cranked the ignition and gunned the throttle. The motor roared, and the tires spun, but she did not move. Blake looked down in confusion, and realized to her horror she was hoovering about an inch off the ground, and a strange black halo danced around the motorcycle.

Pyrrha strode into view, her jaw set sternly and one hand extended. "Stop!" She commanded.

"No! Put me down!" Blake slapped the handlebars in frustration.

"I will not. You forget your place, Belladonna. Slave or free, this is a military operation and you will follow orders."

"Please, Miss Nikos, you don't understand! You have to let me go! I have to go with them! It's a matter of life and death!" A desperate edge crept into her voice.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. Ignoring the gathering crowd and the coffee dripping from her hair, she advanced on Blake. "You seemed awfully eager to charge into a fight that will almost certainly kill you. So tell me, Blake, whose life and whose death are you referring to?"

Blake swallowed hard, looked Pyrrha straight in the eye, and rolled the dice. "My son's."

"I think I'm starting to get the picture. A custody dispute, huh? And who is the defendant in this custody battle?"

Blake lowered her voice. "Hazel Reinhart. He runs slaves and guns for Watts. He's at the mountain now."

"You're saying you had a child with Hazel Reinhart?" Pyrrha repeated, as though trying to decide what to do with this information.

"Not... by choice." Blake said softly, and laid a finger on her collar.

Pyrrha studied her for a long minute before speaking. "Will you give me your word of honor that if you don't catch up to Ruby at the rail station you will turn around, come back, and leave her to handle it?"

Blake's heart skipped a beat. "Yes. I'll promise you that much."

Pyrrha relaxed her resemblance, and the motorcycle settled onto the concrete. "Good luck, Blake."

* * *

"This is going to be awesome," Yang announced as she walked over to Ruby. "I don't know about you, but I am having a great time."

"Stay focused, Yang," Ruby retorted. "There's a devastated town behind us and a fortress full of bad guys ahead of us. This is not my kind a good time."

"Suit yourself." Yang clapped her sister on the shoulder. "Let's go see if Conductor Schnee has the train ready."

They found Weiss inspecting the contents of a dust trolley that a team of workers had just coupled to front of a chain of cars. "We're all set," Weiss announced crisply. "Four dust cars in front and two in the rear, all loaded with raw ore. Should be almost fifteen thousand pounds of explosive material."

Yang whistled appreciatively. "I gotta say, Weiss, I think I misjudged you. This plan is straight up insane, and I love it."

Weiss scowled. "Believe me when I say that if I had a better option I would use it. The collateral damage we are about to cause is going to put Mallet Island in the red for three years, minimum. That said, I can replace lien. The chaos should give us coverage to snatch Whitley, and that's my only objective at the moment." She stepped away from the car and clapped her hands. "Ok, rally up over here!"

The workmen gathered around, and Weiss stepped up on a switch box to address them. "All of you will be generously compensated for the risk you have taken here today. The road back to town should be clear. Return to your families, and know you have my gratitude. We'll take it from here."

The SDC men started for their trucks, and Ruby took a deep breath. "Ok. I guess the only thing left to do is to do it. You can operate this thing, right?"

"Of course I can," Weiss replied. "Let's- oh what now?" She trailed off with an annoyed grimmace as a motorcycle roared into the trainyard.

"You gotta be kidding me." Yang muttered as Blake slid to a halt ten feet away. "Ruby, I thought we talked about this."

"We did," Ruby sighed. "Blake, what are you doing here, and how did you get past Pyrrha?"

"Never send a Girl Scout to babysit a rogue," Blake replied as she dismounted the motorcycle and slung an assualt rifle over her shoulder. "And you know good and well why I'm here. The better question is, how could you abandon me, knowing what's at stake for me?"

"Of all the..." Weiss's pale skin turned visibly red as she advanced on Blake. "Listen, slave, I can see that Rose has been far, far too lenient with you. If one of my faunus spoke to me like that I'd have them flogged senseless. How dare you! How absolutely dare you!"

Ruby zipped between her servant and the enraged heiress before they could come to blows. "Weiss, please, let me handle this." Ignoring the furious snort behind her, Ruby looked Blake square in the eye. "I left you because I didn't want you to die. We're going to be outnumbered 50-to-1 in there. Speed is our only chance of survival. Hit quick, and get out. You wouldn't be able to keep up, and we couldn't slow down. Beside that, we've got aura. We can take some punishment. One lucky beowolf or a stray bullet, and you're laying on the ground bleeding out. I understand your problem, Blake, believe me, I do. But that's not my job right now. My job is to rescue Whitley Schnee, and I must stay focused on that."

Blake's eyes blazed. "All the while knowing full well you could be leaving my son to die?"

"What?" Weiss choked out.

"And the plot thickens," Yang chortled. "When were you going to tell us about that, Rubes?"

"I wasn't going to," Ruby responded, frustration edging her voice. "We were going raid Watts and save Whitley, Blake was going to do as she was told and wait in town, and we were going to deal with Reinhardt in due time."

"Ok, stop! I demand a full and immediate explanation!" Weiss crossed her arms, glaring at Ruby and Blake.

Ruby opened her mouth to reply, but Blake beat her to it. "I left the White Fang because I was tired of the killing, and in return they gave me over to be Reinhardt's toy. You can't possibly imagine what that was like, Schnee. You can't possibly, possibly understand what it takes to make you want to die because your existence has become so horrible. You can't possibly understand what it's like to have so little that you would be willing to die for just the slimmest chance of a future. Yes, I bore that monster a son, and he has my child up there in that mountain. I'd sooner take a knife to my throat then I would walk away now. There. Now you know. Are you happy?"

Weiss paused, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"I'm in." Yang's blunt announcement caught her sister by surprise.

"You are?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. A mother willing to take that kind of risk to get her kid back? Now that's a cause I can get behind."

"Now hold on." Weiss held up a hand toward both Yang and Ruby, seeming to have recovered her composure. "You are missing the entire point. We are not going up there to rescue this child, however just Blake's cause may or may not be. We are going to rescue my brother. That's what started all this, remember? That's what I hired you to do do. It is your job, and we cannot afford detours, not now. Even if this boy is there, we have no idea where, and we simply cannot search the entire mountain for him."

Ruby hesitated, and Blake took the initiative. "Look, Schnee, I know you don't care about me or my child, so let's make a deal. Help each other. I'll come with you, and help you get your brother back, and then stay behind the use the cover of the chaos you will cause to rescue my boy."

"That sounds fair." Yang chimed in. "Incredibly dangerous, but fair."

"A pointless bargin," Weiss sniffed. "You stand no chance of survival."

"Ahhhh!" Blake dug her her fingers into her hair in desperate frustration. "Why wouldn't you take me? Don't you see? I have nothing to lose. A criminal to your kind and a traitor to mine, twice-damned, with only one thing in the world to call my own. I don't care what the odds are. If there's even the slightest chance of recovering my boy, I'll charge down the gates of hell with you. You're prepared to do whatever it takes to save your brother. You should understand!"

"Yeah," Yang continued. "What loss is it to you if she dies? Why should you care? I say let her come."

"Fine." Weiss waved her arms in exasperation. "She's your slave, Rose. If you don't care if she throws her life away in this mad endeavor, then I'm not going to stop it."

Ruby looked seriously at Blake. "Weiss is not wrong. Our objective is Whitley, and must remain so. The risk you run is extreme, and we won't be able to slow down for you. I'm begging you, don't throw your life away for something we can probably solve tomorrow."

"Probably? Can you one hundred percent guaranteed to me that my child will survive whatever fight happens up there and that you will apprehend Hazel Rinehardt and rescue him? Can you?"

"Blake, you know I can't absolutely guarantee that-"

"Then I'm coming."

"Ok," Ruby nodded. "This is your choice, Blake. I don't like it, but I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you. This might be just a job for you, but it's a calling to me."

"Well, if that's settled, let's be on our way." Weiss turn on her heel and stalked away towards the engine.

"By the, thanks, Blake." Yang said.

"Thanks? For what?" Blake asked in confusion.

"For bringing me a motorcycle."

* * *

Author's Note:

Mostly Blake talking chapter is mostly Blake talking. Originally, this was just supposed to be the first part of a chapter, but it got longer than I planned, then the next part was getting than I planned, so I'm breaking it into two chapters so I can upload more often.

Then again, this story has really been about Ruby and Blake from the beginning, so I suppose it's not a bad thing if our faunus finally gets her own chapter.

It should not suprise anyone that Yang is a sucker for a happy ending 'mommy and me' story. We all have our weak point.

It also should not surprise anybody that Weiss is still an arrogant racist at heart. Please do not be too hard on her, she is a product of her environment.

And yes, we will see more JNPR.

Fav/follow/review, and come back next time to see how RWBY fares on their scenic island train ride.


	18. Shock and Awe

It's a Job

Chapter 18: Shock and Awe

Ruby had gone into fights about every way imaginable. Cars, aircraft, horseback, motorcycles, even boats on a few occasions. But this, this was a first. Crouched on a dust car the size of a mini-van, she was riding a rolling bomb straight into the middle of the enemy. If they survived this, it would be one for the books. Weiss leaned out of the trolley's control box, and shouted over the motor's throaty growl.

"We're about three miles out. Eyes up, they probably have patrols."

Yang emerged beside her, and gracefully jumped from car to car until she landed beside her sister. "Beautiful day for it," she commented, gesturing at the rocky and wooded terrain they were winding through. The sun was out, and what was left of the morning dew glistened on the pines. "You really gonna let Blake go through with this?"

Ruby shrugged. "Short of breaking her legs and locking her up in town, I don't think we can stop her. And in the end, I wouldn't even if I could. She's had a rough time of it, previous choices and affiliations notwithstanding. She is aware of the risk, and if this is how she wants to do it, well, that's her call."

Yang nodded. "I don't mind admitting I was wrong about her. Her choices brought about their own punishment, and she's obviously been loyal enough to us. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I genuinely wish her the best."

The trolley lurched as it rounded a corner, and started up an incline. The ground fell away on their left, and from their higher elevation, the girls had a panoramic view of most of the island.

"Nice place," Yang remarked. "I'll have to talk Weiss into opening a summer resort after-"

"Yang! Look!" Ruby grabbed her arm. "Down there, a mile out!"

Yang's good mood died as saw what Ruby was pointing at. A dark mass appeared to be flowing up out of two open mine pits and moving in the direction of the town. It could be only one thing, and they both knew.

"Oh boy. That's a lot of grimm." Accurate estimation was impossible, but Yang knew that given how far away they were, a horde that looked that big had to number multiple thousands, at least.

"We gotta warn JNPR." Ruby jumped to her feet, and flashed back to the trolley control cab.

"Rose! What's wrong?" Weiss could tell immediately something was badly amiss.

Ruby was already dialing on her Scroll. "Grimm," she responded tersly.

"What? Where?"

"Hello, Jaune? Jaune, we got a problem. There's at least a few thousand a grimm headed your way, coming up out of to strip mines between the town and the mountain." Ruby pointed out the window for Weiss's benefit as she spoke.

"Understood. Estimated time of arrival?" Jaune asked calmly.

"Half an hour for the fast ones," Ruby replied.

"Arc? This is Schnee." Weiss leaned toward the Scroll. "We're too far out to beat the horde back to town, but I have a plan that may thin them out for you. That said, it may not work, so prepare for the worst. Get everybody you can inside the dust bunker. If the defense fails, it should be able to withstand the claws of these monsters, at least for a while."

"Will do. Keep us informed. Arc out." The call went dead.

"Ok Weiss, what's the plan?"

"Belladonna! Get in here!" Weiss shouted back to where Blake sat on the rear car. Blake left her position and jumped forward to join them in the cab. "Take the controls. When I signal, pull the brake lever for exactly two seconds, then release."

"Ok... What's happening?"

"No time to explain, just do as you're told," Weiss snapped. "Come on, Rose."

Weiss and Ruby left the befuddled Blake and rejoined Yang on the front car. "Ok, here's the play. We're going to uncouple the front dust car, and divert it at the next junction. The track will take it downhill into the closer dust mine. I'm going to disable the autobrakes, so by the time it reaches the end of the track it's going to be moving so fast catastrophic failure will be almost inevitable. The chain-reaction explosion should wipe out enough of the grimm to give JNPR a fighting chance."

Yang grinned. "Dust, I love my job. How are we going to divert the car?"

"There's a switch box at the junction, less than a mile ahead. It should have manual levers we can use. Rose, can you get there fast enough to throw the switch for the car and then set it back for us?"

"Absolutely." Ruby's feet practically itched. She could do this.

"Good. Go now. Don't worry about the car, we'll take care of getting it ahead of the train."

Ruby took a deep breath, and jumped. She hit the ground in stride, and vanished in a blast of rose petals. The train fell away behind her as the picturesque blurred into a mosaic of blue, green, and gray. Her feet skimmed over rock beside the tracks, and Ruby silently counted off seconds. She knew approximately how far she could travel for every second of semblance used, and after she estimated two-thirds of a mile, she left her speed drop off.

"Ok. Re-assess. There. That must be the switch box." The railway split a hundred yards further ahead, with one track turning right toward the mountain and the other dropping away towards the pit mines. Ruby covered the distance with another burst of speed, and slid to a halt beside the control box. A sweeping blow from Crescent Rose took care of the lock. She gripped the junction control lever inside, and worked it back and forth to ensure it functioned properly.

The train was visible again, the roar of the engine growing louder as it barreled up the incline. Ruby saw Yang down between the cars. Her sister yanked the coupling pin free, and Weiss gave Blake the signal. Sparks flew as Blake set the brakes, and the front car pulled away from the rest of the train. Weiss twirled her rapier, and a red glyph sprang into being on the dust car. The car accelerated rapidly, and the gap between it and the train widened. Ruby double-checked that the switch was set correctly, and waited. The runaway dust car shot past her, and turned down the incline with a screech of over-taxed axle bearings. Throwing her weight against the lever, she set it back in time for the train to stay on course.

"All aboard!" Yang whooped as she rolled past. "Last stop, total destruction!"

Ruby took a running start, jumped, and used a pair of rifle shots to boost herself onto the last car. She made her way forward, and joined Blake.

"Ok, Ruby, what in the world was that all about?"

"Grimm horde down below. We're about to drop some warheads on the foreheads."

Weiss and Yang swung into the cab, and Ruby stepped over to make room. "Grab a hold of something," Weiss warned. "If this works like I hope it will, it's going to register on seismographs."

* * *

The four girls held their collective breath for what seemed like an hour, but was probably less than a minute. Then, there was a brilliant flash far below near the first mine. A second flash followed, then a third, and then a blinding explosion ripped apart the morning sky. A mushroom cloud a thousand feet high blasted up from the mine. Lightning bolts fought with ice blocks the size of cars as exotic elements chain-reacted in a out of control firestorm of unbridled mayhem. A shockwave of pure energy rippled across the island. The train shook as the sound reached them, a boom so deafening that Ruby was certain her ears would never quit ringing. Blake, with her sensitive faunus hearing, looked positively traumatized.

Yang cheered. "Now that! THAT is what I am talking about! W00T! We need to work together more often!" She clapped Weiss on the shoulder hard enough to make the smaller girl's teeth click.

Weiss brushed her shoulder off and nodded in satisfaction. "A year's worth of dust, gone in smoke, but that should thin the herd enough for the townspeople to survive." Weiss opened a folded map and pointed. "Now that the fireworks display is over, we should be coming up on the mine rail yard. We'll use the same accelerate and divert strategy to cover our entrance. Xiao-Long, use that motorcycle you're so fond of to get ahead of us and throw the junction... here. Rose, you're fastest. Ride with her that far, and then get the switch box outside the main yard. You'll send the car around the yard, and we'll blow it on the far side by the main entrance. Rallypoint is the freight elevator... here, and from there we go up into the mountain. I'll plant remote explosives on the cars before I launch them so I can detonate at the correct location. Any questions?"

"Let's get on with it!" Yang knocked her fists together. "This is way better than the boring plans Ruby comes up with."

"At least it's a plan, which is better than you usually have," Ruby retorted. "Let's do it."

"Good luck, you two," Blake said with a nod as the sisters stepped out of the control cab.

Yang had chained the motorcycle Blake had "borrowed" to the back of the tram engine. Now, she undid the chain and straddled the seat.

"You're going to ride it off the train?" Ruby asked. "Who am I kidding? Of course you are."

"Of course I am. You coming?"

"Ahh, why not. Not going to live forever, one way or another." Ruby reluctantly climbed on behind her sister.

"That's the spirit! Grab hold of anything but the hair, and don't look down!" Yang gunned the engine, and the motorcycle shot forward. Ruby involuntarily closed her eyes for a split second as a unsettling weightless feeling assaulted her insides. Before she quite adjusted, the motorcycle thumped down in the rocky railbed. Yang held the throttle wide open, fishtailing violently and showering rocks behind them. The rear wheel finally found purchase, and the motorcycle accelerated like it had been shot out of a cannon.

"Wheee! It ain't Bumblebee, but it's good enough. Having fun back there?" Yang shouted over her shoulder.

Ruby was not, but she wasn't going to give Yang the satisfaction of hearing her say that. Instead, she gripped tighter with her knees and tucked her head down to get her face out of the way of Yang's blowing mane. For someone who spent her life zipping around at superhuman velocity, Ruby had never enjoyed riding with Yang in any kind of motor vehicle, and probably never would.

"Eyes up, sis! Trouble ahead!" Yang's warning barely reached Ruby's ear over the roar of the motor. Shaking her head to clear Yang's hair from her face, Ruby looked to see what the matter was. Three armed men had appeared around a bend in the rail line, but the real story was the beowolf that loped along beside them, acting very much like a overgrown police dog.

Yang hunched down over the handlebars as they bore down on the patrol. The men scattered, and the grimm went with them. Ruby brought Cresent Rose up to fire, but they flashed past the bushes into which the men had vanished so quickly that target identification was impossible.

"Yang! Yang, stop! We have to track them down and keep them from warning Watts!" Ruby shouted over the motor.

"Too late for that!" Yang yelled back. "We stop now and we could walk right into an ambush. We have to hit the switch boxes, no matter what."

Ruby leaned back, not at all pleased with being at the mercy of Yang's decision not to stop. Now they had hostiles behind them. She wasn't worried about the train, Blake and Weiss could take care of themselves. But they were headed into enemy territory, and-

"Ahh!" Ruby shrieked in suprise as Yang wrenched the handlebars to the left and sent the motorcycle flying up over railroad. The beowolf slammed down behind them, its claws swinging just out of reach.

"Dust, Rubes, I really thought you were going to shoot that thing. Didn't you see it on the rock?"

"Shut up and try to keep it steady!" Ruby ground her teeth in embarrassed frustration as she tried to twist her weapon around to fire on the pursuing grimm. The first shot flew in front of the beowolf, and it darted to its left, further out of the sweep of her gun.

"Yang! Brakes!" Ruby trusted her sister would understand, and Yang did not let her down. Rock sprayed around the tires as Yang locked the brakes. Ruby twisted hard to her left, hitting Crescent Rose's release as she swung the weapon over Yang's head. The was a satisfying crunch as the charging grimm impaled itself on the blade.

Yang gunned the motor, and they shot forward again. Taking one last look to ensure there were no further pursuers, Ruby turned forward to see what lay ahead. The railroad had turned, and ahead of them was a small wooden shack. The rail line split there, one branch heading to the dust loading facility and the other to the mine's barracks and administrative area. Not keen to repeat her mistake of missing the beowolf, Ruby scanned the shrubs and rocks beside the switch box hut.

"Yang! Bushes! Right side!" As Ruby called the warning, the crack of a rifle slug snapping past them left no doubt as to the intentions of the guards ahead.

"Here we go!" Yang whooped. Raising her right arm, she began peppering the trees with gauntlet blasts. Then, to Ruby's horror, she raised her left hand as well.

"Yang! Are you out of your mind? Steer! Steer!" The motorcycle wobbled dangerously as Ruby tried to bring her weapon to bear.

"I am steering!" Yang shouted back. "Now hold still, you're throwing me off!"

"You're going to throw us both off if you don't drive the freaking motorcycle!" Ruby screamed.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over how awesome this is! Brace for impact!" Yang reloaded Ember Celica in a flawless blur of motion, and continued her barrage.

"Impact?! Screw this, I'm out!" Ruby pushed off the motorcycle, calculating her risk of injury was lower if she jumped than if she stayed on the out-of-control vehicle.

"Tuck and roll!" Yang shouted over her shoulder.

"Ooof!" The rock in the ditch beside the railbed was just as hard and sharp as Ruby was afraid it was going to be. She somersaulted forward, rolled twice, and came up on her feet. She looked up just in time to see Yang and her motorcycle collide with the front door of the switch hut. The door imploded with a shower of wood splinters, and Yang disappeared inside. A tremendous crash resounded from inside the building, and the entire structure shook.

"Idiot." Ruby growled. "Someday we're going to be picking her up with a tablespoon."

"Move in! Suppress the shed! Go! Go!" Ruby ducked low in the ditch as a half dozen White Fang emerged from the foliage on the opposite side of the track, assault rifles raised. Aura or not, Ruby was at a distinct disadvantage. The situation became more urgent a second later when the advancing squad opened fire on the switch hut, shredding the building with a torrent of bullets. Ruby held her cover in the ditch, calculating that Yang, reckless as she was, had a plan.

"Reloading!"

"Oh. Now I get it."

Yang exploded through the ventilated wall of the shack, and grabbed the nearest soldier by the throat before he had a chance to scream. She picked him up, and hurled him bodily into the next two men. Ruby popped out of her ditch, and took aim on the faunus farthest from Yang. Cresent Rose thundered, and the faunus fell without a sound. A pair of shots from Ember Celica silenced the last two White Fang, and just like that, the battle was over.

Ruby ran down the tracks to where her sister stood over the three fanus she had knocked down a few seconds before. "A decent warm-up round, don't you think?" Yang greeted her cheerfully.

"No, I don't," Ruby retorted. The rush of battle was over now, and Ruby couldn't suppress her annoyance at her sister's casual recklessness. "Assuming you planned any of that, at least have the courtesy to share it with the rest of us beforehand, yeah?"

Yang laughed. "Come on, Rubes, live a little."

"That's kinda my goal, and you aren't helping. And what are we going to do with them?" Ruby nodded at the three fanus Yang was holding at gauntlet-point.

"I figured you would want to decapitate them before you move on to the next switch box," Yang replied with a devious smirk.

"W-what?" One of the men gulped.

"Oh yes," Yang continued dramatically. "You think she carries that scythe around for show? Not hardly. But lucky for you, she's in a hurry now because I threw my switch while you idiots were emptying your guns and she was just standing around wasting time. So if you could tell her something that could speed her on her way to the next rail junction, maybe I could convince my bloodthirsty little sister to leave your necks unsevered. Well? How about it?"

The three fanus couldn't talk fast enough. They all had something to volunteer, each trying to talk over the other in hopes of winning a reprieve. Yang motioned for silence with an angry exclamation. "You're wasting our time! You! Talk!" The man gulped, and pointed past the shredded switch house.

"Th-there's a path through the trees there that will shortcut you too the other junction. But there's probably a patrol coming."

Yang nodded. "You heard the man, Ruby. And I hear the Weiss Express behind us. Better hurry."

"You're not... going to kill us, right?" The man asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think that's going to be necessary," Ruby replied, making pointed eye contact with her sister. "I think we can lock you in the switch house and go about our business. Don't you agree, Yang?"

Yang shrugged. "I was gonna crack their skulls after you left. You know, quick, clean, quiet. But if you'd rather I don't, I'll make an exception this time. Call it an apology for the motorcycle thing."

"Works for me. Do your best stay out of trouble, if that's even possible. See you at the next junction." And with that, Ruby turned and jogged for the tree line.

* * *

The forest around Ruby was quiet as she made her way along the forest path. The trail led over a low ridge that the rail line snaked around. Directly on the other side of the ridge was the rail junction outside of the mine's rail yard. She would emerge within two hundred yards of the back door to Watts' fortress, and if she exposed herself too far ahead of the arrival of the train her situation could become precarious. The White Fang and whatever remained of the traitor mercenaries would be at maximum alert, and after the events of the previous half hour, expecting an attack.

Ruby paused, and slipped into a cedar tree. Something felt off. Just like the night when she killed the taijitu, Ruby held perfectly still, willing herself to blend into the environment, every sense tuned for danger. The crack of a breaking stick reassured her that her instincts had not failed her. Someone was coming.

"Clumsy ox!" The angry whisper was barely audible.

"Shut up, human, or I'll feed you to the lancer."

"Whatever, freak. Maybe send your pet down ahead and see who's been knocking off our patrols, huh?"

"Both of you shut up or I'll slit your throats. Skirmishing formation! Move!"

Ruby peeked out of the tree, and glimpsed a line of armed figures approaching through the pines. She couldn't tell how many, but 8 or 10 was likely. And what was all that about a lancer? The giant insectoid grimm were not native to this region, but she couldn't rule out the chance that somehow they had one under their control. Stealth was her best option.

"Thermal contact! 20 meters! Collapse right!"

Or not. With a frustrated curse, Ruby pushed herself out of the tree and readied her weapon. "Thermal optics. Wonderful. Let's see if it helps their aim."

Rose petals scattered as Ruby went on the offensive. Heedless of the branches that tore at her face and clothes, Ruby ploughed through the undergrowth at maximum speed. Gunshots shattered the quiet of the forest, but they sounded warped and muffled to the speeding huntress. Everything snapped back into full clarity as Ruby slid to a stop behind a tall pine.

"Where'd she go?"

"That way, idiot!"

"It's a huntress!

"Push! Push! Don't let her slip away!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Ruby muttered grimly. She had intentionally ran past the end of the patrol, and now her foes were all lined up. Ruby took a a deep breath, and attacked.

The first soldier never knew what hit him. A blur of red flashed past, and his head rolled in the pine needles. Someone screamed a shout of warning, but it was too late. The Reaper was among them. Ruby pushed her semblance as far as she dared in the confines of the forest. Her feet dug furrows in the ground where she planted her heels to take a sharp corner. Sawdust and bark flew as she used the blade of her scythe to swing around tree trunks. Blood stained the forest floor as one by one, her enemies fell.

Ruby tracked the targets around her with skill honed through many years of combat. "Three remaining."

"Two left."

"One left."

A final burst of speed, and she bore down on a fleeing White Fang operative. Ruby swung, but the faunus was fast and twisted as the blade whistled down. Ruby missed the clean killing blow she had aimed for, and instead nearly severed her target's left arm. The faunus went down with a shriek of pain. Ruby set her feet, throwing dirt into the air as she slid to a halt and spun around. The faunus was up already, and drew a short sword.

"Come on! I'm not afraid of you!"

Ruby sized up her badly injured but defiant opponent. A young fox faunus man, a boy, really. He moved with the twitchy speed common to his particular race. In his eyes there was no fear, only rage and hatred. And for some reason, Ruby hesitated. She did not enjoy killing. Behind her lay a trail of cooling bodies, and ahead of her would be more, but she did not relish one second of it. It was an unpleasant reality forced upon her by violent lawbreakers standing between her and her job. If she kept it impersonal, then she could ignore her accusing conscience. But now, her victim had a face.

She deflected his first wild swing with mechanical ease, but made no effort to counterstrike.

"Drop the sword, and you can walk away." She made the offer warily, circling just out of striking range.

"Run? Now? What kind of coward do you take me for? Die!" He charged again, swinging wildly, but blood loss was making him unsteady. Ruby effortlessly ducked his onslaught.

"I don't want to kill you. Walk away, there's still time for you to get help." Ruby tried to reason with the faunus.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were butchering my friends! Typical human, half a liar, half a murderer. The Matriarch will condemn your soul. Come on! Your death is closer than mine!"

A crash in the trees above made Ruby spin around. Too late, she remembered the lancer. The giant hornet cut through the forest canopy like an armored missile. Crescent Rose caught the grimm's razor sharp mandible as it fell, deflecting the deadly bite. Ruby twisted out of the way as a stinger the length of a man's forearm stabbed past her, its tip dripping with venom.

"Die! Ahhh!" The faunus charged. Ruby saw it all unfolding in slow motion. He had dropped his sword, and in his right hand he clutched a grenade. And the grenade had no pin. Caught between a suicide bomber and a giant lancer, Ruby's options were limited. The faunus crashed into her, burying his shoulder in her chest and trying to pin her against the grimm. Thinking fast, Ruby buckled her knees and let the impact throw them both to the ground. She landed under the lancer. Moving with lightning speed, she grabbed one of the bony legs and pulled with all her might. The deadly stinger plunged into the dirt mere inches from her face as Ruby drug herself under the lancer. She almost made it to the other side of the grimm when the grenade exploded.

"AhhhOoof! Owww..." A nearby pine tree caught her as the explosion tossed the huntress across the forest floor. Ruby crumpled into the pine needles, her aura low and her body throbbing. "That hurt."

Cresent Rose lay beside her. Ruby rolled to her knees, gripped the weapon, and stood up. That had been a disaster. Yang would have been furious at her for hesitating like that, and as she surveyed what remained of the lancer and the faunus, Ruby couldn't help but agree. She had lost focus, and nearly got herself killed. There was no room here for hesitation or mercy. She had a job to do, and that was all that mattered.

The distant roar of an engine reminded her she was on schedule. Weiss and the train were closing in. Stepping gingerly around the bloody, smoking mess, Ruby set off at a brisk jog. The path opened onto a rocky hillside. Fifty feet below, the rail line split. A switch box identical to the one she used her earlier in the day stood beside the track. A large metal building was visible 500 yards down the track, sitting at the base of a towering cliff, marking the beginning of what Ruby took to be the loading yard. The area appeared deserted.

"Odd there's not more security. Oh well, here we go."

Quickly descending the slope with with series of jumps, Ruby reached the switch without incident. The box was unlocked, and she reached inside and threw the lever. The switch rail slid into place with a metallic snap.

"Ok, all set, and not a minute too soon." The train rumbled into view, now depleted to one car in front of the engine and two cars behind. Ruby nervously waited by the switch, anxious to be moving again. She could just feel a sniper lining her up as she stood in the open. She was relieved when front dust car abruptly accelerated away from the train, propelled ahead by a swirling red glyph. The car rumbled past her, and Ruby reset the junction. The train reached her a few seconds later, and she reboarded the engine with a graceful jump.

"Have a little trouble up there?" Yang called from her perch beside Weiss atop the lead car.

Ruby shrugged, not wanting to go into detail. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Yang vaulted back to join Ruby on the engine. "I wasn't talking about the White Fang. I was talking about your hygiene."

"My hygiene?" Ruby asked in confusion?

"Didn't your mother ever tell you?" Yang reached under the fold of Ruby's hood and produced a bloody fox ear. "Always wash behind your ears."

Ruby scowled as Yang tossed the bloody fragment over her shoulder. "That's not funny, Yang, on any level. Zero of ten. Don't tell Blake."

"Don't tell the faunus about what?" Weiss asked as she joined them. Ruby noticed the heiress's forehead was beaded with sweat despite the chilly morning, and though she was trying to hide it, her breath was coming in short rasps.

"Not important," Ruby replied tersely. "Don't worry about it. You ok?"

Weiss stood a little taller, trying her best to look every inch a calm and collected professional. "Pushing three loaded dust cars in less than ten minutes isn't easy, Rose. Don't you worry about me, I'm fine. We're almost there. By now our two diversion cars should be at the workers camp and the front entrance. When I detonate them, it should cause enough destruction and chaos to keep a good portion of Watt's people off our backs. We'll dump the last cars in the yard, they'll be useful if we have to escape in an emergency situation."

Yang cracked her knuckles as what was left of the train approached a chain-link fence that marked the outer boundary of the dust loading yard. "No guards yet? Guess maybe with how things have been going, they just don't have any guards left to send. Let's find a place to park this thing and go introduce ourselves."

* * *

Jaune Arc's motorcycle skidded to a halt in the cloud of dust. He disembarked without shutting off the engine, and jogged over to the jeep Lie Ren and Nora were using to organize the defence.

"Couple thousand, at least. Don't know how many Weiss killed with her improvised bomb, but it wasn't enough. They've got flyers, and we can expect the first beowolves in under fifteen minutes." Jaune delivered the news with deadly serious professionalism. "The odds are not in our favor."

Ren digested this information with characteristic calm. "I've already given the milita orders to move everybody inside the dust bunker at the dock. The hospital is not going to be evacuated in time. We could make a stand there, but if we lose there's nobody to defend the bunker. We abandon it, and we sacrifice everybody inside. We try to move them in combat, and we risk compromising the bunker. It is a difficult situation."

"We'll fight," Jaune replied without hesitation. "The odds are poor, yes, but even if we lose it's the outcome that endangers the least people. The bunker has perimeter defenses, and enough dust stored inside to fire almost indefinitely. If we can destroy the majority of the horde, what's left of the militia and the mercenaries can hold the bunker."

Pyrrha nodded as she joined them. "Abandoning the hospital is not an option. We'll do what we can, for as long as we can."

Nora jumped out of the jeep, hammer over her shoulder and a sadistic grin on her face. "Let's go! Some people might call this outnumbered, but I call it a target-rich environment!"

Ren narrowed his eyes, giving the team the calculating stare they had all seen so many times. "Not counting any security forces that stay with the hospital, the four of us are going to be outnumbered 1000 to 1. I know that the three of you are among the best in Remnant, but this is a suicide mission. And before any of you bring it up, I utterly refuse to go to the bunker while you fight at the hospital. I know I can't fight like I used to, but I can shoot, and I'm not going to walk away and leave you all to die."

"There's no decision to make," Pyrrha stated matter-of-factly. "We hold the hospital, all of us, whatever it takes. We have an obligation to try. It's our job."

The other members of JNPR nodded in agreement. "Ok then." Jaune took a bandolier of grenades out of the Jeep and threw it over his shoulder. "Ren, you've got the inside. Organize whatever shooters we've got to cover choke points and entrances. Nora, you're in front of the main entrance. It's wide open, and the best route for their heavies to make a run on the building. Pyrrha, north side. There's a lot of windows there, and we're going to need your speed and ranged firepower to hold that side of the building. I'll take the opposite side, and block the street so Nora can't get flanked. Any questions? Let's do this."

* * *

Cinder Fall slid off her boarbatusk and patted the beast on its tree-like leg. "Go. I will call you when I'm ready." The grimm lumbered away, passing through the stream of monsters that was creeping inexorably through forest. Cinder didn't want to risk that particular boarbatusk in the battle. It was a highly trained work of art, and mounts like that took time to craft. As for the rest of them? Well, Salem's reserves were endless. She turned, and looked at the formation of faunus that stood behind her. Their coal black eyes stared back at her, and seemed to see everything and nothing at all at the same time.

"Let it begin," she whispered. "Kill. Sink. Burn. Destroy. Leave no foe alive."

The faunus scattered, moving with silent, rehearsed purpose. The grimm coalesced behind them, and distinct battle formations grew out of the column. "Yeeesss... together... unstoppable."

Cinder wasn't sure if any of them could understand her words anymore, but her words helped her focus her thoughts, and she had no doubt they could understand that. A contemptuous smirk twisted her face. She had dreamed of this day. Now was her time to show everbody her superiority. Bloodlust was good, but Tyrian let it consume him. Science was good, but Watts worshipped it. Self-serving manipulation was good, but Reinhart never saw a good beyond his own betterment. She was the ultimate blend of rage and cunning, the finest tool in her Queen's arsenal. Remnant would tremble before her.

"Let it begin."

* * *

"This is freaking creepy," Yang muttered as the train rumbled to a halt. "Where the devil are they all hiding?"

Ruby couldn't suppress a shiver of unease as she hopped off the engine. The loading yard was quiet as a church on Monday morning. They had come prepared to fight their way in. The chances of nobody trying to stop them had seemed so remote it hadn't even been considered.

Weiss set the brake on the engine and joined Ruby. She fingered her detonator, looking as uncertain as the rest of them. "I don't know what to make of it. Watts can't possibly have been this sloppy. If this entrance is undefended, there has to be a reason. I'm going to hold off detonating until we get a feel for what is going on here."

"Good call," Yang agreed. "Now let's get out of the open, I feel like somebody's watching me."

Drawing her rapier, Weiss led the foursome toward a hulking metal door set into the mountainside. The rock towering hundreds of feet above them added to the eerie, oppressive atmosphere. They crossed three more rail lines, making their way between partially loaded dust cars, forklifts, and crates. There was no sign of workers, and no sign of where they may have gone. The yard appeared to have been abandoned mid-operation.

Weiss stopped at a control panel beside the door and produced her Scroll. "Cover me. I can override the security in a minute. There's going to be a large freight elevator be on to the store. We'll take it up to the communications and testing floor, where I'll bet anyting we will find Whitley, and probably Watts."

Ruby and Blake took positions behind a dumpster as Weiss started working on the door. "You still want to go through with this?" Ruby asked her servant. "There's no shame in backing out of a fight you can't win."

"Don't try and talk me out of this," Blake retorted. "You'd do the same for Yang without hesitation. This is my shot, Ruby. If I don't take it and something happens to my boy, I'll never forgive myself."

Ruby nodded. "Ok. I'll watch your back in there as much as I can, Blake, but if you don't make it, I want you to know that I'll do what I can to find your boy when this is all over."

"Thank you, Ruby. You're a good person. I wish people like you were the rule instead of the exception."

"Hello, Miss Schnee." A man's voice crackled from the control panel, oily and professional despite the garbling of the speaker.

"Watts." Venom dripped from Weiss's tongue.

"I have to say, I admire your persistence. I expected that lunatic Tyrian to finish you off last night. I did not expect you to come all the way up here. This will pose some inconvenience, but the outcome is not in question. Goodbye, Miss Schnee."

"I'll be saying my goodbyes when I have my fingers around your throat, and I swear I'll have the life choked out of you before noon today!"

"You'll forgive me if I find that scenario highly unlikely. Now if you excuse me, I think you're about to have more pressing concerns."

"He ain't kidding," Yang warned. "We got movement on the far side of the yard."

"Hold the line. I'm blowing the cars, then I'll get the door. Detonation in 3... 2... 1..." Weiss clicked her button. They all braced for an earth-shaking explosion, but instead all they heard was two quiet booms in the distance.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Yang observed. "What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Watts spoke up again. "I should have mentioned that I defused your little bombing plan. It cost me a pair of nevermores to fly your cars to a safe distance, but I assure you..."

"Rahhh!" Weiss screamed in rage as she drove her rapier through the speaker.

"Incoming!" Blake warned.

Automatic weapons fire rattled from the train cars. Guns sounded so much different when you were in front of them, Ruby reflected as she swung Cresent Rose up to return fire.

"Grimm! Looks like an ursa, coming up the track!" Yang called.

"We're sitting ducks here!" Ruby shouted as the gunfire intensified. "Weiss! We need that door open!"

"Working on it! Just keep these rats from shooting me in the back, okay?"

This was sliding out of control, Ruby thought as she mechanically shot and reloaded. Watts had outsmarted them again, and if they were all going to be dog food if they didn't get out of this trap immediately.

"Ursa's closing in! I got this one!" Yang broke cover and braved the rainstorm of bullets to charge forward and meet the massive grimm.

Ruby glanced over to see her sister dodge under a massive blow, but she didn't have time to watch the duel. For every White Fang she or Blake shot, another popped up to take his place. Her aura had already stopped a couple of bullets, and it was only a matter of time until Blake took a hit.

"Weiss! The door!"

"It's stuck! The heiress screamed back. "I've got the mechanism running, but it won't open! It's like it's jammed from the inside!"

"Of course it is. What else can go wrong?" Ruby growled. In a louder voice, she added "Do you have a Plan B?"

"Already doing it. Stand clear, it's on our side."

"What's on our- oohh..." words failed Ruby as she looked over her shoulder and saw what was unfolding behind her. An enormous white glyph spun on the ground in front of the door, and a spectral knight at least 15 ft tall was climbing out of it like it was some sort of otherworldly manhole. The shimmering entity carried a broad shield and a massive sword. It stood, drew its arm back, and delivered a gigantic strike to the sealed door.

"I... just... need... time..." Weiss gasped out. She stood with one hand raised, eyes closed, and a look of intense stress on her face. Ruby could see she was pushing for semblance to its extreme limits, and after accelerating the train cars, this task was taking everything she had.

The summoned knight continued its assault on the door as Ruby returned her attention to the battle. Yang had killed the ursa, but three beowolves had entered the fray and were pressing her back towards the door. Ruby casually shot one through the forehead.

"Mind your own business!" Yang screamed without turning around.

"Your welcome!" Ruby shouted back.

"Uh, we got trouble," Blake called.

"As opposed to what we have now?"

"Yes. Much worse. Look!"

Ruby looked, and then looked again to make sure. Two behemoths were lumbering down the rail line from the direction of the front entrance of the mine. They were probably boarbatusks, but were half again as large as anything Ruby had ever seen. Their faces were obscured by a prow-like metal nose, and plate armor covered their sides. Turrets bulged from the front and top, and heavy caliber weaponry bristled threateningly from firing slits. Ruby assessed her options. She doubted her weapon could do much more than scratch the paint on these walking fortresses. Even Yang with all her prodigious strength would be badly out matched. If they had some room to work, they could probably grind one of them down. But they didn't have room, and there were two of the monsters.

Fate tipped in her favor as Weiss's knight finally cracked open the door. It wasn't much of a gap, but it was enough.

"Yang! Door's open! Come on!" Ruby shoved Blake ahead of her as made for the door. Weiss leaned heavily against the wall, sweating profusely and wheezing. The knight turned, and assumed a defensive stance in front of its master. Yang broke away from the beowolves and sprinted for cover. She boosted herself forward with blasts from her gauntlets, covering the last thirty feet in a long jump. Blake slipped through the crack in the door, and Weiss stumbled after her. And then, the boarbatanks opened fire.

Ruby and Yang would have been blasted to paste in a matter of seconds had it not been for the intervention of Weiss's spectral guardian. The knight bounded forward, soaking up the onslaught with its shield and buying a few precious seconds. Yang shoved Ruby inside, and joined her a second later.

"You ok, Weiss?" Yang looked at the flushed and panting girl with concern.

"Forget it. My paladin will only buy us a minute at most. It's strong, but not that strong. We have to move right now."

The freight garage was fifty feet long and about thirty wide. Hand carts loaded with dust ore filled the room, ready for transfer to the trains. A wide elevator took up half of the far wall. The girls hurried through the dimly lit room. Ruby could not wait to get out the garage. One misplaced bullet would turn all that dust ore into an inferno.

"I hope you have better luck with the elevator then you did the door," Yang commented.

"Guess we'll find out," Weiss replied as she pulled out her Scroll and went to work. As she started typing, the chaos outside abruptly stopped. "The paladin has been destroyed," Weiss said simply. "They are coming."

"Let 'em try. Cover the door!" Yang leveled both gauntlets on small opening they had just passed through. A figure darkened the opening, and Yang fired. They heard a scream, and light streamed through once again. Twice more somebody risked the entrance, and twice more Yang blew them away.

"Guess they got the hint," Blake observed when no further attack was made. "I hear the elevator coming."

"Yes, it's only three floors-" the rest of Weiss's words were lost in an almighty crash as one of the armored grimm bulldozed the door.

"COVER!" Ruby screamed as monstrous head plowed into the garage and the turrets swiveled to fire. High caliber automatic weapons ranked their end of the room as the doors crumpled to the side and the boarbatusk forced its way in. White Fang swarmed in behind it.

"Are there gunners in there or is it doing all that by itself?" Blake shouted.

"Who cares? We're screwed if we can't take it out!" Yang yelled back.

"Elevator's here! Go, I'll cover you!" Weiss stood up, and a dense, intricate black glyph spun in front of her. Spreading her arms, she held a shield 10 feet wide in front of the team. The others needed no urging. They made a desperate sprint for the elevator, and Weiss backed up behind them. Ruby punched the 'UP' arrow, and the doors ground shut. Hundreds of bullets rattled off the metal doors as the freight elevator lurched upward.

"That was too close." Ruby exhaled deeply and wiped her brow. "Thanks, Weiss, you really bailed us out there."

The white-haired girl staggered against the wall of the elevator and let her back slide down until she sat on the floor. "I- I- need a break. That was too much, too fast. I'm not sure I can do anything like that again today."

"With any luck, we won't need it," Yang said. "But we'd have been toast without your glyphs. Good work."

Weiss waved a hand tiredly. "It's what I do. We get into a boxing match with an ursa, I'll let you take that one."

A dull boom resounded below them, and with an ominous shudder the elevator stopped.

"Now what?" Yang groaned.

Weiss was on her feet in an instant, and the look on her face made the other girls realized something had gone seriously wrong. "The dust ore! If those idiots set it on fire, we will be sitting at the top of an explosion measured in kilotons. We have to get off this elevator, now!"

A second, sharper explosion gave urgency to her warning. Yang pointed to a hatch in the ceiling. "Ruby! I'll boost you up!"

A blast from Ember Celica tore the hatch off its hinges, and a second later Ruby stood on top of the elevator. "There's a door just above us! Yang! Get up here and you can force it open!"

Yang jumped, caught the edge of the hatch, and joined her sister. The sliding doors above them were at shoulder height, but Yang had no problem finding a grip. Setting her jaw, she forced one door open a couple of feet.

"Ok, good enough. I'm going up," Ruby said. "Blake! Help Weiss up through the door and then get up here yourself!" Ruby scrambled through the exit, but as she did so the most powerful explosion yet shook the mountain. The elevator car slipped a yard lower in the shaft. Weiss, halfway through the hatch, nearly fell back in, but Yang caught her and lifted her bodily onto the roof of the elevator.

"Ruby! Catch!" Calling on her superhuman strength, Yang threw Weiss up to where Ruby waited. Ruby caught Weiss by a forearm, and the two girls tumbled backwards into the corridor outside the elevator.

"Yang!" Ruby scrambled to the door and looked down. Blake was just joining her sister on the roof the car, but the elevator was starting to creep downward and acrid smoke was wafting up around the car. "Come on! Jump!"

Her warning was too late. The car fell ten feet, and flames licked around the edge.

"Yang! Come on!"

For a split-second, Blake made eye contact with Ruby. The faunus nodded and shrugged, as if to say, "Oh well, we tried."

Then they fell. Weiss dragged Ruby back from the edge as the elevator vanished in a scream of tortured metal and a blowtorch roar of burning dust. A tremendous explosion turned the elevator shaft into a blast furnace.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Ruby beat against Weiss's grip with grief-stricken desperation.

"It's too late!" Weiss screamed, pinning her to the floor with remorseless strength. "It's too late, and you'll just die with them!"

Ruby still struggled, but the creeping cold of logical acceptance took the strength from her blows. Weiss held her until the fire subsided, then released her and slumped to the floor. Ruby crawled to the charred, smoking edge and looked down, desperately hoping for something, anything, that would give her hope Yang and Blake were still alive. But there was nothing, just the crackle of the flames a hundred feet below.

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss was exhausted, but she forced herself to sit up and look at the huntress that sat crouched ten feet away. "Ruby, we can't stay here."

There was no reply.

"Ruby. Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Ruby Rose turned to face her. The huntress was a mess. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in more than one place. Soot smudged her pale skin and blackened the red highlights in her hair. Weiss knew that she couldn't look much better. The last fifteen minutes had been a meat grinder.

"Do you think they suffered, Weiss?" The question was so blunt and unexpected that for a second, the heiress was at a loss for words.

"I hope not," she replied after a short pause. "It wouldn't have been for long, anyway. Try not to think about it. Whatever happened, they're at peace now. Both of them."

"You called me Ruby."

"Huh?"

"You've never used our first names before. It's always been Rose or Xiao-Long or Belladonna. And you couldn't even be bothered to use Blake's name most of the time. To you, she was nothing but 'slave' or 'faunus'. Well, she's dead now, not that it matters to you. I honestly hope her Matriarch is real. She deserved better than she got."

Weiss walked over to Ruby and offered her a hand. The huntress took it, and Weiss helped her up. "Look, Ruby, I'm sorry. I don't say that very often, but I'll say it to you. I'm a proud, cold, calculating Schnee. I suppose I could blame my upbringing, but that would be a lie, because I live this way intentionally. I don't make friends easily, but believe me when I say that I think I could have been friends with Yang, and even Blake too. They were good people. I am so sorry for your loss, and if we make it out of here I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Ruby nodded, and shook the hand that Weiss held out to her. "Thank you, Weiss. I mean it. Now let's move, we've got a job to do. Yang would tell us that if she could."

Weiss nodded. "They probably think we all died in the elevator. That could give us the advantage of surprise."

Ruby set her jaw. "I don't care about surprise. I'm going to do exactly what I saw my sister do once when she was in the same position we are now."

"And that is?"

"Kill 'em all."

* * *

Author's Note:

"We all die eventually. The real tragedy is those who never lived."

I make no apology for this story. The final chapters have already been outlined. This will not be for the faint of heart. Beware the quiet ones, because when they snap, it's scary.

If you want to see something with a happy ending, go read my other story, "Before Their Time"

One other random thing. "Enemy of my Enemy", Chapter 15 of this story, got about six times more views this month than any other chapter, and it appears the views are coming from Canada. If somebody out there is re-reading chapter 15 over and over, I would honestly like to hear from you.


End file.
